Save Me
by ElminStar
Summary: AU! After her escape from Azkaban and surviving torture in Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Black has found refuge with her sister and sister-in-law and finding that she is mated to her dear nephew Fabian changes her life. Follow them as they explore their relationship and build their life together.
1. Escape

**Save Me**

 **C1: Escape**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: So this is another story that has been sitting for a while, and I finally figured out where I wanted this to go. It will use most of my Bonded Souls characters, and it will take place in a similar setting, only this time without the Harem, it will only be Bellatrix/Fabian, since it was a pairing most people enjoyed in Bonded Souls. It will be a bit of a slow burn with plenty of romance and smut along the way. I also made Fabian one year younger so that he is in the same year as Luna. This story will start in his fourth year, so fifth by the movie/book timeline, and that means Umbridge bashing, and plenty of it.**

She had to get out, that was one thing that she knew in her heart. But where could she go. She had alienated most of her family, trying to keep them safe from the darkness that had taken over her life. For now, she was stuck here in Azkaban, and Bellatrix Black had made peace with that.

It had been a lonely ten years, and she had received word that Voldemort had returned and that he was planning to break out his old Faithful's.

She hoped against everything that she would be lucky. In the cells next to hers were Fenrir Greyback and the recently captured Lucius Malfoy, so she hoped when the Death Eaters would come for them in their usual dramatic manner, that they would free her too.

She was once seen as his most dangerous lieutenant, but that was all under a powerful potion He supplied her with, and even after He was defeated and she thought to be free of Him, they somehow kept supplying her with that wicked potion.

It had taken every bit of her willpower to wean herself off that potion, and the one thing that helped her was the dream that she had every single night since she had been locked up.

In her dream, she found herself in the arms of her dear nephew Fabian, the son of her sister Narcissa and her wife Eliza.

She had always felt a strange connection to the boy, ever since the moment she had first held him into her arms when he was just a baby. "Oh Fabian, I would give everything to hold you again." She said softly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

Her musings were violently interrupted by an explosion that shook the prison and blew part of her outer wall away.

She saw several dark figures floating outside, one of the smirking at her. "I guess we blew out more than needed. Come with us Bellatrix, the Dark Lord has plans for you." Rodolphus Lestrange said with an evil smile.

Deciding that it would be best to play along for now, she tried to mimic the effects of the potion, hoping that her ex-husband would not see through it. "It's about time, what took you so long to come and free us?" She asked with a glare.

He smirked at her. "Don't be so hostile Bellatrix, it takes a lot of planning to break people out of here, and the longer you wait to join us, the bigger the likelihood we will get caught." He said as he extended his hand.

She begrudgingly took it and felt as she was squeezed through a hose as they apparated away.

When they reappeared, she recognized Malfoy Manor and several of the high-ranking Death Eaters, which included Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr. and Robert Markov, Fabian's 'father'. "Well, well, well. It seems you brought us all a gift Rodolphus." Robert said with an evil smile.

"She was too easy to convince Robert, even though she tried to put one over on me." Rodolphus said with a smirk.

Bellatrix paled as she was forced to a chair and bound there. "We know that you never had any kind of loyalty towards the Dark Lord, you stupid slut. Until we can make sure our Dark Lord returns, you'll be ours to do with as we please." Lucius said with a smirk before he applied the Cruciatus Curse on her.

She screamed in pain as her nerves exploded, and since she was so weak from her time in Azkaban, there was nothing she could do to protect herself from its power.

The men just smiled evilly at her, all of them taking a sick kind of pleasure in her torture, which already felt like hours.

"Let her be for now Lucius, we'll have plenty of time to play with her in the coming weeks." Rodolphus said as he punched her in the face, which was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

In the next few weeks she was tortured almost daily for several hours at a time, and they went as far as to cut her in several places with one of Lucius' knives, all the while being under the Cruciatus Curse, but thankfully they never touched her more than they needed to, which was something she had feared initially.

At the end of her strength and willpower, she got a lucky break when they were all called away in the third week, leaving her alone in the house, which gave her the opportunity to free herself from this hell.

The men had been certain that she was too weak to do anything by herself anymore, but she managed to drag herself from the cellar and towards the fireplace, having only one destination in mind, Eliza and Narcissa, hoping they would help her after everything.

…

Eliza and Narcissa were relaxing in their living room when the Floo burned green, and they saw a battered and bruised Bellatrix lying there, bleeding from the various wounds on her body.

"Bella! Oh my God, what happened to you?" Narcissa exclaimed as she ran over to her sister and cradled her in her arms carefully.

Bellatrix managed a faint smile to her sister. "Hello Cissa, sorry to barge in like this." She said softly.

Eliza and Narcissa lifted her from the fireplace carefully and carried her to the couch. "My poor Bellatrix, who did this to you?" Narcissa asked softly as she handed her sister a glass of water.

Bellatrix drank it greedily and sighed softly as she set the glass on a nearby table. "Thank you, I really needed that."

"You're very welcome Bella, but I still would like to know who did this to you." Narcissa said with clear concern in her voice.

"Who else could it have been than Robert, Lucius and Rodolphus. I tried to play along with them and recreate that fucking potion the Dark Lord forced on me, but they saw through it straight away and tortured me for weeks, and I only saw the chance to escape today." Bella said before she broke down in tears.

Narcissa carefully slung an arm around her sister and pulled her close. "You're safe now Bella, never again will those bastards harm you. We'll protect you from them." She said softly.

Bella smiled faintly and turned into her younger sister's embrace with a slight wince. "Thank you Cissa, your support means everything to me." She said softly.

Narcissa smiled at her. "I know Bella, and I'm glad to have you around again, I think Fabian will be especially excited to see you again when he comes home in a few days, you were always his favorite Aunt."

"And he is my favorite nephew, no offense to Draco of course." She said with a soft smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at her. "Perhaps now that he is fifteen, you will finally be able to admit your crush on him." Eliza said softly.

Bella jerked back in surprise, not even noticing the pain that shot through her body. "You knew?" She asked softly.

"Of course we knew, I know you better than anyone and I have always been able to tell when you love someone. You get this look on your face that is almost imperceptible to others." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix blushed a little and tried to hide her face from her sister and her wife. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Bella. We have a feeling that Fabian feels the same for you, he's been asking about you for a few years now. He'll be ecstatic to see you again."

"I'll be honest and say that I'm kind of curious how he has matured. I only remember him as a baby." Bellatrix said softly.

The two women smiled at that. "You'll be surprised Bella. He has become a strong man in recent years, but he is still and will probably will always be that sweet boy that loved to cuddle up to his mothers and people he cares about." Eliza said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and winced as she moved a little. "How about we get you in bed and continue our talk later today. I can see you're in a lot of pain and that some rest would do you good." Narcissa said as she picked her sister up in bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom.

"Eliza will get you some potions for the pain, sweetie, and I'll give Andi a Floo as well, she's dying to see you again." Narcissa said softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for her today, I don't think I could handle it if she saw me like this." Bellatrix said softly before she broke down into sobs, Narcissa immediately wrapping her arms around her older sister, trying to console the usually strong woman.

"It's okay Bella, we'll get those bastards and make them pay for what they did to you, and trust me when I say that Fabian will want to do the same to them when he hears it, but you will have to be the one to tell him, that is something I cannot help you with." Narcissa said as she softly rubbed Bella's back.

"I understand Cissa, but I don't know if I can tell him. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him because of that." Bellatrix managed to get out between sobs.

Narcissa smiled and kissed the top of her sister's head. "He'll understand Bella, I would even dare say that he will want to comfort you, in any way he can."

Bellatrix blushed at the implications of that. "You almost make it seem like you and Eliza planned for me and Fabian to get together. I'm at least thirty years older than him if you remember."

"You know that story grandma used to tell us, about the Bond that runs in our family?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "How could I forget, it was my favorite."

"Well, Eliza and I did some research and we discovered that because Fabian is a product of mine and Eliza's genes, the Bond was passed down to him, and we found out that you are his mate, and that you will lose those thirty years once you two complete your Bond, but it will take time for you two to build that relationship." Narcissa said softly.

"Are you absolutely sure, Cissa, and do you know what this could mean?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Narcissa only nodded and smiled at her. "We kind of expected that it would happen when he had a nightmare a few years ago, all he wanted was you and it took me, Andromeda, Nymphodora and Eliza to calm him down. It was then that we started to do some research."

"Can I confide in you Cissa?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Narcissa smiled and nodded at her sister. "Of course you can Bella, you know you can always tell me everything."

"It was only because of Fabian that I was able to wean myself off that wicked potion He supplied me with, to keep me loyal to him. Fabian was in my dreams each and every single night, promising me that he would never leave me and that he would love me forever, the ones after I was free from His influece were usually of me being pregnant with him by my side."

Narcissa smiled at her. "Then that is all the proof you need, my Bella, Fabian and you are meant to be."

Bellatrix blushed as she started to cry again, only this time her tears were of happiness, and Narcissa couldn't help herself and carefully hugged her older sister.

Meanwhile Eliza had procured several healing potions for her sister in law, hoping it would at least be enough to heal her external injuries. For her internal injuries she knew there was only one cure, in the form of a 6 feet tall, black haired, green eyed young man that they knew was Bellatrix' mate.

As she walked up the stairs she could hear the soft sobs coming from the room and the comforting words her wife was saying to her sister, which again made her heart swell with love for her blonde wife.

She decided to wait a minute so the two sisters could have a little time together, and when Bellatrix' sobs died down a little she entered with a soft smile on her face. "Are you okay Bellatrix?" She asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her. "I am Eliza, thank you for asking. It was just all my emotions of the last few weeks finally coming out, I'm so afraid that I will never get over this." She said softly.

Eliza smiled and took a seat on the side of the bed after putting the potions on the bedside table. "No one could walk away from such an ordeal without it resulting in nightmares. Just know that we will be here for you need to talk." She said as she lightly patted Bella's hand.

"I promise I will, but being in a comfortable bed for the first time in ten years will help loads already." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure it will, but first you'll have to drink these. They'll help you heal most of your injuries, and we'll send Jupi up with dinner later this evening." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and carefully hugged the two women. "Thank you, I will never forget this kindness." She said before downing the first potion, making a face at the taste of the potion.

"Bella, you are my sister, and that means I will always care about you, and besides, I owe my current happiness to you, since you are the one that told me I should not be afraid in sacrificing Lucius to get to the woman of my dreams." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at that. "Then I am glad to have played a part in your happiness Cissa." She said sleepily.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Sleep now dear sister, I will wake you for dinner in a few hours." She said softly.

Bella nodded sleepily and quickly fell asleep after her sister and Eliza had left the room.

…

A few hours later Bellatrix woke up again, and feeling at least a bit rested for the first time in ten years, and thankfully it had been nightmare free, which was still her biggest concern at this moment.

She slowly heard the door open and startled a bit at first until she saw the angelic features of her sister, carrying a tray with dinner for her. "Good afternoon Bella, how did you sleep?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

Bella smiled and stretched, already feeling that her wounds had healed a bit thanks to the potions. "I slept okay, thankfully without nightmares." She said softly.

Narcissa smiled and took a seat on the bed as the tray floated in front of her sister. "That is probably because there was a little bit of Dreamless Sleep potion mixed in with your healing potion, I wanted to make sure you slept enough to not agitate your injuries more, so I hope you can forgive me for that, but I made you some sandwiches, bacon and eggs to build your strength back up. It will help you heal." She said softly.

"Thank you Cissa, it means a lot to me that you and Eliza want to help me with this. I know I haven't been the most attentive sister in recent years." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Bella, you have been imprisoned for ten years thanks to that bitch in the Ministry, and as much as we tried to bring you home, our appeals were always denied, and even Sirius couldn't get you out of there, since all we ever heard back was, and I quote, 'she deserves to rot there for everything she's done'."

Bella choked back a sob on hearing that. "I always knew that Umbridge had it in for me, I just hope now that I'm free that we will be able to get everything cleared and that I will never have to see that woman again."

"We'll make sure you won't Bella, but she is gaining power within the Ministry and has made to Undersecretary of Fudge, so we don't know how much she will know of everything." Narcissa said softly.

Bella sighed softly at that before she ate her dinner, while Narcissa stayed close by just in case her sister needed anything.

After dinner Narcissa made sure Bella took her potions. "I'm glad you found your way back to us Bella, I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." She said softly.

"It's okay Cissa, I figured there were only two places I could go, but I didn't want to go to Andi yet, not before I had a chance to talk with her." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled and crawled next to her sister, slinging one arm across her shoulder. "Andi never blamed you sweetie. She knows that none of the things you did were of your free will. That's why she's been fighting the hardest to get the charges cleared, and there will be plenty of time to talk to her and her wife when they get here on Christmas Day, and I'm sure Dora will be happy to see you again, and of course her two girlfriends will want to meet you."

"Wait, two girlfriends? How did that happen?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"It's quite the story Bella, and I don't know all of it, but it involves Fleur Delacour, who I hope you remember?" Narcissa started and after her sister's nod, she continued. "You know that she is half Veela, and that has a lot to do with this. You see, Fleur came to Hogwarts in the last schoolyear for the Triwizard Tournament, and quickly found her mate in Hermione Granger, one of Fabian's best friends, and when Nymphodora had some Auror business to attend to at the school, the two found her to be a part of that relationship as well, and have been quite happy with each other for almost four months, and from what we have heard Gabrielle has also found her mate in one of the girls at Hogwarts, namely Fabian's best friend Luna Lovegood, so chances are that Apoline and Gérard will move here to be close to their daughters." Narcissa finished with a smile.

Bellatrix found it a bit difficult to take in at once. "That will take some getting used to, almost as much as the fact that Andi found love after what happened with Felicia."

Narcissa smiled at that. "Well, technically she's together again with Felicia, it turned out that she faked her own death and moved to France, where she seemingly had an accident that caused memory loss, to the point she forgot she was a witch. It was only when Andi, Eliza and I were visiting Apoline and Gérard that we ran into her. From there on she seemed to remember everything that had happened and explained to Andromeda why she left and didn't contact her. So it seems the Black sisters are all destined for true love after all."

Bella smiled at that. "It seems so, Cissa. Although I'm getting increasingly more nervous on what Fabian will say." She said softly.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll be beyond excited to see you again, and I'm sure it won't take a full day before he wants to talk to you about everything. You'll be loved the way you deserve to be love, because I know you have always at least envied me and Andi a bit for finding our true love." Narcissa said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. While it was true that she, Andromeda and Narcissa had loved each other very much and had been each other's firsts in many ways, they were also extremely possessive of the ones they loved, and more than once had fought over a girl while they were still in school. "As long as you won't hold it against me that I will probably be making love to your son in a few days, I think I can handle that. And yes, I was jealous of you and Andi, but I knew that one day I would find a love a strong as yours is."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek lovingly. "Of course we don't mind, from what I gather, he is quite well endowed so we're prepared for your screams of pleasure when he finally makes love to you." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix smiled at that, which quickly trailed off into a yawn. "Sleep now Bella, we'll wake you tomorrow for breakfast, because I think you want to be well rested for Fabian's arrival in the afternoon." Narcissa said with a smile.

She only nodded as her sister moved from the bed, cuddling into her blankets with a smile. "Good night Cissa, sweet dreams." She said softly as she fell asleep.

"Good night my Bella. We'll see you in the morning." Narcissa said softly before making her way back downstairs.

…

The following morning Bellatrix woke up with a dreamy smile. For once her dreams had taken her further and between her legs she could feel the result of her dreams, although it was the same dream she had always had, with Fabian in her bed and telling her how much he loved her, but this time she was cradling a little raven-haired girl in her arms while she was leaning against him, and that girl clearly had his green eyes and her facial features.

She heard light footfalls coming up the stairs and tried clearing her head and get her blush to fade a little before either Eliza or her sister would come in and see her all flustered, since it wouldn't do to have these thoughts about their son and her nephew when she didn't have a chance to talk to him just yet.

Slowly the door creaked open to reveal both of her sisters, which made her smile brightly. "Andi, what are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at that. "I'm here to see my big sister of course, Cissa told me what happened and I wanted to help you in whichever way I can. So, how are you doing Bella?" She asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled as her two sisters sat on the bed and floated a tray of sandwiches in front of her. "I'm doing okay, there is still a bit of residual pain, but I'm sure that is from the multiple Cruciatus Curses I received, and I know that those are supposed to heal naturally. But I think congratulations are in order on your marriage. I'm glad you found Felicia again, you two were always a good match."

Andromeda smiled at that. "Thank you Bella, I'm sure you'll find happiness with our nephew soon enough." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed at that. "We'll see Andi, but I guess I'm not the only surprise in the family anymore. I understand Dora is in a three-way relationship nowadays."

"Indeed she is, and I've never seen her happier. It took a bit getting used to, but now it's like we have three daughters that we adore, and I'm sure that Fabian will love you just as much as Dora loves Hermione and Fleur, and from what I gather, you will be a very lucky woman." Andromeda said with a teasing smile.

"Why do all of you already know how well-endowed he is. It's almost like you checked or something." Bellatrix said as her blush darkened.

Both Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at that. "Well, I happened to see it when I came to wake him during the summer, I don't know about Andi though.

"Cissy, you know how Dora and Fabian always talk to each other, especially in the recent years. It's a miracle if they're not talking about sex, and of course one time Nymphodora asked him about his… let's say, dimensions, and of course he had no qualms telling her. I happened to be near enough to hear it." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Well, how big is he? You two are making me curious, and I want to know what I'm in for." Bellatrix said with a blush.

They smiled at her. "We're talking huge here. I heard him say about ten inches when he is hard and at least three inches thick. So if I were you I'd prepare." Narcissa said as she floated the now empty plate and tray away.

Bellatrix gasped softly at that. "Oh my god. That's huge, I don't know if I can handle that size, and not that it was difficult to trump Rodolphus in size, since he is tiny, but ten inches, I think that will break me. Perhaps I should wait with making love to him." She said softly.

"I'm sure he will be careful sweetie. I think the last thing he wants to do is to hurt his mate." Narcissa said with a smile.

That at least settled her a bit. "I couldn't think of him anything else but gentle with his lovers, it is just not in his nature to be anything else. But I think I'll go and get dressed before he comes home. I wouldn't want to look trashy for my future mate, now would I?" She asked softly.

They nodded and smiled before giving their sister a kiss on her forehead and then getting off the bed. "Of course not, that would look bad on the famous Black sisters, so we'll leave you to dress in peace." Narcissa said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed slightly as her sisters made their way back downstairs. Figuring some of her old dresses would still be here, she walked over to the closet and smiled as she ran her fingers over the fabric of the dresses there. It had been too long since she had worn one of these, and she hoped that they would still fit, since she knew she lost a lot of weight in Azkaban.

She was glad to find out that aside from the fact she had to tighten the corset a little bit, the dress still fit perfectly, which made her smile as she saw her reflection in the full length mirror.

By the time she came down, she could hear Eliza and Narcissa talking excitedly to Fabian, which made her pale a bit. She hadn't prepared for this just yet, and tried to act as natural as possible for what was coming.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Fabian smiling brightly when he saw her. "Aunt Bella! How have you been?" He asked excitedly as he ran into her arms for a hug.

She smiled and wrapped him in a loving embrace, wincing only a little when he collided with her. "Hello my sweet Fabian It's good to see you again." She said softly.

He smiled at her and noticed some of the faint bruises that were still visible on her arms and face. "What happened to you Aunt Bella?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled and led him to the couch. "A lot has happened Fabian, I'm sure you've read in the Prophet about the breakout in Azkaban?"

He nodded at her, which made her smile as she noticed he was hanging on her every word already. "Well, when everyone escaped, my former husband took me along with them to Malfoy Manor, where they tortured me for almost three weeks. When they finally left me alone I made my escape and came here. Of the things they did to me I'd rather not elaborate." She said softly.

"I'm sorry all of that happened Aunt Bella, and I'm glad to have you here again. I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you." He said with an almost dreamy smile.

She smiled at that. "I can see that, my dear nephew, you've certainly grown in the past years. I bet girls can't get enough of you." She said softly.

He blushed a little at that. "Not really, most girls at school don't really interest me." He said with a soft smile.

Feeling brave she smiled at him. "Really now, a strapping young lad like yourself could find a girl easily, or is there someone you like?"

He blushed a little at that. "There is someone, but I don't think it'll work out. She is a bit older than me."

"I think you should be upfront with her and tell her how you feel. If she feels the same for you she won't mind that you're younger."

He smiled at that. "In that case Aunt Bella, I must admit that you are the woman I like. I've been having dreams about you for years."

She smiled and hugged him tightly as she locked eyes with her sister and Eliza, who just smiled knowingly at her. "I have some things to admit as well Fabian, during my time in Azkaban, you were the only one I could think of, but I think we should wait a bit before we talk about this. Tonight perhaps?"

He nodded and led her to the couch, cuddling in next to her with a content smile, making Bellatrix smile as well as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

A little while later Andromeda and Felicia came back with Hermione, Fleur and Nymphodora, the latter two smiling brightly when they saw Bella sitting there.

"Aunt Bella!" They both said excitedly as they ran toward her for a hug."

Bellatrix caught them with a smile and let herself fall into the couch a bit. "I've missed you girls so much. How have you been?" She asked as a few tears welled up in her eyes.

They smiled at her. "We've been good Aunt Bella, some would say a little too good." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"So I've heard Nym. I'm glad you found a love like your mother's. You deserve to be loved as much as she is." Bella said softly.

Nymphodora blushed at the old nickname. "No one has called me that in years, but I must admit that I still like it." She said softly.

"Then we will make sure to call you that in private from now on." Hermione said as she walked up to them.

"And you must be Hermione Granger. It's truly a pleasure to meet the brightest witch of her age." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione blushed at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Black, but may I inquire how do you know about that?" She asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I'm sure you are familiar with the Black sisters, so my dear sister Andromeda informed me of you academic prowess. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Now that we are all here, Jupi has prepared us a nice lunch, after which we need to borrow Bellatrix for a little while, since it has been a while since the Black Sisters talked." Narcissa said with a smile.

They all nodded and followed the two women towards the dining room, where they shared a nice lunch together and mostly caught up with each other on the things that had happened.

After lunch Narcissa, Andromeda and Eliza took Bellatrix back to the living room, while the children went upstairs to take a nap.

"We know why you offered to talk to him tonight, Bella, and we think you are very brave for doing this. You want to tell him the story of the Bond, am I right?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded at that. "Yes, that was my plan. I can feel it in my heart that you were right, and I need to be close to him again, and by telling this story I hope he will feel the same. But it would help if I knew how much he knows."

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at her. "He knows that the Bond runs in our family because he found our Grandfather's journal. What he doesn't know that it has been passed to him and that you are his mate." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix blushed and smiled at her. "Then it is a good thing that this talk will happen tonight." She said softly.

The three women nodded at that. "That it is, because we have a lot of catching up to do, and I don't know about you girls, but I'm in the mood for some wine." Andromeda said with a smile.

The others nodded and as Eliza floated a bottle towards them, they fell into an easy conversation, like it hadn't been ten years since they saw each other.


	2. The Talk of Gifts

**Save Me**

 **C2: The Talk of Gifts**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

Later that evening Bella made the journey up the stairs again, a bit of apprehension setting in about the outcome of this talk, although it was numbed a bit due to the wine she had, not too much, but just enough to catch a light buzz.

When she stood in front of his door she had to take a deep breath before she knocked.

"Come in Aunt Bella, I'm waiting for you." Fabian said with an audible smile.

She smiled and opened the door, her smile growing bigger when she saw him lying under the covers, which were pulled up to his chin, which was telling enough on its own.

He also smiled at her and made room for her so she could sit on the bed as well, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"This was not what I expected when I said we were going to talk. But I know a shared trait of the entire Black family is that it helps when we sleep naked, so if you have taken up the same habit, it's okay, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Bella said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "Well, I do find that I sleep more soundly when I'm naked but I must say that I'm kind of embarrassed that you know." He said softly.

"Sweetie, I didn't really know, but the fact is that you are a Black, and therefore at some point will find out how liberating it is to sleep without anything else but the covers on you." Bellatrix said as she took a seat on the bed.

He smiled and cuddled up to his Aunt, going as far as to rest his head in her lap, just like he did when he was younger.

"Now that you are settled, are you ready for this talk, which will be in the form of a story, probably a lot like the stories I used to tell you." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded as he got even more comfortable, which made Bellatrix smile at him as she stroked his hair affectionately. "Tonight's story is a bit of family history. There is an ancient part of our family's history that you have already partly discovered, and I figured you wanted to know a bit more of it. It is known as The Bond, and while it is rare, it is only known only in our family. It goes back to the very foundation of our family, going back to its origins in France, but our earliest ancestor has unfortunately been lost to history when our family was run out of the country. Our earliest history in Britain is well documented, and that starts with our forefather Licorus Black. It is known that at least one of his sons was mated to two women, and while a lot of the Bonds that followed were with two women, there have also been accounts of a Bond between two people. Narcissa told me that you found your great-grandfather's journal and that you found some information in there, would you care to tell me what you have discovered?"

He smiled and nodded. "I would love to Aunt Bella, I found out that the Bond was passed to me and that I would know it instantly when I met my mate, and after today, I am positive that you are my one true love. There have been many nights over the last ten years that I cried myself to sleep when I thought about where you could be and what might have happened to you, but one of these will forever be etched in my memories. It was the night my mothers told me you were sent to Azkaban for crimes you didn't even commit. I remember that it took both of them, Aunt Andi and Dora before I could calm down again, and when I grew older I started having different dreams about you, a lot more sexually charged dreams, if I am honest." Fabian said sweetly.

"I've had the same dreams about you for ten years, my sweet nephew, and you are right, I am your mate, but I must ask you to give me some time, the things that happened to me in Azkaban and Malfoy Manor will take a while to heal, and I don't know if I can ever truly recover from them." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled at her. "I'll be right here for you, Auntie, if at all possible I would like for us to build a true relationship, so that we can learn all about each other and not take things too quickly, but I would like it if we could have certainty about being mates."

Bellatrix smiled at them. "There is a simple way to find out if I am Bonded to you, but we will need Narcissa or Andromeda present. Only a born Black woman can perform the spell to confirm our Soul Bond."

"Would it be a problem if we went and asked them now? I'm anxious to find out, even though I know the truth in my heart." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I think that they will expect it tonight, since they encouraged me to have this talk with you."

He smiled brightly and got off the bed, Bellatrix a bit surprised at how big he had gotten in the recent years, being almost as tall as her by now, which only made her smile. It really seemed they were made for each other.

She was also trying very hard not to look at his penis, which was as big as her sister had told her, and she just couldn't help the blush that spread over her face.

He noticed and quickly put on a pair of boxers and his robe, so he could keep a sense of modesty as they talked to his mothers.

As they walked downstairs Fabian stayed close to Bellatrix, which already told her everything she needed to know, but it was necessary for them to have the confirmation.

When they walked into the living room both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "That was a quick, I figured you two would want to spend as much time as possible together." Eliza said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "We wanted to have confirmation, so we kind of needed Narcissa for that."

Narcissa smiled at them. "You know I would love to help you Bella. You deserve to be happy."

Bellatrix blushed a little as her sister stood and walked towards them. "The spell I am about to use has been passed down through our family for many generations, and I hope that it will bring you the answers you need. I need you to take each other's hands and relax." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

They did as they were told and tried to relax as Narcissa waved her wand in an intricate pattern. "Verus Amor"

Two lines floated from her wand and circled them, turning blue when they settled on their arms.

"That is the confirmation you were looking for my sweet. You and your Aunt are bonded together in a Soul Bond. I hope this was the answer you were looking for." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian nodded as Bella felt something else, much to the surprise of the others in the room. It was a burning feeling in her core, but it didn't hurt.

"Oh my God, the years are literally dropping from you Bella. You're starting to look like you're twenty again." Narcissa said with a soft gasp.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister as the sensation passed. "Thank you Cissa, you flatter me too much. Although I must admit that I feel younger too, not to mention healthier."

"I'm truly not trying to flatter you Bella, you look exactly the way you did when you were twenty years old, I remember your looks from back then very well." Narcissa said with a wink.

"She's right Aunt Bella. You look at least twenty years younger." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix blushed a little and conjured up a mirror, gasping softly when she saw her reflection. "Oh my God, you are right. How did this happen?" She asked nobody in particular.

They all smiled at that, and Fabian wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I think it's because you found your true love at long last with me, my sweet. Since I am only fifteen our Bond made sure that the age difference wouldn't be as big, and I also read that you will stop aging until we are the same age." He said softly.

"I can see you two have a lot to talk about, and I think it is best done in the privacy of your own bedroom." Eliza said with a smile.

They nodded and after giving the two women a hug, they made their way back upstairs, the newly mated couple smiling shyly at each other.

…

When they entered their bedroom again, Fabian turned to Bellatrix. "I know this is all new to the both of us, but I would really like to help you undress before we talk about everything. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible, and hopefully under the comfort of my covers, if you would want to sleep with me, that is." Fabian said sweetly.

She just smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "How long I have hoped for you to say those words, Fabian. I would love it if my mate undressed me. You will be the first to see me naked in a long, long time, and of course the first to see my younger body naked, and wanting to sleep with you was never a question, there is no place I'd rather be than in your bed and in your arms." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at that as he unzipped her dress and helped her out of it, the two smiling shyly at each other as they also blushed a little. "There is no need to be nervous baby, we can go at any pace you are comfortable with." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him as her dress fell to the floor, revealing her matching black lace bra and underwear, making him smile at her. "I must say you look absolutely ravishing Bella." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired witch.

"Thank you my sweet, no one has ever called me that before." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and after also ridding Bellatrix of her bra and panties, he led her to the bed. "I know some things have happened to you after you escaped, and that it will be difficult for you to be close to anyone for a while, but I just want you to know that I want to help you get past this in whichever we can." Fabian said softly before he undressed himself, leaving only his boxers on.

Bellatrix smiled as they crawled under the covers. "A lot has indeed happened after I escaped from Azkaban, but I would hate to burden you with all the terrible things that happened."

"They say that shared pain is pain lessened, and I know that talking about it won't magically help you get past this, but I would like to know what happened so I can help you." He said with a soft smile.

She looked at her newfound mate and couldn't help but pull him closer. "Okay, I will tell you, but I want you to promise not to say anything until I'm done, I don't think I can tell this all a second time."

He nodded and cuddled in close to her. "Before I tell you the actual story there is something you must know. I was kept under a powerful potion by the Dark Lord, which made sure I was loyal to him. They made sure I kept getting that in Azkaban and it took every bit of my willpower to wean myself off that potion. By the time they came to get me, my will was my own for at least three years, and while I tried to recreate the effects when my ex-husband came to get me, they saw through me right away when we got to Malfoy Manor. They tortured me with Cruciatus Curses, knives and whips for almost three weeks before I saw a chance to escape. They also kept me malnourished to keep my magic in check, since I am probably stronger than most of those bastards. The only thing that kept me from giving into the pain were thoughts of you, Fabian. You were my light at the end of the tunnel in both the ten years in Azkaban and the three torturous weeks in captivity at the hands of Lucius, Robert, Rodolphus and Barty Crouch Jr." She finished softly.

He looked shocked at her confessions. "I'm so sorry that happened to you my Bella. I promise here and now that no one will ever lay a harmful hand on you again. From now on you will be loved like a woman like you deserves to be loved." Fabian said softly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I know you will, and I promise to love you as much in return. I must only ask for a bit of time." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "You said that earlier my love, and my opinion hasn't changed. I will give you all the time you need, but I must admit it will be difficult not to be close to you from now on." He said with a loving smile.

"The same goes for me, my sweet. I would love to fall asleep cuddled up to you, and tomorrow we will see what the day holds for us." Bellatrix said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Then that is what we will do, Bella. I must admit I've had dreams that started out just like this, and I'm so happy that they finally will be a reality." Fabian said softly.

She smiled at that, and decided to tease him a little. "You just want to feel my breasts press against your back, don't you, my dear nephew? I know that you've always been fascinated with them, because I remember that even when you were little you nuzzled my chest." She whispered huskily.

He blushed a little at that, and Bella saw a slight jump in the blankets, and as she wrapped an arm around him, she could feel him heating up.

Too overcome to form words at this moment. He fidgeted a little underneath the covers, trying to think of anything else but the gorgeous woman in his bed and pressed against his back at this moment.

Bellatrix noticed and smiled at her mate. "You don't have to be embarrassed baby, Cissa and Andi told me about your dimensions, so you can lose the boxers if you want, it's only fair since I am naked as well."

He blushed and fidgeted a little as he pulled off his boxers, dropping them to the side of the bed. "Doesn't that feel better now that Fabian Junior has some room to grow, which I think will happen tonight." She said as she stroked his arm.

Fabian smiled at that as his blush darkened. "Can you blame him, it's not every day a beautiful woman is naked in bed with me."

"I surely hope not, my dear Fabian. I don't care if you had anyone else before me, but from now on you are mine, as much as I am yours." Bellatrix said with a mock stern glare.

He smiled and turned around so he could look her in her eyes. "I can assure you, my Bella, that there has never been anyone else, although I must admit that my first kiss was Luna. I wanted to save myself for true love, since that is something I have always believed in, although in my wildest dreams I would never have thought it was someone as beautiful as you."

She blushed as she felt his erection press against her stomach. "That means a lot to me baby, and I know Luna was your first kiss, I was there when it happened, remember, and I don't mind she stole your first kiss. But I can feel you're getting a bit excited, would you like me to help you with that? I can't imagine it is overly comfortable to sleep with an erection, and one that big at that."

"I'll be fine my sweet, I would hate to pressure you into things you're not ready for." He said sweetly.

She smiled at that. "You're not pressuring me into things love, and I am not talking about sex just yet. I was offering a simple handjob to get that erection down."

"Like I said, I'll be fine my love. I know you are only trying to make me happy, but we both know that this relationship will take time above all else. When we do this, I want it to be perfect for both of us." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Okay my love, but only if you are absolutely sure." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and gave her a last kiss before she turned around again, wrapping an arm around her waist as she snuggled into him. "Good night, my Bella."

"Good night, my sweet Fabian." She said as she fell asleep.

…

The following morning the couple was woken up a little bit too early for their liking by a giggle from Eliza. "Good morning lovebirds, how did you sleep?" She asked cheerily.

They both groaned and Bellatrix pulled the covers over herself. "Good morning Mom, may I ask why you are here so early?" Fabian asked sleepily.

Eliza smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I came to wake you for breakfast, we have a busy day planned, and we wanted to start early."

"Could you give us a few minutes to properly wake up, we'll be down soon." Bella said from under the covers.

Eliza smiled and gave her son a knowing smile before she got off the bed and made her way back downstairs.

Fabian then turned to the bundle of blankets that held his mate. "You can come up my love, my Mom is gone."

Bella showed her head above the covers and smiled at him. "Sorry baby, but letting Eliza see me naked is a bit too much for me this early in the morning."

He smiled and laid back down with her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I understand my sweet, but we do have to get up if we don't want your sister coming here to drag us out of bed."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded before she sat up to stretch, giving her mate a lovely view of her luscious breasts.

She noticed him staring at her girls and smiled at him. "Enjoying the view, my love?" She asked sultrily.

He nodded and kissed her softly, which Bellatrix deepened immediately, she may not be ready for anything more, but her mate deserved some intimacy from her, and if she was honest she craved to be intimate with him as well, but above all she knew he would never hurt her, and that she could always trust him.

Fabian moaned softly into her mouth and pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms low around her waist as he let his hands roam softly across her spine, enjoying the shiver he felt running through her body.

When they pulled back Bellatrix saw the love he held for her in his eyes. "You are an amazing kisser Fabian, and as much as I would love to continue kissing you, we really should get dressed. Cissa will have no qualms in dragging us out of bed and downstairs naked."

He smiled and stole a quick kiss before he got out to get dressed. "You're right of course baby, but I can't help but bathe in your beauty." He said with a wink.

She blushed as she got dressed, surprised to see her dresses in his closet, although she could guess who was responsible for this.

Seeing her mate was getting dressed rather casually in a pair of jeans and a blouse, she figured she could do the same, picking out one of the few pairs of jeans and the only sweater that she owned, not even bothering with a bra for now.

When Fabian turned to his mate again, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Oh wow, you look absolutely amazing in that." He said almost reverently.

She blushed again and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you sweetie, you look pretty good in that too."

He smiled and looped his arm through hers, leading her downstairs as they smiled shyly at each other.

When they came down Bellatrix was surprised to see Draco here as well, with a lovely blonde at his side.

When Draco noticed her he ran towards her. "Aunt Bella! How good to see you again."

Bellatrix smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you again too Draco. You've certainly grown into a fine young man."

Draco blushed a little at that. "Thank you Aunt Bella, and may I introduce you to my girlfriend Astoria Greengrass. Tori, I trust you know my Aunt, Bellatrix Black?"

Astoria nodded and curtsied. "Of course I do, she is quite famous after all. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Black."

"The pleasure is all mine, Astoria, but may I ask you to call me either Bellatrix or Bella, Ms. Black makes me feel so old." Bella said with a smile.

Astoria only nodded and smiled at her as Fabian wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, which made her tense up for just a second.

He noticed but didn't comment on it for now, focusing more on the looks of his half-brother. "Is something wrong, Draco?" He asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "Just wondering why you are so intimate with Aunt Bella, that's all."

"That's because she is my mate, Draco. You know there is something called the Bond in our family, and I've found out Aunt Bella is Bonded to me."

Draco smiled at that. "I figured as much, I was merely curious, since I have found the same with Tori."

Fabian only smiled at him as breakfast was served, all of them eating in silence.

After breakfast Narcissa gathered everyone's attention. "Now that we have eaten, I know some of you still need to shop for Christmas presents, and Bella will need a lot of new clothes, so I suggest that Bella, Fabian and I will go shopping for clothes while Eliza takes Draco and Astoria gift shopping."

Everyone nodded and split up towards the Floo. Eliza, Draco and Astoria going to Diagon Alley, while Narcissa, Bellatrix and Fabian made their way to London.

…

When they appeared in an alley next to Harrods, Fabian took his mate's hand, which earned him a loving smile from his raven haired love.

Narcissa smiled at them both and led them into the store, where they made a beeline for the ladies department.

As much as Fabian hated shopping, to do it together with his mate was something he had always dreamed of, and a more selfish reason was of course that he got to see his love in clothes that she actually liked.

He followed them through the aisles and smiled as his mother helped Bella pick out a few items, and he could see that his mate's smile was only getting bigger.

The two women noticed his smile and shared a knowing look with each other. "Why don't you take a seat near the changing rooms, Fabian, we'll be there shortly. There is one part of shopping we women don't want men near for."

He smiled and nodded as he made his way to the changing rooms, not needing to know what his mother and mate were going to buy next, although he could make an educated guess.

It didn't take the two women long before they made their way to the changing rooms, a few items discreetly hidden from his view.

Fabian smiled as Bellatrix entered the stall and his mother took a seat next to him. "So sweetie, is there something I should know about last night?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Not really, we just cuddled up and fell asleep, although Bella did offer to help ease some tension beforehand." He said with a slight blush.

Narcissa smiled at that. "I'm proud of you sweetie. It can't be easy denying your Bond to her like that. It speaks highly of you that you think of Bella first."

"How couldn't I Mum, she's been through so much in her life and I would never forgive myself if it accidentally hurt her even more because I pushed her too far." He said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled at that. "You know that my sister is a lot stronger than she looks, but it is sweet to see that you want to protect her like that, even if it is from yourself."

He smiled and nodded at that. "I know she is strong, probably stronger than any woman I have ever met, not to discount you and Mom of course.

"We know sweetie, Bella has been through hell and back the last ten years, and I know that she has always dreamed of finding true love, but I think she would have never suspected it to be you, nor did we suspect that, although in hindsight it made sense. You were quite fussy as a baby, but you always calmed down when Bella held you." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

He blushed a little at that. "I remember every single time she held me when I was little, she comforted me so much back then, and I can still remember how I didn't want to let go of her when she went back home."

Narcissa smiled at that. "I remember that day so well. It was your first birthday and even back then we could already see something brewing between the two of you, that's why we didn't mind that she spent the night with us. You were sound asleep in her arms we just couldn't wake you up, since that would have made you quite fussy, so she put you to bed and spent the night in your room, and I will admit that your mother and I were glad for a night of peace."

He smiled and gave her a side hug. "I know I haven't been the easiest child growing up, and I will always admire you and Mum so much for the way you coped with my tantrums."

"You have grown into a fine young man, my sweet, we knew that there would be difficulties when we would combine Malfoy and Black blood, which is why you resemble your brother so much in action and behavior. But having said that, we are so very proud of the men you two have become." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Cissa, could you give me a hand here?" Bella called from the booth.

Narcissa smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before she made her way to the booth, giggling as she looked into the booth.

Fabian relaxed a little bit and waited until his mother and his mate were done, figuring he would see a few of her purchases later today.

"Are you ready my sweet? We still have a lot to do." Bellatrix said a few minutes later.

He nodded and took his place by her side again, linking his arm with hers.

"Our next stop will be Christmas presents for the others, but I think given our company we should go to Diagon Alley for this." Narcissa said with a smile.

Both Bellatrix and Fabian nodded and once they were in the alley they appeared in earlier, they apparated away to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Narcissa led Bellatrix away from Fabian, flashing her son a wink.

Fabian smiled at her and made his way to the jewelers store next to Quality Quidditch, where he would buy his mate something her beauty deserved to have.

When he browsed the store for something worthy of her beauty, his eye fell on a beautiful necklace of the goddess Aphrodite with a backing of a pure emerald, and he knew this would be the only thing worthy of her.

He quickly paid for it, with a bit of a quirked eyebrow from the owner before he made his way to the next shop to buy his mothers a nice gift, something that would show his gratitude for everything they had done for him, and of course they had done for Bellatrix.

He found the perfect gift for them pretty quick as well, which was a supply of wine they would surely appreciate, and since the Wizarding World was less strict with age laws when it came to alcohol, he could buy something similar for Fleur, Dora and Andromeda as well.

Next was Hermione, and he figured a rare book would be just the thing for her, and thus his next stop was Flourish and Blotts. He found the perfect gift pretty quick as well, a brand new copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard, which held most of the stories that most Wizarding born children grew up with, and he knew she had wanted that for a long time.

Finally there was one more gift he needed to get, the gift for his best friend Luna, who would spent Christmas with them, like she had done for the last five years.

Her gift had to be something special as well, since she was the only one that knew of his feelings for Bella before it was revealed that he was actually mated to her. He decided on a book on rare creatures, one he knew she had wanted for a very long time.

When he walked out again, he had every gift he needed and made his way back to the shop he suspected his mother and lover to be in, and since he only needed to follow his heart back to his true love, it was easy enough to find them.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Hey love, are you enjoying your time with your sister?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled and turned around in his arms. "Of course I am, it has been too long since we had the time to go shopping, but it will be even more fun now that you are here. What kept you, sweetie?"

"I had some last minute presents to buy, and since one of them is for you, I needed some privacy for that, but I am sure you will love it." Fabian said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sure I will, but we're about done here, Cissy hardly needs more dresses, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded and followed her to his mother, who was carrying at least five new dresses to the checkout.

"Really Mum, more dresses? Where are you even going to put them all, your closet is full to bursting, even Mom agrees with me on that one."

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Sweetie, one day you will learn that a woman of the House of Black can never have too many fancy dresses, we must dress to impress after all, and one of these is for our annual New Year's Ball, for which I have also bought you a new tuxedo. You mustn't look tacky next to your mate after all."

Fabian paled a little at that, he had always dreaded the Black New Year's Ball, if only because Draco always teased him about being so close to Luna, although he on his turn could now tease his brother about the fact that he was just as close to Astoria.

Bellatrix smiled at him as she wrapped an arm around his and led him outside with Narcissa paid for her dresses. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll be right beside you the entire time, there is no need to fear your mother's Ball craziness."

He smiled and leaned into her embrace. "I know, I'm not afraid of anything when I have you by my side."

She smiled at him as Narcissa returned. "Are you two lovebirds ready, we still have a lot to do at home."

They nodded and apparated back to Black Manor, never noticing the two men that had watched their every move.


	3. Christmas Fun

**Save Me**

 **C3: Christmas Fun**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later Bellatrix woke up before her lover, cuddling into his strong body with a content smile. She could feel the rhythm of his breath against her breasts and she shivered in anticipation, fighting the urge to jump her mate, since it had become increasingly more difficult over the last couple of days to resist that urge since they were both getting more comfortable in being intimate with each other.

She felt how he slowly woke up and pulled her on top of him, kissing her softly as he opened his eyes. "Good morning my love, did you sleep okay?"

"Of course I did baby, I slept next to you after all." Bellatrix said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her again. "I could get used to you lying on top of me, it's an amazing sight to wake up to."

She blushed a little at that. "You pulled me on top of you when you woke up baby. I was content enough to be cuddled into your side."

"I didn't even notice love, it must have been a subconscious thing." He said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly. "I don't really mind, your breathing soothes me tremendously, and I get the feeling you don't mind feeling my naked breasts against your skin."

Now it was his turn to blush. "I won't deny that it feels amazing love, but are you okay with this?"

She nodded and cuddled up to him. "We're not doing anything love, I might not be ready to feel that impressive tool of yours inside of me, but I do want to try and be intimate with you, I'm craving that."

He smiled and wrapped his arms low around her waist. "I'm content enough with this level of intimacy baby, but I think we should go and get dressed, we wouldn't want to be late for breakfast."

Bellatrix pouted a little but rolled off her mate. "Fine, but only because I would hate for Cissa to have to drag us down the stairs naked."

"I promise to make it up to you later today, my love, when we have less of a chance of your sister interrupting us." He said seductively.

The tone of his voice made her blush a little. "I'll hold you to that, loverboy. Now let's get dressed and show ourselves at breakfast."

He nodded and kissed her softly before rolling out of bed to get dressed, while his mate did the same, although he couldn't resist sneaking loving glances at her beautiful body.

For once Bella didn't notice as she was too preoccupied with choosing a dress for today. Not only did she want to look nice for her mate, but her sister always expected a certain level of class of her, probably even more so now that she was mated to Fabian.

After a lot of deliberation she found the perfect dress, and when she turned to her mate, she saw he was dressed in a nice blouse and dress pants. "You look absolutely stunning love, but don't you think it's a bit much for breakfast?" He asked softly.

"Cissa has always expected a certain level of class when it came to me, so no, this is not too much." She said as she linked her arm with his.

He just smiled and relaxed against her side while they made their way downstairs.

Much to their surprise Eliza and Narcissa were still in their robes, and even Draco was still wearing his pajamas. "And here I went through all this trouble to look presentable for breakfast and here I find Miss 'Etiquette' Black sitting in her morning robes." Bella said teasingly.

Narcissa smiled at her. "I probably should have told you that we don't dress up for breakfast these days, but I must say that you look amazing Bella."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Thank you Cissy. I would say the same, but I've seen that robe a few too many times for it to be sincere."

"No offense dear sister, but I can say the same for you. I've seen you look worse this early in the morning." Narcissa said with a smile.

"True, but I think we can agree on the fact that Andi beats us both on morning appearances." Bellatrix said as said sister entered the room with her wife, daughter and two mates.

"I resent that, that particular morning I was up really early due to morning sickness, so that really doesn't count. And it is not like Cissa was any better when she was pregnant with Draco, or when Eliza was pregnant with Fabian." Andromeda said with a slight yawn as she and Felicia padded into the room in their own robes.

"I still think it is weird that I am technically the oldest of us but am the only one without children." Bellatrix said with a soft smile, although Fabian could see there was more to this.

Her sisters smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'm sure that once Fabian is out of school you will be pregnant in no time, Bella. You know that the Bond knows when the mates aren't ready for children, but that is something we can talk about later, it is hardly a topic for Christmas morning." Narcissa said softly.

"Thank you Cissa, Andi. Your support means everything to me. I feel I don't deserve it after everything that has happened." Bellatrix said as she teared up.

"You have always been deserving of our love Bella, don't ever think otherwise. The things you did were not of your doing, but his. You don't have to carry that guilt anymore. Let yourself be loved like you deserve to be loved by Fabian." Andromeda said softly.

When another very familiar pair of arms encircled her, she broke down, crying in earnest as she clutched her mate's arms. "It's okay my love, I'll always be here for you." He said softly as she turned around in his arms.

He led her back upstairs so they could talk in private, knowing they could always eat later.

…

When they entered the bedroom again, he led her to the bed, knowing he could comfort her best when they were lying down.

"What's troubling you, my love? You know you can tell me everything." He said sweetly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "A lot is troubling me Fabian, but it has nothing to do with the present. As powerful as the potion was that he supplied me with, it made sure that the memories of all of the horrible things I have done remained. I remember everything I have done and that makes me sick to my stomach."

"I can't imagine what that feels like, but we can try to make some new memories for you." He said softly.

"And how do you propose we do that love, it's not easy to forget these things, I've had ten years in Azkaban to forget it, and they are still as clear to me as they were ten years ago." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her a bit more into him. "To be honest love, you didn't have your mate there. I will do everything to help you get past this."

Bellatrix smiled and pushed him down to the bed before straddling him. "If you really want to help me, then let me have some fun with you today. I have felt what you are packing and I'm positively dying for a taste."

"I'm all yours my love, now and forever." He said softly.

She smiled and vanished his pants and underwear, before she pulled down the top of her dress, figuring he deserved something to look at as well. "It still amazes me how big your cock is, my love. I'm so happy I will be your first."

"First, last and only, my love. There will never be another woman for me." He said softly.

"And I promise you the same, my love, no other man or woman will ever see me like this again. You are the only one that will ever see this side of me." She said before kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss, but pouted a little when she started kissing her way down his body. "Are you sure you are ready for this, Bella? I would never forgive myself if I pushed you beyond what you are comfortable with."

She smiled and nodded at him. "I have never been more sure of something else in my life. We won't go all the way yet, but I figured pleasuring each other is a good way to start making new memories, and I will start by worshiping every single inch of your gorgeous body, and the last time I checked I started this little tryst." She said huskily.

He only smiled and groaned as Bella licked the entire length of his dick, and he couldn't help but let out a soft groan of pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself lover?" She asked teasingly.

He only nodded as she slowly started sucking him, locking her emerald eyes with his, both of them blushing a bit at the love and lust they saw in them.

She tried to take as much of his ten inches into her mouth, but she only managed to get halfway, since she wasn't used to a cock this big. "You're so big Fabian, I can't take it all just yet." She said when she came back up for a bit.

"That's okay love, it feels amazing none the less, but I think you deserve pleasure more than I do, will you let me pleasure you?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him softly as she vanished her dress and laid down for him, blushing furiously as he watched her every move.

He laid down next to her and kissed her lovingly. "Never in my life I thought I could be so lucky. You are so stunningly beautiful, my love. I'm honored to be your mate."

That only darkened her blush as he started kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. The attention made the raven haired witch moan loudly and tangle a hand in his hair. She had never felt such pleasure before, and given her many passionate nights with her sisters when they were younger, not to mention the nights with her sisters and their lovers, that was quite the accomplishment.

"Oh Fabian, please don't stop what you are doing. Your tongue feels amazing on my body." She moaned out loudly.

He smiled and placed a light kiss on her nipple. "And I haven't even gotten to the main course yet. You taste amazing, my love." He said huskily before kissing his way further down her body, nuzzling his nose in the dark curls of her pubic hair, making her blush all over again."

"I will never understand what some men find attractive about pubic hair." She said softly.

He just smiled at that. "I've never given it much thought, but I think it makes you look even more beautiful."

She smiled at him and moaned again as he started eating her out, and Fabian on his turn was in heaven from the taste of his love, and he was sure he could live on her essence alone, if given the chance.

Bellatrix was a hot mess by now, he was an expert tease already and once again she wondered if she really was his first, but those questions could wait. Right now she was in heaven and close to her first real orgasm in ten years, and she knew it was going to be huge.

She was proven right seconds later when she screamed his name as she came, pushing his face even further into her, while his hands locked themselves around her thighs, lapping up her juices like they were a lifesaver for him.

She fell to the mattress in a limp heap and with a goofy smile on her face, almost not noticing how her lover crawled back up her body and nestled himself against her side, with his head resting against her breasts, his breath caressing her still sensitive nipples.

"That was heavenly, my love, we are definitely doing this again." She said once she had regained her breath.

He smiled and kissed her. "That was my intention love. I wanted to give you the best orgasm of your life."

"You certainly succeeded on that, but I must admit that I doubt I am the first woman you ever tasted. No one is a natural at eating someone out." She said softly.

"I promise you that you are the first and only woman I will ever taste. Something inside me drove me to pleasure you to the best of my abilities, but I will admit that Dora has taught me a lot about pleasuring a woman, and some of her examples were quite explicit." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled him into her. "Why does that not surprise me, you and Dora were always very open with each other. But I do want to know what she showed you."

"I was hidden in a closet at her suggestion when she had one of her girlfriends over, and I learned a lot from that, although it was a bit awkward seeing her get busy." He said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "I can imagine, but I am glad you didn't actually do anything with her, you are mine after all, and now it is time for me to pleasure you, to show you that only I can really pleasure you." She said huskily.

He blushed a little at that, there was something he wanted, but he was afraid that it might be out of her comfort zone.

Bella noticed and smiled at him. "I can see you want something but are afraid to ask. You know you can tell me everything."

"The only thing I want is to feel your amazing breasts around my penis. I have always dreamed of that." He said as his blush darkened.

"Aren't you the adventurous one. I would love to give you a titty fuck. I have always wanted to do that to someone I love." She said as she once again kissed her way down his body, enveloping his cock between her breasts, moving it between them in a steady rhythm.

"Do you like it love?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her as she decided to take it even further, licking the tip of his penis every time it showed itself, making him groan in pleasure once again.

She figured he wouldn't last long because this was the first time he was intimate with someone, and again she was proven right when he shot his load across her breasts. She then gathered as much as she could and licked it from her fingers. "Your seed tastes amazing love, a girl could get addicted to the taste." She said once she had cleaned herself up.

"I'm glad I could satisfy you, my love, are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and cuddled up to him, smiling contently as she rested her head against his chest. "I am, thank you my love, I really needed this, but would your mothers mind if we took a nap, you gave me quite the workout in such a short time-span."

"I think they won't expect us until dinnertime, so we have all the time in the world." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and cuddled into him a bit more, so that her body was flush against his, falling asleep soon after.

Fabian could only smile at her and gave his mate a soft kiss on the cheek as he relaxed against the mattress, content to watch his love sleep her worries away.

…

Later that day, after the couple had showered and had gotten redressed, they made their way downstairs again, where she could hear a few voices more than that morning, to which Bellatrix stiffened a little, since she didn't know who they could be.

"It's fine love, it's probably Luna and her father. They come round every Christmas since we met them, and I think Gabrielle is here as well." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Then it's okay, I was worried I had to explain everything to a bunch of people I didn't know."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think you will know everyone in attendance today, save Hermione. The others will be happy to see you, I hope you remember Luna?"

"Of course I do, she's the only girl that I will never feel jealous of, because I know how much you two mean to each other." She said softly.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "That's good to know, because I kind of bought her a Christmas gift as well, it's kind of our own little tradition."

She only smiled and kissed his cheek before they walking into the living room hand in hand.

The moment Luna Lovegood saw her best friend in the entire world, she dashed towards him, hugging him tightly. "It's good to see you again Fabe." She said with her patented dreamy smile.

"I've been doing great Lulu. There is someone I would like you to meet. This is my mate Bellatrix." He said with a smile.

"How could I forget your darling Aunt. And I see you finally confessed your love to her, congratulations Fabian, and of course you too Ms. Black." Luna said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and gave her a hug. "Please Luna, call me Bella, and thank you for looking after my nephew all these years."

"That speaks for itself. He has done as much for me as I have done for him, we keep each other grounded and focused, and may I introduce Gabrielle Delacour, my lovely girlfriend." Luna said with a soft smile.

"I remember Gabrielle of course, still as adorable as ever I see." Bellatrix said as she hugged the shorter blonde.

Gabrielle blushed but hugged her surrogate Aunt back with a bright smile. "I'm glad to see you again too Aunt Bella. I hope you are well too?"

"Of course I am, ever since Fabian and I have discovered our Bond, we have been inseparable, and I don't have to tell you how good he is at comforting people, since we caught you sleeping in his arms plenty of times when you were little." Bellatrix said softly.

Gabrielle blush darkened a little as she retook her place next to Luna. "What can I say, Fabian has a soothing effect on most women in our family."

"That he certainly does, but tell me, how are your mother and father these days?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"They are well, but since they have learned that they do not agree with the mates Fleur and I have found, they have become increasingly more distant, and even Aunt Eliza isn't able to talk them round. I'm just scared my mother will make me leave Luna." The small blonde said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her into a tender hug. "It will be okay Gabrielle. If all else fails we shall brings you and your sister into our family, so that you and Fleur will always be cared for."

Gabrielle smiled at that. "I hope it won't be necessary, but I think we would gladly take you up on that offer if it happens."

"I'm sure Eliza and Narcissa would love to have two beautiful daughters, all these boys in the house can become a bit of a hassle." Bellatrix said with a wink to her lover.

He just smiled and kissed her cheek. "We're not that bad love, Draco and I had perfect examples on how to act in our mothers."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly as they took a seat on the couch.

"Now that we are all here again, I think we can commence with the gifts. Fabian, why don't you start this time." Narcissa said with a smile.

He nodded and walked to their tree where the enormous pile of gifts was placed He picked up the gift he had picked out for Luna, handing it to the blonde with a smile.

She smiled and unwrapped it with her patented dreamy smile, her smile only growing bigger when she saw the rare book she had been searching for. "Thank you Fabian, I've been looking for this book for so long."

He smiled and hugged her tightly, feeling the blonde relax against him as she always did when she hugged him.

When they parted he kissed the top of her head before taking a seat next to his lover again, who immediately wrapped a possessive arm around him.

He felt a bit of jealousy coming from her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay love, it's a tradition Luna and I have. We always kiss each other's heads after receiving a gift. I know it's silly, but it is something that originated from our first year, when we only had each other to rely on."

That seemed to settle her a bit. "I didn't know love, and you know I'm not mad at you, I was just a bit surprised to see your lips on another woman." She said in a whisper.

He smiled and cuddled into her. "You know you are the only one for me." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that, relaxing against him as much as he was relaxing against her as they watched the gifts being passed around and accepting several themselves.

By the time they were at the final gift, everyone was filled with both drink and food, but mostly they were curious what was in the long box that was left under the three and who it was for.

Fabian had to smile at the curious looks as he took the long box and handed it to Bellatrix, who blushed brightly as she took it from him. "Love, you shouldn't have." She said softly.

He only smiled and sat back down next to her. "I know I shouldn't, but I wanted to give you something you deserve."

Her blush darkened a little as she carefully unwrapped her gift, gasping softly when she opened the black velvet box. She saw the most beautiful emerald necklace she had ever seen in her life, and the figure that was inlaid in gold made her smile. It was the goddess Aphrodite. "It's so beautiful. Thank you my love."

"You deserve it my love. A woman of your beauty deserves nothing else than the best. You truly are my Goddess." He said sweetly.

She smiled a bit teary eyed and pulled him into a hug, sobbing softly onto his shoulder, while clutching the box to her. "I love you Fabian, thank you. Will you put it on for me?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her cheek before she turned her back to him and lifted her curly hair out of the way, and he couldn't resist the smile that spread over his face when he saw the small tattoo on the back of her neck, which was his birth date.

Carefully he clasped the necklace and gave her neck a soft kiss once it was closed.

She turned back to him with a slight blush and let him admire the necklace a bit before kissing him deeply, not even caring that they were in front of most of the family.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her close, Bellatrix almost automatically re-positioning a bit so that she was straddling him.

They broke apart when they heard a throat cleared beside them. "Its all well and good that you two are mated, but we would appreciate it if you two didn't jump each other in the living room. Some stains are pretty difficult to get out of leather." Narcissa said with an audible smile.

They both blushed and took a more neutral position where Fabian cuddled into her side. "Sorry Mum, we kind of lost ourselves in each other there." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled at that. "We understand sweetie, but while you two are extremely adorable together, we rather not be witnesses to your showing of love."

"We'll try Cissa, but it is difficult to contain myself when Fabian is so sweet." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Both Narcissa and Eliza smiled knowingly at her, but kept quiet for now, for which Bellatrix was grateful.

…

Later that night after a lovely Christmas dinner, Fabian and Bellatrix were relaxing in the bath with Bellatrix leaning contently against her lover, playing with her necklace a bit. "I still can't believe that you bought this beautiful necklace for me. It must have cost a fortune."

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "It was worth every Galleon, my love. I wanted to give you something special for our first Christmas together, and since Robert was forced to sign everything over to me when he got arrested, I have plenty of money to buy you some more beautiful things."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I know I can't keep you from doing these sweet things for me, and I know that you don't expect anything in return, but I promise that I will remember this and find a way to do something for you as well."

"You don't need to if you don't want to, my love. We are mated, so there is no reason to keep score. I've seen that break up a few relationships." He said softly.

She just smiled and then got an idea, leading his hands that were resting on her waist towards her breasts, encouraging him to play with them.

"Are you okay love? You seem a bit eager to get things started." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "That's because I am. Just sitting against you makes me so hot. I'm not ready to go all the way, but I can't live without your hands on my body anymore."

He smiled and softly started massaging her breasts, reveling in the cute moans she let him hear. "I never knew you could be so cute when aroused my love. I look forward to hearing more of those lovely moans in the future."

She blushed a little from that. "Only you will ever hear these sounds from now on baby. Not a lot of people have been able to coax these sounds from me, certainly no other man."

"I'm jealous of the people that have heard these sounds." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "You shouldn't be jealous of your mothers, or your Aunts for that matter. They are the only ones that have ever heard these sounds from me."

"You know that I am imagining you, Aunt Andi, Aunt Felicia and my mothers in bed now, right?" He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and turned around so she could look him in his eyes. "Those were different times, my sweet. You and Draco weren't born yet, and Dora was just a little girl. Your mothers spent a lot of time with Andromeda, Felicia and I because they both were in abusive relationships that they couldn't get out of and all five of us needed that comfort, because yes, your Aunt Felicia joined us on several occasions."

"I know you were close to them, but to hear it from your mouth makes it even more hot, but I do hope I'm enough for you, although I could never compete with my mothers and Aunts." He said with a soft smile.

"Baby, from the moment I delivered you into this world you were the only one for me. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you until the end of time. I just wish there was a way for us to be together while you are at school." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Love, there is something you must know. Fleur, Dora and Hermione have gotten their own room because they are mated, and they share that room with Gabby and Luna. They have an extra room available and I'm sure if we asked them, they would allow us to stay there as well. That way we can always be close to each other, at least after classes and at night." He said with a soft smile.

That made her smile brightly. "So I can still sleep in your arms every single night, you certainly know how to make a woman happy."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "When that woman is my mate, I will do anything to make her happy.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "You have made me happy from the day that you were born, and I know we will have a long life with each other."

He smiled and kissed her deeply before they got out of the bath and Bella dried them magically. "Do you want to go to bed already, or did you have something else in mind, my love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and pushed herself against him. "I would love to cuddle up to you and see where the evening takes us, I quite loved the feeling of your hands on my body, and I'm sure you won't mind having my breasts so close."

"Of course I don't mind having your breasts so close, my love. As long as you are ready for this." He said with a husky tone.

She pulled him to the bed with a coy smile, letting herself fall down to the mattress in such a way that her hair laid around her head like a halo.

"You're so stunningly beautiful, my love. How could I ever been so lucky to be mated to you." He said as he cuddled up next to her.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I think we are both lucky, my love. I never thought I would deserve a love like this when I went to Azkaban, especially when you account for all the horrible things I did."

"Those things were not of your own choosing baby, no one blames you for them anymore, and those that do we will make sure they will leave us alone. And we will work every hour God gives us to help the people they made you hurt." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "That sounds like an amazing plan, my love, but I think for now we should get some sleep, we have another day of Christmas to survive after all, not to mention the Ball a few days later."

He smiled and nodded as he rested his head on her breasts and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think that is a good idea as well, sweet dreams my love."

"Sweet dreams love, I hope you don't mind me keeping you like this entire night." She said softly.

She didn't get a reply since her lover was already fast asleep, his rhythmic breaths against her breasts sending shivers down her spine.


	4. New Year's Portrait

**Save Me**

 **C4: New Years Portrait**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later Fabian and Bellatrix were woken up very early by Narcissa, who had to smile when she saw how her sister and son were tangled up. Bellatrix had draped herself over him and even under the covers she could see where his hands were, because where her butt was supposed to be visible, a pair of hands were clearly visible.

She hated herself that she would have to break up such a lovely sight, she knew it had to be done, since Bella, Andromeda and herself had a lot to do before the ball tonight, and the portrait they would have to pose for this morning, but far be it from her to give them a rude wake up call, so she chose to take a seat on the edge of the bed and wake them up gently.

"Bella sweetie, it's time to wake up. We have a lot of work to do today." She said sweetly.

As she expected Bellatrix groaned softly as she woke up. "Good morning Cissy, is there any particular reason you are here so early?" She asked groggily.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Today is the day of the ball sweetie, we need to get ready."

"Seriously? It's not even seven 'o clock yet and you already want to get primped for a ball that is literally more than twelve hours away?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Yes, that is exactly why I'm here. Ever since we have been old enough to put on make-up for ourselves we have done this with the three of us, and now that you're finally back where you belong, we will continue this, but there is another reason I'm here so early. We also arranged for a painter to make a new family portrait for us, so we have a lot to do today." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and moaned softly as Fabian squeezed her butt as he woke up. "You might want to ease off the morning ministrations love, your mother is here as well." She whispered in his ear.

Fabian groaned as well as he opened his eyes. "Good morning mother, why are you here so early?" He asked softly.

"You know why Fabian. We have to sit for the family portrait today, so I came to get your mate to prepare ourselves, like we used to do, but like all three of us, Bella is not really a morning person." She said with an affectionate smile to her sister.

Bellatrix groaned softly as she turned to face her. "I'm glad you acknowledge the fact that you and Andi are just as bad as I am. But we'll be there in a few minutes, I'd rather not embarrass your son and my lover any more by our morning banter."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "That's okay Bella, but make sure to choose a dress that fits well next to Fabian's suit."

Bellatrix nodded and rested her head against his chest as Narcissa took her leave. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

He gave her a kiss. "Of course I did, I had the most beautiful woman in Britain next to me after all."

She blushed a little and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "Every time you call me beautiful I get the urge to do certain things to you, and none of them are very chaste, consequences be damned."

He smiled at that. "Our relationship doesn't really qualify as chaste, but that doesn't mean I am not enjoying every second of it."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his neck. "I'm glad you think that way, because those are my thoughts on it as well. No one needs to know what we do behind closed doors, not even my sisters, although I have a feeling they will know it when I am finally ready to go all the way with you. I was never the silent one in bed."

"I can imagine that, and I look forward to hear it for myself, but I think we should get dressed, before my mother comes in here again and drags us down the stairs naked." He said before he kissed her.

"Cissa wouldn't dare do that to us, but you're right we should get dressed before she sends Eliza to pick out our clothes for us, which won't be comfortable for either of us." Bella said softly.

He smiled at that. "No, it won't, but it's just so comfortable in bed with you. I love the feeling of your naked body against mine."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I promise once we have the opportunity again, I will lie with you for as long as you want, and perhaps do some other things for you."

"Just sharing a bed with you is enough for now, my love, but we really need to get out of bed." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him before she rolled out of bed, and she felt her mate only had eyes for her body as she slowly got dressed. "You're staring, my love." She said softly.

"Yes I am, and I'm looking at the most beautiful woman to ever grace the face of this planet. How could I be so lucky?" He asked with a dreamy smile.

She blushed brightly at that, but knew she needed to keep her resolve even if every fiber of her body said to jump him. "Come on sweet-talker. There will be plenty of time to worship each other later today."

He pouted a little but got out of bed anyway, getting dressed quickly, but still making sure everything was absolutely perfect for today, since his mothers expected that from him and his mate.

By the time he was done, Bellatrix came out of the bathroom, a light layer of make-up gracing her features, but the thing that stood out the most was the ruby-red lipstick on her lips.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my love. Shall we present ourselves to my mother's scrutiny?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes we shall, although I must say you look rather dashing as well."

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly before they linked their arms and made their way downstairs.

When they entered the living room, the entire family was already present, including Bellatrix' cousin Sirius and his wife Marlene, both of whom Fabian was very fond of because they shared a similar sense of humor.

"I almost didn't believe it when Narcissa told me you were mated to Fabian. You look absolutely amazing Bella." Sirius said with a bright smile.

Bellatrix blushed and gave him a careful hug. "Thank you Sirius, I see you still haven't lost your charm, which was only to be expected after your marriage."

He smiled at her. "Yes, fortunately that is something that I will never lose, and I have to say that you could have found a lot worse than Fabian to be mated to, congratulations."

"Thank you Sirius, I never expected it, but I wouldn't change a thing now that I am together with him." She said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at them. "I'm glad you both found love, you both deserve it."

They smiled at that when Narcissa came up to them. "I'm afraid catching up will have to wait. Everyone is here and we are waiting for you, but I must say that you both look amazing." She said as she gave Bellatrix and Fabian a once over.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but received a slap on the arm from Narcissa. "And you, Sirius Black, will behave today. It took a lot of effort to get everyone from our new extended family here and presentable, and you will not mock this up with one of your childish pranks. You will help me with that, won't you Marlene?"

Marlene nodded at that. "Of course I will Cissa. My husband still has some growing up to do, but I'm sure he won't risk your wrath."

Bellatrix and Fabian muffled a giggle as they made their way into the living room, where everyone, including Hermione's parents, Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood and Apoline and Gerard Delacour were present, although the latter two were in a heated argument with their daughters. "Now you listen to me young lady, I am your mozer and I will not be spoken to in zat manner. You will not ignore your 'eritage and will not pursue anything furzer with those girls."

"Now, now Apoline, this is not the appropriate time to discuss this." Eliza said in an attempt to calm the woman down.

"I zink zis is ze perfect time to discuss zis. Fleur is not mated to zese women, and I will not stand for her dishonoring 'er 'eritage, ozerwise she is no daughter of mine, and ze same goes for Gabrielle." Apoline said with a glare to Eliza, and Fabian saw the change in his mother's eyes. She was in 'Mommy mode' now.

"Perhaps you should let them decide what they want, and if you can not come to grips with their decision, you are not worthy to call yourself their mother." She said with crossed arms.

"You zink you could do a better job, be my guest, but zon't come crying to me if they drive you to insanity. Come Gerar, we're leaving." Apoline said angrily as they apparated away.

Eliza and Narcissa gathered Fleur and Gabrielle in their arms and hugged them tightly. "I guess you two have a new family now. When your mother cools down a bit, we will sign the necessary paperwork, because I don't think you two would want to go back now to them now."

Fleur and Gabrielle both smiled and nodded. "We have always felt more at home here, and our relationship with our mates is more important than what that woman thinks of us, and besides, we have always felt more like Black's than Delacours."

The two women smiled at them. "We'll talk about this some more a bit later, why don't you two take your spot next to your girlfriends. We don't need to think about Apoline now. Today is meant as a day of family bonding."

Fleur and Gabrielle nodded and gave them a hug before doing exactly that, Hermione and Nymphodora giving their mate's hand a loving squeeze.

Andromeda and Felicia took the spot behind them while Sirius and Marlene stood on a pedestal next to her. Eliza took her spot behind Fabian and Bella, while Narcissa took a seat on the ornate chair, where she failed to see the whoopee cushion that Sirius had placed there.

The escaping air made them all laugh, although Narcissa blushed and shot a glare at her cousin. "Really Sirius. Where did you even get this?" She asked annoyed as Gabrielle and Luna kneeled next to her.

He smiled brightly at her. "Lily got me this for my birthday the year they were killed. It is still my most prized possession, and I have wanted to use this on you for such a long time that I could hardly think of anything else, if only to hear Ms. 'Etiquette' Black cuss once."

She sighed and handed him his cushion back. "You will never hear me cuss in this house, Sirius, and in case you forgot, you are the Head of the family, so you are the one that is going to be in this chair."

He smiled and nodded before they switched places, so Narcissa could take her spot next to her sisters, who she shared a mischievous smile with.

The artist Narcissa had hired had just set up his easel, and was trying to hold in his laughter. He had painted every Black Family picture in the last forty years and this was the first time he had the feeling he wasn't going to get threatened at the end.

For over two hours everyone had to remain perfectly still, because Narcissa had insisted that this painting would not be done with magic, and Bellatrix was thankful that one of her hands and one of Fabian's were hidden behind the chair so they could hold hands, which was the only reason she was able to uphold her smile for so long.

When they were finally free to move again, there was a collective sigh of relief from the three men in the room, much to the amusement of the women. "You three act like you're tired. This day is only just getting started." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian and Draco blushed a little while Sirius just shrugged. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her young mate and kissed his cheek. "It's okay sweetie, we've all been through this. I'll be at your side the entire time until I'll have to get ready with my sisters." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and kissed his mate softly, before he was led to one of the couches by his lover, cuddling into her side the moment they sat down.

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around her young lover, smiling as he relaxed against her.

Narcissa smiled at the couple. "The more I see you two interact, the more I see the love between you flourish. But I do hope you two will keep it chaste today. it's bad enough seeing everyone else make love eyes at each other without you two adding to it, although I think I'm preaching to the choir here."

"You would be right in that assumption Cissa. You and Eliza aren't any better, nor are Andi and Felicia. You and Eliza pushed us together, so you shouldn't complain when your son and I do the same." Bellatrix said with a content smile.

Narcissa smiled and took a seat next to her sister. "We did push you together, but only because we wanted to speed up the inevitable before he went back to school, and we would have you caused even more pain."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you for stepping in when you did Cissa. I don't think I would have survived everything if I didn't have Fabian next to me."

Narcissa smiled and pulled her sister up and into a hug as she stood. "We'll talk about this some more while we are primping ourselves up, and I'm sure your mate wouldn't mind spending some time with his best friend." She said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and followed her two sisters up the stairs, after she had given her mate a soft but passionate kiss.

…

While Bellatrix, his mother and his Aunt were preparing themselves for tonight's festivities, Fabian took a seat next to Luna and Gabrielle, who were cuddled up in one of the other couches. "Hey Fabe. How have you been?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Better than ever Lu. My mate is feeling better by the day, my best friend has found an everlasting love and due to their birth mother's ignorance, Draco and I are getting two amazing sisters." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled at him as Gabrielle rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad Bellatrix is doing better. She looked so fearful when I saw her again."

He smiled at that. "She was even worse when I came home, which is not surprising when you think of everything that has happened since she was broken out of Azkaban, and of course what happened to her in Azkaban. She is such a strong woman that it still amazes me how she manages anything inside her mind."

"She looks like she is hiding so much pain. I'm glad you are there for her to take care of her and love her like she deserves to be loved." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled at that. "That's because she is, and while she is getting better at speaking about it, only time will heal those wounds fully, if they ever will at all. All I can do is be there for her when she needs me and love her to the best of my capabilities."

The two girls smiled at him as they relaxed against him, and Fabian on his turn relaxed against the comfortable cushions.

"It seems your mate is not the only one you seem to be comfortable with, brother." Fleur said with a smile as she took a seat across from him.

He smiled at that. "Well I have known Luna for ages now, so she is basically my little sister, and you know I have always seen you and Gabrielle as my sisters. But I have to say that your English has improved dramatically in the last minutes."

"I had very good teachers in my girlfriends, it is only around Apoline I used that horrid accent. I'm just glad that I never have to use it again, although my mates insist it is dead sexy." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "Well they are right. it's almost like every word you said in that accent was laced with honey and then dipped in liquid silk."

Fleur blushed a little at that. "It's almost like you are flirting with me, Fabian. I don't think your mate would like you flirting with other women."

"I'm not flirting, it's just a fact that I have noticed from the moment I started noticing girls. No one could ever measure up to Bella, but I still notice some things about other women of course. I'm not deaf, nor blind after all." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "I was merely teasing you Fabian. I know you are devoted to our Aunt, and I suppose I am now devoted to my dear cousin."

He smiled at that. "It's not the first time this happened in our family, and as long as you three love each other, I don't really mind. You can't stop true love after all."

"That is most certainly true, and it seems everyone in our family has found it, but I heard you wanted to ask us a question." Fleur said as Nymphodora and Hermione joined her.

He smiled at them. "There is, although I think you three know what is is about. I fear that once we have to return to school, Bella will feel the separation more than ever, so I was wondering if we could use the third bedroom in your shared room."

The three girls smiled at that. "Of course we don't mind Fabian. We know how it is to be without your mate." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled and hugged them. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, and I think even more to Bella."

The three girls smiled at him as they hugged him back. "We want you and Aunt Bella to be happy, and if we can spare you the pain of separation, we don't even have to think about it." Nymphodora said with a smile.

He smiled and sat back down next to Luna and Gabrielle the six of them talking a lot about what their plans were for the new year.

Meanwhile upstairs Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were selecting their outfits for tonight, and while the celebrations were still hours away, they wanted to be ready in time.

"So Bella, tell me. How have you enjoyed the last weeks with your nephew?" Andromeda asked as she scrutinized her latest dress in the mirror.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "You make it sound like we are already attached at the hip, Andi. We haven't gone all the way, but I will admit that it is getting harder to resist that urge. Fabian is so incredibly sweet and is so afraid he is pushing me into something he thinks I am not ready for."

Both Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at their sister. "And are you ready to take that step with him Bella?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix blushed slightly at them. "I think I am, but I won't know for sure until we are in that situation, although I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous about making love to him. He is so big after all, even more so now I already tasted him." She said as her blush darkened.

Narcissa and Andromeda immediately stopped what they were doing and pulled their sister to a couch, all three of them wearing nothing more than their lingerie. "Okay, tell us everything sister. We want to know every detail."

"There isn't much to tell really. When I broke down during Christmas I just couldn't help myself anymore. I needed that comfort from him. After talking for a bit I straddled him and sucked his cock for a bit, before he pleasured me like I have never been pleasured before, and finally he shot his substantial load over my breasts. It was the best feeling ever." Bellatrix said with a dreamy smile.

Andromeda smiled dreamily at her. "To be young again. I don't envy you Bella. It takes a lot of restraint not to go all the way with him, and the fact that he doesn't want to push you into anything he thinks you are not ready for only speaks in his favor. But having said that, I think it would help you both if you would do it at least once before he goes back to school."

"I intend to, Andi. I want to ring in the new year with him in my arms, and preferably even more, but I think we should continue getting dressed, otherwise we won't be ready in time." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at her. "You're right of course, but I do hope you remember the Silencing Charms. We rather not be privy to my son's bedroom antics."

Bellatrix nodded and gave her sisters a hug before they made their way to the walk-in closet, spending hours choosing the perfect dress.

…

By the time the three sisters came down, Fabian was already dressed in his tuxedo and he had contain himself not to run into his mate's arms, only hugging her when she was beside him. "You look absolutely stunning love. Now I feel just inadequate next to you." He said softly.

Bellatrix blushed and linked her arm with his. "Thank you love, but you look amazing as well. It's almost if we have always been together, since we fall together so seamlessly."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know what you mean love. I feel the same way, and I think we will only get closer as time goes by."

She smiled and kissed him softly as they made their way to the living room, which already seemed to be full of family and friends, to which Bellatrix pushed herself even closer to her young lover.

He noticed and squeezed her hand softly. "It'll be fine love. The dance has changed a lot over the years. Only our family, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will be here tonight."

"I know love, but this is the first time I will be around so many people since I escaped the Manor. I'm afraid I will lose it or get flashbacks." She said softly.

"I'll be by your side the entire night my love. Just focus on me and our bond and I'm sure you will be fine." He said as he kissed her cheek softly.

Bellatrix smiled and squeezed his hand lovingly as they entered the living room with Andromeda and Narcissa.

Upon entering all eyes fell upon them, and Fabian was surprised to see that his lover perked up considerably, carrying herself with a confidence he hadn't seen since she came back. "It seems you are feeling a lot better all of a sudden love." He said softly.

"I blame Cissa. She and Andi always made sure we carried ourselves with the confidence that was expected from us, and any time I am in this type of social conversation, Cissa's lessons take over. But I will admit that having you by my side helps a lot." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her as they took a seat next to Luna and Gabrielle. "You both look amazing." Luna said with her dreamy smile.

"Thank you Luna, you and my sister look great as well, and I think we can safely say that Draco won't tease us this year, since we both have found love." He said with a similar smile.

Luna smiled at that. "Your brother will always tease us because we are so close, it will only be lessened because we can do the same thing to him and Tori."

He smiled at her as he was pulled against his lover, relaxing against her with a smile, although he could feel a bit of jealousy in the way she pulled him against her. "May I have the next dance, my love?" He asked as a bit of a peace offering.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course my love. I would love to dance with you."

He led her to the floor and smiled at her as they started to dance. "You know you don't have to be jealous of Luna, right?" He asked softly.

"I know, but it is not a conscious thing. I know you see her as a sister, but you two have spent so much time together that I can't help but think that there is something more between you, and add to that the fact that once you go back to school I'll have to stay here." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I was going to tell you this tonight, but Hermione, Fleur and Dora have agreed to let us use the third bedroom of their room. That way we can at least be together at night."

Bellatrix smiled and grabbed his hand that rested on her waist and moved it a little bit lower, so that it rested just above the hem of her panties, and at his blush she couldn't help but grin mischievously. "That is the best news I've heard all day, and given the plans I have for you later tonight, that is saying something."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as his blush intensified. "Does that mean what I think it does, my love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and bent down a little so that her lips were next to his ear. "It does love, I am ready for you, and I can think of no other way of ringing in the New Year with the man I love." She whispered huskily.

He smiled at her, her whispered words already having an effect on him. "I think we should lay of the husky tones until we go to bed, my love. You're already getting me hard, and I would hate to embarrass myself.

She smiled as his hand returned to her waist. "I guess you're right my love. Why start something now that we won't be able to finish, when we can take our time with each other in the New Year."

Fabian smiled as he dipped her low as the song came to an end, looking into her eyes with all the love he could convey like that, and he couldn't resist kissing her deeply as he put them upright again.

Bellatrix blushed a little from the public display of affection from her mate. "Honestly Mr. Black, I didn't believe it when your mothers told me of your Soul Bond with Bellatrix, but I did not expect this from you in such a public setting." Professor McGonagall said with some amusement in her voice.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I just couldn't help myself. I do hope you understand." He said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at them. "I do Fabian, but I hope when you two are at school will have a bit more discretion."

He nodded and smiled at her. "We will Professor, we already talked to Hermione, Fleur and Dora and they agreed to let us have the third bedroom of their shared room, and I think Bella, Dora and Fleur will keep each other company while Hermione and I are in class."

"I actually have some more news on that front. I went to check the room before I went home for the holidays, and found that the kitchen has expanded a bit, so I think the room anticipated this development." McGonagall said with a smile.

"I think I might know why that is Minerva. We have done some research and it seems that the room is bonded to our family, and will always sense what our family needs." Narcissa said as she came up behind her son and sister.

Minerva smiled at that. "I doesn't surprise me that your family holds such sway at Hogwarts. Yours is one of the oldest families in magical Britain after all."

Narcissa smiled at her. "Well, it seems that one of our ancestors was a very good friend of Rowena Ravenclaw, and she built the room for him, with the promise his family could use it forever, which leads me to believe that there was something more than friendship between them."

Minerva smiled at them. "It is one of the best kept secrets of the Founders, but yes, you are right. We know that Rowena Ravenclaw shared a Soul Bond with one Orion Black, now more than a thousand years ago, and before you ask why most members of the Black Family were sorted into Slytherin, that I do not know. All we know is that the room has only been used by Soul Bonded members of the family, and it is said that Rowena and Orion are still present in the room."

"It seems I have something to do while you are in class, my love. I have always loved a good family mystery." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly before his mother cleared her throat. "Would you two keep it chaste. It is not midnight yet."

The both blushed a little at that, much to the amusement of Narcissa. "You two don't have to be embarrassed. I think everyone is used to you two being together by now."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "They better, because Fabian and I will be together for quite a while, no matter what other people say." She said as she pulled her love close to her body.

Narcissa only smiled at them. "We'll talk about it later. Let's not bore ourselves with talk on a night like this, it is a party after all."

They both nodded and mingled a little before midnight, kissing each other deeply as the fireworks exploded outside.

A few hours later when they entered their bedroom again, Bellatrix couldn't help herself anymore and pushed herself against her lover as she kissed him passionately. "We've teased each other a lot tonight love. I want you to know that I'm ready for you. I want you like I have never wanted anyone in my life."

He smiled at her. "I'll be honest and say that I am craving you as well love. But I just want to know if you are absolutely sure about this."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to feel you inside of me." She said with a slight yawn.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "If it is okay with you. I would love to do this tomorrow when we are both awake enough to enjoy it. It has been a long day after all."

She pouted a little but nodded anyway. "Fine, but tomorrow morning you are mine, my sisters and your mother be damned. I want to show you exactly how much I love you and need you in my life."

He nodded and kissed her again as she undressed them with magic, leaving both of them nude as they crawled under the covers, sharing a last passionate kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. First Times

**Save Me**

 **C5: First Times**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Bellatrix woke up with a soft moan, since her lover's erection was firmly wedged between her thighs, and she could feel it pulsing against her pussy.

She noticed that Fabian slowly started to wake as well, and that he noticed how they were joined at the moment. "Good morning love. How did you sleep?" He asked with his usual morning husk.

"I slept amazing love. I had your cock between my thighs after all, although I can feel you don't seem to mind that fact." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and deepened the kiss quickly, feeling that they both needed this today.

Bellatrix moaned into his mouth and pushed her lover to his back, straddling him without breaking their kiss.

Fabian knew what she was planning and rested his hands on her ass, squeezing the pale globes softly. "I love you Bella, more than anything in the world."

She smiled at him, pecking his lips a last time before she pulled back. "I love you too Fabian, and on this first day of the New Year, I want to show you exactly how much I love you, but first things first, we wouldn't want your mothers to interrupt our morning fun after all."

He nodded as she cast her Silencing and security spells. Kissing her way down his body afterwards. "I know you want to pleasure me as well baby, but I hope you don't mind if I taste you first." She said with a soft smile.

"Of course I don't mind love, we have plenty of time today, since I don't think either of us will be sated with one round of lovemaking." He said softly.

She smiled and started sucking him, electing a groan from her lover. "You taste so amazing my love. I don't think I will ever tire of sucking your delicious cock." She said with a moan.

Fabian only groaned and tangled one of his hands in her curly hair, not knowing where to place it otherwise.

Bellatrix smiled at him as she let his hard cock fall from her lips with an audible pop. "As tempting as it is to mount you now and ride you, I think you'd rather not taste your own cum when you pleasure me."

"For a first time I think that would be a bit weird, and I would rather taste your delicious juices as unfiltered as possible. Your juices are a drug to me, a drug I won't be ashamed to admit I'm addicted to." He said before flipping them, so that his raven haired lover was beneath him, and once again he was stunned by her beauty.

She blushed and moaned loudly as he kissed his way to her breasts, taking one of her erect nipples between his lips, teasing them with soft licks, although he kissed his way further down her body quickly.

He smiled up at her before he started eating her out, making his lover moan loudly, and like he did for her, she tangled her hand in his hair, needing to feel her mate as close as possible as they got each other ready for this step in their relationship, and she knew it could only be as amazing as everything else that came with her mate.

Fabian took his time in pleasuring her, making sure to keep her on the edge of her orgasm. He wanted to her to cum the moment he slid his penis inside of her. "Are you ready my love?" He asked softly.

"I've been ready since last night, and thanks to your teasing I was just about to beg you to fuck me. I need your cock inside of me baby." She said with a wanton moan.

He smiled and kissed her softly as he slid himself inside of her, Bellatrix indeed screaming out her orgasm as he did, and he loved the feeling of her pussy tightening around him as he let her ride it out. "Are you okay love?" He asked huskily.

"More than okay love, please fuck me." She said in a similar tone.

He kissed her passionately as he started thrusting into her, both of them moaning loudly from the sensation. "I love you so much, my Bella. I never want to be parted from you again."

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper inside of her. "I love you too Fabian, and I promise to be by your side for as long as you will let me."

"You'll never be alone again my love. I will always want to be as close to you as I possibly can, although I doubt we can get any closer than we already are." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him again. "We can, but let's take our intimate relationship one day at a time. We have plenty of time to explore each other, and I do mean that in a very literal way."

He smiled and pulled her up, so he could feel even more of her against him, kissing her deeply as he let his hands roam.

Bellatrix moaned and clung to her lover as he made love to her, because this was nothing like she was used to, even with her sisters. He took his time in exploring her body and made sure she got as much pleasure as he was getting from her. She couldn't help herself as she kissed him passionately, tangling one of her hands in his long black hair.

Fabian smiled into the kiss and let one of his hands glide down her back to her butt, so he could pull her flush against him, making her moan once again. "The things you do to me are heavenly my love. I wish we could be like this forever." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "You do the same to me, my love. I have never before in my life felt anything like you make me feel right now. I wish it could last forever."

"In a few years we can do it whenever, wherever and however we please. When I'm out of school we'll take a few years to love each other, but I'm afraid I can't hold much longer. I'm going to cum." He said softly.

"I'm afraid you can't cum inside of me yet, my love. I'd rather not get pregnant on our first tryst. Your mothers would never let me hear the end of it." She said with a sweet smile.

He smiled and pulled out of her before being pushed down to the bed again. "I have an idea love, try and go with it." She said as she presented her pussy to him, positioning herself in such a way she could suck him at the same time, so they could reach their orgasm together.

Fabian wasted little time in eating her out again, and Bellatrix on her turn wasted no time in taking his cock as far into her mouth as it could go.

She moaned as she tasted herself on his cock, and that alone pushed her to pleasure her mate to the best of her abilities, while he did the same for her, which was another first for her.

A minute later they both moaned out their orgasms, Bella again having trouble swallowing his entire load as she shuddered against him from her first multiple orgasms.

When they came down from their highs a bit, Bellatrix cuddled up to her lover with a content sigh. "You were amazing, my love. I have never been treated like this in bed. Even my sisters weren't as loving as you were."

"I'm glad you think I am better in bed than my mother, and speaking of whom, I think we should show ourselves for breakfast. She might march in here and draw her own conclusions then." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I think she would have expected this today, given that I told them my intentions when we were changing last night, and since we went straight to sleep after the party, she'll have expected this from us today."

He blushed a little and hid his face in her curly hair. "It's okay love, they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." She said as she softly stroked his hair.

"I know, but it is a bit embarrassing to know that my mother knows when we had sex for the first time. Usually people tend to keep that information to themselves for a reason." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the top of his head, pulling him on top of her in the process, and of course his head ended up between her breasts, which her young mate didn't seem to mind at all. "Did you want to go for another round, or have breakfast first, love?"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I could go for breakfast. It really wouldn't do for us to not show ourselves downstairs the entire day. That will get us both teased more than is probably good for us."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "You're probably right love. My sisters can be pretty relentless at times, although I have to be honest and say that you gave me one hell of a breakfast already."

Fabian smiled and cuddled into her chest again. "We can make lunch, because I am way too comfortable to get up right now."

"It seems you are more than comfortable baby, or have you found yourself two new pillows?" She asked softly.

"Both. I have always loved your breasts and to be able to cuddle up between them is heavenly, and they are immensely comfortable to lie on." He said with a content sigh.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "You can use my breasts anytime you want, my love. I love to feel you so close to me, and of course it never fails to get me hot as well." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I'm noticing that love. Your nipples are hard enough to cut glass." He said before taking one of them in his mouth, sucking it softly.

She moaned and let him do his thing, figuring one more orgasm wouldn't hurt her before they went to lunch. The one problem was that she already craved more, and when she pulled him up for a kiss she felt his erection press against her thigh. "It seems I'm not the only one who is horny again love." She said with a seductive smile.

He smiled and kissed her as he slid himself in again, making her moan into his mouth as they immediately found a nice rhythm, Bellatrix wrapping her legs around his waist as he made love to her.

…

Two hours later they made their way downstairs, since the one orgasm had turned into three for both of them, and they knew there was going to be plenty of teasing when they ate their lunch.

"I was starting to think we would have to call St. Mungo's to separate you. Did you two have fun this morning?" Narcissa asked as they took a seat.

Both Bellatrix and Fabian blushed at that. "We did, although we didn't really count on it going on for the entire morning. Fabian has got some amazing stamina." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at that. "We're glad you two had fun together, and we promise not to tease you so much, and neither will Andi. We just want to see you two happy, which you obviously are."

They both smiled at that, although Fabian still sported a fierce blush. "We are Cissa, more than either of us ever thought to be possible, and I can't thank you and Eliza enough for bringing us together."

The two women smiled and hugged her. "You two would have gotten together eventually. We just gave you two a push in the right direction so there is no need to thank us for anything." Eliza said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix smiled and wrapped an arm around her lover, who was still blushing fiercely. "You don't have to be embarrassed my love. What we did this morning was bound to happen sooner or later, and I can honestly say, with no offense to my sisters, that you are the best lover I ever had, no one has been able to satisfy me like you do."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad for that. I would hate to lose you because I can't satisfy you."

"Trust me that I had to resist the urge to scream out my orgasm, baby. You pleasured me better than anyone else has ever been able to do. No offense of course Cissa." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Narcissa only smiled as her son blushed a very dark red. "No offense taken sister, but you really shouldn't tease your mate so much."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "You know I don't mean anything by it, love. I just can't help but show off a little. I never meant to embarrass you."

He smiled and cuddled into her, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm just glad I can pleasure you that well." He said softly.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You did that and so much more, my love. I really can't wait for the next time."

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly when his attention was drawn by his mother clearing her throat. "It's all well and good that you two are ready to go again, but I believe you have some things to prepare before you have to go back to school, why don't you go do that while we have a talk with Bella." Eliza said with a motherly smile.

"Sure Mom, and I'll see you soon, my love." He said softly as he gave Bellatrix a kiss, making his way to the library afterwards.

When they were sure their son was out of earshot the two women turned to Bellatrix, a curious look on both of their faces. "So Bella, spill the beans. How was it?" Narcissa asked with a grin.

Bellatrix smiled dreamily at her sister. "It was nothing short of amazing. He knows so well what he is doing with that big cock of his and yet he is so gentle. For the first time in a very long time I felt loved in the bedroom, and Gods does he know how to tease a woman. He really is the complete package, and that first orgasm he gave me, he actually made me scream for the first time in my life."

Both Narcissa and Eliza were blushing a bit. "It seems you two had quite the enjoyable morning, but I do hope you know that we are not ready to be grandmothers just yet, nor do we think Fabian is ready to be a father."

"Do you really think so little of me Cissa, that I would let him get me pregnant while he is still in school? I know he is not ready to be a father, although I think he would be amazing at it already, but I am not ready to be a mother as well. So for the time being I will let him either finish on my body or in my mouth." Bella said softly.

"You know I do not think of you like that Bella, but you understand where we are coming from, don't you? We're merely concerned for the both of you, and we're glad you two are taking precautions, although I never saw the appeal in drinking semen." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "Well, since you two make sure he gets fed only the best, his seed tastes incredibly sweet and that helped a lot in the decision to let him finish in my mouth, and the fact that from now on I will keep very good track of my safe days helps a lot too, especially that first load of the day is a lot to swallow."

"As long as you two do it safe, we're fine with it. You are a grown woman, and Fabian is wise beyond his fifteen years. I trust both of you to make the right decisions." Eliza said with a smile.

Bella nodded and hugged them both. "You two can rest assured. I just hope you two will forgive us if we sometimes forget to put up Silencing spells. He is very passionate when it comes to loving me that I'm sure it will take me by surprise sometimes."

"We won't mind that. It's not like any of us are any better. You won't believe the sounds we've heard coming from Dora, Fleur and Hermione's room at times, or the sounds we've heard come from Andi and Felicia's room. It seems our sister still has a bit of a naughty streak with her wife." Narcissa said with a slight blush.

"Andi was always a bit more adventurous than us, so that comes as no surprise, although I think being a young man, Fabian would like to try some of those things as well. He certainly didn't seem against it when I put out the suggestion this morning." Bellatrix said with a wink.

"One would almost say you are trying to corrupt our son, but we know you two love each other very much, and I still believe that some adventure in a relationship can help that love to flourish. You know first hand that Cissa and I are not strangers to some more adventurous forms of lovemaking." Eliza said with a smile.

"Why don't you go check on your lover. I think he is studying in the library with Hermione. They were talking about putting a stop to Umbridge's nonsense, and I don't think I need to remind you that when you are at school, you would do well to lie low until that bitch is gone." Narcissa said softly.

She nodded and gave them both a hug before she made her way to the library, a certain spring in her step as she walked towards her lover.

…

When she entered the library she saw how her lover and one of his best friends were discussing something in an Arithmancy book.

She snuck up behind him. "Studying hard my love?" She whispered in his ear.

He startled a little, much to the amusement of Hermione, and Bellatrix also had trouble containing her smile. He glared at Hermione, who only laughed harder at that, knowing he didn't mean it.

"Sorry Fabe, but usually you are aware of everything around you. I think it's funny only your mate can surprise you." Hermione said with a smile as Bellatrix took a seat next to her mate and kissed his cheek soundly.

"You know I didn't mean it love, I just wanted to surprise you." Bellatrix said sweetly.

He blushed a little as he relaxed in her arms. "I know, but I usually pride myself in my ability to observe my surroundings. Usually only Luna has the ability to surprise me like that."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Sorry love, I'll keep that in mind. So what were you two discussing?"

Hermione smiled and slid the book over. "We were discussing the differences between the practical uses of Arithmancy against the practical use of Divination, because I think that Arithmancy is more accurate, and while Fabian agrees, he still thinks both subjects don't hold much merit."

"That's because they don't, and while I don't have anything against Professor Vector, I still refuse to believe that you can predict anything using math." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Hermione does have a point love. Because Arithmancy uses a sort of science to make its predictions, it can make them with great accuracy."

"Actually Bellatrix, Muggles see math as a science, and have used it to solve some of the big mysteries of the universe, and in most Muggle schools math is a required course to take. That's why I love Arithmancy so much."

Fabian smiled at her. "That's probably also the reason why you are Vector's favorite."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "And proud of it, but you're not to talk of favoritism. It is well known that you are Sinestra's favorite together with Luna."

He shrugged at that. "That's true, but in my defense, Astronomy is my favorite subject."

Bellatrix watched the banter between her lover and his friend with a smile. "Sometimes it looks like you two are a married couple, or at least siblings. Has no one accused you two of being together before?"

They both blushed at that. "Before I got together with Fleur and Dora, they did, and it is no secret I adore Fabian like a brother, but I think both Fabian and myself have found our forever, and I will always see him as my little brother."

"And you will always be my big sister 'Mione, just as Luna will always be my younger sister." He said before hugging her.

Hermione smiled at him. "You and Luna are more like twins than anything else, both in word and action. I don't know if you have noticed, but you two have the tendency to finish each other's sentences."

He smiled at that. "I know, that comes from the time when we first went to school, when we only had each other to rely on. Neither one of us had ever been adept at making friends and in the few years before we went to Hogwarts we were all we had. I have always felt protective of her, and I probably always will, which is why I'm so happy that she got together with Gabby. She is the only one who is worthy of my sister."

Bellatrix and Hermione smiled at that. "If you think about it like that. It will be like your sisters are dating each other, since Gabrielle will be your younger sister soon enough." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "That's most certainly true, but if you look at it like that, almost every couple in this house is a bit incestuous. Fleur is going to be my sister soon, Dora is my cousin and Hermione is like a sister to me, and then we have us. Aunt and nephew sharing their love."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly as Hermione blushed a bit. "You certainly didn't have any objections this morning." She said in a whisper.

He grinned at her. "I will never object to having you that close, I was just stating the obvious."

She smiled and cuddled into his side. "I think being adorable with the ones you love is a family thing. Dora always does the same to us." Hermione said with a smile.

"You would be right in that. Cissa and Andi were exactly the same when we were younger, it was only me who never had anyone to love and thus had no reason to act like this, until recently that is, and I intend to make up for the years I lost to Azkaban." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian pulled her closer and Hermione smiled at her. "I look forward to seeing more of that side of you, but if you would excuse me, I will go and see if my girlfriends are up for some adorableness. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Hermione said before giving them both a hug.

Fabian and Bellatrix nodded as Hermione took her leave, and Bellatrix wasted no time in pushing her lover down so she could lie against him. "Don't get any ideas just yet lover. Cissa would not let us hear the end of it if we defiled this couch, I just want to lie with you for a bit."

He only smiled and kissed her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You seem to forget that you are my first and only woman Bella. I'm not like those sex starved teenagers and will always be okay with anything you want, and if you're not in the mood, I'm okay with that."

She smiled and turned around to kiss him. "It's not that I'm not in the mood, far from it. This morning left me craving more, but we can't do that here, your mother would never let us hear the end of it."

"We could always relocate to our bedroom if you want it, love. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of this morning." He said softly.

Bellatrix moaned softly at the tone of his voice and smiled at him. "If you can keep it in your pants until after dinner, I promise to give you a special treat tonight."

He smiled and nodded before he pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can live with that, but I would love it if we could stay like this for a while."

She smiled and kissed him softly, looking into his eyes with all the love she could muster. "I don't mind being so close to you, I never will."

He kissed her softly, and they kept making out until it was time for dinner, although Bellatrix made a short stop at their room, so she could put on the first part of her surprise.

…

After dinner Bellatrix excused themselves quickly, Bellatrix flashing her sisters and their wives a wink, letting them know not to expect them back until tomorrow morning.

She led her lover upstairs, but kept him outside of their room for a bit. "Give me one minute to prepare some things, love. I promise that you will love it."

He nodded and kissed her before she entered their room, vanishing her dress with a smile, and as she let her hands run over her dark green lace lingerie, she could only imagine what his reaction would be. She then conjured up some candles and lit them with magic, bathing the room in a romantic orange glow. She then laid herself on the bed in a sexy pose and opened the door for him, again with magic.

He stepped in and swallowed heavily as he saw the setting his lover had set for them, and as he closed the door he felt the Silencing spells take hold, as well as how his clothes were stripped from his body.

She smiled sultrily at him as he approached her, his cock already rock hard in anticipation. "Here is what is going to happen love. Tonight I will show you exactly how much I love you by worshiping every single inch of your gorgeous body, and in return I will give you every single inch of my own." She said huskily.

He smiled and crawled onto the bed, kissing his lover deeply when he reached her. "You certainly know how to keep a man interested my love, I can't wait to show you how much I love you."

She smiled and kissed him before pushing him to the mattress. "Before I let you do to me whatever you want, I will pleasure you like no other woman can. I will show you I am worthy of being your mate. Now lie back and relax."

He only smiled and stole a last kiss before she started peppering kisses all over his body, purposely missing his raging erection, making her lover groan. "Patience love, you'll get your rocks off soon enough." She said with a teasing smile.

Wanting to surprise her lover a bit, she took one of his balls into her mouth, suckling it softly as she slowly started to stroke her mate.

Fabian groaned loudly at the new sensation, especially since his mate switched between them frequently, and he knew he wouldn't last long with how she was working him. "Bella love, I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to cum."

She smiled at him and wordlessly took his cock into her mouth, wanting to taste her lover's seed again.

Not a minute later Fabian groaned loudly as he shot his seed into her mouth, Bellatrix moaning as she tasted it, and thankfully it wasn't as much as it was this morning, because she was sure it wouldn't fit in her stomach anymore.

When she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she let his cock fall from her mouth with an audible pop, smiling up at him as she kissed her way back up to his lips, and to her surprise he had no qualms in kissing her again.

"I think it's my turn now, my love. Are you ready for the best orgasm of your life?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him again before he positioned himself over her, taking in the beautiful sight of his mate in her sinful lingerie. "Is this something you bought when we went shopping, my love? Because it is gorgeously sinful."

"I did. I knew it was only a matter of time before we were ready for this, and I wanted to show off my assets a bit." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled at her. "And your assets are gorgeous my love, and I can't wait to… explore your body even more." He said huskily as he lowered himself to her lips again, while he also let his hands roam towards her bra covered breasts, making her moan again, and he could see that her nipples were already straining against the lace.

Like she had done for him, he peppered kisses all over her body, and as he took one of her breasts out of its cup. "Out of all of you there is to love, I must admit I have always been drawn to your breasts, my love. They are so full and luscious that I always had trouble keeping my eyes off of them. I know it is shallow, but I just can't help the way I feel."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled him close. "I'm glad you're honest love, and I don't mind. My breasts are my best assets and I just love the fact that my mate loves them so much. I will admit there have been times I wished I had a smaller size, but from the moment you were born, I knew that someday they would make you happy."

He smiled and kissed his way down her body, making a beeline for her panties, peeling them aside slowly. "I was going to take it slow, but I just can't. I need to taste you again.

Bellatrix smiled and tangled her hands in his hair, moaning loudly as he started eating her out and fingered her at the same time.

Because of her own teasing, she knew her orgasm would be a matter of minutes, and the way he was pleasuring her would make sure it was going to be huge, probably even bigger than the ones he had given her this morning.

When he applies his mouth to her sensitive clit, she couldn't hold back anymore, and she screamed out her orgasm, clutching at the sheets since she was afraid to pull his hair out with the force of it.

He let her ride out her high with a smile, lapping up her juices as if they were a lifesaver for him, and once she fell into a limp heap to the mattress, he cuddled up to her, wrapping his arms around her panting form. "I never knew pleasure like that was possible. You really are amazing my love." She said softly.

He only smiled and kissed her softly. "As always it is my pleasure love. There are few things I enjoy more than pleasuring you."

"Just think about what will happen in a few years, when you are out of school and ready to strike out. I can only wonder how our lives will look then." She said softly.

"I think once I am out of school and that bastard has been put down for good, we will finally be able to live our lives the way we want to, and I just know it won't be long before I will be able to give you a child, because I think that is something we both want." He said in a similar tone.

She nodded and smiled. "I think we should have a talk about that when we're slightly more awake, because I can see you can hardly keep your eyes open, and to be honest, neither can I."

He nodded and kissed her as she cuddled into him, letting him be the big spoon, which was a position they both enjoyed immensely. For Bellatrix it was because it made her feel safe in his arms, and for him it was because he could keep her close, and like this they fell asleep, dreamy smiles gracing their faces.


	6. Back To School

**Save Me**

 **C6: Back to School**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later the three sisters, together with their wives, the Lovegoods and the Grangers were on Kings Cross to see their children off to Hogwarts after their holidays, and since the room Bellatrix and Fabian would share with Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna, Hermione and Nymphadora had its own Floo connection, it had been agreed that she would Floo into the room directly, so they wouldn't have the risk of Umbridge catching her, but now seeing her mate, who she had been attached at the hip with for almost two weeks, leaving her here for even such a short time, still stung a little, and it did not go unnoticed by her sisters.

"It'll be fine Bella. You'll see him before the day is out, and until then we are here for you, and you can take comfort in the fact that he will have his sisters next to him, all four of them." Narcissa said as she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I know, but after being so close to him every second of the day for the last two weeks, it is difficult to let him go."

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "You can hardly go on the train with them, and just think of the things you can prepare for him when he enters that room tonight and sees you lying on his bed, wearing nothing but the covers."

Bellatrix blushed at that. "Stop it Cissa. It is hard enough not to think about him being in bed with me, I don't need your vivid explanations of things I could do for him."

"Since Umbridge will likely try and take over soon, I think you two could both use it tonight, I'll show you the letters he sent to us before the holiday, he talks about everything that bitch has done, and more importantly has not done, which is her job at school." Eliza said softly.

"Would you mind terribly if I took them with me to school? I would like to have something of his to read while I wait for him every day." Bellatrix asked softly.

"And don't forget Aunt Bella, I know how it feels to have to stay behind. I will be here for you as Hermione, Fleur, Luna and Gabrielle will be there for him." Nymphadora said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you Nym, that means a lot to me, but I'll go and say a more personal goodbye none the less, but we'll talk about this when we get home."

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at her and Nymphadora nodded at her, as Bella walked to train, since her lover was at the window. "I'll see you tonight my love. Please be careful." She said softly as she took his hand.

He smiled and kissed her knuckles. "I promise I will my love. I look forward to seeing you in our room tonight."

She smiled at him with a few tears in her eyes. "I can't wait love. I'll be counting the hours until I can have you in my arms again."

He smiled back at her before he had to pull back in when the train left, leaving his love in tears on the platform, quickly flanked by her sisters, and it broke his heart to see her like that.

He was quickly pulled back onto the couch and into the arms of Luna and Gabrielle, who also had tears in their eyes. "You'll have her into your arms soon enough Fabe." Luna said as she softly stroked his back.

He smiled faintly at her. "I know, but being away from her hurts so much. We've been inseparable for two weeks, and not having her here with me fills my heart with pain. I just need her close."

Luna smiled at him. "I can't begin to understand the things you are feeling right now, Fabian, but if you need your sisters, we are all here for you."

He smiled and pulled them into his side, while Hermione and Fleur smiled at him, knowing Luna was one of the few girls that could help him, and without saying anything, Hermione took the place of Gabrielle.

Fabian of course noticed and smiled at them both as they wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Knowing how much it can hurt not to have your mate close, I know exactly how you feel. It will get better the longer you two are together, and we will be here for you as long as you need us to." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks you two. That really helps. I'm just glad that I'm able to hold her in my arms every night."

They smiled at that. "Just keep thinking of that, and you'll see that the hours will fly by." Luna said softly.

He only smiled and relaxed against his two sisters in all but blood, who only smiled at him. "And if I may add my two Knuts to this conversation, you can rest assured that Nymphadora will do anything in her power to help your mate through this short period of forced separation, since she likely feels the same thing at this moment. They will be able to help each other until they come to school tonight, although I think they will be there when we get there." Fleur said with a smile.

"Thanks sis, that means a lot to me." He said with a smile.

Fleur beamed from that. "You have no idea what that means to me Fabian, thank you."

"It's only the truth. You and Gabby are my sisters now, and Luna and Hermione have been my sisters for as long as I have known them." He said with a smile.

The four girls smiled, and both Luna and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And you are my brother Fabian, I couldn't live without you in my life." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

He blushed a little and smiled at them both, relaxing into the comfortable couch as the two leaned into him, hoping to calm him down a bit.

…

The moment the family was home again, Nymphadora led Bellatrix to one of the studies, so they could talk in peace. "We still have a little while before we need to prepare to go to Hogwarts, so I'm here for you to answer your questions."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "What a reverse world it has become, hasn't it Nym? I can still remember how we sat like this when you were younger."

Nymphadora blushed and smiled. "I remember that as well, and I'm glad we can have these talks again. I missed you so much over the last ten years, albeit not as much as Fabian has."

"I've heard Andromeda and Cissa talk a lot about a night a few years ago when he had a nightmare, but they refuse to tell me, and Fabian doesn't remember. Will you tell me what happened?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Nymphadora smiled at her. "Of course, I still remember it like it happened yesterday. We were visiting just after my mothers got re-married, and because of a remodel, Fabian and I shared a room, which we didn't mind of course, you know how close we have always been. We did the usual things, we talked, we laughed, we stayed up late, and it was around midnight when we finally got to bed. I know we slept for about three hours when he started screaming like he was in pain, and I could see he was clutching his head. I tried to soothe him, but it wasn't long before my mothers and Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Eliza came to check on us, and I remember it took all five of us at least two hours before he calmed down again, and he refused to sleep alone, so I spent the night holding him close and soothe him, and I still remember that it felt so comforting to have him that close, something I only felt with Hermione and Fleur since then."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Thank you Dora, but do you remember the exact date? It might help clarify some things."

"It was in 1990, three days after his tenth birthday." Nymphadora said without hesitation.

Bellatrix paled a little. "That was the day my memories of the things I had done under the influence of that potion returned, and the final step in getting myself free from His control. I remember screaming from the pain that shot through my skull, and could only think of the light that had sustained me through those five years, and that was Fabian. I had no idea it affected him as well."

"You couldn't have known Aunt Bella, because I have learned that things affecting our mates affects us and vice versa. Do you remember when I though I had broken my leg that summer before you got sent away?" Nymphadora asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded at that. "I do, we were all puzzled by it. You weren't one to fake injuries, and you really seemed to be in pain. But we couldn't find anything."

Nymphadora smiled at her. "I recently found out that it was because Fleur broke her leg on that same day, and that it was the phantom pain I felt from her."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. I just hope we're done with the hurting for a while. All of us have done plenty of that over the last years." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"No one of our family at least. I heard Bill Weasley still has trouble walking right after what Hermione did to him." Nymphadora said with a smirk.

That shocked Bellatrix a little, since her impression of the bushy haired witch was different than what her niece now portrayed.

Nymphadora caught the look and smiled at her Aunt. "Before you flip your opinion on her, let me tell what happened. I think you will find yourself agreeing with her. Bill tried to do the Weasley thing and claim Fleur in front of us, and Hermione was just a bit quicker than I was. She punched him in the face and kneed him in the nuts afterwards, proclaiming he wasn't worthy of Fleur's beauty and if he ever claimed her to be his again she would do much worse to him, and since then the relationship with the Weasley's, except Ginny are a bit strained, and I will admit that I was afraid of her in that moment, but the moment she was back at our side, I only felt love, and I have a feeling Fabian will do even more for you, because I have seen that you and Fabian have an even deeper connection than Fleur, Hermione and I have."

Bellatrix blushed at that last statement. "It sure feels that way. I have never felt like I have with Fabian, not even with my sisters, and they are responsible for every enjoyable moment before I got locked away, but those nights pale to the last few weeks I have been able to share with Fabian."

Nymphadora smiled at that. "I still remember when he was thirteen and started asking me about these things. He was so curious and knowing what would probably happen at school, I educated him as best I could, theory only of course."

"I heard, I still can't believe you actually had him hide in a closet while you made love to one of your girlfriends." Bellatrix said softly.

"In my defense, he used that puppy dog look on me, the one I have never been able to resist. For the longest time it seemed he would end up with either Luna or Hermione and he wanted to have some sort of idea on what to do in bed, because you know how much he hates disappointing those he loves." Nymphodora said with a soft blush.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I didn't know that he used that look on you. I will certainly keep that in mind when I see him tonight."

Nymphadora smiled and nodded. "Speaking of which, we probably should get packing, otherwise our mates will beat us to our rooms."

Bella nodded and gave her niece a hug before they made their way to their rooms to pack their things.

…

By the time Fabian and the girls made it too their room, he was already exhausted, both from the forced separation from his mate and the significant changes in school. With that stupid toad Umbridge almost in charge, it was getting increasingly more difficult to do anything, although he knew that Harry and Hermione had been planning something against that woman for a while.

He really hoped that Bellatrix would already be here, because all he wanted to do right now is cuddle up with his mate and just forget about today.

The four girls noticed and tried to reassure him that everything would be okay. "She'll be here Fabian, I am willing to be the moment you set foot in your room, she will be waiting for you and willing to do anything to help you wind down a bit, although I hope you two will think of us and use Silencing Charms, since Nym told us about your dimensions."

He blushed and nodded. "I'll put them up, don't worry, although I am embarrassed that you know how big my penis is."

They smiled and kissed him cheek. "We're your sisters Fabian, we know such things by default, as much as we could have lived without the information, and we all know Bellatrix is a very lucky woman because of it." Fleur said with a smile.

His blush darkened as he gave them a hug. "And with that I will bid you a good night before this conversation turns to any other embarrassing topics. I'll see you all in the morning." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him as he entered his room. "I think we really should stop teasing him so much." Luna said softly.

"I know, but it's good for him to have such a bond with us as his sisters. He's never really had that, since I am sure Draco would look terrible in a dress." Fleur said with a smile.

They nodded and gave each other a hug before they went to their own rooms for the evening.

When Fabian entered his own room, his jaw dropped from the sight of raw beauty in front of him. Bellatrix was lying naked on their bed, with the sheets slightly covering her breasts and her legs crossed, showing him everything and nothing at the same time. "Hello love, are you ready to get dirty with me?" She asked huskily.

He only nodded as she flicked her wand twice, rendering him naked with the first, and silencing the room with the second.

She motioned him closer and dropped the sheet from her breasts, enticing her mate even more.

When he crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way towards her, she uncrossed her legs, revealing her already wet pussy to him. "Do you want me love, come and claim me. Make me yours." She said softly.

He swallowed heavily and pounced on her, kissing her deeply as he groped her breasts, and lined up his raging erection with her soaking entrance.

Bellatrix moaned loudly as he filled her, no words needed between them as they quickly fell into a rhythm that would satisfy them both. "I missed you so much my love. Being without you was torture." She said huskily.

"I just didn't know what to do with myself today, I wanted you to be by my side, consequences be damned." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "I would have given everything to be by your side today, but I had a really good talk with Dora that clarified some things, a talk that was long overdue."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you had someone there to help you with the separation a little bit, but can I make a request?" He asked softly.

"Of course you can love. What can I do for you?" Bellatrix asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm close, but I really want to use your breasts to cum." He said with a slight blush.

She smiled and kissed him. "Why would you be so nervous for that? it's not like I haven't given you a tittyfuck before."

"You misunderstand love, I want to control the pace for once, do you trust me with that control?"

She only nodded and kissed him before he pulled out and straddled her waist, putting his raging erection between her bunched breasts, effectively fucking them while he also fingered her to her orgasm, he wasn't that selfish after all.

Bellatrix moaned and caught the tip of his cock into her mouth every time it poked through the valley of her breasts. "You're so naughty love, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't love it."

"I've learned what you like in bed, my love. I actually expected something a bit more adventurous from you." She said softly.

"I don't want the girls to hear love, otherwise I would have done something different from the start." He said with a soft smile.

She smirked at him. "I silenced the room before you started. We can do whatever we want, and I have an idea, since there is still one hole that you haven't claimed yet, and I would love to feel your magnificent cock in my ass."

"Are you sure about that love? I don't want to hurt you." He said softly.

She only nodded and pushed herself up, kissing him softly as she got onto her hands and knees, hoping to entice him in.

Fabian swallowed heavily and crawled towards her. Her position making him even more horny. He quickly cast his Cleansing and Lubrication Charms before he lined up his cock with her winking asshole. "This is your last chance to rethink love."

"I was never more sure of anything else in my life. I need you to break this last taboo between us, make me feel complete." She said with a husky moan.

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he slowly slid in his cock into her ass, his hands almost on instinct making their way to her breasts, making his mate moan loudly.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" He asked softly.

"Immensely my love. You are the first, last and only person I will ever consider doing this with. It is one cherry only my true love was going to pop, although I must say with the size of your cock you've retaken my virginity again." She said with a moan.

He smiled and kissed her neck, burying his cock up to the hilt into her ass, making her moan loudly again. "I love you so much Bella, please don't ever leave me."

She smiled and pushed herself against him, knowing he would hold her. "I love you too Fabian, more than anything in the world."

He smiled at her, pinching her nipples softly now that she was flush against him, all the while never losing his rhythm as he penetrated her deeper than ever before.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and craned her head back to kiss him. "I can feel you are close, my love. I need to feel it inside of me, shoot your load inside of my ass."

He smiled and kissed her as he did exactly that, groaning into her mouth as he painted her insides white with his cum, Bellatrix moaning into his mouth as she came as well, doing everything in her power to keep him close.

When he felt his cock softening a bit, he pulled out of her lying both of them down on the bed, keeping his mate as close as he could, and Bellatrix seemed to have no qualms in claiming his entire body with her own.

No words were spoken between them as they fell asleep in each others arms, both of them wearing soft smiles on their faces as they held each other close throughout the night.

…

The following morning Bellatrix woke up early, still on top of her young lover, who had a vice grip on her waist. As she looked how he slumbered she was amazed how peaceful he looked as he slept, and while she was used to this when they were at home, she could see there was something more to be read in his facial features. Some kind of stress that was not there before yesterday, and she only hoped that he would be okay during the day.

She felt how he began to stir and as he slowly awoke, he nuzzled his face in his favorite spot, in the valley between her generous breasts.

She couldn't help but stroke his hair in comfort, smiling at him as he opened his eyes. "Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Amazing as ever my love. I had you next to me after all."

She smiled and pulled him closer to her body. "It is still early my love. Do you want to have some fun before you have to leave for breakfast?"

"I would love to, but I have an idea that will work for both of us. Since I need to take a shower before class, I would love it if you would join me for one, and I would love to have some fun with you in the shower." He said before kissing her softly.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I would love to join my love in the shower. It is one of the few places we haven't done it yet."

"You make me sound like some sex starved teenager, my love. Am I really that bad?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "You aren't, but I am. I just can't get enough of your body, and while I am not a teenager, I still have that drive to fuck you as often as I can."

He smiled at her before rolling off her. "Shall we get to the shower then love, or would you like me to carry you like a bride?"

She blushed and nodded, which made him smile brightly at her. He then rolled off the bed and gathered her in his arms, carrying her to their shared bathroom in bridal style.

She flicked her hand to turn on the shower and set a temperature for them that they could both enjoy.

He only smiled and put her back down once they stepped into the sizable stall, where he wasted no time in pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Bellatrix moaned and let him push her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, so he could have easy entry to her pussy and easy access to the rest of her body, which he wasted no time in doing.

"Please love, fill me like only you can. My pussy is aching for your cock." She said with a husky moan.

"I can feel that my love, you are soaking wet, and your nipples are hard enough to cut glass." He said as he ground against her, which he was sure only served to make her even more horny.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and tried to get more from her lover. "Love, don't make me beg. I don't think we're that far in our relationship that I would have to beg to feel your cock inside of me."

"How different a story it was last night, when you practically begged me to fuck that beautiful ass of yours." He said in a husky tone.

She moaned and looked at him with begging eyes. "Do you really want to hear me beg love?"

"I think it would be so hot to hear you voice your desires, my love. let's not think of taking the proper steps anymore. We have gone farther last night then I ever thought would be possible. I can see that you want to discover everything we could be for each other, and I want that too." He said softly.

Bellatrix blushed and kissed him. "You are able to read me like a book, my love, and you are absolutely right. I want to know everything we can be. I want to give myself to you, and hope you will do the same for me. Now please, I beg of you, fuck me. I can't even think straight if your godly cock is not inside of me this instant."

He only smiled and fulfilled her wish, slowly sliding his cock inside of her, making her moan loudly. "Your wish is as always my command, my love. I would do anything to please and tease you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "As I would for you my love, and when you come back tonight, I will show you exactly where I see our relationship going. We are going to cuddle up and talk about what we really want."

He nodded and kissed her as he picked up his rhythm. "I can't wait for it love, but I can't hold it much longer."

"Then cum inside of me all you want love, it is a safe day." She said softly.

He grinned and kissed her deeply, speeding up a last time as he filled her with his cum, Bellatrix moaning loudly as she came as well.

Both of them sated for the moment, they quickly finished their shower, after which Bellatrix took great care and pleasure in dressing her mate, treating it as another form of foreplay for when she would be alone for most of the day. "Will you be thinking of me while you are in class, my love?" She asked as she slowly tied his tie for him.

"Of course I will my love, I will be counting the hours until I can be in your arms again, and nothing will stop me from doing so, not even Umbridge and her bullshit." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Then you better get going. I'll be here. I love you."

"I love you too my Bella, now and forever." He said softly.

…

Bellatrix spent the remainder of the day talking to Fleur and Nymphadora, who were equally glad to have someone to talk to other than fucking each other senseless all day.

All three women were beyond restless by the time they had their dinner, and they could only hope their mates would be in a good mood after their first day back at school.

"I must say Fleur, you are an amazing cook." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fleur blushed at that. "Thank you Aunt Bella. That means a lot to me."

"You don't have to call me Aunt, Fleur. If all goes to plan we'll be sister-in-law's someday."

"Perhaps, but by that logic you are my mother's sister as well, so you are my Aunt as well, so as a compromise, I'll just call you Bella, if that is okay."

"Of course you can Fleur. I would prefer it truth be told." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at her as the door opened, revealing Hermione, Fabian, Gabrielle and Luna, the former two wearing scowls on their faces until the moment they closed the door.

"Are you two alright?" Fleur asked softly once they were seated.

"I swear to Merlin that one of these days that woman is going to get on my bad side, and then she will know what it is to experience pain." Fabian said with a growl.

Bellatrix gathered him in her arms and kissed him softly. "Umbridge gets on everyone's nerves my love. I don't know if I ever told you this, but she was the one that got me sent away to Azkaban all those years ago."

He growled at that as he cuddled into her. "I know, my mothers told me a few years ago, which only makes me hate her more. I just want her to go away and never come back to bother us."

She smiled at him. "It'll be fine my love. When you are with me you don't have to think about that woman. Just think of that. She will dig her own grave in time, and we will be there to laugh when she does."

He smiled at that. "Oh we will, but I think Harry will be front row and center for that moment. she's targeted him almost every day we have classes with her, and that is part of the reason he wants to start a group to teach us the things she doesn't want us to know, like the spells that we should have been taught from the start of the year."

"And do you plan to join this little group love?" Bellatrix asked softly, almost dreading the answer.

"Only if you are okay with it my love. I wouldn't do anything of this magnitude without your input." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will admit it makes me a bit nervous, but you will need all the training you can get, and my own experience only goes so far."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you love." He said softly.

"And you love? Would you join this group as well?" Nymphadora asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her mates. "Harry did ask, but I told him that I would ask you two first, but I do think it would benefit everyone if we had that training, given everything that is still to come."

Fleur and Nymphadora smiled and kissed her softly. "Then we are okay with it. We're just worried about you, even though we both know we don't have to be. It will probably go a whole lot better now that you are there to keep them straight."

Hermione smiled and cuddled into them. "In the past perhaps, but thanks to Ginny he is finding his own path more and more, and since Ron still refuses to talk to me or him, he is learning to think for himself, although he will always ask for input, and that is something I don't mind."

"It's Ronald's loss that he and his brother can't come to terms with the fact that the girls they pretended to love are in a relationship together, and with a girl they could only dream to date got away from them, I think they should grow a pair and suck it up." Fleur said a bit annoyed.

The two girls smiled at that. "We agree love, and I will admit I am glad that they both stopped resorting to violence and have chosen to give us the silent treatment." Hermione said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to the three girls, the other two couples they shared their room with had retired for the night, leaving them to talk among themselves.

...

In their bedroom Bellatrix and Fabian had already sought the comfort of each other's arms, cuddled up under their blankets with Bellatrix resting her head on Fabian's shoulders. "That talk in the living room was a nice warm up love. Are you ready for our talk?" He asked softly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that love? You're the one that had the crappy day after all." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, being in your arms makes everything better."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you, although I think you know a few of the topics."

"Let me guess here. Marriage and children, not particularly in that order?" He asked with a teasing smile.

She blushed a little at that. "Yes those are two of the things I wanted to talk to you about, but you know there is a lot that comes with marriage and family, and that was something I also wanted to talk to you about. I know you wouldn't want to live with your mothers forever, so I wanted to know if you have thought about a home for the pair of us at all?"

"I think about our future every single day since we found out our Bond. I would love for us to strike out on our own when the time is right, but until I become of age and get access to the Markov Vault, I won't be able to give you the home you deserve." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "We can buy a house that would be perfect for us the moment I get control over my own Vault back. You have already done so much for me that I want to do this for us."

"Perhaps we'll be lucky and our Bond will have aged me enough for us to get our Vaults simultaneously." He said with a soft smile.

"We can only hope, my love, but the question is, where would you want to live? Somewhere in the country perhaps, where we won't be bothered by anyone who we don't want to be bothering us, or would you prefer something rural?" She asked softly.

"Honestly, as long as you are next to me, our home could be on the bottom of the Black Lake and still be perfect. I love the countryside from the times I have spent at Luna's house over the years, but something about the Manor soothes me beyond belief. I know there will be a certain level of class that will be expected of us when we get married, and I think it will only work in our favor if we live up to that. But all that matters in the end is that we will be together." He said before kissing her softly.

She smiled at that. "Well, I was going to keep this a secret until your next birthday, but there is a Manor in the country that is in my name. It is the only thing my parent's left me that I give a damn about. Sirius has paid for the upkeep during my years in Azkaban and it is the only place I would want to share with the one I love."

"Could we go and see it when school lets out for the summer?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him. "Of course we can, and we can practice our baby making skills as well, because there is something I want you to know. I don't think I can wait another three years to have your baby, and I plan to tell Cissa and Eliza this as soon as possible. I know you think you are not ready for this, but I know you are. I know you will be an amazing father to our child or children, and you don't have to worry, I won't push this for this year, and probably not even next year, but I hope you are okay with this."

"Any child born of us I will love more than anything. I think I could juggle schoolwork and fatherhood, but that is a conversation we should have when you are actually pregnant, if that is okay with you."

She only smiled at that. "Of course it is, as I said, I won't push it. But I do want to talk to you about marriage."

He smiled and pulled her on top of him. "When the time is right, I will propose to you in the most romantic way I can think of, and I do hope you will let me keep this a surprise on the when, where and how."

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way my love, but I think we have talked enough. I can see you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Only if you will lay with me like this my love. I want to feel every beautiful inch of your body."

"I can do that love, there is no place I would rather be right now." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her a last time before they fell asleep, both of them wearing soft smiles on their faces.


	7. Storytelling

**Save Me**

 **C7: Storytelling**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

In the weeks following their talk, Bellatrix and Fabian had fallen into a nice routine, where he would go to his classes and be cuddled up in her arms at night, and today was the second Saturday that Fabian and Hermione had their lessons with Harry in the Room of Requirement after their classes, and both Bellatrix and Nymphadora were getting a bit worried about their lovers, since Harry had asked Fleur to help him with the lessons today.

"I wonder where they are. It's not like them to be so late." Bellatrix said softly as she fidgeted on the couch.

"They'll be fine Bella. Hermione and Fleur probably got sidetracked and Fabian will probably be on his way with Luna and Gabrielle, or they went to the library afterwards and probably lost track of time." Nymphadora said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I just wish he would let me know beforehand. I'm going out of my mind with worry here."

Nymphadora smiled at her. "There I have to agree with you. Usually when they get sidetracked they at least sent a quick Patronus to let me know that they'll be late."

"Do you think we should go and check on them? Something might have happened to them." Bellatrix said softly.

"Let's give them half an hour, then we'll go and check. I'm sure if they show up before then, they'll have a good explanation." Nymphadora said with a reassuring smile.

Bellatrix nodded at that. "I can live with that, although I hope you will excuse us if I take him to our room for the rest of the day."

Nymphadora smiled at her. "We won't mind, I will probably do the same to my own mates, and I think it is prudent to ask them what happened anyway. There shouldn't be any reason beyond lingering why they would be so late, especially with Umbridge on the prowl."

Bellatrix smiled at her niece and was just about to say something when the door opened to reveal her mate, Hermione and Fleur, all three looking a bit disheveled.

"What happened to you three?" Nymphadora and Bellatrix asked simultaneously, making all of them laugh a bit.

"Shit hit the fan is what happened. Umbridge found out about the lessons and destroyed the entrance to the room, and now she is in total control of the school after she confronted Dumbledore, who made a dramatic exit. I'm sure our lives are going to be a living hell from now on." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix gathered him in her arms and smiled at him. "It'll be okay love. We're all Blacks here, and you know we are really good at working from the shadows. That woman doesn't know what she is in for."

He smiled and relaxed against her. "I love the fact that you see Hermione and Luna as a part of the family already, and I think if we involve Harry in this, we will probably get rid of her a lot sooner."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "We can talk about that tomorrow, right now I need you close."

He nodded and followed her to the bedroom, his eyes glued to her butt as she swung her hips enticingly.

When they entered their bedroom, instead of leading him to the bed, she led him to the sofa that had recently appeared.

She vanished her dress and quickly put on a thin robe, while he took off his outer robe, cuddling up to her once they had taken a seat. "How I love having you this close, Fabian. It makes me think of the future."

He smiled and kissed her cheek as he traced random lines on her stomach. "I think of our future every day, my love, mostly on how our lives will look like when I'm out of school."

"I'm sure we will have a wonderful life together, which hopefully involves one or more children. I always wanted to be a mother and have always pictured you as the father. One of my most frequent dreams was the one of us cuddled up like this with a little raven haired girl asleep in your arms." She said with a loving smile.

He smiled dreamily at that. "I would love to be a father some day, and I could never imagine anyone else carrying my children than you. But I think it would be prudent for us to do things in the right order. So first marriage, then a home, followed by graduation and then we can start thinking of children."

She smiled and kissed him. "I think that is a good order to do things in, especially since that means we will get married before you are out of school. I would sign up for that any day of the week."

"So would I my love, and I can't wait until we can truly start our lives together, which I hope in part can start this summer." He said with a loving smile.

Bellatrix kissed him softly, desperately wanting something more from her lover. "You're horny, aren't you love?" He asked softly.

"Am I that easy to read, my love?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Well, since your nipples are trying to poke a hole in your bra and I can practically smell how wet you are, it's not a question of being able to read you." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix blushed and straddled him. "And did you have something in mind love, or should we let our urges take control for once."

"Actually love, there is something I wanted to do for a while now, and I really hope you will let me have a little bit of control?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and kissed him. "Always my love. There is no one I trust more than you."

"Then close your eyes my love. I think you will love this." He said huskily.

Bellatrix moaned as he summoned a blindfold over her eyes and positioned her on her hands and knees.

He then caressed her voluptuous ass gently and gave her a soft spank before he positioned himself behind her, seeing her juices already run down her legs. "Anxious much my love?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that, and knew she would have to reveal one of her most heartfelt memories to him. "I am, I don't have the best memories of being blindfolded."

"You know I will never, ever think of hurting you. I just want to try something new. I think you will love this. Just trust me." He said as he kissed her back softly.

Bellatrix sighed softly and nodded, moaning as she felt his hands softly glide over her back, and because of some sort of enchantment on the blindfold, every touch was amplified.

With a silent Cleansing Charm, he kissed his way down the her winking asshole, smiling before he started lavishing kisses on the puckered ring.

She moaned loudly at this new sensation and she was over the moon that she had placed her trust in her lover, even though she knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

When he also slid two fingers inside of her dripping pussy, she knew she was done for and screamed his name as she came harder than ever before, and what was another first, she actually squirted her juices over her lover.

She figured he would be done already, but she was once again pleasantly surprised when she felt how he kissed his way up her back, his hands caressing her sides before landing on her breasts, teasing her nipples gently.

"Baby, please, I can't take another one, please let me rest." She begged him with a moan.

Unable to hide his smile, he laid her back down and vanished her blindfold before cuddling up to her. "Did you enjoy yourself love?"

She only nodded as she pulled him close. "No one has ever made my cum like that my love, I have never squirted for anyone." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I hope I can make you squirt more in the future, my love, it was so amazingly hot to see your body tense in ecstasy." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm sure if you do that more often, you will make me squirt every time. Where did you even learn about giving a rim job?"

"Would you be surprised if I said that I saw Dora do it to her girlfriend at the time?" He asked softly.

"I figured as much, it seems your cousin has taught you a lot when it comes to sex." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded at her. "She taught me everything, either by word or by letting me watch in secret. There are a few more things I would love to do with you, but with one of those I would rather wait until we are both sure you are ready for it, since it could bring back some memories for you."

She smiled and pulled him on top of her, intent to let him sleep between her breasts tonight. "Let me guess, you want to try bondage at some point?"

He blushed and nodded at that, making her smile at him. "I would love to do that with you some time, but you are right in thinking that it would be best if we wait, but not for the reason you think. When we do this, I want you to take your time with me, so our best bet would be when we have a home for ourselves, where we don't have to worry about putting up Silencing Spells. I know in my heart of hearts that you will never hurt me with anything we do in the bedroom, and when we finally have a home for ourselves, I can't wait to explore each and every facet of our relationship. Perhaps you would love it to give me that type of control as well."

His blush darkened at that, his mind already filling with images of him in a similar position she had been in just a few moments ago. "We'll see how it develops, I don't know if I will ever be comfortable with that, but I am certainly willing to try anything for you."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "We'll see what happens when we have a home for ourselves, but I am curious about the other things you want to try. You know I am game for anything."

He smiled at that. "I would love to try some role play with you sometimes."

"As long as it doesn't involve Death Eaters, I'm okay with anything. I did a lot of role playing with your mother and my sisters, and it is still one of my happier memories that doesn't involve us being together, although in a way you were there. Eliza was pregnant with you back then." She said softly.

He grinned at that. "I would love to hear that story sometime. Call me weird, but I would love to know some of the things that you did with my mothers and Aunt Andi."

Bella smiled and kissed him. "How about we do that tomorrow. It's getting late and since you had a long day, we could both use some sleep, and I don't think I have to tell you that I would love nothing more than to have you between my breasts the entire night."

"There is no place I would rather fall asleep. Your breasts are amazing pillows and your heartbeat soothes me immensely." He said before kissing her.

She smiled and kissed him again before wrapping her arms around him, both of them falling asleep soon after with soft smiles gracing their faces.

…

The following morning Bellatrix woke up before her lover, who was still blissfully asleep in the valley of her breasts, and she couldn't help but smile as his rhythmic breaths made her nipples harden. She figured some more research would be good at some point, since she wanted to know why she was craving her lover so much, mostly because she knew it could be dangerous for both of them if they exhausted themselves with sex.

She was still shocked how innocent he still looked in the early mornings, especially if she accounted for everything he had already been through in his short life, and it once again reminded her of what was inevitably going to happen soon. The Death Eaters were not sitting still and the rumors that Voldemort had returned were stronger than ever. It would only be a matter of time before he made his move, and she could only hope that she would keep it together when confronted with them again.

As if sensing her inner musings, Fabian slowly woke up, pressing a kiss to the valley between her breasts before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Good morning my love, what were you thinking of that had you so deep in thought?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I was thinking about how innocent you look this early in the morning, especially if you account everything you have already been through at school."

"I've always had great friends beside me to help me cope, and while Harry always finds a way to almost get himself killed at least once a year, he always finds a way to get his friends involved in his plans, so we can all pitch in, which is exactly what he did with the Army." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

She moaned softly at the intimate action. "I think you should introduce me to Harry at some point, I think my experience in dealing with the Death Eaters could come in handy."

"If that is what you wish my love, I will find a way to bring you to our next meeting, but with Umbridge now in charge, I fear it will be difficult, she's bound to keep an iron grip on the school." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "Let me worry about that bitch. I'll think of something to get her off your backs. She has done a lot of things and none of them are good. I still believe that she is a Death Eater that I don't know of. She deserves anything that is coming to her."

He looked a bit shocked at that. "I don't want to lose you to Azkaban again, my love. I don't think I could handle it. She'll dig her own grave, and then we'll be there to laugh at her when she falls."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I gave up being that bitch the moment I forced myself to stop taking that potion. I will do this legally and petition for a place on the school board once the school year ends, and until then we will work from within to take her down."

"There is more love. There is a chance we need to go to the Ministry at some point. Harry is part of a prophecy that we need to retrieve, and I would love it if you would join me there when the time comes. I believe that He will send some of his minions, and with a bit of luck we can take out some of the ghosts of your past." He said as he again cuddled in to her.

She smiled at that. "I hope we will get that opportunity at some point, but I think we have talked enough about heavy topics this early in the morning. I believe you wanted to know about my past exploits with your mother, your Aunt and my sisters."

He nodded at that. "I would love to hear it, but I think we could both use some breakfast."

"I happen to agree with that. It wouldn't really do for us to stay in bed without eating anything the entire day, imagine the teasing we would have to endure by your sisters and cousin." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Again he nodded and gave her a last kiss before he got off her and went to get dressed, Bellatrix following him soon after with a smile on her face, knowing that this day could only have one way of ending, with both of them sweaty and begging each other for more.

When they walked into the living room, they were unsurprised to find Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora cuddled up on the couch, all three of them wearing nothing else than their underwear.

"I should have expected this at this point, although it is still a bit shocking to see my sisters and cousin in such provocative outfits." He said as they took a seat.

The three women smiled at that. "And here I thought you would be used to the sight of a woman's body by now, given how you two spent your evening, but we could cover up if you'd like." Hermione said with a smile.

"I don't really mind, it makes me feel like we are actually siblings, and it is common knowledge they see each other like this from time to time." He said before kissing his mate and making his way to the kitchen.

Bellatrix smiled as she watched him walk away. "It's sweet to see how comfortable he is with you as his sisters, even though you are not bonded by blood."

Hermione smiled at that. "Fabian has been my brother for longer than I care to admit. We've shared a lot over the last four years and have been there for each other through all the shit we have been through in that time. He's caught us in far more compromising positions than this last year, and I believe he has seen Dora naked more times than he would like to admit. There can never be any embarrassment between us."

"I would love to know what you taught him Dora, because I am starting to believe you taught him more than the basics." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nymphadora blushed a little at that. "How about I tell you that tomorrow when everyone is in class. I wouldn't want to embarrass your mate."

Bellatrix nodded at her as Fabian returned with breakfast for all five of them, making them smile at him. "Thank you brother, that's sweet of you." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and gave them a wink as he saw down next to his mate again.

They ate in silence and afterwards Bellatrix and Fabian gave their family a hug before making their way back to the bedroom.

…

When they were back in their bed again, both of them stark naked and comfortable, Bella wrapped her arms around her lover from behind. "So love are you ready to blush darker than ever before?" She asked with a smile.

He laid his head on her stomach and nodded. "Of course I am, although I doubt I will see my Mum in the same light again."

She smiled and stroked his hair, scratching his scalp softly. "It will take a while to tell everything, so I'll leave it up to you which stories you want to hear."

"All of them. I want to know everything about your past that doesn't involve pain and suffering." He said lovingly.

"Then I hope you are comfortable love, because we will probably be here until dinner." She said with a smile.

He seemed to think about it for a minute, and then crawled back up to lie on her chest, his legs tangled with hers.

Bellatrix kissed the top of his head before she started. "I'll start with the first time the five of us shared a bed together. As with most stories you will hear tonight, it starts off with plenty of wine. All three of us were dragged to a party thrown by Lucius and Cissa to celebrate their wedding and since Cissa had begged Andi and me to come, we just couldn't say no. Of course Andi brought Felicia, and because I would have been the only one without a date, I asked Eliza to accompany me. She and Robert were already separated at that time, so she would go under the pretense of being happy for her brother. You have to understand that Lucius wasn't always the bastard he has become now. When Cissa and he first got married, he treated her well and adored her. It was only when he connected with Tom and Robert again, that his decline began. This was when Cissa and Eliza had secretly performed the spell to get Eliza pregnant, and just before she got pregnant with Draco via the same spell, so that means that Draco is your full brother, but I digress. As the party went on and Lucius, Robert and Rodolphus were getting increasingly more shitfaced, we secretly made our way to our sanctuary inside Malfoy Manor. The one place that Lucius would never disturb us. From there it went pretty quick, and before any of us knew it, we were naked and making love. It was the first time all five of us participated in that way. We didn't know who was kissing, touching or licking who, but I do know it was one of the most passionate nights we ever spent."

"Wow, that sounded so hot. Who do you remember being the best at pleasuring you?" He asked softly.

She smiled at that, having expected this question. "Well the easy answer is my sisters, because we are much more attuned to each other's needs, since we have been each other's firsts in every way, except anal, that was all you. But the honest answer was that Eliza pleasured me better, because she wasn't Cissa or Andi, and I still believe to this day that it has something to do with her being your mother and thus having kickstarted our Bond before you were even born. She might not look it, but your mother knows how to pleasure a woman like no one I've ever shared a bed with. She is so much like you in so many ways, able to pleasure me better than anyone else besides you. There is no one like you."

He blushed a little at that, still not used to hearing that from her. "Thank you love, that means a lot to me."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "Did you want to hear more stories, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Could you tell me another one love?" He asked softly.

"Of course my sweet. Next I will tell you about the time Eliza and Cissa were pregnant, and had made me their willing slave. Robert and Lucius weren't in the picture at that moment, and I had taken up their care, but as is often is with pregnant women in our family and in the Malfoy family, they get even more horny and want sex almost 24 hours a day. I of course didn't mind servicing them and caring for them, so the last trimester I spent my time between catering to their every need and pleasuring them. Eliza especially was particularly horny at that time and wanted everything I could give her, and I now know exactly where your more kinky urges come from, Eliza wanted me to do the same to her what you did to me yesterday. This went on until you were born and when we were sure you slept at least a few hours a night, Eliza repaid me for my care, in quite similar ways as you did over the last months. I stayed with them until Draco was born and there were numerous times that I had to breastfeed you using a spell, simply because your mother was too tired to do it, as a baby you were quite fussy at times." She finished with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "It seems I had a fascination with your breasts before I could talk, and I'm sorry that I caused you all so many restless nights."

"You don't have to apologize for things that happened so long ago. You were a baby born of Black and Malfoy genes, which meant we knew what we were getting into from the moment Eliza told me Narcissa would be your other mother. Draco was exactly the same because he shares the same genes." Bella said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Still, I feel so bad that I kept you all awake when I was young. I have always taken the love everyone has shown me for granted, but no more. I promise to be more attentive to everyone's needs."

She just smiled and kissed him softly. "You are already so attentive to everyone's needs that you sometimes forget about your own, and I think your mothers will agree with that. But if you are up for it, I have one last story for you, the story of my first time with Andi and Cissa."

"I would love to hear that. Everything you have told me has taught me something new about you, so I have no doubt this will do that as well." He said softly.

She only smiled at that. "And I'm sure you will use that knowledge soon enough, my love. But before we get sidetracked again, I'll tell you my dearest memory that doesn't involve you. It was on Cissa's fifteenth birthday, and the three of us were relaxing in her room after the party, and as was usual at that time, we were talking about love and our supposed futures, and because Cissa was the only one of us who hadn't known it, since Andi and I had experimented on each other a bit, we decided to give her a night she would never forget, at least that was our hope. Since I was the only one who was already out of Hogwarts and could use my magic freely, I warded her room while Andromeda got our sister ready for our night of fun, and while I won't bore you with the details, since I know you are well versed in the various ways women can pleasure each other, what I can say is that it was the night our lives were merged by love and lust, and that single night will always be one of my most treasured memories."

"I can only imagine you three at that age, all naked and beautiful, fingers deep inside each other. I'm getting hard just thinking about it." He said softly.

"I can feel that love, and it is true that being daughter's of Black that we had stunning beauty on our side, but with everything we had, our lives were nothing I would ever wish on everyone. Abusive parents, dictated lives and the expectation to just sit around and be pretty, so it was little wonder we sought closeness with each other, and I will admit it stung a little when Cissa and Andi found love and I was stuck in a loveless marriage suffering every abuse you can think of, but now looking back on everything, I wouldn't change it for the world, since it has brought me you and all the love I never thought I deserved." Bellatrix said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "You are deserving of all the love in the world if I had anything to say about it, and make no mistake my love, you are loved by so many people. Your sisters, my mother, Aunt Felicia, and of course by the rest of our family. No one will ever hurt you again for as long as there is breath in my body to protect you."

She blushed at his sweet words and pulled him on top of her so she could kiss him. "I love you Fabian, thank you for listening my sappy stories today."

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend a lazy Sunday with the love of my life, and they weren't sappy, I learned a lot about your past, because I really don't know anything about you before I became old enough to remember you." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and flipped them, so she could lie down on his chest. "Even before you were born I felt you stirring in Eliza's belly when I was close. It seems our Bond was destined to happen before you were even born."

He smiled and wrapped his arms low around her waist, resting just above the curve of her butt. "I think we missed lunch baby, are you okay until dinner?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "I will, but a quick snack is never a bad idea." She said with a wink.

He grinned as she kissed her way down his body, taking his raging erection into her mouth without a second thought.

Bellatrix moaned as she tasted him again, the potent aroma of his pre-cum filling her nostrils as she sucked him slowly.

Fabian groaned softly as he tangled his hands in her hair, softly scratching her scalp as she pleasured him. "I always love how much dedication you show when you pleasure me."

She let him slip from her mouth and smiled at him. "You know why that is my love. You are the only one that I have ever been with that deserves that dedication. "

He smiled as she continued to suck him to the most relaxed orgasm he had ever had.

Bellatrix felt how the veins in his cock swelled, and to surprise him, she let him slip into her throat all the way, so he could deposit his cum into her stomach directly.

Fabian groaned loudly and tensed as he shot his load down her throat, her muscles milking him dry with expert ease.

Once she was sure there was not another drop to be had, she let him slip from her mouth, cuddling up to him with a content smile. "That was an amazing lunch, my love."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad I could be of service, my love, and I think I will treat myself to something similar." He said before kissing his way down her body, applying his lips to her soaking pussy.

Bellatrix moaned loudly as he expertly ate her out, tangling her hands in his hair to keep him there, while he drank deeply of her. "Gods love, your tongue feels so amazing."

"You've trained me well, my love. I could eat you out all day, every day." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "That would look a bit odd, now wouldn't it?" She said with a moan as he continued to pleasure her.

Not even a minute later she screamed out his name as she came, and he let her ride out her high with a smile.

When she finally relaxed against the mattress, he crawled back up to her. "Did you enjoy yourself my love?" He asked softly.

"Of course I did, you can pleasure me like no one else can." She said before kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer, both of them slowly falling into a blissful sleep as they clung to each other.


	8. Downfall

**Save Me**

 **C8: Downfall**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As the months progressed, the mood inside Hogwarts turned more grim with each passing day, and by the time April came around, Umbridge had the school into an iron grip, void of any form of humanity.

Most of the students were beyond done with Umbridge and because of that, the so called Dumbledore's Army had gotten a lot more members, and through Fabian, Bellatrix had helped them on several occasions, even with the risk of already being caught once.

It was again a Saturday that Bellatrix, Nymphadora and Fleur had opted to stay behind in the room, while Hermione, Fabian, Gabrielle and Luna were training with their Army, and once again they were later than was usual for them, and while Fleur and Nymphadora were worried for their mate, Fleur was equally worried for her sister and brother.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on the door, followed by a shout of pain and a heavy thump against the door.

The three women rushed to the door and carefully opened it, Fabian falling in with several bruises, cuts, a black eye and a swollen face, and in the distance the telltale sound of retreating heels could be hurt.

"Fabian! Merlin, what happened to you my love?" Bellatrix asked as she gently picked him up and carried him to the couch.

He smiled faintly and groaned as he was laid down. "Umbridge discovered us and has taken Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco captive. She also attacked me just before I got here. She said I deserved it for being my mother's son."

Bellatrix took his hand in her own. "I promise to make that bitch pay for everything she has done to you and our family. But first I will make sure you are better."

Both Fleur and Nymphadora were looking murderous. "Zat bitch is going to pay for taking our mate and hurting my brothers." Fleur said as he accent became more prominent.

"I know it's difficult love, but you have to calm down a bit. Hermione is a big girl and can handle herself against that bitch, and Draco will protect her. Fabian needs us more right now." Nymphadora said as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Are you serious right now Dora? Our mate has been captured by Umbridge, my brother has been attacked, my other brother has been captured with our mate and my sisters are God knows where." Fleur fumed.

Nymphadora smiled at her lover. "Because our mate has Draco with her is why I am so confident they will be fine. Umbridge won't dare do anything to Draco because of Lucius' need for him, let alone what will happen when Umbridge lets her guard down around Hermione, she has more magic in her little finger than Umbridge has in her entire body, and knowing Hermione, she will be out for blood, more specifically hers."

Fleur calmed down a little and relaxed in Nymphadora's arms. "You're of course right my love. Hermione is nothing if not inventive after all, she'll deal with that bitch. Let us tend to my brother and your nephew." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "If you two don't mind, I'd rather heal him myself. Our Bond is crying out for revenge and having him here in my arms helps a bit."

"We understand Bella, just know we'll be here if you need us." Nymphadora said with a sweet smile.

Bellatrix again smiled and carried her love to their bedroom, smiling sweetly at him, while he attempted to do the same to her.

"I'll take very good care of you my love. You will want for nothing under my care, but I think we would do well to inform Cissa and Eliza of what happened." She said as she laid him down on the bed carefully.

He smiled at her. "You could always ask Fleur to contact Mum. I can feel you don't want to be parted from me at the moment."

"And I can feel you are a lot more hurt than you are letting on. What the hell did she do to you?" She asked softly, clearly on the verge of tears.

He sighed softly and motioned for her to sit down next to him. "I can't remember the spells she used even if I wanted to, but I do know I have broken at least three ribs and my right arm, that I have dislocated my shoulder, that I have at least sprained if not broken my left ankle and that my face feels like I took a Bludger to it, and to top it off I am pretty sure I have at least a minor concussion."

Bella gasped softly at hearing that. "I swear that I will make her pay for everything she has done to you. But first I will be by your side for as long as you are hurt. I will ask Fleur to inform your mothers. I will be right back my love."

He nodded and watched as she hurried back to the living room, while he tried to get comfortable, which was a bit hard since he was in so much pain.

Within a minute his mate returned and retook her seat. "I asked Dora to get Madame Pomfrey, she is the only one I trust with your health at the moment next to myself. I unfortunately don't know the spells to heal you, as much as it pains me to say that."

"It's okay love, your area of expertise will be needed later, when we get our revenge on that bitch. Madame Pomfrey has healed a lot of my injuries over the years, which is kind of a given when you are friends with Harry." He said softly.

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "And believe me I will use every bit of my considerable experience in doing that. She will know never to fuck with our family.

He only smiled and relaxed now that she was close, when there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Black, are you decent?" Madame Pomfrey asked politely.

"I am Madam Pomfrey, you may come in." He said with a smile.

The healer entered the room and gasped softly, even though she was used to seeing him hurt after four years, although the company he had surprised her to say the least. "Ms. Black, what a surprise to see you here. May I ask why you are here with Mr. Black?"

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Good afternoon Madame Pomfrey, I am here because Fabian and I are mated in a Soul Bond, and therefore cannot be apart."

The healer smiled and nodded before turning to Fabian. "What in Merlin's name happened to you this time, Mr. Black, it seems you and Mr. Potter would benefit from a padded room where you can't hurt yourselves."

Fabian smiled at her. "This time it really wasn't my fault, Madame Pomfrey. Umbridge discovered our group and lashed out in force. She captured Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville, and chased me down here, and thinking she had cornered me she cast several spells to hurt me. I know I have broken at least three ribs and my right arm, that I have dislocated my shoulder, that I have at least sprained if not broken my left ankle and that my face feels like I took a Bludger to it, and I am not sure, but I think I have a concussion."

"That would be an accurate assessment, Mr. Black, and trust me that I will have words with our Headmistress given the chance. Taking in consideration your mating Bond to Ms. Black, I will allow you to recover here, and under no circumstance you are to leave this room without your mate, that is an order, and I am prepared to implement extreme measures to make you follow them." She said with that typical smile of hers.

He smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about that Madam Pomfrey. I will remain here until I am healed, and I am sure my darling mate will make sure I do as well."

Pomfrey nodded and cast a Diagnostics Spell to see the full extent of his injuries, which were exactly like he said, although she could see he had a broken ankle as well. She then cast a few healing spells to heal the cuts and bruises before she took a potion bottle from her robes. "Ms. Black, I have a very important task for you. This potion will heal his broken bones one at a time. You are to ensure he takes this before his dinner every day for a week, and I don't think I have to stress the fact that you are to ensure that he eats well and gets plenty of rest."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "You can rest assured of that Poppy. His health is the most important to me, even more important than revenge at this moment."

The healer smiled at her before she handed the potion to the raven haired woman and then taking her leave.

As soon as she left there was another knock on their bedroom door, and she had an inkling who it could be. She gave her lover a soft kiss and went to open the door, smiling when she saw Luna and Gabrielle standing there with worried looks on their faces. "Hey Aunt Bella. Is he okay?" Gabrielle asked softly.

She smiled and led them in. "Come see for yourself girls, he will happy to see you are okay. How did you even get out?"

They blushed a little at that. "When Umbridge attacked the room, Luna and I were hidden away in a corner, making out with each other, so she failed to spot us when she started rounding up people." Gabrielle said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and hugged them. "You really are your brother's sister. It sounds like something he would do." She said as she led them to the bed.

The two girls giggled and carefully climbed onto the bed, so they could see their brother properly.

"Hey you two, are you okay? Umbridge didn't get you too, did she?" He asked softly, clearly afraid that bitch had done something to his sisters.

They smiled at him. "No she didn't, so there is no further reason to want revenge on her, we were making out in a corner when she blasted through the door, so we hid and waited until she was gone." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled and motioned them closer as he sat up with a wince, hugging them to his body. "I don't blame you for hiding, and neither will the others. I would never have forgiven myself I you two had gotten hurt."

They smiled and relaxed against him. "We know you wouldn't have, and we also know that Fleur and Draco wouldn't have either."

"I just hope they are alright. I wouldn't put it past that bitch to hurt them even worse than she has already hurt you." Gabrielle said softly.

He smiled but before he could answer the door flung open to reveal Eliza and Narcissa. "Merlin Fabian, what happened to you?" Eliza asked as she hurried to the bed, while Narcissa made her way to Bellatrix.

He smiled at his mother. "Well Mum, Umbridge happened. She busted the DA during our practice, and while I escaped the first onslaught, she captured Hermione, Draco, Harry and Neville and eventually cornered me before I could make it into our room, and hexed me with several curses, none of which I can't really remember because of my concussion."

Eliza looked absolutely murderous. "I am going to end that bitch, consequences be damned. She captured one of our sons and severely injured the other, and on top of that she has captured our future daughter-in-law."

"Calm down Mum, Hermione will have everything in hand by now, I'm sure of it. She might not be a Black by name, but she knows how to work from the shadows like one. I don't think there is a need for you two to go out looking for blood. That woman will get what she deserves in front of the Wizengamot. Even Fudge can not let this go unpunished with suffering serious loss of face." He said with a smile.

Eliza sighed and sat down on the bed, patting his hand affectionately. "I know she will, but I can't help but want revenge for what she has done to you. Actions like this demand repercussions."

"And not only that sweetie, it is our right to seek retribution for this, and if she has forgotten who you and Draco are, it is high time we remind her of that." Narcissa said with a smile as she and Bellatrix sat down on the bed as well.

"I must ask you two to be careful though, Umbridge will be on guard after today." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Narcissa and Eliza nodded and smiled at her. "We'll be careful, and I'm sure the Aurors should be here by now, so I'll demand a duel with her and let that be the end of it." Eliza said determinedly.

They all smiled at that. "I think she won't know what hit her, some people forget you trained with my mate extensively." Fabian said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you even remember that, given that you were only two tears old at the time." Eliza said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I remember being held by Narcissa and Andromeda while you were training, and that I never felt more love for four women before then, and only since then since Bella came back into our lives."

"You're so sweet sometimes, baby. It's no wonder you have become such a charmer." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He blushed a little at that, and Luna and Gabrielle giggled a little. "It is true though brother. You have the uncanny ability to charm just about anyone, I know a lot of girls in our year would jump at the opportunity to spent a night with you, and even lower year girls of every house adore you. I even heard there are a few Fabian Black fan clubs in school." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

That only darkened his blush, much to the amusement of the others, and as if they sensed he was sleepy, Eliza, Narcissa, Luna and Gabrielle gave him a kiss on the cheek and then bid their goodbyes, the latter two promising to come by later with dinner.

"You can take a nap love, I'll be right here next to you. I'll wake you for dinner." Bellatrix said sweetly.

Fabian only smiled and allowed himself to be situated by her again, coming to rest with his hand in hers.

…

When he woke a few hours later to the smell of a perfectly prepared steak, he couldn't help but let out a moan. "What smells so absolutely divine?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Your sisters have prepared you a steak to help you heal. I hope you're hungry, my love." She said softly.

"I'm absolutely famished. I think my injuries don't really help with that." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I can help you eat if you are in too much pain, I will not have you strain yourself while you are healing, and while I do that, I can update you of everything that has happened."

He seemed to think about it for a minute, but with his right arm broken, which was his dominant arm, he couldn't eat normally. "I would like that, at least until my arm heals."

She smiled and summoned a small table in front of him, where she put the plate and his Pumpkin Juice. "While you were sleeping, your mother had her duel with Umbridge, which she of course won gloriously. Draco and Hermione have gotten away with little injury, and are dying to see you again. Umbridge was taken straight to Azkaban after her duel, and will be tried by a new Minister, because Fudge was forced to step down after it was revealed he had been implicated with her crimes. Dumbledore will not be returning as Headmaster, because his health has declined rapidly. Minerva McGonagall will be his successor, and has already brought life back to the school."

"I'm glad everything is okay again, I don't think I could have handled that toad much longer, and I understand why McGonagall has been chosen to be Dumbledore's replacement. She gets the attention she needs simply by walking into a room, although there are a few things I would have loved to say to Dumbledore." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and gave him a kiss. "I think you will get that opportunity my love, but that can wait until you feel a bit better, your health is more important than anything else." She said with a smile.

He only nodded and sat up so he could at least eat properly, accepting a piece of steak with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled and took a seat next to him so she could feed him properly, which gave her a flashback to when he was younger and she did the same.

 **Flashback**

 _He was lying in her arms just after his first birthday, and of course Narcissa and Eliza were there with her._

" _Would you like to help us give him his lunch before he goes down for his nap, Bella?" Narcissa asked with a smile._

 _Bellatrix smiled at her sister, although she couldn't bring herself to look at her, too enamored with her nephew. "I would love to Cissy, if anything it is a good practice for a future without Rodolphus."_

 _Narcissa smiled at that, taking a seat next to her sister. "He really is precious, isn't he?" She asked softly as she caressed her sons cheek, making him giggle._

" _He is adorable, no offense to Draco of course." Bellatrix said softly._

 _Narcissa smiled at that. "None taken Bella, but you know what I went through with Draco, and Lucius' views on him. He wanted to groom a worthy heir to the Malfoy name, and you know that I am so afraid of what he will turn Draco into, but I think I have an out. You know He is gathering his forces, and because of our marriage contract, I will get everything he owns if he is caught, and I will make sure he will. My sons will be raised a Black, and will be brought up to respect everyone."_

" _I will help where I can Cissa, I promise you that. I will make sure you will be free of Lucius' hold on you." Bellatrix said with a soft smile._

 _She smiled at that. "Thank you Bella, but I think that won't be necessary, he is stupid enough to believe he is the father, so he is stupid enough to let himself get caught eventually."_

" _Do you mean Lucius is not Draco's father? Who is it?" Bellatrix asked softly._

 _Narcissa smiled at her. "It's Liz of course, we used the same ritual we used when we conceived Fabian, so they will have a brother they can rely on, just like Andi and I had you to rely on when we were young."_

 _Bellatrix smiled at her as Fabian started to cry, just as Eliza came with a plate of food for him. "He always knows when it is time to eat, come sweetie, let mommy get you ready so Auntie Bella can give you your lunch._

 _Fabian giggle and held out his hands so Narcissa could put on his apron, handing him back to Bella afterward, along with the plate._

 _She had some trouble feeding her young nephew, but didn't mind she almost got more food on her dress and in her cleavage than she got in his mouth._

 _After his lunch she cleaned him up with Eliza and put him down for his nap, almost instinctually kissing his head before she laid him down._

" _You love him don't you?" Eliza asked her softly._

 _Absentmindedly she nodded. "I do, he is just so precious, and I would hate for something to happen to him."_

" _That's not what I meant Bella. You feel something more for him than is normal for an Aunt." Eliza simply stated._

 _Again Bellatrix nodded. "I feel a connection to him I have never felt with anyone, but I know it can never be. When He makes his move I'm sure I'll be shipped to Azkaban, and I will never see him again."_

 _Eliza smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm sure you'll be free again Bella, and if he feels the same for you, which I expect, since even Andi can't get him to take a nap without him making a fuss. We'll make sure he knows who you are and how much you love him, even if you are not here, that I promise you."_

 _Bellatrix smiled at her as her surroundings turned to black, to be replaced by a voice she would come to love._

 **End Flashback**

"Bella love, are you okay?" Fabian asked softly.

She blinked a few times and smiled at him. "I am, I just had a flashback to fourteen years ago, to the first time I fed you."

He smiled at her. "I would love to hear that story sometime, but would you mind if we ate first, I'm really hungry."

"Of course love, I'm sorry for not paying attention." She said with a slight blush.

"No harm was done, my love. You get such an adorable look on your face when you think of the better parts of your past." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him before she continued feeding him his steak and chips.

…

The following morning there was a soft knock on the door. "Fabian, Bella are you awake?" Hermione asked through the door.

"We are 'Mione, and we are decent as well, you can come in if you want." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione and Draco entered and gasped softly when they saw how he looked. "Oh Merlin, she really did a number on you. No wonder Mom was so pissed." Draco said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Yeah I know, it was even worse yesterday, luckily the potion Madame Pomfrey supplied me with healed my arm first, so I can at least eat normally. Bella had to feed me yesterday."

"I'm glad to see you are mostly okay Fabian. I would not have forgiven myself if you had gotten even more hurt, and I'm glad that bitch got what was coming to her." Hermione said as she approached him for a hug.

He smiled and gave her as good a hug as he could manage. "I will always protect my family. How did you fare after you got caught anyway. I figured she would have thrown you in the dungeons."

"She was planning that, but she got too much enjoyment of questioning us. Fortunately there was no Veritaserum left so she was forced to do it herself, and of course none of us were particularly inclined to accommodate her and she was just about to turn to the Cruciatus Curse before Narcissa, Eliza and the Aurors came in and the gauntlet was tossed, so to speak, and please remind me never to piss off your mothers. I have never seen anyone more fierce in a duel." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that. "My mothers are fiercely protective of their children. I think Umbridge has been lucky that she didn't hurt Luna or Gabrielle. They might have just killed her, and I am relatively sure that some of their hexes were for you as well. They see you as a daughter too."

Hermione blushed a little at that, but kept quiet for now.

"We talked to McGonagall before we came here and she asked us to tell you that you shouldn't rush yourself in getting better and let Aunt Bella nurse you back to health, she doesn't want to see you back in class until you are completely healed, and honestly it would be a load off my mind as well." Draco said with a smile.

"Trust me that I will Draco. My injuries are worse than anything I have ever experienced, so I have no desire to go back to class before Madame Pomfrey gives the okay." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "I'm glad to hear you finally take your health a bit more serious. My next option would have been informing Mum. You were getting a bit reckless."

He blushed and turned to his lover. "I'm afraid I have to agree with your brother here. I understand you wanting to protect everyone, but you are not alone anymore, your friends and family will do exactly the same for you and each other."

"And you know I usually don't agree with Draco, but I agree with him on this one. During our lessons with Harry I could see you were pushing yourself, and I know that was because of your need to protect Bellatrix, but you know that rash behavior will only get you hurt." Hermione said with a kind smile.

He sighed softly, knowing he was beat. "I know, but it's so difficult to control the urge to protect everyone. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

They all smiled at him. "That's all we can ask Fabe. We are just worried about your safety." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know, but as Draco well knows, I am used to doing things by myself, it's hard to change fifteen years of habitual behavior." Fabian said as he sat up a bit more straight, although he couldn't help the wince.

"We'll leave you to rest Fabe, although I think Luna will be by a bit later." Hermione said with a smile.

He nodded and accepted another hug from his sister and brother before they left again. "I think everyone has seen by now in how bad a shape I am. It gets a bit tedious telling what happened again and again."

"I understand that, my love, but you have a lot of friends who are worried about you. I'm surprised we were able to get your little sisters to sleep in their own beds, they have been more worried than anyone besides your mothers." Bellatrix said as she took up the spot next to him.

He smiled and kissed her. "They would have if they could have gotten away with it, but Luna and Gabby would never want to encroach on our privacy, especially Luna since she wants you to like her."

"I think she knows that I adore her as my niece. I expected you two to be together when I saw you again. You two have always been so close." She said softly.

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Well technically we were together before she met Gabby, but it was out of mutual convenience. I know I am a good looking guy that a lot of girls want to date, and by being with Luna the girls left me alone, and the others in our house were too afraid of me to pick on her anymore."

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow at that. "Why would people be afraid of you?"

"Well, with me being a Black and the fact that I have made it no secret how much I adore my darling Aunt Bellatrix, people tend to think I am like how you pretended to be, so people tend to leave me alone because of that." He said with a slight blush.

"Sweetie, you know I don't like that part of my past, but if it has helped you protect those you care about, I really can't be angry with you." She said softly.

"That is honestly the only reason I ever did that. I have always known the things people believed about you were not true, and I would never add to that, I love you too much to ever do that to you." He said honestly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "You know love, every time you say you love me, I get the urge to do certain things to you."

He smiled and deepened the kiss. "I'm up for a bit of naughty time with my mate, although I don't think I will be overly useful with a broken ankle."

"There are plenty of things we can do that do not involve your ankle. I will never object to you playing with your favorite pillows." She said with a sultry smile.

He grinned and nodded as she pulled down the top of her dress. "They are all yours my love, but be gentle, my nipples have been a bit sensitive lately."

He nodded as she carefully straddled him, not wanting to agitate his ankle even more, and he had easy access to her breasts. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and took the other one between his thumb and forefinger, making the raven haired witch moan loudly.

She cradled his head to her chest and tangled her hands in his hair, loving the feeling of his talented mouth on her sensitive nipples.

Fabian noticed she wanted something more, and removed her dress with a flick of his hand, trailing his remaining hand down her body in a direct line to her pussy. "You're even more horny than I thought, my love."

"You always make me horny my love. There will never not be a time that I don't want to jump your bones." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her. "You have a similar effect on me, my love, but I can wait until the concussion clears and my ankle is healed again."

"I'll think of something that won't agitate your injuries and still give you pleasure." She said with a wink.

Fabian smiled and slipped his hand in her soaked panties, finding her clit immediately, stroking to a relaxed orgasm.

Bellatrix moaned and ground against him, trying to get more friction from her lover, and he had no problems in obliging her.

She knew she couldn't last long with his talented fingers inside of her and his equally talented tongue on her nipples, and after a few minutes of teasing she moaned out her orgasm, rocking against him as she rode out her high.

Without another word she carefully slid down his body, vanishing his boxers before taking his raging erection into her mouth.

Fabian groaned in pleasure as his mate took him deeper into her mouth every time her head came down, until her nose hit his pelvic bone.

She sucked him in a rhythm she knew he would enjoy, and was quick enough that it wouldn't agitate his injuries.

"Merlin Bella, you are milking me dry with your mouth, I can't hold it anymore." He groaned out loudly.

Instead of answering she stayed where she was and used the muscles in her throat to stimulate him, feeling him shoot his load into her stomach not a minute later, draining every drop she could before coming up again.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" She asked softly.

He only nodded and relaxed against the cushions as she cuddled back up to him, not even bothering covering up her breasts again.

Like this they fell asleep, cuddled up against each other and Bella holding him close to her body.


	9. A New Teacher

**Save Me**

 **C9: A New Teacher**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I recently came to a decision on this fic. It will be a multi-year story that will span at least three years. It's not shocking, but I thought you all deserved to know. We are almost at the end of Fourth Year and after that will be a few chapters of holiday stuff before we go into the next Arc, so to speak. For now enjoy the chapter, and I will see you for the next one.**

It took Fabian another week to be completely healed, and during that time the now Headmistress McGonagall had already made sure to undo every single negative thing Umbridge had done to the school.

McGonagall had also had a lot of talks with Bellatrix and Fabian over the last week, since Hogwarts was now lacking a Defense Teacher, and she had hoped that Bellatrix would accept her offer to become the new Defense Professor.

Bella and Fabian had discussed the subject at length, and of course Fabian didn't mind, as long as she was happy in what she did, while Bella was worried people would only see who she had pretended to be for a long time, she still accepted the position at the end of the week, although she asked if she could explain everything to the students first, which of course McGonagall had no problems with.

Right now it was Sunday evening and they were cuddled up in the living room, while Bellatrix put the finishing touches on her lesson plan. "You're nervous aren't you, my love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and leaned back against him. "Of course I am. I don't know how people will react to me being here and what the backlash will be. I just know some parents will be furious about me being here, let alone what will happen if the Death Eaters know where I am."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll deal with that when the time comes, my love. I will protect you from everything."

She smiled and relaxed against him. "Thank you my love. That helps with the nerves a bit, but I think we should make our way to bed, we both have classes tomorrow."

He nodded and picked her up in bridal style as he carried her to bed, both of them smiling at each other, and not even noticing their other roommates anymore. "I think it would be good to talk to Neville before he sees her tomorrow morning. No one wants to see Fabian squaring off against Neville." Hermione said softly.

"I don't believe they will. Neville will give Fabian a chance to explain, and I think when he hears it, all thoughts of confrontation will leave his mind, and I know Bella has been working tirelessly on a way to reverse the effects of the damage she was forced to cause to the Longbottoms." Nymphadora said with a smile.

"Did she tell you that, or was it something you overheard from our mothers?" Fleur asked softly.

Nymphadora smiled and kissed her mates softly. "She asked me for help with breaking the Curse, and we have been working on that ever since Hermione and Fabian started their practical lessons with Harry."

Fleur smiled at that. "So that's where you two were off to every Saturday, and her I was thinking that you wanted to reconnect with your Aunt."

"We did plenty of that as well, my love, there is no need to get jealous." Nymphadora said with a wink.

Fleur smirked at her lover and straddled one of her legs, while Hermione did the same on the other side, the three women losing themselves in each other quickly. "I'm not jealous of Aunt Bella. You two are my mates for more reasons than our Bond and while I adore Fabian as my brother, you girls will be all I will ever need romantically."

The two girls smiled and kissed her again, and it didn't take them long before they also made their way to their own bedroom.

In their bedroom Fabian and Bella had just undressed themselves and had just gotten comfortable in bed. "Love, there is something you must know and that I need to talk to you about, and it kind of ties in with tomorrow. You of course have heard the story of Neville Longbottom's parents and who put them where they are today."

He nodded and smiled at her before she continued, drawing strength from that smile. "I have worked with Dora every day while you had classes with the others to work on a counter spell. You know I had no control over what I did back then, but I do remember everything, and that is why I want to start making amends for my crimes, starting with giving Frank and Alice Longbottom their minds back, and Neville his parents."

"I will stand by your side for whatever you want to do with your life, my love. I would follow you to the pits of hell if that is what you wanted to do." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I've been there already, and I have no intention of ever going back. You of all people know what I want out of my second chance in life, and I want to make amends for everything. I owe that to our community."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "And I will be by your side every step of the way, my love, because we know that it will not be easy, but some big steps can be taken when you give Neville's parents their minds back, and perhaps we can do an exclusive interview with the Prophet during the summer, so you can get your story out, if that is what you want of course."

She nodded at that. "I would like to get my story out, and let everyone know what power He holds over his minions, and how he does that."

"That would be the best way to get a lot of people on your side, and those that still doubt you can leave us the hell alone or feel my wrath, which will probably be a boy with red hair." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him passionately. "It's sweet that you want to protect me from your schoolmates, but I don't think there is any reason to put people in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey has enough to do without you filling her beds."

He moaned into the kiss and pulled her close, letting his hands roam across her naked back. "It seems someone is already eager to earn extra credit for my class. Perhaps I should report this to the Headmistress as an act of disorderly conduct by a student." She said with a teasing smile.

He grinned at her. "It would be true if your nipples weren't poking into my chest, and I couldn't practically feel your juices run down my legs. You're just a naughty teacher who wants to seduce her student." He said in a similar tone.

She blushed and tried to get to a more neutral position, but her lover wouldn't let her get off him. "Love, we really should go to sleep, as much as I would love to ravage you now."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I just wanted to feel you on top of me while we slept, my love."

She smiled and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, kissing it softly before they fell asleep.

…

When Fabian woke up the next morning, his lover had already left, which made him a bit sad, although he knew that she had some last minute preparations to make for her classes, which he fortunately had at the end of the day, so they could walk back to their room together after dinner.

He quickly got out of bed to take a shower, making sure he would again portray the pureblood heir he was, just to see how his mate would react to it.

When he entered their shared living room half an hour later, Hermione was in a passionate lip lock with his sister, with Nymphadora nowhere to be seen.

He cleared his throat and smiled as they parted. "What, can't a girl say goodbye to her mate?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Of course you can, but judging by Hermione's flush you two have been at it for quite a while, and we are almost late for breakfast. I'm sure Dora would be more than willing to continue where Hermione left off." He said with a smile.

Fleur and Hermione blushed at that. "I'm sure she would, but we have an agreement between the three of us that Fleur gets to do whatever she wants to me before it is time for me to go to class." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at them. "Since we only have twenty minutes before breakfast starts and McGonagall's speech, we really have to go."

The two girls pouted a little at that. "Very well brother." Fleur said before turning to her lover again. "Be safe out there love. That toad might be gone, but there are several people who still do not agree with who your mates are."

Hermione nodded and gave her a last kiss before the two girls pulled their brother into a hug. "And you brother, be careful. People won't agree with Bellatrix' presence or your relationship with her, and I know how you are, so please don't try to attack people."

"I can't promise that, and you know it. Neither you or Dora would do the same if it was Hermione. If someone has anything bad to say about my mate, I will defend her." He said seriously, and Fleur knew he wouldn't budge from his point.

"Fine, but don't expect me to inform Mum of your decision when you bite off more than you can chew." Fleur said matter of factly.

"Nothing will go wrong, because people will know exactly what happened to her, and they will understand, or they can leave her the hell alone. It is really that simple." He said in a similar tone.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at her brother for just a moment before she gathered him in her arms. "You're right of course. I was wrong to doubt you. You know Bellatrix best and wouldn't willingly let her walk into a situation where she could be attacked. I'm sorry brother." She said softly.

He smiled and returned the hug. "I'm sorry too. You know more about these kind of things than almost anyone, I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

She smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "I think this was our first sibling squabble. Mum would be proud of us."

He smiled at her before straightening his hair again. "I think she would, but we really have to go, or otherwise we will have to eat our breakfast like Ron would, and I would hate to inhale my food in front of my mate."

Fleur nodded and gave Hermione a chaste kiss before Hermione looped her arm through that of Fabian and the two of them made their way to the Great Hall.

…

As they sat down for breakfast, there was a lot of muttering throughout the Hall, as students glanced at Bellatrix at the Head Table.

"What is that bitch doing here? It's like they let anyone walk in and teach here." Ron said with a glare to the raven haired witch.

Fabian glared at him, but a quick jab to his side from Gabrielle kept him quiet. "Don't brother, I know you're angry but starting a fight now will only raise more questions, at least wait until your mate has explained her presence." She said softly.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the Headmistress took the stage. "Good morning everyone. As the more observant of you have noticed we have a change of staff today. Professor Bellatrix Black will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for at least the remainder of the year, and before anyone even thinks of writing a letter to their parents about this, let me explain a few things. Ms. Black was used by the Dark Lord to do the things that have made her infamous by the extremely dangerous Imperious Potion, which like the Curse makes people do exactly what the brewer desires. For reasons she will explain herself in a few minutes, she has waned herself off this potion and has been working tirelessly to right the wrongs she was forced to commit. She has been subjected to questioning with Veritaserum as well as a Pensieve examination of her memories. She has been cleared by the DMLE to teach and I will not have one of my staff members harassed because of prejudiced views. With that said, Ms. Black, would you please come forward and explain some things?"

Bellatrix nodded and approached the podium, no one seeing the comforting pat on the hand McGonagall gave the raven haired witch.

Bellatrix swallowed heavily before she started. "Good morning everyone, I wanted to take this time to clear up some things, as well as explain how you-know-who enslaves and uses his cronies. I involuntarily got involved with his thanks to my former husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. He was the one who started mixing an Imperious Potion with my tea to make me loyal to the Dark Lord, and once they were sure it worked, they made sure to send me on high profile missions, like the torture of the Longbottom's, something I never wanted to do even if I was actually loyal to him. Frank and Alice Longbottom were very close friends of me and my sisters during our time at school and I would never wish any harm on them. Following my imprisonment in Azkaban by your former Dark Arts Professor, the surviving Death Eaters made sure I kept getting that potion, but I was eventually able to wean myself off it. I'm sure everyone read about the breakout during the Holidays, and while it was true I got out then, it did not go how the Prophet reported it. They essentially kidnapped me and tortured me for three weeks before I managed to escape to my sister Narcissa and her wife Eliza, who nursed me back to health, which by the way is not the reason for my youthful appearance. Within my family there is something called the Bond, which is essentially a Soul Bond between two people, who will love each other for the entirety of their lives. It was revealed that I share a Soul Bond with my dear nephew Fabian, and one of the effects of the Soul Bond we shared is that the two lovers will be as close in age as possible, which is the reason for my appearance now, and that is really all there is to it. If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them now."

As expected Neville was the first to stand. "You said my parents were close friends of yours and that you are working on righting your wrongs, even if they were forced. Are you going to do anything about my parents' condition?" He asked with a bit of an edge in his voice.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you asked Mr. Longbottom. Since arriving at Hogwarts, I have worked every hour available to find a cure, together with my niece Nymphadora Black, who I think most of you know to be a gifted Auror. We are very close to finding something viable. I promise you here and now, on a vow on my Magic that I will not rest until your parent's have been healed."

Neville still looked a bit skeptical. "That is good to know, please let me know if there is anything I can do to help, I might not look it, but I am pretty good at Herbology."

"I would gladly accept your help Mr. Longbottom, would tonight after dinner be acceptable?" Bellatrix asked with a kind smile.

Neville only nodded and retook his seat, Ron standing up almost immediately after. "I've got a question. Do you really think we would buy that bullshit story? Your deeds have been widely published and I happen to believe it is true. You are an evil bitch and no one will be able to tell me otherwise."

Bellatrix looked shocked, but no one expected the next thing that happened. Fabian dashed from his seat and dragged Ron down to eye level. "I am going to give you one single opportunity to apologize for that, or I will challenge you to a duel of honor, and we both know, and more importantly, most people present here know that I have beaten you in every duel we had during the DA."

Ron glared at him. "I'm not apologizing for anyhing, Black. Your supposed 'mate' is an evil bitch and has deserved everything she has gotten."

Fabian really wanted to hurt him, but was held back by Luna and Gabrielle while Hermione slapped Ron so hard he lost his balance and fell. "You are an ignorant ass, Ronald Weasley! You and your brother are exactly alike, thinking you know everything better and have all the answers, while you can't even pass a fucking year without copying off my notes. Don't ever talk to me, my mates or my family again, and that includes Professor Black, or I will show you what I can do when I really get angry, which your brother has already found out."

Ron glared at her. "You can't tell me what to fucking do, Hermione. Last time I checked you are not the boss of me."

"Indeed she is not Mr. Weasley, but while you are on school grounds, I am. You have detention with Professor Snape for the following month, and you are lucky I have not expelled you. You have no right to question my choice of staff or their explanations of events you could have no recollection of. You didn't believe the Prophet when they wrote about Mr. Potter or Professor Dumbledore, so I think it is shallow to think they are right on Professor Black when there is evidence of the contrary. I will expect a written apology to Ms. Black on my desk before the day is out." McGonagall said angrily.

He shrunk back in his seat, not wanting to make it worse and nodded at the Headmistress.

The other students had no further questions, since they didn't want to provoke Fabian any more than Ron already head.

As everyone retook their seats, breakfast appeared and people ate quietly. "Mr. Black, a moment if you please. You know I don't condone violence, and I am very proud of you for holding yourself back against Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid I have to punish you for the threats you made. You will have two days of detention with Professor Sinestra, to be served after dinner."

"Of course Headmistress." He said with a kind smile.

McGonagall betrayed a smile before she made her way to Hermione, and judging by Hermione's reaction, she didn't mind her detention as well.

…

After a dreary day Fabian, Luna and Gabrielle made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the fourth year Hufflepuffs, which was their last class of the day. "I don't think you ever had detention before, or have you Fabe?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled at them. "I haven't, but McGonagall was right to give it to me, and I could do a whole lot worse than two days with my second favorite teacher."

"And here I thought Sinestra was your favorite." Luna said with a smile.

"She was, until my mate became a teacher, and you know there is no way I could put anyone above my mate." He said softly.

The two girls smiled at that. "Some would consider that bias, but you know we can't fault you for being bias in this case." Gabrielle said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded as they stepped into the classroom, where he could see his mate standing next to the board, like she never had done anything different.

They quickly took their seats and waited for Bellatrix to start her class. "Good morning everyone. In light of everything that has happened over the last few weeks, we will be concentrating on the spells you should have learned from the start of the year, even if most of you already learned these in Dumbledore's Army, but I think even with his considerable experience, Mr. Potter did not teach you about the Unforgivable curses. We shall start with the consequences of using an Unforgivable Curse. Who could tell me what will happen if you use any of the three Unforgivable Curses?"

A lot of people raised their hands, and Bellatrix had to resist the urge to give her mate the chance to answer.

"Ms. Lovegood, I'm sure you know the answer." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Luna smiled at her. "Yes Professor. The consequences of using any of the Unforgivable Curses is a one way trip to Azkaban, with the possibility of a Kiss if intent can be proven."

"Very good Ms. Lovegood, you are absolutely right, ten points to Ravenclaw. It is true that the use of any Unforgivable Curse will get you a life sentence in Azkaban, but as it goes with most things, the Death Eaters have used their considerable resources to escape punishment from using them. Now, I think most of you know the Curses and what they do, I want you to read up on them for thirty minutes, after that we shall start our practice of Defensive Spells." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and took out their books, which was again the old material, since no one wanted to use the material Umbridge had provided.

Bellatrix smiled as her class read quietly, and were already hanging on her every word, even though she should have expected it from her mate and his sisters.

Taking the half an hour to determine which spells she was going to teach them, taking into consideration who had prior training in Dumbledore's Army and which spells were taught there.

"Bella is doing great as our teacher. It seems whatever you did to her last night worked." Luna said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I swear we only talked and had an early night, she was so nervous I just had to try and soothe them a little."

She smiled at that. "You usually are pretty good at soothing a woman's worries, so I am not surprised."

He only smiled at her as they continued their reading in silence, neither of them noticing that Bellatrix had heard their every word and was smiling at them.

"Alright everyone, close your books and step forward. I know a little of what most of you learned in Dumbledore's Army, and I think all of you will benefit from the following spell. It is a very basic defensive spell, but will save your life if cast with enough power. I am of course talking about the Protego spell, and I think all of you will be able to cast it by the end of the lesson." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and watched with interest as Bellatrix demonstrated the movements and incantation.

She immediately saw that her students were very quick learners. "Alright, who is feeling adventurous? To see if you have learned the basics of the Protego I will attempt to disarm you. Every student who succeeds in blocking it will earn five points for their House. Now who wants to go first?"

For some reason everyone looked to Fabian. "Fine, I guess I'll go first." He said softly.

The two lovers squared off and smiled at each other, and since he had watched his mate train with her sister a bit, he knew when she would cast her spell.

She smirked at him and cast her Expeliarmus, and of course Fabian had seen it coming and cast his Protego, her spell bouncing off harmlessly. "Well done Mr. Black, five points to Ravenclaw."

He only smiled and took his seat again, watching as most of the class deflected his mate's spells.

"That was very well done by everyone. Rome wasn't build in one day and you have plenty of time to learn this and the spells that are still to come. For now I think we've done enough, class dismissed." She said with a kind smile.

Everyone quickly packed their bags and made their way to their next class, while Fabian lingered for just a moment. "I just wanted to say you were absolutely amazing love."

She smiled and kissed him quickly. "Thank you love. It felt really good to finally use my forced skills for something good."

He smiled and kissed her a last time before he made his way to his next class, which was Transfiguration.

…

That evening after dinner, Fabian made his way to the Astronomy Tower to serve his detention with Professor Sinestra, which he didn't mind since he usually volunteered to help her clean her telescopes on the weekends.

As he walked through the Halls and up to the Astronomy Tower he thought about where his mate could be, since he didn't see her at dinner. He figured that she chose to have dinner in their room and would be there when he would return after his detention.

He knocked and smiled when the door opened. "Good evening Mr. Black, before we start your detention tonight, which I might add is a very severe punishment for what you have done. You were only protecting your mate after all." Professor Sinestra said with a kind smile.

"I know, but I understood where the Headmistress was coming from. She can't show favoritism towards her students, and what I did to Ron, how much deserved as it was, was not acceptable. I understand that I have to separate our personal life from the life of Fabian Black the student and Ms. Black the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said softly.

There was a very familiar giggle. "On the contrary love. People know we are together, and as far as I have seen today, they are okay with it, most of them even silently cheered for you when you put Ron in his place, even his sister has turned her back on him." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Sinestra saw he was fighting the urge to hug his mate. "Don't just stand there Mr. Black, go and hug your girlfriend. She is here for a reason after all."

He smiled and flew into his mate's arms. "And what reason might that be Professor?" He asked with a smile.

"To keep you focused on your task of course. I know a little bit about Mating Bonds and I know you would be miserable if you would be here without your mate, so I asked her to accompany me after dinner, so we could both observe you tonight." Sinestra said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "I know from experience that my mate is very good at observing me at most things." He said with a wink to his mate.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "Like you are any better." She muttered softly.

"I never claimed I was, my love, but I think I'd better get started on cleaning the telescopes, otherwise we might give Professor Sinestra a free show." He said before kissing her softly.

"You're already giving her a free show as it is, considering your hand is on my ass and the other one is on your favorite pillows." She said in a husky whisper.

He quickly jerked his hands away, getting an adorable pout from his mate, and he could clearly see that Professor Sinestra was blushing fiercely. "I think you know where to find the ones you haven't cleaned recently, Mr. Black. We will be right here while you work." Sinestra said as she fanned herself.

Fabian nodded and Bellatrix took a seat next to her colleague. "I really thought you were used to something from Fabian, or am I the only one he is so intimate with."

Sinestra smiled at her. "I have only ever seen him close to Luna Lovegood, but never intimate with anyone but you. I never knew him to be so affectionate as I have seen him with you."

"He has been that close to me the minute he saw me again. He had of course done some research already, but I think he would never have expected to be Bonded to me, and I will admit that it was a huge surprise for me as well, but having said that, I have never felt a more natural love than I feel with him. I was so afraid that he would want nothing to do with me because of what I was forced to do by you-know-who." Bellatrix said softly.

"What on earth happened to you Bella? I remember that girl that wanted to be a teacher when she got out of school, and wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do, save her sisters." Sinestra said softly.

Bellatrix smiled faintly at her. "Life happened of course. Because I was the eldest of us three, my forced marriage had to be fulfilled, and from the moment I reluctantly said I do, Rodolphus started to lace my tea with that potion. I had no choice but to obey them and do those horrible things. I just wasn't strong enough to resist."

"You have always been one of the strongest witches I have known, I think there is something more that has been done to you. I think you and Fabian should go and see Severus some time. He will surely be able to see what they have done to you." Sinestra said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I will do that soon, thank you Aurora. I'm so afraid they applied some dormant Compulsion Charms and that some day I will wake up with Fabian dead next to me and that I have killed him in my sleep. I won't be able to live on if that happens."

Sinestra smiled and hugged her. "I'm sure that will never happen. I have read a lot about Soul Bonds, and I know that it overpowers any known form of charms, potions, hexes and curses, and besides, you are not the only one who would be devastated. He is by far my favorite student, and I am sure Ms. Lovegood would be inconsolable as well."

"There would be a ton of people who would be devastated if he were to die, but I am sure we can rest assured that he will be with you for a very long time. I know I can't harm him, and no who would think of hurting either of us will only find death." Bellatrix said softly.

Sinestra nodded and smiled at her. "Of that I have no doubt. He proved his willingness to protect you when he confronted Umbridge. You see, that wicked woman had her suspicions that you were here and even under Veritaserum he didn't say anything about your presence here."

Bellatrix gasped softly at that. "I think me and Fabian are going to have a long talk when he is done for the night. He never told me she put him under Veritaserum."

"She put everyone under Veritaserum, but only with those she really hated did she go further, like with Harry, Hermione and Fabian. She spiked the potion with something else, something even Severus has not yet found out. It made people forget that they were subjected to the Potion and what they have said, and on top of that it made the potion even more potent than it already was, so I don't think Fabian will remember having taken the potion, even if he was forced to take it." Sinestra said softly.

Bellatrix sighed softly. "And here I thought that potion was known only to our family. It is called Verita Suprema, and it is one of the darkest potions my family has ever invented. It requires a Dragons Heart next to its normal ingredients. There are side effects to it as well. If you don't get the dose exactly right, the one being questioned would suffer effects similar to that of a Dementor's Kiss, before poisoning your heart and killing you. Only the very best of Potion's Masters know the right dose, and I know of only one who would both know of the potion and administer the right dosage, and I think you know him as well."

"If you tell me that you-know-who is that Potions Master, then Umbridge must be a Death Eater as well." Sinestra said in almost a whisper.

Bellatrix nodded gravely. "If she is, then I have never seen her with him in my time there, the Imperious Potion he gave me was brewed to such an extent that I kept my memories of that time." Bellatrix said softly.

Sinestra looked a bit pale from all that information. "In light of this, take your mate for tonight, and I'll make sure he doesn't have to serve the other night. Minerva needs to know this so she can inform Kingsley of this, he'll make sure to include this new information in her trial."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Aurora, I will not forget this kindness."

"His detention was not my idea, and I understand why Minerva made sure he would serve it with me. I adore him as a student and I know he loves my classes. I could never voluntarily make him serve a detention, even if he sometimes deserves it, now take him back to your room and spend the remainder of the night as you two see fit. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." Sinestra said with a smile.

Bella nodded and walked over to her mate. "Love, you're done for tonight, and for tomorrow as well."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then let's go to the room. I'm dead off my feet."

She smiled and kissed his cheek as she led him back to their room, where they quickly cuddled up to each other and were asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	10. Exam Stress

**Save Me**

 **C10: Exam Stress**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

In the final two months of the year, everyone was preparing for their exams, but nothing could have prepared Bellatrix for what her mate and Hermione did to get ready. The two spend every hour available to get ready for them, and even Fleur and Nymphadora didn't recognize their mate.

The only one who acted normal was Luna and she was the one who explained to them what had come over them. "Fabian and Hermione are kindred spirits in their studies, and ever since his first year they made a contest of being ready first. They have been dubbed the Crazy Siblings by the majority of the student body by the time the exams roll around."

"Do they know people call them that? I can't imagine either of them being happy with being called crazy." Nymphadora asked softly.

Luna smiled at them. "They know, but they don't care. By the time exams roll around no one can even come close to their scores anymore. They are devoted to their studies now, but I suspect they will want to make this up to you, Fleur and Dora when the exams are done."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I can understand where he is coming from. Eliza was exactly the same when she was in school, and I have to admit that I was a bit crazy around exam time as well. I think its sweet that he has found a kindred spirit in his studies and that he is so devoted to them."

They all smiled and nodded at that, all of them glancing at Fabian and Hermione, who looked quite frazzled from their studies, and to Bellatrix it was obvious that her lover was exhausted, and it looked like Fleur and Dora were seeing the same thing with Hermione. "I think it's time for them to take a break, otherwise they'll keel over at some point." Bellatrix said softly.

"I agree, Hermione looks like she will drop down at any moment." Fleur said at a similar tone before she stood and walked to her mate.

Bellatrix followed suit and walked towards her lover, parking herself in his lap with a smile. "Don't you think it is time you took a break my love? You look like you might keel over at any moment."

He looked up at her tiredly and smiled at her. "When I'm done with this read through I will take a break my love, I'm almost done."

"Then I hope you don't mind reading with a handicap, because I'm not moving." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't mind. Having you close helps me focus. You should join me more often."

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Then I will do that. I'm feeling a bit lonely since you have been studying almost every hour that you are not in class."

He sighed softly and closed his book before pulling her close. "I'm sorry my love, but it is a part of my personality that I can't change, no matter how hard I try. I just want to be the best I can be when it comes to my studies."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "And you are the best in your year, my love, all that remains are your exams that I am sure you are going to ace. There is no need for you to bury yourself in work at this stage."

He groaned softly as she could see he was seriously debating his options internally. "If you come with me, I have a very sexy surprise for you, my love. Is that something that would spark my mate's interest?" She asked seductively.

"You're not playing fair, my love. You know I can't resist such a proposal." He said with a slight pout.

Bellatrix smirked and kissed him. "That was the general idea, loverboy. I'm feeling a bit neglected."

That seemed to do it as he scooped her in his arms and made his way to their bedroom, Bellatrix flashing the others a wink before the door closed.

Seeing that she now alone in her defiance of her mates, Hermione also relented, letting herself be led to the bedroom as well.

"I guess that leaves us, love. Shall we do the same?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Luna smiled and shook her head. "I'd rather stay here with you in my arms for a little while longer. Your brother and sister won't bother us, so we can be cute all we want."

Gabrielle smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek softly. "That's true, but they never seem to notice that they are just as cute together."

Luna nodded and cuddled into her lover with a soft smile, both girls more than content to spend the remainder of the evening in each other's arms.

…

The moment Bellatrix had her mate alone, she led him to the bed. "Before we do anything else, there is something I want to do for you. A blind man can see that you are stressed, and I hope you won't mind a massage before we get naughty. See it as an appetizer for everything afterwards." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her before she pushed him down to the mattress, face down so she could give him the best massage she had ever given him, or at least that was her hope.

She straddled his waist and kissed his neck before she summoned a special bottle of massage oil, which had been a gift from Eliza. It would serve as an aphrodisiac as well as make sure to relax him completely.

As she started massaging him, Fabian groaned contently as he felt a familiar feeling wash over him. "Did you by any chance get that oil from my mother, love?" He asked softly.

"Indeed I have love. Why do you ask?" She said in a similar tone.

He smiled at her, relaxing against the mattress even more thanks to his lover's ministrations. "Because my Mum has massaged me with this oil for as long as I can remember, but I can't help but notice something extra." He said softly.

"Nothing gets by you, does it love? There is indeed something extra added to this oil, but I think you know what it is in a few minutes." She said softly.

He groaned and gave himself over to the capable hands of his lover, who was already making sure he would be as relaxed as possible by the time she was done with him.

Bellatrix noticed this too and massaged him to the best of her abilities, loving the feeling of his strong muscles beneath her hands. "Have I ever told you how much I love how strong your body is?" She asked softly.

He groaned softly and smiled at her. "I don't think you have, but it is nice to hear you appreciate my body."

She softly slapped his shoulder and smiled at him. "You know I love your body in every way, shape and form, but I will admit that your defined muscles are a definite bonus, but if you want, you can turn around, I still have to do your front before we continue this."

He nodded and turned around, his cock standing to attention, which made Bellatrix smile at him. "It seems my oil had the desired effect, my love. Do you think you can hold out for a bit longer?"

Fabian nodded and kissed her softly. "If it's you, I would wait until the end of time."

She smiled at that. "Fortunately for you, you will only have to wait a bit longer before you get your reward."

He smiled and groaned as she started her ministrations again, again taking her time in massaging her mate, purposely avoiding his raging erection for the time being.

She purposely took her time with her lover, so he would be ready for the next part of her plan. She wanted him to let go his inhibitions for tonight and have his way with her.

By the time she was done she could see the lust in her mate's eyes. "I bet you are bursting right now, aren't you? I have one more request for you this evening. I want you to give in to your desires and take me. I want you to own me tonight."

He smirked and pushed her to the bed face down. "Is that is what you truly want love?" He asked huskily.

She managed a nod and then moaned loudly when he thrust his cock into her in a single stroke, filling her like he had never done before.

He then pulled her flush against his chest, so he could grope her chest and pinch her nipples. "You made me beyond horny love. I don't think I will be able to stop after one time tonight."

"Then it is a good thing it is Friday, my love. We have nowhere to be tomorrow, so feel free to do to me whatever you will, I am your plaything tonight." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "I really don't understand why you would want that given your past, but if this is what you really want, I will of course not deny my mate."

She moaned at the tone of his voice. "I know you will never hurt me, that is why I can give up this control with you. I trust you with my life Fabian, now and forever."

He kissed her deeply as he pulled out while he silently cast a Cleansing and Lubrication spell before he slowly slipped his cock into her asshole, making his mate moan even louder. "I want you to scream my name when you cum, my love. If you want me to let go, so should you."

She nodded as he let her down to her hands and knees, although he kept playing with her breasts. "I would let the world know who I belong to if that is what you ask of me."

He groaned softly at that admission and quickened his pace, and he had already decided to finish in her pussy. "Bella, my love, I'm going to cum soon."

"Cum inside me love, I'm sure that will be enough to make me scream as well." She said huskily.

He smiled and quickly switched holes again, kissing her neck as he came deep inside of her, Bellatrix screaming out her orgasm at the same time.

Unwilling to let her go, he laid them down on the mattress, keeping her close as he drifted asleep, tired beyond belief.

Bellatrix smiled and managed to turn around in his arms so she could kiss him softly. "Sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake up." She said as she fell asleep soon after.

…

A few days later the exams started, and for all students, Defense Against the Dark Arts was up first, which he loved, since there was one thing from Umbridge's reign that McGonagall had kept, and that was that each subject's theory would be made by everyone simultaneously in the Great Hall, since that would be easier for everyone and would discourage cheating.

The students were all seated in neat rows, separated by year, and McGonagall was waiting on her dais as the parchments were handed out. "Good morning everyone. Today you will be making your exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will have one hour to complete this theoretical portion, and afterwards Ms. Black will administer the practical portion in her classroom. You will all be required to perform at least one spell you have learned this year, either with Ms. Black or in your training with Dumbledore's Army. Good luck, and I don't think I have to stress that any form of cheating will mean detention for the remainder of the year."

Everyone took that as the sign to begin, and for the next half an hour, the only sounds Fabian could hear were the frantic scribbling of quills on parchment while everyone made their exams, and as he expected, he saw Hermione turning hers in after only twenty minutes, and not soon after Luna did the same.

Once he had turned his exam in, he made his way to Bella's classroom, and of course he saw Hermione on her way back to their room. "Good luck Fabe, although I doubt you will need it when your mate is the teacher."

"You know as well as I do that Bella wouldn't play favorites with me. If anything I think she will expect even more from me because we are mated." He said with a smile.

She smiled and gave him a quick hug before she continued her path to the room.

Arriving at Bellatrix's classroom, he took a seat on the bench, waiting for his lover to call him in, and knowing who probably was in there with her now, he knew it wouldn't take long before he was called in.

Five minutes later the door opened and Luna skipped out. "Hey Fabe. Good luck on your practical." Luna said after giving him a hug.

"Thanks Lu, how do you think you did on it?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled at that. "I'll tell you when you get back to the room. I wouldn't want to make you nervous." She said with a wink.

He smiled at her. "Come on Fabian, we don't have all day." Bellatrix called from behind him.

"Coming Professor." He said with a smile to Luna and a wink to his lover.

Bellatrix smiled and led him into her classroom. "There are two ways we can do this, my love. The first is obvious, but I think you will like the second one as well, since it involves something you have become quite proficient at in the last months."

"If you are suggesting what I think you are, I don't think we have the time. The next student might already be waiting outside." He said with a slight blush.

She smiled at that. "That was actually not what I was thinking, but let's keep that for tonight. I'll sign it off as extra credit. I was actually thinking of a more difficult spell that I am sure you know. Perform it correctly and I will write down an O. for my class."

Fabian smiled at that. "Which spell were you thinking of Professor?"

"I want you to try and conjure a Patronus. It is usually a sixth year spell, but I think you will have no problems with casting it. I happen to know that Harry taught it during Dumbledore's Army." She said with a smile.

He nodded at her and prepared himself. He thought of the first time they made love together, which had been the memory he always used when he wanted to conjure his Patronus. "I just want you to promise me that you won't laugh." He said before casting the spell.

Bellatrix nodded and watched as the light blue light emanated from his wand, turning into an ethereal wolf, and the look of shock on her mate's face did not escape her. "Why would you think I would laugh at a wolf, my love. I think it fits you."

He was quiet for a bit before he answered. "Because this was not my Patronus a few weeks ago, it was a hare, like Luna's."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged him. "I don't suppose you heard of the theory that a Patronus changes when someone finds their true love. Mine is a wolf as well, so yours changed to match that."

He smiled at that. "I know, but I am just curious why it hasn't changed before. During our last day with the D.A. it was still a hare."

"That's easy love. We didn't go public with our relationship until after the Army was dissolved. So because we kept it a secret, your magic recognized that need, and kept your Patronus the same until we were both ready to share the news, but I am curious about another thing." She said before casting her own Patronus.

A female looking wolf sprung from her wand and made its way to Fabian's, the two nuzzling each other almost immediately. "Don't they look sweet together? Almost as sweet as their caster's." She said as she pulled him into her arms.

He nodded and accepted a kiss from his mate. "They are, but I think we should dismiss them, otherwise they will start rutting on the spot."

Bellatrix giggled and dismissed her wolf, Fabian doing the same soon after. "They had the right idea though, because tonight I have some spirited ideas for you."

"Can't wait, my love, but I have to say that your sexual drive is starting to rival that of Dora." He said with a smile.

"That is something I will explain tonight, because it is a bit lengthy to go into now. For now I think you should go to our room, because I don't know how long I can contain myself." She said huskily.

He nodded and gave her a last passionate kiss before he made his way back to their shared room.

…

When Bellatrix entered their room later that afternoon, she was shocked to see her mate in a seemingly passionate embrace with Luna, who was sobbing onto his shoulder while Gabrielle softly stroked her back.

"What happened?" She asked as she took a seat next to them.

Luna looked up with teary eyes and threw herself into the raven haired witch' arms. "I got a letter from the Ministry that Daddy got killed in a raid. I've got nowhere to go."

"Lulu, you know that my mothers would gladly take you in, if that is what you want. I promised you at the start of our first year that you would never be alone again, and I intend to keep that promise. We will help you with everything." Fabian said softly.

She smiled a teary smile and crawled back into her girlfriend's lap. "I'll Floo my mothers and ask them for guardianship. You will truly be my sister, and while I know it won't take the pain of losing your father away, it will ensure you are always cared for."

Luna nodded and kissed his cheek before he attempted to stand, but was pushed back down by his lover. "Your sister needs you now more than ever, my love. I'll give Eliza and Cissa a Floo and inform them." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and gave her a kiss before she stood, turning back to Luna when his mate walked to the Floo. "Everything will be okay Lulu. No one will ever hurt you again and I will always protect you from anyone that wants to try. You will always be safe."

Luna smiled at him as her sobs died down. "I know you will Fabian, you always have until now. It just hurts so much that I lost Daddy."

"I know it does, and it will continue to hurt for a very long time. Just know that your girlfriend will be here for you, as will I, whenever you need me, whether you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on."

"Do you think Bellatrix would mind if the two of us slept with you two tonight? I know it will help Luna immensely, and our room just seems so big right now, almost if something else is going to happen soon." Gabrielle said softly, which earned her a bright smile from the still softly sobbing blonde.

He smiled at them. "I don't think she will. She knows how it feels to lose someone you love better than anyone, and she will want to help in any way she can, especially since she knows how close Luna and I are and still wants to do anything to get in her good graces."

"I think Bellatrix knows how much I adore her. She's been nothing more than kind and loving to me ever since she came back into your life." Luna said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "Then I think she won't have any problems with you two sleeping in our room, or even in our bed if you would want that, but just a heads up, we do like to sleep naked."

"We do the same, and I have seen you naked plenty of times in case you have forgotten, so I don't think there will be any problems with that." Luna said with a soft smile.

He was just about to answer when Bellatrix came back with Eliza and Narcissa in tow. "Oh Luna sweetie. We're so sorry for your loss. How are you feeling?" Eliza asked softly.

"I'm okay given everything Eliza. Losing Daddy hurts more than I can ever put into words, but I know any war has its casualties. I just wish Daddy hadn't been one of them." Luna said softly as she moved into their opened arms.

"I can't imagine what you are going through. Xenophilius was a close friend to us and he will be missed greatly, and I promise you here and now that we will do everything in our power to find out who did this and get justice for you." Narcissa said with a kind smile.

Luna smiled at them. "I have no doubt you will, you have always cared for me so well."

The two women smiled and pulled her into a hug. "And we already had some contact with the Ministry and have arranged to be your guardians until we get the opportunity to adopt you as our daughter, which will happen this summer."

"You two have always been the mothers I needed in my life, and to be called your daughter is something I have always dreamed of, since that would make Fabian my actual brother." Luna said softly.

"And don't forget that your girlfriend will also be your sister." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Luna blushed a little before hugging the raven haired witch tightly.

Bellatrix smiled and let the petite blonde sit back in Fabian's lap, knowing she needed her brother more than anything right now.

"Love, would you mind terribly if Luna and Gabrielle spent the night with us tonight?" Fabian asked once Bellatrix had taken a seat next to him again.

"Of course I don't mind, as long as they don't mind us sleeping naked." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "They don't mind since they do the same, and I think we can hold back our urge of jumping each other for one night."

She blushed a little at that. "I think we can, but we are still going to talk about that tonight, so I hope you two don't mind that." She said with a smile to Gabrielle and Luna.

The two girls shared a look and smiled at her. "We don't mind, if you are comfortable enough in sharing this with us there."

"We don't mind you two being there, it will not be shocking or anything." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled and hugged him. "We'll take our leave for now, but we'll keep you all updated on everything in the coming days. We'll see you soon." Eliza said with a smile.

"Sorry for ignoring you Mum, but you know how Luna and I get when we get talking." He said with a smile.

"I know sweetie, but if you want to have another sister soon, we have to get that mill started." Narcissa said with a smile.

Luna smiled and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, not just today, but throughout the time I have known you."

The two women smiled at her. "We have always seen you as a daughter, and given how close you were to Fabian since the day you two met, that feeling has only increased. You will always be cared for, dear Luna."

Luna smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I will try to be the best daughter I can. I will make you proud of me."

"We already are, and we always will. We'll see you soon my sweets." Eliza said with a smile to Fabian, Gabrielle and Luna, the two women making their way home afterwards.

…

After dinner and informing Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora on the day's events, Gabrielle, Luna, Fabian and Bellatrix made their way to the latter's room.

We still have a while before we need to go to sleep, so I think this is as good a time as any to talk about something that I have wanted to talk to you about for quite a while." Bellatrix said once they were naked and under the covers.

"And what would that be, love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Where this constant urge to be intimate comes from of course. You have to admit that since the first time we had sex we have done it almost every day at least once, even for a mated couple that is a lot."

He smiled at that. "We actually did some research on this love, that is to say, Luna, Hermione and I and we have discovered that it is because our age difference was so great. Your body might have caught up, but your mind hadn't and since that had been deprived of any for of intimacy for more than twenty years, it now makes up for all those years you haven't been able to show your love to anyone, and since you are a Black, you have a lot of love to make up for."

Bellatrix blushed at that. "Why does it not surprise me that you did your research again."

He shrugged and kissed her, for a moment forgetting that they had company in bed when he let his hands glide to her breasts.

She moaned softly and tried to move his hands to a more neutral position. "I know you are always very fond of my breasts, but we are not alone tonight, and I don't think your sisters would want to see us get busy."

Fabian pulled back and saw how the two blondes were blushing a little. "If you two need some privacy, we can go and take a shower and then come back." Gabrielle said softly.

"You two don't need to, I need to learn some restraint anyway." Fabian said softly, although Bellatrix positioned her leg so that his erection was not entirely visible.

Luna noticed and smiled at her. "You don't have to do that Bella, it is nothing I haven't seen before, and I believe Gabby has also seen it before. We have spent numerous nights in the same bed when we were younger."

Bellatrix smiled at that and eyed her mate critically. "And here I thought I was the only naked woman to ever be in your bed." She said with a playful pout.

"I never claimed you were. I said you were the one and only woman I would ever have sex with. Most girls in our family have shared my bed at one point or another, and certainly the women in our family did so without clothes, even Fleur. Hermione almost demanded that I wear something when she spent the night in my bed with Fleur and Dora because their room was under renovation at that time." Fabian said with a soft blush.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "I was teasing you love. Your mothers have told me all about your non sexual bedroom antics involving the women in our family."

He blushed and hid his face in his lover's hair, much to the amusement of Bellatrix and his two sisters.

"It's not like you to be so easily embarrassed Fabe. What's wrong?" Luna asked softly.

"Nothing is majorly wrong Lulu. I'm just tired, so my mind is not working as quick as it usually does." He said as he relaxed against his lover.

Gabrielle and Luna smiled and laid down against him, Luna in between his legs with her head resting on his stomach, and Gabrielle on his shoulder.

Bellatrix had to smile at the sweetness of the sight, and she decided to follow suit by resting her head on his other shoulder. "There is one thing that puzzles me though. I usually I should feel some form of jealousy, but now I don't feel anything else but love."

He smiled at her. "That is probably because we both know, and more importantly, that our Bond knows that my sisters could be no threat to our relationship. Gabrielle is still part Veela and has recognized its mate in Luna, so that is why this is even possible."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It seems you know more about our Bond than I do. Perhaps you should show me where you got your information from, because I would love to read that book when we are home."

He nodded and kissed her. "I think you know which one it is, my love, but you are more than welcome to see if you can discover more information that I might have missed. You have known the story longer than I have."

Bellatrix smiled as he fell asleep, the two young blondes following suit soon after. The conversation they just had got her thinking, and silently she cast a Diagnostics spell over her lover, shocked to see he had aged quite a bit. He was already seventeen and it showed no signs of slowing down. At this rate he would hit twenty before he graduated, which would now only benefit them, since it meant he could now use magic outside of school.

Another Diagnostics spell on herself showed that she was still twenty and that her aging had stopped, which is what she had expected.

Sleep eluded her for a while longer, even with her lover's soothing breaths against her neck. She loved moments like this that they could just relax and not worry about things to come, and now that Gabrielle and Luna were here as well, she felt even more relaxed. Luna always had an aura of calm around her that soothed her and she felt protective of the young girls that now slept peacefully against their brother.

Eventually she fell asleep with a dreamy smile on her face, which mirrored the one of Luna, who had by now turned on her side and had wrapped an arm around his leg.

 ** _Dream Scene_**

 _When Bellatrix opened her eyes, she was in a big bed with Fabian, who looked a bit older than he was now._

 _Judging by the darkness in the room, it was very early in the morning or very late at night, but she could hear light footfalls down the hall of their room._

 _The door slowly crept open and a little raven haired girl no older than five years old entered the room, making her way to the bed quickly. "Mommy, are you awake?" She asked in a whisper._

" _Yes my sweet I am awake. What can Mommy do for you?" Bellatrix asked in a similar tone._

" _I can't sleep because of the thunder. Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" She asked softly._

 _Bellatrix smiled and lifted her daughter onto the bed. "Of course you can Carina, you know we want you to feel safe."_

 _The little girl smiled and crawled in between them, Fabian grumbling a little bit when he felt the bed shift._

 _The girl giggled at that. "Daddy always makes such funny noises in his sleep, doesn't he Mommy?" She asked softly._

" _He has always done that my sweet, but I think he won't mind having his sleep disturbed when he wakes up and finds his princess in bed in the morning, but we should go to sleep as well."_

 _She nodded sleepily and cuddled in between her father and mother, falling asleep soon after._

 _Bellatrix smiled at the cute sight and rubbed her belly, which she felt harbored another life in their already lively family._

 _She fell asleep soon after, a smile gracing her face as she wrapped an arm around her daughter._

 ** _End of Dream Scene_**

Bellatrix awoke with a smile. "It seems our future will be bright, my love. I can't wait to experience it with you." She said before falling asleep again.


	11. Harry's Prophecy

**Save Me**

 **C11: Harry's Prophecy**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A week later all the exams were done, and while everyone was waiting for their final scores, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Gabrielle and Fabian were relaxing a bit in their room, since Dora and Bellatrix were with the Headmistress to discuss some things for the next year.

"I'm so glad the exams are over. I feel like they lasted forever." Luna said as she relaxed against her girlfriend.

They all nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean Lulu. They seemed to drag on forever this year." Fabian said with a content smile.

"Just wait until next year. The O.W.L.'s are pretty hard, although I think at least one of you three is not going to have any problems with it." Hermione said softly.

"And we all know who that is, or am I wrong, big brother?" Gabrielle asked softly.

He shrugged at that. "I would gladly help you study, Gabby. If that is what you want, but I think between the three of us we'll be fine."

The two girls smiled and moved from their position to cuddle up to him.

For some reason he still couldn't explain, the two blondes had become even closer to him and Bella over the last week, and it wasn't that he would complain about it, he just didn't understand why they wanted to stay so close to him.

Figuring he could think about that later, he wrapped an arm around their shoulders and closed his eyes in relaxation.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Nymphadora, Bellatrix and Harry, the latter looking at the scene a bit confused, while Bellatrix smiled at her lover and his sisters.

She snuck up to her lover and let her hands trail up his thighs, giggling when his eyes snapped open. "You're such a tease love." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "I know, that's why you love me, but we have a visitor that wants to talk to you and your sisters." She said as she took a seat in his lap, since his shoulders were still occupied.

"Hey Harry, what can we do for you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

He smiled and took a seat. "Well, do you remember that dream I told you about a few weeks ago? It is back and I see the same thing every night. A dark room filled with orbs and you-know-who torturing Sirius for information. I think it is a sign of something I need to get."

"Are you absolutely sure that is everything Harry, because it could be you-know-who manipulating your scar again." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded at her. "I'm sure, and I have the okay from McGonagall to go. She has told me of a Prophecy about me that Voldemort needs, but that I can be the only one to get it."

"That is normal with Prophecies, but may I take a wild guess that you are here to ask for our help in retrieving your Prophecy?" Fleur asked with a smile.

He nodded at that. "I was, I know we can't just charge to wherever they are stored and expect to get lucky. We need to figure out where they are stored and come up with a plan to retrieve mine, and I need to have people beside me that I can trust, which is why I came to you."

Hermione and Fabian smiled at him after sharing a knowing look with each other. "We would be glad to help you Harry, but I have to ask. Do you have more people willing to come?" Hermione asked softly.

"Ginny, Neville and Draco want to come as well, and I didn't even bother to ask Ron before you ask that." Harry said with a smile.

"Then we will gladly help you, and I think Bella's expertise on the inner workings of the Death Eaters will help us greatly as well, because you can bet that they will be there none the less, if you want to come with us that is, my love. I would hate to assume." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Of course I will come with you. There is no way on this side of heaven or hell that I will let my mate get hurt. You are well versed in defensive and offensive spells, but most of you have never been up against someone that wants to kill you, you will need someone there with experience."

"Then it is settled, but the question remains where the Prophecies are stored. We still need to know that before we can even plan." Harry said softly.

Nymphadora smiled at that. "Tell me Harry, in your dream, is there a door with a way too big sigil on it?"

He nodded, which made Nymphadora grin. "Then I know exactly where it is. There is a Hall in the Ministry that houses most Prophecies, and I can get us in there pretty easily, Kingsley is kind of in your corner for everything. I'll give him a quick Floo and tell him our plan when we formulated one."

Harry smiled at that. "That is great news, but as most of you know I usually don't make plans, so I don't know how to proceed now."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's what you have me for Harry, just as you have over the last four years, and besides, there is not a lot we can plan for. While we know the Death Eaters are going to be there, we don't know in what capacity, we have practiced spells, positions and formations and I think it is high time we put them to use, so for once I think we should go with planned recklessness, so to speak, since our plans backfire ninety nine percent of the time anyway."

Harry only nodded at that. "Then I think all that remains is to select a time. How about after dinner?"

Everyone nodded at that. "That's fine. We'll meet at McGonagall's office and inform her of the plan. Could you let Neville and Draco know? We have some preparations to make." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes before making his way back to either the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So, preparations. What do we need to do before tonight?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"First, we need to contact Sirius. He and the Order need to know what is going to happen tonight, we will need their help. Tom will send his worst to get that Prophecy, and knowing what that worst is, we need all the experience we can get." Bellatrix said softly.

Nymphadora only smiled at her Aunt before she made her way to their fireplace, since she was a member of the Order.

Fabian pulled her close, knowing she would need some comfort for the next inevitable question. "Who do you think Tom is going to send, Bella?" Hermione asked softly.

Bellatrix sighed and relaxed against her lover. "Lucius will be there, as will Rodolphus and his brother, and I just know Barty Crouch Junior and Robert are going to be there. If we are really unlucky, Greyback and Dolohov will be there as well, as for the rest, he is going to use his lower ranked Death Eaters, the ones that are easily replaceable and eager to prove themselves."

"Would he really send an army just to get that Prophecy from a bunch of children?" Fleur asked softly.

"He would, because if it is as important as we think it is, it could change everything for the Order. We need to be ready for anything tonight." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "We will, we all have people we want to protect after all." Fleur said with a smile as she pulled Hermione into her arms.

Bellatrix smiled as she relaxed in her lover's arms. "That is most certainly true, our family is famous for the ways we protect our own. We will deal a massive blow to Tom tonight, one that might take a long time for him to recover from."

Everyone nodded at that, nothing more left to say until Nymphadora came back with the news that the Order would be ready tonight.

Fabian noticed his lover was nervous, and he knew he needed to calm her down before tonight, and he knew just how he was going to do that. "Baby, I can feel your nerves. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him softly before getting off his lap. By now Luna and Gabrielle had also awoken and noticed something was going on, and of course Fleur noticed it. "We'll explain everything to you two while Fabian and Bella are on their walk."

The two girls nodded and repositioned themselves so that they were once again in each others arms, after which Fabian stood and hooked his arm with that of his lover.

…

When they walked outside in the early June sunshine, Bellatrix pushed herself close to her mate, resting her head on his shoulder, since he had grown considerably over the last months and now was slightly taller than she was. "Is tonight bothering you, my love?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and squeezed his hand. "It is, there is a big chance all those bastards that tortured me will be there. I don't know if I am ready to face them."

"I will be right by your side the entire time, my love, I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you again, and will keep that promise. No matter what happens tonight, I will not leave your side." He said honestly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "I know you will, and I will do everything in my power to do the same, but I can't promise not to break down tonight. But, having said that, I need to close that chapter of my life so I can move forward with you."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, pushing her against a wall of the Castle. "You don't know how proud I am of you, my love. To face those bastards after everything you have been through is admirable. You are so strong that every day I thank the stars that you are my mate."

She blushed under his praise, still not used to those kind and loving words from her mate, even after six months into their intimate relationship. She pulled him flush against her and deepened their kiss, giving herself over to him as she wrapped a leg around his waist.

Fabian groaned into her mouth as he automatically trailed his hand up her thigh, cupping her butt and squeezing it softly, making her moan into his mouth. "Love, I don't think we could get away with it if we made love here." She said softly.

"I have an even better idea, my love. There is one place I know that we will not be disturbed, and I think it is rather fitting for us."

She smiled at him. "Let me guess, the Black Lake?"

"There is a secluded spot only Luna and I know about that I have wanted to take you to for a very long time. No one will ever disturb us there. We can just disappear for a bit." He said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him before he led her to his secret spot, which coincidentally happened to be the place Bellatrix and Andromeda frequented before Narcissa came to school.

"It seems another family tradition is kept alive. Andi and I spent a lot of time talking here before your mothers came to school." She said as they sat down.

He smiled and relaxed against her, although Bellatrix had another idea. She pulled down the top of her dress and led his head to her naked breasts. "I knew that the first time Luna and I did the same in first year. I saw a carving in a tree trunk that said 'BB and AB' I just knew it had to be you and aunt Andi."

"I remember that day so well. I got the knife from Cissa as a secret Christmas present and I wanted to leave something permanent at Hogwarts to remind us of our time here. I think there is another one that includes your mother's and your Aunt Felicia's initials." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and caressed her breasts softly, letting his hands glide to her nipples. "We'll make one of our own some day. We still have a bit of time at school, but right now I think we are both perfectly content in being close to each other."

She smiled and kissed him. "We could do a lot more here, but I think you're right, if we get carried away now, we might now make dinner and miss our appointment tonight, and that won't help anyone."

He nodded at that. "We could do something more, as long as we keep it a bit chaste. I would love to be intimate with you before we have to go."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Do you think we can keep it chaste for that long, I've found that we both struggle with chaste things when it comes to sex."

"I think we can find a compromise, love. There are plenty of things we can do to each other without going all the way." He said as he trailed his hands over her exposed breasts.

Bellatrix moaned and trailed a hand under his shirt, raking her nails over his defined abdomen. "I can see what you are trying to do love, and as much as I would love to feel that magnificent cock of yours in my hands again, I have to put my foot down. Tonight is shaping up to be the most difficult night of the year for us as a couple, and I promise you that tomorrow, I will do anything and everything you want me to, but for now I just want to relax with you."

He pouted a little but rested his head back against her breasts, wrapping his arm around her waist, making her smile at him as she kissed his cheek. "Don't pout love. Tomorrow we can have all the sex we want."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, but I was really hoping we could at least release some tension before we go."

Bellatrix then got an idea. "I'll make you a deal love. If you can make me cum without stimulating my breasts or pussy, I will give you the best blowjob I have ever given you."

He smirked at that. "So let me get this clear, I can't make you cum by playing with your breasts or pussy?"

She nodded and gave a yelp as he flipped her over, with her ass in the air. "You still have one more hole that I love to stimulate and has made you scream before, but to keep it fair, I will not fuck you right now." He said before peeling aside her emerald colored thong, casting a Cleansing Charm and placed feather-light kisses around the puckered ring.

Bellatrix moaned but let her lover have his fun. The truth was that she was just as horny as he was, but wanted to let her lover work for her body for once. She usually gave him full access to everything he wanted when it came to her body, but he was about to learn that she was still an expert tease when she wanted to be. But at this moment all coherent thoughts were quickly driven from her mind as her lover's probing tongue and nimble fingers were going to make her cum quicker than he ever had before, which was something she was going to keep in mind for future trysts.

Fabian didn't even notice how deep in thought his lover seemed to be. Her moans were spurring him on to pleasure her to the very best of his abilities, and now that he knew that she would moan even louder when he pleasured her other hole, he wanted to make her scream louder than ever.

He felt she was close and doubled his efforts, and not even ten seconds later she screamed out her orgasm, louder than she ever had before.

He let her ride out her high with soft caresses, lying her down on the ground gently before kissing her softly.

Bellatrix smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer. "That was amazing, my love. You might as well have been a Slytherin with how you bent the rules."

He smiled at her. "I didn't bend anything. I followed your rules by the letter. No stimulation on your breasts or pussy. Your beautiful ass counts as neither of those, last time I checked. I just played by the rules and came up with a solution, which is completely Ravenclaw."

She quirked an eyebrow before straddling him. "You are certainly as clever and witty as a Ravenclaw, but I promised you something, and it would be very un-Slytherin of me to not to honor my promise."

He smiled and kissed her softly before she loosened his pants, pulling them down with his underwear a second later.

She smiled when she felt he was already rock hard for her and with a teasing wink to her lover, she scooted down and took his raging erection into her mouth, taking him deep into her throat immediately, making her lover groan loudly.

She relished the taste of his cock and like he had done for her, she tried to give her lover the best orgasm he ever had. She worked her throat muscles to the best of her abilities to stimulate his large cock, which she swore had grown even more in the two years he had skipped. If she had to guess, it was now eleven inches when hard and that alone was enough to make her cum again, which made her moan loudly onto his cock.

That proved to be too much for Fabian, who shot his substantial load down her throat with a load groan of her name, and that was most definitely was a first, and the tone of his voice at that moment, was one she was determined to hear more often, which soon enough they would have plenty of time for, the summer ahead of them was shaping up to be the best one in a very long time for her.

She suckled the tip of his cock until there was nothing more to be had, and even then she kept at it until his cock softened. "I'm still amazed by the amount of semen you produce, my love, given that we do it at least once a day, not even counting the weekends."

He smiled after accepting a kiss from her. "I think that is our Bond at work, my love. Normally a man can't keep that up, and add to that the fact that I like to keep in shape, it makes sure my body can keep up to my libido, and yours for that matter."

"I haven't heard you complain about that just yet, my love, but I get the point you are trying to make. Our Bond has granted us a lot of things, one of which almost slipped my mind. I found out that you are already seventeen and that your aging is not slowing, and that I am still twenty years old, and that my aging has stopped for the moment."

He smiled brightly and kissed her. "That is fantastic news, but does that mean the trace is already broken?"

She nodded and kissed him. "It does, you are officially of age and free to use magic outside of school, not to mention all of the other benefits a coming of age in our family has."

He smiled at her. "I almost forgot about that. Money will never be an issue again for us, so I plan to buy you a few lavish gifts this summer, my Goddess deserves only the best after all."

She blushed a little at that, her hand automatically going to the necklace he had give her with Christmas, which had not left her neck from the moment he had put it on for her. "Sometimes you are too sweet, my love. I am hardly a Goddess."

"You are in my eyes, always have been, and you always will be. You deserve to be revered and worshiped, and I am glad I am the one that gets to worship you, sometimes several times a day. You really are my very own Aphrodite.

Her blush darkened at that. "Only you will ever be able to make me feel so utterly loved. I would gladly be your Goddess, my love."

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "And I would gladly be your sole worshiper my love, but as much as I would love to lie with you for the rest of the day, we really should get back, otherwise we will miss dinner."

Bellatrix pouted a little. "Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Love, tomorrow after the inevitable talk with McGonagall, I will gladly cuddle up to you for the entire day, until it is time for the End of Year Feast, and when we are home, we will take a few days to spend together, go shopping together or something similar. We haven't had a proper date since we found out about our Bond, and that is something I would love to experience with you."

"And the same goes for me. I haven't gone on a date in ages. Come to think of it, I think my last date was when I was still in school. It was the first time I liked someone who was not related to me." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"And who was the lucky man, my love?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "Love, you are the only man I have ever loved. You know that. Her name was Amelié, and with her I felt like I feel with you. Treasured and loved.

"What happened to her. You make it sound like you lost her at some point." He said with a soft smile, letting her know she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"It's not what you think, my love. She went back to France after we graduated, and we lost contact. The last thing I heard of her was that she had a very good job in the French Ministry and married a beautiful woman." Bellatrix said as she pulled up her dress again.

Fabian followed suit with his trousers, making sure they were presentable before they made their way back to the School.

…

Later that evening after dinner, everyone made their way to the Headmistress' office, all of them feeling ready for whatever tonight may throw at them.

McGonagall looked at the gathered company closely, hoping that Bellatrix', Fleur and Nymphadora's presence would be the deciding factor tonight. "I hope you are all ready for this, because no one knows what lies ahead for you. I wish you all good luck, and when you all get back, any and all talks will be held tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and stepped through the Floo one by one, Fabian and Bellatrix being the last ones to step through.

Once they were all accounted for in the Ministry Atrium, Nymphadora led them through the halls, all of them on the lookout for anything suspicious, although everyone present knew it would happen in the Hall of Prophecies.

"Remember Harry. Sirius is not here and he is certainly not being tortured. There is no reason for you to worry about that." Nymphadora said with a smile.

"I know Dora. I haven't forgotten. We are here for one thing only, and getting that is the most important thing."

Nymphadora smiled at him. "Good, and all of you, remember your training. They won't show you any mercy just because you are children, so you should show them the same courtesy, but having said that, don't stoop to their level and use Unforgivable Curses."

"We won't. But I can't promise anything beyond that." Fabian said seriously.

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at her lover. "No one is asking that of you, my love. Just don't use a Killing Curse on them, no matter what they say to me or about us."

He reluctantly nodded and kissed her cheek as they arrived at a door with a big sigil on it. "This is it, everyone. The Hall of Prophecies. Behind this door lies every Prophecy foretold in history. Do you know where we need to look Harry, otherwise we might be in her for a very long time."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I do, we need to look for row ninety seven."

"Then let's get going, I don't think anyone of us would want to be here for longer than they should." Bellatrix said softly.

Everyone nodded at her as Nymphadora opened the door with a silent spell, letting everyone in before closing their ranks.

Cautiously they made their way through the rows, everyone on the lookout for any present Death Eaters.

Bellatrix knew better of course, and felt their presence, even though they didn't show themselves just yet. "Be careful everyone. They are here and watching us. I can feel it." She said softly.

"We'll be ready for them Ms. Black." Neville said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Please Neville, call me Bella when we are not at school. I used to babysit you after all, and have changed your diaper on several occasions."

Neville blushed a little at that, and she could hear Draco snickering a bit as well. "Don't start Draco, unless you want me to reveal some things about when you were a baby as well, and trust me that I have been privy to quite a lot of your phases."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush as everyone suddenly fell silent and stopped in front of row ninety seven, and Harry took off one of the orbs with shaking hands.

The soft tones of Professor Trelawny came from the orb, but everyone heard them crystal clear.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, barn as the seventh month dies…  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the Dark Lord knows not…  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"Well that tells us everything and nothing at the same time." Harry muttered as he pocketed the orb.

Suddenly they were surrounded by Death Eaters. "So foolish to believe everything you see in your head. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. But he will be glad to hear that we were successful. Hand over the Prophecy, Potter, or you will know pain like never before." Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk.

Harry smirked right back at him. "Like hell I will. You don't really think I will willingly give anything to the man that thinks his son is a disgrace just because of the friends he has chosen for himself. You will not succeed in anything tonight, and if you don't want to leave here severely injured, I suggest you leave."

"That's so you Potter, thinking that you know everything better. My sister may have fallen for your charms, and my promised woman may have turned out to be a whore, but we will be successful in the end." Bill Weasley said as he and Ron revealed themselves.

"Why does it not surprise me to see you two here. You are both nothing more than followers, always afraid to live your lives for yourselves. Hermione and Fleur were never promised to you and Ron, and by aligning yourselves with Him, you have sealed your fates. Just wait until Mom and Dad hear about this." Ginny said with a deadly glare.

Ron smirked at that. "Mom and Dad won't find out, because you won't tell them. I know all of your tricks Gin, and there is nothing you can do to surprise me."

"Perhaps, but we both know you are not as strong as I am. You have always struggled under the weight of your inferiority complex."

"Enough! We are here for a reason, and we will not have a petty sibling squabble let us get sidetracked. Hand over the Prophecy, Potter, or none of you will be leaving here." Lucius said with a snarl.

Harry only smirked and shared a look with the others. "I think not, we are ending this now. Stupefy!" They all shouted as they cast their spells.

Most of the Death Eaters, including Ron and Bill flew backwards, and the group dispersed through the hall.

Bellatrix, Fabian, Draco and Astoria quickly noticed they were being followed, and they had an inkling who it could be.

They reached an opening and were again surrounded by Lucius, Rodolphus, Rebastan and Robert Markov. "How far the mighty have fallen Bellatrix. I really thought you were too weak to have survived what we have put you through. We will have to try harder when we are done here, because you will be coming with us after we have dealt with the traitors." Rodolphus said with a smirk.

Bellatrix swallowed heavily and took a step back, and she saw the fire in her mate's eyes. "The only ones who are going to get dealt with are you. If you value your lives you will run while you have the chance, because you won't get any mercy if you stay." Fabian said with something that resembled a growl.

"And who exactly are you planning to bring with you for that, boy? If you think you know what we do, you are sorely mistaken." Robert said with a smirk.

Fabian glared at him, the man that he had always believed was his father. "Well, 'father', I know your views of the world are so screwed that you can never win, and I will get immense pleasure from the pain I will inflict on you."

Robert smirked and readied his wand, preparing to cast his spell, but Fabian was quicker and cast a full Body Bind curse on his father, tight enough that it restricted all forms of movement, while Bellatrix cast a Cutting hex on her former husband, who fell down as he bled heavily.

Draco and Astoria took it a step further and took a page out of Ginny's book and cast a Reducto on Lucius and Rebastan, who took the full force of the curse, flying backwards and not moving when they landed.

Wanting to add insult to injury, Fabian rushed Robert and buried his knee hard in the man's face. "I told you, you bastard. You will get hurt if you push us too far. See this as a form of payment. Evanescunt Magia!"

Bellatrix gasped a little at that, not knowing that he had knowledge of that ancient and dark spell.

Robert fell to the floor as pale as a corpse as he walked back to his lover, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, my love, but I didn't want to put him into the position to hurt us again."

She smiled and kissed him. "We'll talk about this later, our friends might need our help."

He nodded and followed her through the halls, catching up with the others quickly. "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked a bit out of breath.

Everyone checked each other and nodded. "We are, they didn't stand a chance against us, even though they have more training. let's get back to school and get some well deserved rest." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Harry smiled and nodded. "One thing puzzles me. How are we going to get out of here? I can't make heads or tails from this room."

Nymphadora smiled at that. "I have the solution for that. Viam Invenire." She said as a blue line shot from her wand and sped away from them. "If we follow that it'll lead us back to the door."

They followed the line back to the door, making their way back to the elevators once they were outside.

...

The moment they stepped out of the Floo in the Headmistress' office, they were surprised to see that McGonagall was not present, and remembering what she had said to them before they left, they made their way to their respective rooms.

Fabian and Bella gave the rest of their family a big hug before they entered their bedroom, and even Draco and Astoria conjured up a bed in the living room, the two too exhausted to go back to the dungeons.

The moment they were naked and in bed, Bellatrix pulled her lover close. "Love, I am immensely proud of what you have done today, but I have to ask where you learned that spell, it is not commonly known after all."

"I found it in Mum's library, and she was pissed that I had found the book it was in. I understand the dangers, but I hope you agree with me that it was necessary. You saw which spell he was preparing to cast on us. I just wanted to make sure he never had the opportunity to cast anything hurtful ever again, and I am sure that if he knew what it did, he would have done the same to you or me. I hope you are not mad at me." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Love, you did what you had to in order to keep us safe. I am proud of you for not using a Killing Curse on any one of them, and while I never hope to find out what it is to be stripped of my magic, I am proud of you for choosing the non lethal method."

He smiled and cuddled into her, both of them tired beyond belief and asleep soon after, keeping close to each other the entire time.


	12. End of Term

**Save Me**

 **C12: End of Term**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So we're at the end of the first Arc of the story, and next up will be a few set-up chapters for the next Arc, which is of course the Half Blood Prince.**

The following morning Bellatrix woke before her lover, and since her classes were done for this year, she took the time to admire his body as it was draped over her own. His head was as usual close to her nipples, and one of his hands was softly stroking through the curls of her pubic hair.

She still didn't understand his fascination with it, but she loved the moments he would run his fingers through it or nuzzle it with his nose, like he usually did before he pleasured her with his tongue.

Bellatrix was so caught up in her musings that she didn't even notice how the door opened and she heard someone clear their throat. "I knocked a few times, but I didn't get a response, so I figured I'd check if you two were awake." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Your brother is not awake yet, but I'm sure you have an idea on how to do that properly. But what's wrong, why are you here so early?"

Luna giggled at that. "It's almost midday, and McGonagall wants to talk to us after lunch, so I figured I'd go and wake you two as gently as possible."

"I didn't realize we slept for so long. We'll get dressed and meet you girls in the Great Hall, is that okay?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Luna nodded at that. "That's fine, and if you want a new way to wake your boyfriend up, try something he won't expect from you, it worked for me when I kissed him awake a few years ago."

"I'll try that, We'll see you soon Luna." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna smiled and left the couple to wake up in peace, knowing what Bellatrix probably had in mind for Fabian.

Not wanting to waste anymore time she let her hands glide down to his butt, which was something he frequently used to wake her up, and this time she would use his ministrations against him. She softly squeezed the globes of his ass and smiled as he groaned. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you would want to try something new in our relationship, my love." He said groggily.

She smiled and accepted a kiss from him. "Perhaps, but would you be so against it, my love? I would love to have a chance to play with your ass just much you enjoy playing with mine."

"I don't know if I am entirely comfortable with the notion of having something up there." He said with a blush.

"I wasn't talking about that, my love. I would love it if you would let me repay the favor you have shown me yesterday. I happen to know it is very stimulating for a man."

His blush darkened a little at that. "I am not saying no to the idea, but I would like for us to be completely alone with no one to bother us for a while before we try it."

She smiled and kissed him. "We'll think of something, but right now we have to get dressed. McGonagall wants to talk to us after lunch, and since we slept until midday, we are nearly late for lunch. Luna actually came to check on us just before I woke you up."

He smiled and nodded before giving her another kiss. "Then I think we should not let my sisters or the Headmistress waiting, it would look bad on us as a couple." He said with a wink.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It certainly would, so we should really go and make lunch, we'll have plenty of time to ravage each other a last time at school before the Feast tonight."

He grinned and rolled off her before getting out of bed to get dressed, Bellatrix following him soon after.

Soon after they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, and they knew everything might change in the talk with McGonagall.

To their surprise the Great Hall was mostly empty, which on the last day of school was a very rare sight.

Figuring it would be okay for once, Bellatrix joined her lover and the rest of their family for a quiet lunch at the Ravenclaw table. "So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry smiled at her. "Better than I have in the last months, knowing we dealt a huge blow to Tom last night."

"I think everyone agrees with that last part, but I know everyone was asleep as soon as we hit our pillows. I think it is safe to say that everyone was knackered, and know that we have a lot more to learn, especially Defensive spells, which I am sure Bellatrix will be teaching us plenty of next year." Hermione said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Well, I have to discuss that with Fabian and the Headmistress. There is still a curse on the Defense post after all."

"Perhaps, but personally I don't think the curse is something you should be too afraid of. You didn't technically hold it for an entire year." Nymphadora said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded at her niece. "Nevertheless, I will discuss it with Fabian first, but I will admit that I enjoyed teaching and would like to continue to do so in the future, but I can't make such a decision on my own anymore."

Nymphadora nodded and smiled at her. "That is most certainly true, my mates would probably strap me to the bed if I did something of that magnitude without their consent."

"It's not like that hasn't been done to you before." Fabian said softly before biting off a piece of bacon.

Nymphadora blushed at that. "And I thought you would keep that a secret, like we agreed." She muttered softly.

Hermione and Fleur quirked an eyebrow at that. "It seems you taught my brother more than you told us love, what's up with that. I thought we agreed to no secrets." Hermione said softly.

Nymphadora smiled softly at them. "I was embarrassed, okay. We never talked about something like that, and I thought you two would never want to try something like that, but honestly, I enjoy a bit of bondage at times."

The two girls grinned at that. "Well love, then that is something we will definitely try sometime, I just never figured you to be so submissive beside when it comes to us." Fleur said with a wink.

"It's not that I enjoy either role, but rather a healthy mix. When Fabian asked me about it, the girl I was dating at the time was the typical butch lesbian who usually took control in bed." Nymphadora said as her hair darkened even more, now almost the color of her Aunts' and only a little bit of very dark red visible.

Bellatrix smiled at her and decided to add in her two cents. "I must admit Dora, Fabian has taken your lessons to heart. He was very thorough when we tried it for the first time."

"Please Aunt Bella, don't you start as well, I can't handle that visual image right now." Nymphadora said softly.

Everyone smiled at her and her two mates gave her a kiss. "We were only teasing you, love. While we as a family share a lot, I don't think we would want to share the intimate details of our relationship with everyone." Fleur said softly.

Nymphadora smiled and relaxed against her lovers, glad they were not angry with her for hiding her embarrassment over her interest in bondage.

...

After lunch they all walked to the Headmistress' office, and they had agreed that everyone would get a chance to speak, but that Harry would be the one to tell of Ron's betrayal.

As they expected the stairs were already present, patiently waiting to take the sizable party up.

The door was already open and it was obvious the Headmistress waiting for them, and with her were probably the three Heads of House, but to everyone's surprise, they weren't there.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a good night worth of sleep last night?" She asked once everyone was inside.

"Most of us did Headmistress, but the things that happened yesterday shook us up none the less and affected our dreams none the less." Harry said softly.

McGonagall smiled at them, motioning them to take a seat. "I want to hear every detail. Minister Shacklebolt has been hounding me already about the events that led him to remove two dead Death Eaters from the Hall of Prophecies, and one Death Eater who was stripped of his magic." She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"The answers to that are quite simple, Headmistress. Robert Markov left me no choice but to strip him of his magic. He does not give up once he starts a pursuit and you know as well as I that he would do anything to accomplish a goal. I know his wand movements like the back of my hand and I saw he was going to cast a Killing Curse on my mate. Our Bond took over in that moment, and I know that the same goes for Bellatrix. Rodolphus was preparing to cast the same curse on me, so I know Bella's Bond took over as well."

"How would you even know such a spell, Mr. Black. It is a very ancient spell, and has been thought to be lost ages ago." McGonagall said a bit confused.

Fabian smiled at that. "I found it hidden in the darkest recesses of the Black family library, the one part my mother always told me never to read anything from. I never intended to use it after I learned it, but I am not sorry for what I did to my 'father' last night, I never could be sorry for protecting my mate from death."

Bellatrix smiled and squeezed his hand three times. "I do not fault you for what you did, Mr. Black, far from it. You and your mate have rid the community of two of the worst Death Eaters that have ever walked the earth."

McGonagall then turned to Harry. "I must say I am proud of you Mr. Potter, you made it through a year without a major injury, but I have yet to learn if you were successful in your endeavor."

Harry smiled and nodded. "We were. I have the Prophecy and it is safely hidden away. It told me in no short terms that Tom and I are destined to fight each other, because neither of us can live while the other survives. Those were the exact words of the Prophecy. But that was not the most shocking thing we saw and heard last night. Ron and Bill Weasley were with the Death Eaters, and they tried to kill us as well. Ginny sent a letter to her parents last night, but we haven't heard anything back yet."

McGonagall actually paled at that. "I never thought their jealousy would reach these levels. I will inform Kingsley of their decision and I am sure he will do something with the information, although I doubt he will catch them anytime soon, they will have probably sought refuge with other Death Eaters. Is there any more that I need to relay to the Minister?"

Everyone shared a look at that. "Not right at this moment, Headmistress, everything else can be handled during the next Order meeting." Harry said with a soft smile.

"I figured that is where this would end up. We will discuss your joining of the Order sometime during this summer, and I have other news about that. I have arranged for you, Harry, to move into Sirius' home, effective immediately. Your belongings are already there, and the Dursley's have been Obliviated in the appropriate manner. You will never have to deal with them anymore, and I also want to apologize for everything I in part let happen to you. I should never have let Albus keep you there for so long when there was absolutely no need." McGonagall said seriously.

Harry only smiled at her. "Thank you for arranging this Headmistress, it means a lot to me that I can finally live with true family."

McGonagall smiled and nodded at that. "Don't mention it Mr. Potter, I am glad to make up for our former Headmaster's past mistakes."

Harry only nodded and smiled at that. "I never realized how much he actually did to work against us. I just wonder why he did that."

"His actions were for his Greater Good, but the way he went about it was wrong, like most of the staff told him on several occasions, but he refused to listen to reason." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

Harry only nodded, but kept quiet for now. "What happens now Headmistress?" Nymphadora asked softly.

"What happens now is quiet simple, Ms. Black. We march forward and prepare for the inevitable battle with Tom, and I hope that next year the Army you started this year will continue. You all need the experience and that is something you cannot get in class." McGonagall said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and nodded at that. "We will do that. I think it will be a very popular class next year, if this year is something to go on." Hermione said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that. "I hope so Ms. Granger, but I hope you will excuse me, I have a lot to do for the Feast tonight."

"Of course Headmistress, we will see you later today." Fabian said with a smile.

She nodded kindly at them before they all took their leave, going their separate ways once they were downstairs again.

"Would you mind terribly if I borrowed your boyfriend for a bit, Bellatrix? There is something we need to do before the Feast tonight." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Of course you can borrow your brother, Luna. There are a few things I need to take care of before we go home tomorrow."

Luna smiled and drug Fabian along with her, towards the Entrance Hall.

Bellatrix followed the other girls back to the room and took a seat next to Gabrielle, who to her surprise cuddled into her. "What's wrong Gabby?" She asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong Aunt Bella. I just missed cuddling with you these last years." She said as she got comfortable.

Bellatrix smiled at the blonde and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "Do you know what they are going to do Hermione? You have known how they are in school for longer than most of us."

Hermione shook her head. No, they never tell anyone where they go or what they do, but they always vanish for an afternoon at the end of the year. They usually come back an hour before the Feast and I can always tell they are happier when they return."

"You don't have to be worried Bella. Luna and Fabian always close off the year in their own secret spot. She won't tell anyone where it is but I know that they will probably spend their time talking." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I figured that is where they went. He said when he took me there that he and Luna discovered it."

"Why did he show you, but Luna doesn't want to take me there." Gabrielle said with a pout.

"I think Luna is searching for a spot just for the two of you. That spot Fabian and Luna found was already discovered by me and my sister when we went to school. It holds a lot of good memories for me." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "Could you tell us Aunt Bella. It's been so long since you told me a story."

"How could I say no to that. Are you two okay with that too, because this might shine a new light on Andromeda." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora smiled and nodded. Bellatrix got comfortable before she started. "Before I start, I want to make it clear that all of this was before Andromeda met Felicia and before Narcissa came to school. Andi and I spent a lot of time together in those days and we loved to explore the grounds together. On one of these outings we came across a hidden alcove in the trees close to the Black Lake. It sort of became our spot when I carved our names in the trunk of an old tree, and a few years later, when Narcissa, Eliza and Felicia joined us there, I did the same for the five of us. Over our years at school, it became a refuge for us when we wanted to spend some time together, since times back then were different. Two women being together was still frowned upon by most and since both Andi and Felicia hated men back then, they spent a lot of time there when they wanted to be together, and back then they had no qualms getting busy with each other while we were present."

Nymphadora blushed heavily from hearing that, and even Fleur and Hermione had a tinge of red on their cheeks. "I never knew my mothers were such exhibitionists, although that explains why I enjoy it so much."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "To be honest they still are. Such tendencies never go away and I know for a fact they are just as bad as most people in our family, in terms of not able to keep their hands to themselves for any length of time."

That darkened their blushes a bit. "I really don't need that mental image of my future mother in law."Hermione muttered softly.

Nymphadora and Fleur both grinned at, straddling their mate's thighs. "And here we thought you enjoyed it when we pushed you against that tree next to the Black Lake and made you scream." Fleur said before she started trailing soft kisses along the brunette's neck.

Hermione moaned as Nymphadora added her lips to the equation and her hands beneath the brunette's top.

"I think we will leave you to it. Shall we go and find our lovers, Gabby?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Gabrielle tore her eyes from the sight before her and nodded. "I think that is for the best. I don't need to see what my sister does to her lovers so close up."

Bellatrix smiled at her and led her outside, leaving the three girls to their love making.

…

When Bellatrix and Gabrielle stepped out into the sun, they smiled at each other and made their way to the Black Lake. "I think we should let them have their time together, the last few months have been stressful on their friendship, with both of us pressing our claims." Gabrielle said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I agree, but I do wonder how you and Luna got together. I heard some things from Cissa, but it was very basic. I am curious how you found the love of your life."

Gabrielle blushed a little at that. "We met on the night we arrived at Hogwarts for that Tournament, and contrary to what most people think, it was not love at first sight. I thought she was a bit odd when we were seated next to each other, and for the first few weeks I spent my time catching up with Fabian, and to this day I am sure he saw some sort of change in me that I wasn't even aware of, because he started to encourage me to talk to Luna and get to know her a little, and the funny thing is, the more I talked to her, the more my inner Veela wanted to be close to her, and from there it evolved into a close friendship. By the time the second task came around and Fleur had to save me from the Lake, our relationship was more or less established, although we never said the words. She was the one who bundled me in a towel and pulled me close when I was topside again, and from that moment forth we were inseparable, moving into our room soon after. It took me a long time until I realized why my Veela side was so restless when she wasn't near. I knew she was my mate just before the third task and when I told her, she said that she already knew and was waiting for me to come to grips with that part of me, and from there it snowballed into what we now share, and I am so glad that Fabian has found something similar with you. We really felt bad that thanks to him we found our happiness and that he remained alone."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "That's so sweet. I never knew you two got together like that. I always thought Veela found their mates with love at first sight, at least that is how your sister made it seem."

Gabrielle smiled at that. "Fleur is special in that sense. She has always known that she was attracted to girls, while I didn't know that I liked girls until I started spending time with Luna, because honestly, I had a bit of a crush on Fabian back then. Fleur and Hermione got together on the first night and I am sure Fleur's Veela recognized her as Fleur's mate, and when Dora joined them a few months later, I saw things happen to her that I never thought were possible. It is very rare for Veela to have more than one mate, and in Half Veela it is almost unheard of, as far as I know Fleur is the first Half Veela to be mated to multiple people in almost a millennia."

"You two have always been special in your own ways. I knew that when I saw you and Fleur for the first time. I have always adored you and Fleur as if you were my own daughters, and I am glad that both of you have found the happiness you deserve." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle hugged her. "I am glad you found the same with Fabian, Aunt Bella. You of all people deserve it after everything you have been through."

Bellatrix blushed a bit and played with the necklace Fabian gave her at Christmas. "Fabian has shown me so much love and affection in the past months, sometimes I really don't feel deserving of it all. He worships me like I am some kind of Goddess."

Gabrielle smiled at her. "Can you blame him Aunt Bella? You are so amazingly beautiful, even a blind man can see that. As far as I have seen there are a lot of girls pining away for him, but he has only ever shown interest in three women in school. First is Luna, second is Hermione and third is Fleur, but ever since he got together with you, all his previous crushes were forgotten."

That darkened her blush as two familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "And with good reason, because no girl could ever compare to my Goddess."

Bellatrix turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, while Luna did the same to her girlfriend. "You are too sweet sometimes, my love."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms as they sat down. "I know, but I do that only for you, my love. I know you have not been shown the simpler things of a relationship, and I see it as my sacred duty to show my Goddess exactly what she has always been deserving of."

She smiled at that. "You have shown me that and more, my love. You have given me everything I could ever have wished for in a relationship."

He blushed and kissed her softly, and she noticed he was uncharacteristically nervous. "What's wrong love? I can feel you fidgeting." She asked softly.

Fabian smiled and moved to her front so he could look into her eyes. "There is something I have been wanting to ask you for a very long time now, my love. I just don't know how."

"You can ask me anything, my love, surely you know that." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and grabbed something from his pocket, keeping it out of sight for now. "Well, then here goes. Bella, I have loved you for a very long time, and ever since we discovered our Bond, you have shown me things I could only have dreamed of. So I have this question for you. Bellatrix Druella Black, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked hopefully as he presented her with a beautiful golden ring with a big emerald inlaid into an intricate carving.

She was shocked and couldn't speak as the tears started gathering in her eyes. "Yes, of course I will marry you, my love. I would love nothing more than to become your wife." She said as the tears streamed down her face.

He smiled brightly and gathered his sobbing fiancé in his arms, rocking them slowly as he waited patiently for her to calm down.

Bellatrix on her turn grasped at him as best she could, needing her lover close in the best moment of her life. She had never expected that this would even be a possibility this early in their relationship, although it had been something she had dreamed of since the moment she figured out what he meant to her.

When her sobs lessened a little, she quickly cleaned up her face and kissed her fiancé passionately, letting her weight guide them to the ground with the help from a charm courtesy of Luna.

Bellatrix and Fabian didn't notice, the pair was too wrapped up in each other, but broke their kiss out of need for air. "It took months to find the perfect ring for the perfect woman, will you let me put it on?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled as he put on the ring with shaking hands, and now looking closer, she saw how intricate the details on the band were. "It is so beautiful. When did you even have time to buy it?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "I kind of asked my Mum to find one. I had a perfect vision of what I wanted and she found it pretty quickly. I've had it for a month and it was burning a hole in my pocket ever since. I know our wedding will have to wait for a bit longer, but I can take great pride in calling you my fiancé for the time being, which is also the reason Luna and I had to talk today. I needed her support for this big step."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I really don't know what to say right now, my love. You have given me the best gift you could have ever given me."

"I would give you the world if I could, my love." He said softly.

"You won't have to give me the world, my love. A loving marriage, which I am sure we will have is more than enough, and I think if we can agree on a date together, we could be married this summer, with just or friends and family in attendance. We can do a big wedding once Tom is defeated." She said softly.

"I would love to call you my wife this summer. If we can arrange it, I am certainly not opposed." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix kissed him softly. "Then I think we should head back and inform your mothers and your other sisters of our engagement, and we should get changed for the Feast anyway. It's getting late."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as they stood, but not before he gave Luna a big hug, whispering something in her ear that Bella couldn't hear.

Luna just smiled and hugged Bella. "Congratulations Bella. You deserve this."

She smiled at the blonde as they walked back towards the Castle. "Thank you Luna, that means a lot to me."

The blonde smiled and wrapped her arm around Gabrielle's waist, the four walking back towards the Castle with dreamy smiles on their faces.

…

When they came back to their room Bellatrix and Gabrielle were glad that Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora seemed to have gotten everything out of their systems and were currently cuddled up to each other. "Hey you guys, did you have fun outside?" Nymphadora asked with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I for one had the best time ever. Fabian gave me the best gift I have ever received in my life."

The three girls quirked an eyebrow at that. "You're not pregnant, are you Aunt Bella?" Fleur asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her lover and redirected her lover's gaze to Bellatrix' hand. "Look more closely love."

Fleur and Nymphadora did exactly that and gasped when they saw the gold ring gracing her hand. "Congratulations, Aunt Bella. You deserve this." Fleur said with a bright smile.

Hermione was next and hugged the raven haired witch. "Congratulations Bella. I hope you find your eternal happiness with my little brother."

Finally Nymphadora gave her a hug. "Congratulations Auntie. I am sure you two will continue to be very happy with each other."

"Thank you all for your loving words. It means so much to me that you all approve." She said with a smile.

The three girls smiled at that. "Why wouldn't we be okay with it? We all have seen the dynamic between you two, and we know you would never do anything to hurt Fabian. Speaking for myself, I have come to love you as a sister and as an Aunt." Hermione said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "And you have been nothing but helpful over the last few months. I am honored to call you my niece."

Hermione smiled and hugged her again before she went to hug her brother in all but blood. "So you couldn't wait anymore? You just had to show up your sisters?" She asked in a teasing whisper.

He smiled at her. "No, I couldn't wait anymore. What happened in the Hall of Prophecies made my mind up. I want to make sure she is well looked after should something happen."

Hermione smiled and tightened her hug. "Nothing will happen to you or Bella. We will end this before it begins. He will not win."

He only nodded and smiled at her before Fleur and Nymphadora hugged him as well, both of them whispering things in his ear that no one else could hear.

Now noticing that they only had half an hour before the End of Term Feast would start, they quickly changed and made their way to the Great Hall afterwards.

They took a seat at their House Tables, most noticeably absent being of course Ron at the Gryffindor Table.

McGonagall held a quick but informative speech, informing everyone on the current state of affairs, which got a few gasps and mutterings among the students. She ensured everyone that steps would be taken in the next year to ensure everyone's safety, as well a better curriculum for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After her speech dinner appeared and the conversation during the Feast was mostly centered around the return of the Dark Lord, which had been very prominent in McGonagall's speech.

After dinner they made their way back to their room, when Bellatrix heard her name being called. "Ms. Black, do you have a moment?" Neville asked once he caught up with them.

Bellatrix smiled kindly at him. "Of course Neville, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile, although she knew what this could be about.

He smiled and once he had caught his breath he started. "We have talked about my parents over the last weeks, and I was wondering if you had any new information."

"Unfortunately no, but if you and your grandmother could come to our home in a few days, I am sure we could use the library. It holds a lot more information about Dark Curses, which can't be found in the library here. I am sure we can restore the minds of your parents before the new year starts."

He smiled and nodded. "I will ask my grandmother if she feels up for it, but if she doesn't could we keep in contact via owl?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask. As I said before, I want to make amends for what I was forced to do, and I know that what I was forced to do to your parents was by far the worst thing they made me do." Bellatrix said softly.

"I will let you know my grandmothers decision in two days, but I think I should go, I wouldn't want to break curfew on the last day of school.

Both Fabian and Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "We'll talk to you soon Nev. Have a good night." Fabian said with a smile.

Neville nodded and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower, while Bellatrix and Fabian continued to their room, where they quickly made their way to their room and crawled in bed together, and Bella fell asleep within minutes, her ringed hand firmly clasped in that of her lover.


	13. Coming Home

**Save Me**

 **C13: Coming Home**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: To the guest that didn't have the balls to sign in and drop a review. Let me explain something. I realize I use a lot of incest in my stories, but that is just the way I write. If you don't like it, or are too ignorant to read the goddamn summary, then that is your damn problem. I will not be changing my style just to placate one person.**

 **Sorry for that little rant but I needed to get that off my chest. And now, on with the story.**

The following day was a whirlwind of activity, and to her surprise, Bellatrix had to almost pull her lover to the station. "What's wrong love, don't you want to go home today?" She asked softly.

He shook his head and smiled tiredly at her. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I could only think of how our life together will move forward. I'm just so excited about marrying you."

Bellatrix smiled as they boarded the train, finding a cabin for them, Luna and Gabrielle pretty quickly. "Then you have deserved a nap, my love. I'll wake you when we get to London."

He nodded and smiled as he rested his head against her shoulder, falling asleep soon after.

Luna and Gabrielle soon found them and on seeing him asleep against her, they couldn't help but giggle. "Had a busy night last night Aunt Bella?" Gabrielle asked softly.

Bellatrix shook her head at them. "No we kept it chaste last night. Your brother just couldn't sleep because of the excitement, so he is getting some much needed rest."

The two girls smiled at that as Draco and Astoria poked their heads into the cabin. "Can we join you, I really can't stand the cuteness and sexual innuendos in Fleur and Dora's cabin.

"By all means big brother, although cuteness is something you will find here as well." Luna said with a smile.

Draco smiled and took a seat next to his Aunt, quirking an eyebrow at Fabian sleeping against her. "What's wrong with Fabian. Did you keep him up all night?"

"Contrary to popular belief, my darling nephew, Fabian and I know the meaning of restraint and do not fall into bed entangled in each other every chance we get. He is tired because of what happened yesterday." She said with a smile.

"And what happened yesterday. I can't remember anything overly exciting happening yesterday." Draco asked softly.

She held out her ringed hand in front of him and wiggled her fingers, to which his eyes widened. "He proposed. Wow, that is big. Mum will be over the moon. Congratulations, Aunt Bella." He said softly, as not to wake Fabian.

"Thank you Draco, it means a lot to me that you approve of this." She said with a soft smile.

Draco smiled at her and had to hold in his laugh when Fabian's head dropped to her breasts, although it didn't wake him.

Bellatrix blushed a little and guided his head back to her shoulders. "I don't know how he does it, but he always seem to fall asleep on my breasts, just like you used to do."

Draco blushed at that as the train shook into motion. "How do you even remember that?"

She smiled at him. "Thoughts of you and Fabian helped me a lot while is was in Azkaban. I had to think of my family to keep my sanity."

Draco smiled as Astoria cuddled into his side. "I can't imagine what it must feel like in there. I always imagined it as round the clock solitary confinement."

"It is, but it is so much worse. Dementors have free reign there, and abuse of all kinds by the guards is not uncommon. I have suffered almost everything while I was locked up, except for sexual abuse. Apparently they were under orders not to touch me in that way, probably has something to do with Rodolphus' supposed claim on me." She said softly.

Before Draco could respond, Fabian nuzzled her neck. "Mine." He said softly, and it again amazed Draco how much his brother loved their Aunt.

It still amazed him how their family had so many members who had found true love and how much bigger their family had become, and not for the first time he wondered if the Black Family motto still held true. 'Toujours Pur' was not the best phrase for the current state of the family, nor did he think would it hold true in the future, even with the Curse of Black lifted.

Bellatrix noticed her nephew was thinking about something and she couldn't help but be curious. "You seem a bit pensive Draco, is everything okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Just thinking about how big our family has gotten recently and how grandma would turn over in her grave if she knew what was happening in the family now."

Bellatrix laughed at that. "She would do that, my mother was the embodiment of our Family motto, and if she knew a Muggleborn witch and the so called 'freak of the family' were in a relationship with a magical creature, she would find a way to come back and try and hex us all into oblivion. I think it is time for our family to make its final step to redemption and change the last thing binding us to that dark past."

Draco smiled at that. "Maybe you and Mum could bring it up with Sirius the next time you see him."

"I shall, or perhaps we will be surprised when we get home when he presents us with something new." Bellatrix said softly.

Draco nodded and relaxed against his girlfriend as the Hogwarts Express brought them ever closer to home.

By the time the train rolled into King's Cross Station in London, Bellatrix had woken up her fiancé and was now cuddled into him much like he had done to her for most of the trip. "So love, are you excited to sleep in our own bed tonight? I remember that was always something I missed when I was in school." She asked softly.

Fabian smiled at her. "Anywhere where you will lie with me is home, my love, but I love the comfort of our bed, if only because I know I can sleep in this summer."

She laughed at that and gave him a kiss. "You are certainly not a morning person, my love, but then again, neither am I. So we have found another thing that we have in common."

He smiled and nodded as the train rolled to a stop. "Thankfully we have plenty of things planned that don't require us to get out of bed early."

Bellatrix nodded and led her lover off the train, spotting the two blonde heads of hair of Narcissa and Eliza almost immediately as she stepped onto the platform, and she was pleasantly surprised that no one seemed to look at her weird anymore.

Once they had all gathered, they made their way to the two women, who smiled brightly as they hugged their children to them. "It's so good to see you all again and in one piece. We were really worried about you when we heard what happened at the Ministry."

"We looked out for each other just like we promised you, but it has showed us we need a lot more training if we want to have any hope of standing against the Death Eaters." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Eliza and Narcissa nodded at that. "We can discuss everything at home. Everyone is dying to see you all again."

They nodded and followed the two women to the Floo points so they could go home.

…

When they stepped out of the Floo in Black Manor, they were all surprised that besides Andromeda and Felicia, Sirius was also here to welcome them home.

Once everyone had taken a seat and was supplied with food and drink, Sirius stood to address his family. "Now that everyone is here, I have a couple of announcements to make. First and foremost, I have worked tirelessly the past couple of months to do the one thing that has always bothered me in our family, and I am sure that goes for most in attendance. I am of course talking about our family's motto Toujours Pur. Under careful guidance of the Ministry I have, together with Narcissa and Andromeda chosen a new motto for our family, which is surely more appropriate now and in the future. Our new motto is as follows. 'Unitum Fortes Sumus' which means 'United We Are Strong'."

Everyone shared a look and smiled at that, to which Sirius only grinned. "The second announcement I have to make is about succession. I had a lot of contact with Draco and his plans for when he comes of age, and his wish is to bring back House Malfoy to an honorable status in the community. This of course leaves us with a problem as I have no heirs, since we recently found out that Marlene is unable to conceive, and after checking, I have come to the conclusion that the best thing for our family would be that once he comes of age, Fabian will be best suited to take on the mantle of Head of House Black. Would you be willing to consider this Fabian?"

Fabian shared a look with his mate, who softly squeezed his hand in agreeance. "I would be honored to become the next Head of House Black, but if it is okay, I want to wait until everything is over. I don't think I could handle having that responsibility and fight a war."

"I understand, and I think your mothers as well as your mate will prepare you for this, but as I said, you don't have to worry about a thing until you are of age." Sirius said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "There is a confession I need to make. Due to the Bond I share with Bella, I am already seventeen. No one else knows about this just yet, and I intend to keep this information within our family for the time being, with the only one outside of us knowing being McGonagall. I trust she will keep that information to herself."

Most adults looked a bit shocked at that. "How did that even happen, and more importantly, why didn't you let us know sooner?" Eliza asked softly.

"Allow me to answer that Liz. I cast a Diagnostic Spell over him just before we went to the Ministry, so there was only two days before we came home. We figured you could wait that long." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I'm more curious to know how you even came up with the idea to cast a Diagnostic Spell. Surely there were signs?" Narcissa asked a bit confused.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "In hindsight there were, but I first got my suspicions something had changed when Luna and Gabrielle spent the night with us after Xenophilius was killed. Don't ask me why I did it, but something inside of me told me to check. I was just as shocked as you were when I found out, but I can't say it surprised me when I found out my own aging has stopped, and that Fabian's aging is not slowing down. I think he will hit twenty before his graduation."

"You never told me that part." Fabian said softly.

"It slipped my mind, my love. I hope you are not mad at me." She said in a similar tone.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course I am not mad at you, why would I? You're only human after all. Everyone forgets things every once in a while."

She smiled and squeezed his hand as Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, with that information a lot of things change. You are of course now eligible for your part of the Black Family Vault and of course that of the Markov Vault. You will be able to do a lot more things now that you will become a wealthy man."

He smiled and cuddled into his lover. "About that Sirius. There is a favor I wanted to ask you. Fabian and I have been talking about getting our own home once we get married, and I was hoping Fabian and I could take a look at the Manor this summer."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Of course Bella, it is still in your name and ready to visit whenever you want, but I do have to ask, when did your mate propose, because that ring is one I for one never saw on you."

She blushed at that, but was additionally embarrassed by her lover. "I proposed to her before the Feast last night, so it has not been on her finger for that long." Fabian said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at that. "Then I think congratulations are in order. How about we go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate everything all at once. I think we are overdue for a good celebration."

"Of course, shall we make the arrangements, since you are paying?" Narcissa said with a teasing wink to her cousin.

Sirius only nodded. "That's fine Cissa, but I hope you will excuse us, we have a lot to prepare for if we want to be ready in time, and I kind of forgot where I stashed the key to Bella's Manor, so I want to find that to present it tonight."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. You were always prone to losing things. Thankfully you married a woman who knows where you put most of your things." Eliza said with a smile.

He stuck his tongue out at her before giving everyone a hug. "We'll see you tonight, just give us a Floo with the location."

Narcissa nodded and smiled as he and Marlene Floo'ed away to 12 Grimmauld Place, turning to her children afterwards. "I can see you all are tired from the trip. Why don't you go and take a nap while we make some preparations for tonight, unless you are not tired, you are more than welcome to stay here."

They all smiled at her. "We'll go and take a nap, Fabian's snoring kept me awake on the train." Draco said with a smile.

"I do not snore, brother." Fabian said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Sometimes you do, but in the train was not one of those times."

His blush darkened and he hid his face in her hair, much to the amusement of Draco. "I'm sorry Fabe, but you usually have a wittier comeback.

"Like you I was confronted with some old fears in the Hall of Prophecies, I'm still processing everything that happened." Fabian said softly.

Draco smiled at him. "That is totally understandable Fabe. Something like that is bound to have an effect on anyone, even without accounting for what happened to Aunt Bella beforehand." He said kindly.

Fabian only nodded before Draco and Astoria made their way to his room, Nymphadora, Fleur and Hermione excusing themselves quickly afterwards.

"Now that we are alone, I want to know everything about your proposal, and your plans for the wedding so far." Narcissa said as she, Andromeda, Felicia and Eliza took a seat across from the couple.

The two blushed slightly and sought comfort with each other, Bella crawling in his lap as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "There is not much to tell about the proposal. Luna and I did our usual walk and talk at the end of the year, mostly because I needed to talk to her about the proposal. On our way back we found Gabrielle and Bella near the Lake and one thing led to another, and before I could think more about it, I proposed to her, as for the wedding, we have talked about it for a bit, but I think Bella has a clearer image than I have at the moment."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly before she turned to her sisters and their wives. "We were hoping to do a small ceremony this summer and do a proper one after Fabian graduates and Tom is gone. A wedding with just our family present is something we both want right now, and it is a lot easier to do. No one else outside of our family needs to know we are married just yet, we don't want that spotlight on us right now."

"I think we can make that happen. We have plenty of time to prepare an intimate ceremony for our family. We just need to know who you will choose as Best Man/Woman and Maid of Honor." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Like you have to ask Cissa. You and Andi have always known what I wanted in a wedding, and I want you both next to me on my wedding day, and I think Fabian won't mind finding a second person to stand by him." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "I can think of a few people, although I hope you won't mind if I ask two women to stand next to me as I marry the love of my life."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Of course I don't mind since I know who you have in mind. You are so easy to read sometimes, my love." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at that. "I know, but you and my mothers are the only ones who can read me so easily. Even McGonagall struggles with it sometimes."

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Eliza smiled at that. "That's because we know you better than anyone else, sweetie. Especially your fiancé knows you more intimately than anyone else in our family."

Fabian blushed and hid his face in the raven curls of his lover. "You don't have to be embarrassed, my love. You certainly weren't shy when we made love in our spot." Bellatrix said with a purr.

His blush darkened at that. "I know you share a lot with your sisters, but does this really qualify as an appropriate topic of conversation."

She smiled at him before kissing him. "I think your mother's and Aunts know much of our bedroom antics, my love. We can talk about almost anything with them. Your mothers and Aunts were far from angels in school. Eliza skipped plenty of classes to lie between my sister's thighs."

Eliza blushed a little at that. "What can I say Bella. Cissa's thighs have always drawn me in, and look what that brought you."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her mate softly. "That's true, if you and Cissa didn't love each other so much, or so many times, I would have never had the opportunity to marry my mate."

Seeing it would be okay to talk about his intimate life with Bellatrix. "And your mate knows very well that his fiancé is quite kinky and a bit of an exhibitionist when she chooses."

Now Bellatrix blushed. Her youngest sister did not know about her preference for fucking outside, and she'd rather keep it that way.

Unfortunately for her, Narcissa and Eliza looked at her in anticipation. "I never knew my dear sister had such urges. How did you come by that Bella?" Narcissa asked with a teasing smile.

"Before you came to school, Andi and I found a spot we claimed as our own, and Fabian found it with Luna a few years ago. It was basically that one thing led to another before our excursion to the Ministry." She said as her blush darkened.

The two women giggled at that. "What did you even do there? Weren't you afraid to get caught?" Eliza asked softly.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that, mother? You might learn more than you bargained for." Fabian said with a smile.

Eliza blushed and nodded, and Fabian shared a look with his mate, who sighed and nodded as well. "Well, since you are so adamant, I'll tell you, but I am not responsible for any and all emotional scarring. It started out chaste, but as we found out in recent months, being chaste is not an option for us. We were both extremely horny but Bella wanted to focus on that evening and made me a deal. If I could make her cum without stimulating her breasts or pussy, she would give me the best blowjob I had ever gotten from her, so I did exactly that. I have learned that my mate has a preference for anal at times, and with a few spells, I managed to stimulate her enough to have a huge orgasm, and of course she kept her promise as well." He said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa blushed at them. "I never knew you were into anal Bella." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I wasn't, until I asked Fabian to try it with me. He is just so gentle when he makes love to me that I couldn't help get addicted to it."

"How much you have changed over the years, my dear sister. I remember you liked it a bit rough in past." Andromeda said with a smile.

"I still do, and Fabian has no qualms in indulging me in those urges, but I think I am in a phase of life that I need to feel loved after years of not being loved by anyone besides you, Andi and your wives, so Fabian and I usually do whatever we are in the mood for on a given night, and since my darling mate has incredible stamina, we don't have to stop after one round of sex, unless he has classes, then we usually keep it more tame." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa both looked a bit shocked at that. "You make it sound you two have sex every day." Eliza said with a blush.

"That's because we do, unless there is something that keeps us from it, like when I was injured, and even then we found a way to pleasure each other." Fabian said before kissing Bella's neck.

The four women blushed at that. "I never knew our nephew was such a stud in bed. You have really found yourself a one of a kind man, Bella." Felicia said with a smile.

"I know, and I wouldn't trade what we share for anything." Bellatrix said with a soft smile before kissing him.

Fabian smiled at his mothers and Aunts after his fiancé broke the kiss. "I have to admit that I learned a lot from watching Dora get busy with her girlfriends. She used to let me watch, stating I could use the experience."

Andromeda and Felicia smiled at that. "Dora told us about that, and while I still don't agree with it, I can see the experience you have gained from watching her has made my sister happier than I have ever seen her." Andromeda said with a smile to them both.

Fabian only smiled at her as he pulled his lover closer, the six of them falling into a more safe topic of conversation, although questions about the wedding were prominent.

…

Later that evening the entire family, including Astoria's parents and her sister Daphne, and Hermione's parents Ellen and Richard, who were already completely integrated into the family thanks to the New Year's Ball.

Everyone was dressed immaculately in either dresses or tuxedo's, because Narcissa insisted that they would need it tonight, since they were going to the most upscale restaurant Muggle London had to offer, which in her opinion was better than any Magical restaurant.

Since they were with such a large group, they would Floo to one of Sirius' safe houses in London, which was just half a mile from the restaurant.

Two by two they stepped through with Fabian and Bellatrix being the last ones, only because he couldn't spend a night acting chaste with his fiancé without a passionate kiss from the raven haired witch and as usual they lost themselves in each other for a while.

"I think we should go love, your sister, who is also my mother will not let us live it down if we are late now." He said softly.

Bellatrix pouted playfully and gave his cock a gentle squeeze through his pants. "Perhaps, but I will have my reward at some point tonight, and I don't care who hears tonight."

He grinned and squeezed her ass in return. "Why do I have the feeling we will tease each other mercilessly tonight and continue that once we are in bed."

"That's because that is exactly what we are going to do. To my knowledge we have never had a reason to keep it chaste for an extended period of time before." She said softly.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist before they stepped through, and the first thing they saw was Narcissa, who had her hands on her hips and one of her blonde eyebrows quirked. "I should have known better than to let you two step through as the last couple. We don't have time for one of your trysts tonight."

"Sorry Cissa. We just wanted a last kiss before we have to keep it chaste tonight, we just lost ourselves for a moment." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Narcissa sighed softly at her sister and son, knowing they couldn't really help it. "It's okay, but we really need to go, and to make sure we can still make it, you're walking with Eliza and me. It's not that we don't trust you two, but this is the first time in almost six months we are almost complete as a family."

Bellatrix nodded and gave her lover a chaste kiss before following her sister and sister-in-law outside, while Sirius and Marlene fell in step next to Fabian, who looked a bit sad for not having his Aunt next to him.

"It'll be okay Fabe, I made sure you two will be seated next to each other, but I am wondering how you and Bella are doing now that you are together. We haven't really talked about it." Marlene said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "The last few months have been nothing less than amazing. I never thought I could love someone so completely. I usually call her my Goddess when we are alone, because that is what she means to me. I know a little of what happened to her at home, but I know that is only the tip of the iceberg and that there are a lot of things that she can't talk about just yet. Until then I will continue to love and worship her as the Goddess that she is, my very own Aphrodite."

"That certainly explains the necklace. I never knew you felt so strongly about her." Sirius said softly.

"How couldn't I. When you gave me grandfather's book on the Bond, I knew in my heart that I could only ever truly love Bella, although for a brief period I thought it was Luna, because how close we always were, but when she got together with Gabrielle, I knew my place in her life was as her brother, and I was okay with that, since I knew I would find my love soon enough. She couldn't be locked away forever, and while I wish she could have returned to us in a different manner, in my mind the end result is what matters." He said softly.

"Why is it that a seventeen year old talks so reverently about his lover and that you, the ladies man of Hogwarts can only come up with cheesy one liners?" Marlene asked her husband, giving Fabian an almost imperceptible wink, which made him smile.

Sirius was really at a loss for words for the first time in his life. "I… really don't know my sweet. I guess I have always taken my good looks and charisma for granted."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "The look on your face was priceless. I was only teasing you, it's been a while since I had the opportunity to have fun at your expense. An Aunt must keep up her reputation for her youngest nephew."

Fabian blushed at that. "You know I am technically older than Draco now, right?"

"I know, but to me you will always be the youngest boy of our family, even if you are now seventeen and engaged." Marlene said with a grin.

He smiled at her, but said nothing as they arrived at the restaurant, where their sizable party was quickly led into a private room, where they could have all the peace they could have wished for.

Once everyone was seated, Sirius stood to address them. "I would like to propose a toast, to our family, who despite numerous attempts to stump it out, has risen to the Light once again. We are stronger now than we ever have before, and with the new influx of I am sure soon to be family members, we have shown that we are no longer the prejudiced people that have always seen us as, and I would like to personally thank Hermione, for everything you have done for our family, I can imagine it could not have been easy."

Hermione blushed a little. "Thank you Sirius, but with Fleur and Dora by my side most of the things have solved themselves, but the betrayal we have suffered recently still stings."

"I heard what happened from Molly, and while she is inconsolable that two of her sons have fallen to darkness, she ensured us that she will do anything in her power to help us. They have already disowned Ronald and William, and informed the Aurors of their new allegiance. Jealousy has always been a very negative emotion and they let it consume them." Sirius said with a kind smile.

Hermione nodded at that. "They have chosen their sides, there is no point on dwelling on their betrayal, not when our family is going to so many changes."

Sirius smiled and nodded at her before retaking his seat, after which Narcissa stood. "While that is a beautiful reason to come have a nice dinner together, there is another reason we wanted to have this family gathering. As most of you by now know, Bellatrix and Fabian have recently gotten engaged and want to get married before school starts again, and we wanted to celebrate this with everyone present."

Now Fabian and Bellatrix blushed a little, but kept quiet as they grabbed each other's hands beneath the table.

At that moment their waiters arrived, since their party was at such size it warranted two waiters, and after ordering their first round of drinks, with Fabian ordering wine for the first time in his life, they fell into an easy conversation, that lasted throughout a wonderful dinner, continuing even when the sizable party was back at number 12 Grimmauld Place, just so that Bella, Narcissa and Andromeda could tell the portrait of their mother where she could stick her beliefs, asking Kreacher to get rid of it, by any means necessary.

Sirius took Fabian and Draco into the den, where he offered them their first cigar and a glass of whiskey, stating it was a right of passage within the family.

The brothers shared a bemused look and accepted before they took a seat, listening to Sirius' tales of his times at Hogwarts.

When Bellatrix found her lover, he was well beyond tipsy and as she took a seat in his lap, she shot Sirius a pointed glare. "When I agreed that Fabian could have wine at dinner, it did not mean you get to get him drunk when we get back home."

Sirius grinned at her, knowing he was on thin ice but unable to help himself. "He is not drunk Bella. He had just one glass of whiskey, as did Draco. I wouldn't dream of getting your fiancé drunk on a night as this."

Bellatrix glared and checked her lover, seeing that he clearly had more alcohol than he could handle. "If he gets sick during the night, I will hold you responsible." She said before gathering the grinning, mumbling mess that was her lover in her arms, and making her way to her old bedroom.

Due to his level of inebriation, he was very clingy and nuzzled his head between her breasts. "Mmm, pillows, so soft and comfy." He muttered before she felt him falling asleep.

"Just great, Sirius will pay for this. I was looking forward to tonight, and Sirius just had to be the cherry on the cake and get him drunk." She muttered softly as she entered her room, smiling softly at how little had changed in all these years. She hated her life at home, but her room was always her refuge, her safe haven, and now to be able to share it with her fiancé, brought a tear to her eye.

She undressed them with magic after closing the door in a similar way and tried to lay him down, but she had a lot of trouble getting his face to dislodge from its spot between her breasts, so she carefully laid down with her lover on top of her, and he on his turn rested one hand on her breast as he got comfortable. "Hmm, my Goddess, you are mine." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I am yours my love, now and forever." She said before falling asleep as well.


	14. Saving The Longbottoms

**Save Me**

 **C14: Saving The Longbottoms**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up with a groan, the first thing he noticed he was cuddled deeply between his lover's luscious breasts, which normally wouldn't bother him as much, but as the memories of yesterday started flooding back, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about his actions.

He gently rolled off her and cuddled into her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as he tried to get comfortable again.

Bellatrix moaned ever so softly as she woke up, enjoying the feel of her lover cuddled into her side, and by his breathing she knew he was already awake. "I can feel you are awake love. There is no pretending with me."

He sighed and moved up to kiss her, only to be held at arms length. "No kiss before you cleaned your mouth out. Your breath smells absolutely foul this morning."

Fabian pouted but rolled out of bed none the less, padding into the bathroom to take a potion against his morning breath, which apparently was bad enough for his mate not to kiss him, which was another reason for him to feel thoroughly embarrassed about last night. He quickly washed out his mouth and then made his way back to his lover, because he really wanted that morning kiss from his mate.

When he reentered the bedroom, he had to resist the urge not to jump her. She had repositioned herself in such a way that he saw everything and nothing at the same time. "Come get your breakfast, love." She said as she spread her legs and let the sheet fall from her body.

He grinned and dove onto the bed and in between her spread legs. "This is an even better good morning kiss." He said before he started eating her out.

Bellatrix moaned and tangled her hand in his hair. "I figured you might like this, but we are going to have a talk about last night at some point today."

Fabian nodded and set back to his task with renewed vigor, making his mate moan loudly. He also knew how sensitive she was this early in the morning, especially if she had let him sleep on top of her the entire night.

"Don't try to rush this, my love. We have plenty of time today." She said with a soft moan.

He replaced his mouth with two fingers and smiled at her. "Actually, we don't. Neville and his grandmother are coming round this afternoon, and we have to venture into the darker parts of the library to find the appropriate books."

She smiled and motioned him up for a kiss. "Then I think we should hurry up our morning lovemaking, because I can think much clearer after having your cock inside of me."

"How about we switch things up a little then. It's been a long time since you have ridden me, and I would love to see your boobs bounce again." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix grinned and pushed him to his back. "It has indeed been a while since I mounted your cock, and I think you deserve something special as well, even if I am a bit annoyed with you after last night."

He looked contrite and accepted a kiss from his mate as she mounted hims cock, sliding it inside of her with a smile. "As I said, we'll talk about it later, there is no need for such a beautiful moment to be ruined because of that." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded and groaned as she started riding him, neither of them noticing the footsteps coming towards their door as his hands made their way to her breasts.

"Well, this is a lovely sight this early in the morning." Narcissa said with a bright blush as she entered the room.

The two lovers blushed brightly and Bellatrix scrambled to cover herself and Fabian. "You know Cissa, there is a thing called knocking." Bellatrix muttered softly, making no attempt to get off her lover.

"I knocked several times dear sister, but I understand why you two didn't hear me. Your moans tend to get a bit loud at times, but I think I'll leave you two to it, although I must ask you to make it quick, we are expecting visitors in a few hours." Narcissa said as she tried to get her blush to fade away.

Bellatrix only nodded as her sister closed the door again, and one look at her mate told her everything she needed to know. "I guess we should finish this later?" She asked softly.

"As much as it pains me to say, yes, my Mum seeing us like this is a bit of a mood killer, I'm sorry love." He said a bit embarrassed.

She smiled and kissed him. "That's fine love, we can make up for this interruption tonight."

He nodded as she got off him again. "We should better get dressed then, otherwise Mum will send up Mom soon to see what is keeping us."

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him again before rolling out of bed to get dressed, Fabian following her after he had stretched and had given his erection time to flag.

Bellatrix noticed and flashed her lover a wink before pulling up her dress teasingly slow, making sure her lover saw everything.

Fabian groaned and got out of bed as well, making his way to his closet so he could get dressed, making his mate giggle.

Once they were both dressed, they made their way downstairs, preparing themselves for a lot of teasing this morning.

…

After breakfast they made their way to the library, and while Bellatrix knew exactly which book she needed, they needed that time to talk to each other about the previous night.

"I'll go and get the book we need, love, you just make yourself comfortable." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and while she made her way into the older parts of the library, he asked Jupi for a cup of tea for them, so they could read in peace and comfort.

He wondered what book she needed to give Neville a second chance with his parents, but there was one thing he knew. She was still annoyed with him about him getting drunk last night, and honestly, he was embarrassed about it as well. She didn't deserve a drunk fiancé in her bed just a few days after getting engaged, especially if he knew what happened in her past.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her sitting down in front of him, cuddling into him with a smile. "Before we get to the spell we need, we should talk about last night."

Fabian nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "If I may start, my love. I am very ashamed of what happened, and I hope you can forgive me for my stupid behavior. I vowed to always make you happy and my actions last night were the opposite. I promise you here and now that I will never touch a drop of Firewhiskey ever again, I've noticed I like wine better anyway. Can you forgive me?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him, finding it impossible to stay mad at him after such a loving declaration. "Of course I forgive you, and trust me that Sirius will get the sharp edge of my tongue as well. I will admit I was a bit miffed that I had to carry you to bed after such a wonderful night and the promise of some mind blowing sex that would undoubtedly mean. I really thought you knew better. The fact that you are seventeen does not mean you can get drunk on the first opportunity, and while I know you didn't mean to get drunk, it still happened."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't even want that Firewhiskey to begin with, but I didn't want to feel left out. I won't say it is peer pressure, because that would be the easy answer. I made the choice to drink myself, but I didn't expect it to be so strong to be very honest." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "As long as this doesn't become a regular occurrence, I am okay with you drinking a glass of wine with me every once in a while. I wouldn't want you to become a drunk."

He smiled and kissed her. "I promise you that I will never become a drunk, my love. I have too much to lose."

Bellatrix only smiled before kissing him passionately. "I'll think of an appropriate and possibly sexy punishment for you, my love, but I think we should look up the spell we are going to need. I know it takes two almost equally powered witches or wizards to make it work."

"You're thinking of the Restituere Spell, aren't you?" He asked softly.

"A variation of it, yes. Or family developed a variation that can heal even the worst damages to the mind, even the effects of prolonged Cruciatus Curse damage. No one ever thought it could have any merit since prolonged Cruciatus Curses were unheard of at the time, but we made sure it survived through the ages. If there is one spell that can restore the minds of Alice and Frank Longbottom, then it is this one, and if we can arrange it, we can do this today and give Neville his parents back, all we need is to get his grandmother to get us into St. Mungo's." Bellatrix said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I think they will agree with it, especially if the spell works as we hope it does, which I am sure it will. Is there anything special I need to know about it?"

"Always so eager to learn, aren't you love?" She asked softly.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "What can I say love, my mind has always been one of my best assets."

"Some women would beg to differ with that, but I can see where you are coming from. You are incredibly smart and experienced in a multitude of subjects, I think if you would want to, you could go for Doctor." She said with a smile.

"I know a lot about titles in the Magical World, but Doctor is honestly one I never heard about." He said a bit confused.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I don't suppose you have, it is a title very rarely bestowed on people. It is given to people who forego the option to earn a Mastery in a single subject and instead focus on a multitude of subjects, having very extensive knowledge in all of them. I personally know only one, being your Head of House. But you have plenty of time to think about it, Flitwick will probably ask you about it once you are well into your last year, but the reason I brought it up is because I really think you could do it. I don't think we ever had a Doctor in the family."

"We'll see what happens my love, but it certainly sounds interesting. To be honest I haven't thought about my academic future at this point, my thoughts have mostly been on a future with you and everything that entails."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "You're too sweet sometimes, my love, but this year is going to be pretty important for you. Your O.W.L.'s are a marker for your N.E.W.T.'s and will see if you are ready for them. It's only three more years and they will go by quicker than you think, but to answer your question for anything special about this spell, no there isn't. Because of our Bond, our Magical Cores have matched themselves and has made us equally powerful, which is exactly what this spell needs. Everything else, like movements and the incantation can be found in the book that will be coming with us anyway."

"That at least puts my mind at ease. I just want Neville to have his parents back." He said softly.

Bella smiled and took his arms to wrap themselves around her waist. "You never answered me though. You do know that the three years you have left in school are going to be over soon, right?"

He smiled and pulled her even closer to his body. "I know love, but life is moving so fast right now, sometimes I have trouble keeping up with everything."

"What would you usually do to get your mind to slow down, love?" She asked softly, not really knowing how her lover had coped before she came back into his life.

He only smiled at her. "I used to go swimming with Luna. Something about being in the water with my sister calmed me down tremendously."

"Then why don't you. Is it because you are afraid either Gabby or I will get jealous?" She asked softly.

"Partly, but it is mostly because we both see that our close relationship has changed, we've matured a lot this past 6 months and we know that while we will always be close, what we used to share is now only to be shared with our mates." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "I don't think I have ever met a more selfless pair than you and Luna, and if you think me to be a good substitute for her, I would love to go swimming with you at some point this summer, if you want to that is."

"I would love to go swimming with you, but I don't think you being in a bikini will help my self control a lot." He said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

She smiled and traced his abdomen underneath his shirt. "Perhaps we should not be alone then. With more members of our family here we will have to control ourselves."

He nodded and groaned softly as Bellatrix' hand slipped briefly into his pants. "Love, please don't start something we can't finish, we don't have long before Neville arrives."

She pouted a little. "Fine, but I want it on record that I will be feeling your cock at some point today."

He just smiled and kissed her softly. "Noted love, but I think we should take our book and get ready to meet Neville and his grandmother, they should be arriving any minute now."

She nodded and kissed him a last time before she stood, holding her hands out for him to take, which he did with a smile as they grabbed the book and made their way downstairs to await the arrival of Neville and Augusta Longbottom.

…

When the couple made their way downstairs and walked into the living room, they were unsurprised to see Hermione, Fleur and Dora cuddled up together on the couch and that Luna and Gabrielle were in a similar position on the loveseat, which left Eliza and Narcissa who were quietly reading cuddled up in each other's arms, the two seemingly reading from the same book.

"What a cute sight to see this afternoon. We really have the perfect family. All we need is Andi and Felicia and we would be complete." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Eliza giggled at that. "They are in the pool, so even without them being present they add to the image, but I heard you two did the same this morning."

Both Bellatrix and Fabian blushed brightly as they took a seat next to Fleur, Hermione and Nymphodora, quickly adopting a similar position to the three girls. "I don't want to talk about it, not now, not ever." Fabian muttered softly.

The two women smiled at him. "We understand sweetie, but you know this was bound to happen at some point. Mothers have sixth sense for that kind of thing, you know." Narcissa said with a teasing tone.

"You have always had a knack for cock-blocking me, sister, even when I was with Amelié." Bellatrix said in a similar tone.

Narcissa only smiled at her sister. "Someone had to keep an eye on you, otherwise you and Amelié would go missing after every class, and it seems your sexual drive hasn't lessened a bit."

"I think I am old enough to decide where and when I am intimate with my fiancé, Cissa, and I know that Fabian is as well." Bellatrix said as she pulled her lover into her lap, which he didn't seem to mind one bit.

Narcissa only smiled at them as Jupi popped into the room. "Forgive my interruption, Madam, but your guests have arrived."

"Wonderful, please show them in, Jupi, and thank you for notifying us." Eliza said with a smile.

The elf bowed and disappeared again, leading in Neville and Augusta a moment later before again vanishing.

"Augusta, Neville, so good to see you again. How have you been?" Narcissa asked as she stood to greet them.

"We've been doing well, Narcissa, thank you for asking, although I am still coming to grips with the fact that the woman I have always believed to have Cursed my son and daughter-in-law was a victim just as much as they were. I don't know if I can believe it." Augusta said with a haughty tone.

Narcissa and Eliza smiled and nodded at her. "If you would have seen the state she was in when she could barely use the Floo to get here, you would be hard pressed not to believe her, but I think that Bella should be the one to tell you, if she and Fabian are okay with that."

Bellatrix nodded and gave her lover a kiss before she stood. "I know you have a lot to get off your chest when it comes to me, but I hope you will allow me to explain some things that might shed some light on what happened."

Augusta nodded tersely. "You are right that there are a lot of things I would like to say, but my grandson has ensured me that you are not the same woman who committed those crimes, so I am willing to listen, for now."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Thank you, as you may know, Frank and Alice were very good friends of mine when we attended Hogwarts, and continued to be once we all graduated. It was only because of my forced marriage to Rodolphus that I even got literally dragged into the Death Eaters and was drugged by an Imperious Potion from day one. That and only that was the reason they kept me loyal to them, and while I know it does not wipe out all the horrible things I have done, I have been working hard to make amends, and I have spent months scouring the Library at Hogwarts for something useful, but it was only today that I found the book I need, but I digress and since everyone knows what happened after the First War, I'll fast-forward ten years. My imprisonment in Azkaban was hell, there is really no other way to describe it. When they broke the Faithful's out before Christmas, by mistake they blew out my wall as well, and under a ruse that I was blind enough to believe they brought me to Malfoy Manor, where they tortured me for weeks on end. I only saw a chance to escape when they left me alone, and from there I think everything is known. I found out I was Bonded to Fabian, and I haven't looked back to that dark time since, choosing to focus on making amends."

Augusta took a good look at the woman, seeing nothing but truth and old hurt in her eyes. She believed herself to be a good judge of character and what she saw now was not what she expected to see when looking at the woman who had Cursed her son. "I honestly don't know what to say Ms. Black. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions without hearing the truth, which I know what you told me is because I can see it in your eyes. I had a lot to say to the woman I believed to have Cursed my son and his wife, but to you I have nothing else to say but I'm sorry."

Bellatrix smiled and molded herself against Fabian's side again. "It is quite alright, Ms. Longbottom, I know the general outlook people still have on me, and I can honestly say I do not care about that, just my family and friends matter." She said as Fabian kissed her cheek.

Augusta smiled at her. "Nevertheless I am sorry for judging you without knowing the truth, but you said you had found information to return my son and his wife's sanity, not that I want to rush you or anything. I am merely curious."

"I completely understand. I trust you are familiar with the Restituere spell?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Augusta nodded at that. "The Healers have tried it, but it didn't work."

"Our family at one time was devoted to help the Magical community, until my grandfather took the Mantle. At some point a spell was developed, which was immediately shunned by the established order at the time as being inconsequential. It is called the Restituere Maxima and required two equally strong casters to use it to its full effectiveness, and can cure any and all mental damage with no side effects." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

"May I ask why the spell was shunned? It seems quite useful to me." Augusta asked.

Bellatrix nodded at her. "When it was invented over three hundred years ago, the medical establishment saw no need in a spell that could cure the damage multiple Cruciatus Curses could inflict, since it was believed that the Cruciatus Curse was not that powerful."

"Well, I for one am glad we know better now, but if I may ask, who is going to cast the spell, and when are we going to do it?" Augusta asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Thanks to my Bond with Fabian, we are completely equal in every single way, and that includes our Magical Cores. We will cast the spell together and bring Frank and Alice back today, if that is what you want and if it is possible."

Augusta shared a look with Neville, who only nodded. "Yes of course we can do this today, I think your godson has lost enough time with his parents."

Bellatrix nodded at her. "Then I think we should make our way to St. Mungo's. Plenty of time has been wasted already."

Augusta nodded and led Neville to the Floo, with Bellatrix and Fabian following soon after.

…

As they stepped out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's, Augusta wasted no time in leading them through the halls towards Frank and Alice's room.

As expected there were more than a few quirked eyebrows as they walked, but the determined look on Bella's face and the pointed glare from Augusta made them think twice.

Soon arriving at the room, Bellatrix could see now for the first time in almost eleven years the damage she had wrought upon her longtime friends, and it took every bit of willpower she possessed to not break down, and it did not go unnoticed by her lover who gave her side a quick squeeze in comfort.

They quietly entered and waited for Frank and Alice to notice them. "Let's start with Alice, she clearly suffered the most damage, but I will need help to keep her still, if she moves around too much the spell won't work."

Augusta nodded and cast a Petrificus and a Silencio on both Frank and Alice, after which Bella and Fabian walked up to them. "Ready love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and grabbed her hand as he also took out his wand, both of them pointing it at Alice and slowly but fluently made the intricate gestures of the spell as they spoke the words.

They all watched as Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute before blinking a few times, like she had awoken from a long slumber, but since she was still frozen and silenced, she could do nothing as Bella and Fabian repeated the process on her husband, to whom the same happened, after which Bella and Fabian slumped into a chair, exhausted from casting the two draining spells.

Augusta then lifted her spells and watched what would happen to her son and daughter-in-law.

The two looked at each other, then to Neville, then at each other again before they ran up to their son and hugged him tightly, all three of them crying as they clutched at each other.

After what seemed like hours the three released each other, and when Frank and Alice noticed Bellatrix standing there, Alice stalked towards her, an unreadable expression on her face.

Bellatrix prepared herself for what she thought was going to happen, and she knew she deserved everything that would happen, but to her complete and utter shock, Alice embraced her. "Thank you Bella. You don't know what this means to me." She said with a raspy voice.

"How can you be so calm, Ali, I put you here and shattered your mind." Bellatrix said as the tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You didn't put me here, and you know it. It was Rodolphus who cast the spell and blamed it on you. I have relived the moment in my head for a long time, and I just want you to know that I could never in my life blame you, and neither does Frank, he just hasn't found his voice yet, but what I want to know is only one thing, why now?" Alice asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled as they pulled back. "The spell to restore your mind takes two people with similar strength, and since I have been locked up for ten years, it has taken longer than I wanted to. I have found my mate in Cissa and Liz' son Fabian, and thanks to that Bond we share we have been able to heal you and Frank."

Alice smiled as she looked Fabian up and down. "It seems good genes run in the family. He grew up well."

"It's not just good genes Ali, our Bond has given us many things. I personally have lost twenty years and have currently stopped aging, and Fabian is already seventeen."

Alice smiled at her. "Then I think it is high time I give my godson a hug." She said before doing exactly that.

Fabian smiled at her as he stepped into her arms, memories of times when she held him when he was a baby flooding back into his mind.

"You have certainly grown a lot Fabian. I hope you and Bella will find all the happiness you deserve."

He blushed a little as he was pushed tightly against her. "Thank you Aunt Alice, but I think we will, I am set to marry her in the next six weeks."

Alice only smiled and hugged him even tighter, not wanting to break the tender moment between them.

For the first time Bellatrix felt a twinge of jealousy for her friend, but she pushed it back as it being too long ago since she saw her love in the arms of a non-family member.

Fabian seemed to notice her jealousy and pulled back from his godmother, and as they walked back to the others, he pulled his lover into his side, kissing her softly.

By now several doctors had arrived at the room, and after examining Frank and Alice, they gave them the okay to leave, and as the foursome left, they promised to catch up and properly thank them soon, while Fabian and Bellatrix had to answer some questions on what spells they used.

…

Later that evening after a lovely dinner, the two lovers were once again in their now well locked and secured room, both of them naked and trading soft kisses and touches. "We did well today, my love. I am very proud of you."

"I am more proud of you, you looked like you were ready to throttle Alice when she was hugging me." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "I wasn't prepared for the jealousy I felt. It's been a while since anyone outside of our family showed you affection."

He smiled and straddled her. "You know I only have eyes for you, my love, and I seem to remember that you wanted something tonight." He said before placing featherlight kisses down her throat.

She moaned and pulled him into a kiss. "I am craving your cock inside of me. We have been cock blocked twice today and I want to feel it inside of me."

"Then I have one question, my love. Is it safe to cum inside of you today, because I don't think I can pull out. I want to enjoy your body to the fullest tonight." He said huskily.

Bellatrix mentally counted out her safe days, and came to the conclusion that it was. "It is, my love, you can fill me up till your heart's content, in fact, I expect your seed to be flowing out of me when we go to sleep."

He grinned and kissed her softly as he at the same time let his hand trail to her pussy, finding it already soaked. "You are so wet my love, I can't wait to feel your tight wetness around my cock again."

"Then what are you waiting for, my love, make us one again." She said with a husky almost needy moan.

"Because I want to tease you first. You are almost so much more pliable when your thoughts are clouded by ecstasy, and a pliable Bella is the most beautiful side of you. I love the fact that you are such a strong woman during the day and then turn into almost a sex starved woman at night. The contrast is so big that it warms my heart."

She groaned a little at that. "There is something about you that makes me want to spread my legs for you."

He smiled as he threw back the covers and spread her legs wide. "That is something we can find out later, and I have a theory on it, but right now I want to make sweet love to you."

She smiled sultrily at her mate and stroked her clit to entice him. "Then come and get me, love. My kitty is ready and waiting for her meat and milk."

He kissed her before sliding his cock into her, making them both moan loudly as he sought a rhythm.

Bellatrix moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her lover close as she moved against him, trying to get as much contact as she possibly could.

Fabian kissed her deeply as he fucked her with slow and steady strokes, and looking into her eyes he saw all the love and lust she had for him, and he could only imagine how it would be when they had a family of their own, which in turn brought another image into his head of his future wife being pregnant with their child.

That image alone was enough to make him cum, and the unexpectedness of his orgasm made him moan, and made Bella scream out her orgasm.

"O wow, that was amazing, what did you think of that made you cum so sudden my love?" She asked once she had caught her breath.

He blushed a little as he pulled out and cuddled up to her. "I was thinking about our future, when we would have a family of our own, and that brought an image of you being pregnant with out child."

She smiled and pulled him close. "Would that be our first or second child? Because I had a dream that showed me our daughter while being pregnant with our second."

"How I would love to have a big family with you, but I think we should have a good conversation about how many children we both want." He said with a soft groan as she started stroking him to full hardness again.

She smiled and kissed him. "I have always dreamed of the same, my love. Don't ask me why but I have always seen myself as the type of mother who runs behind at least three children."

He smiled at that. "Three huh, I don't think we will have a moment of peace with three children of our genes, but I know that they will be loved beyond reason for the same reason, but I am curious, in your dream, how old was our first child?"

"Our daughter Carina, who was the perfect mix of the two of us, was about five years old in my dream, but you didn't look that much older, so I think things will go quicker than we think. I remember her commenting on the funny sounds you make when someone disturbs your sleep.

Fabian blushed at that as she straddled him, sliding his cock effortlessly into her ass. "Is there more you wanted to know, because another part of you is mighty happy to do the work for you." She asked with a purr.

He shook his head and kissed her as she started riding him, the rhythmic sway of her breasts hypnotizing him again, which she didn't mind at all, since she loved it when her body enticed him into doing more naughty things with her, although this hardly qualified as naughty anymore.

Since they were both tired from the intense day they had, it didn't take them long to climax again, and without moving an inch Bellatrix fell asleep on top of her lover, who slipped his softening cock from her ass before joining his love in unconsciousness.


	15. The House In The Countryside

**Save Me**

 **C15: The House In The Countryside**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later, with one more week before their wedding, Bellatrix and Fabian decided to visit their future home, which was the only thing in her name she gave a damn about that wasn't monetary means.

On that front they had both been blessed, since all of her funds were now released and Fabian had gotten full control over the Markov Vault, since now that his father was dead, he was the sole beneficiary, and he had shown that by giving her a golden brooch with an emerald heart, and in return she had given him a beautiful signet ring that matched her engagement ring, prominently showing the new Black Family crest, with the new motto engraved on the inside of the ring.

They were now set for life, not needing to ever work a day in their lives if they choose, and for Bellatrix it was a step closer to the life she had envisioned for herself. Being a wife and mother had been a lifelong dream for her, since it would give her the opportunity to explore her own likes and hobbies while caring for her children.

Right now he was still fast asleep from the celebration of exchanging their gifts, and since she had ridden him to the brink of exhaustion for a reason, she snuck out of bed and quickly donned a robe to not get caught bare-assed in the kitchen again, to make her love a nice breakfast in bed.

She was thinking of bacon and eggs, and perhaps a few croissants, since she knew how much he loved them. Instead she went for a full English breakfast, which she once again thanked magic for, since there was no way she could have done it all by herself. She wasn't a good cook by any means, but she was determined to learn for him, since once they lived on their own, she refused to let him do all the cooking.

As she hummed a tune while she prepared his breakfast, she didn't notice she was being watched. "I never thought I would live to see the day that I would find you in a kitchen and making food yourself." Narcissa said with a giggle.

"Your son exhausted us both last night, so we can use a good breakfast. He is a very thorough lover you know." Bellatrix said as she prepared them both a pot of tea and a carafe of orange juice.

Narcissa smiled and helped her sister prepare breakfast, taking the opportunity to keep the conversation going. "You've said that on several occasions, but yet you never elaborate."

"Are you sure you want to know your sons bedroom antics, Cissy. You might find out more than you want to know." Bellatrix said with almost a teasing tone.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't curious Bella. I think I can live with the mental images of you two getting busy, so first question, how big is he really?"

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "When he is fully erect he stands at eleven inches long and at least three inches thick. I have never been filled more in my life."

"That's absolutely huge. You really are lucky, sister." Narcissa said with a blush of her own.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "It's not only that his dick is huge, he knows how to use it, and even better, he knows what I like in bed, and I know what he likes. We have done it all by now, and he knows exactly what my weak spots are, so he knows exactly how to pleasure me."

"I'm glad you two have fallen together so seamlessly. We were a bit worried about you when you came back to us. You have always been an affectionate person, but I could only see a shell of you when you came back to us. I was so afraid that when you two found out about the Soul Bond that you would never want to be intimate with him." Narcissa said softly.

"He took such good care of me that it was not a question of if I would be intimate with him, but more a question of when. Our first time was so full of love and care that I could only fall in love with him even more, and since then he has shown me something new every time, and I will admit that it is getting increasingly more difficult to not end up pregnant every time we make love, which now that I think about it, is quite a lot."

Narcissa smiled at that. "You were always the most passionate out of the three of us, and Fabian has waited years to be with you, and I am sure that his time observing Dora has given him plenty of ideas to try with you, and even though I am his mother I will admit that I am a bit jealous of you. His penis is bigger than any other man I have ever seen."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I suppose I really am lucky to have him, and the size of his penis scared me at first, I'll admit that, but because he was so tender and caring, all my fears vanished on that Christmas morning when he made such sweet love to me. I never thought I could feel any more loved than the nights the three of us shared together, but Fabian has shown me exactly why he is perfect for me."

"That you feel more loved by your mate is normal. At the end of the day Andi and I are your sisters and could never give you the love you deserve, as much as we wanted to be. You and Fabian are made for each other and I just want you to know that once you are married, and if you do end up pregnant at some point, we would be more than happy to take care of your baby if you and Fabian think it is too dangerous. You know he or she will always be safe here." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"I know Cissa, and I would love to be a mother, and I've had dreams that showed me a glimpse of our daughter and that I was pregnant with our second, but I haven't talked to Fabian about it, and to be very honest, I am dreading that talk. I know he would love to be a father but he is afraid of what might happen." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa smiled and hugged her sister. "Then I think you two should have a good talk about this soon, and I know that with such a lovely breakfast he will probably suspect something."

"Actually, this is a thank you for the wonderful gift he has given me yesterday, but I think we'll have that talk soon enough, I plan to take him to our eventual home today." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Narcissa only smiled and waved her wand over the food, reheating it and placing it onto a floating tray. "Then go spoil your love, we'll see you soon."

Bellatrix nodded and hugged her sister before she took over her sister's Leviosa Charm and making her way back to their bedroom, hoping her lover wasn't awake yet.

When she reentered the bedroom, her lover was still fast asleep, snoring lightly as he always did when he slept on his back.

Grinning she floated the tray to the bedside table before crawling onto the bed, slowly pulling the covers back so his naked body was exposed to her, his cock standing to attention immediately, as if he felt she was near.

She teasingly kissed her way over his body, planting a wet kiss on the top of his cock as she trailed her nails up his thighs.

Fabian groaned as he woke up, his sleepy eyes connecting with the emerald eyes of his fiancé. "Hmm, good morning my love, to what do I owe the pleasure of this sensual wake up call?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Mainly breakfast, a more tangible thank you for the wonderful gift you gave me last night, and I wanted to show you again how much I love you."

Fabian smiled and sat up so he could say good morning to his fiancé properly, kissing her deeply and gently caressing her breasts.

Bellatrix moaned softly. "Our breakfast is getting cold, my love, and I made everything by hand as well."

"Why didn't you say so love, I would love to taste your cooking again." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and floated the tray over to them, but when he wanted to grab a sandwich, she slapped his hand away. "I was hoping my dear future husband would indulge me a bit and let me feed him."

He only nodded and relaxed against the pillow while his lover fed him bits and pieces of the breakfast she prepared for him.

After breakfast and a shower that went on for a bit too long, mostly because Fabian had insisted on showing his appreciation for her made breakfast, and after they finally took the time to get dressed, they set out for the day.

…

She apparated them to her mansion, and watched as his eyes grew wide and a big smile appeared on his face. "It's so beautiful. Is all of this yours?"

"It's not mine, it's ours. I've asked Sirius to sign it in both of our names. We can just start living when we decide to move in, everything has already been done to our standards. Would you like the grand tour?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "I would love to see our home, my love, although I can take a guess where this day will end." He said with a grin.

She grinned at that. "It seems we are of one mind, because I remember a promise at the end of term that you made when we would be completely alone."

He blushed a little at that. "I know, and I intend to keep that promise, although I will admit I am a bit nervous about it."

"You won't be any less of a man for enjoying it, my love, on the contrary. It takes a lot of trust to allow this." She said as she looped her arm through his before leading him to the mansion.

The entrance hall of the mansion was just as lavish as the one Black Manor had, with a dual winding staircase and a balcony on the first floor.

The first door she led him through led into the living room, and to Fabian it was almost like he walked into the living room of Black Manor. "It's almost like you have designed it like a second Black Manor. The living room is almost exactly the same."

She smiled at that. "I always loved the setting of your mother's living room, so I had my elves recreate it, the upper floor is entirely my own design, with an addition I know you will love, but we have a lot more rooms to see. I think you will also enjoy the library, it has copies of every book that your mothers have in their own, we all figured that would come in handy at some point."

He only nodded and followed his love through the rest of the lower floor, and he knew when they entered the library that his sisters would love it here, and that they themselves would do a lot more in here besides reading, the sofa's looked very comfortable to do a lot of things on.

Bellatrix noticed the faraway look in his eyes and could only guess what he might be thinking, so when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, she couldn't help but whisper in his ear seductively. "Thinking about the future love?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Of course I am. I usually think about our future when we are together, I think of our children, how they will look, how they act and how they will drive us crazy with a million questions."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Funny you should mention that, because that is something I would like to talk to you about today, if you are up for that of course."

He only nodded and kissed her again. "Let's finish the tour first, you know how we both get when we get emotional."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course love, whatever you want."

He then looped his arm through hers again and let her lead him to the upper floor, with the first room they entered being his lifelong dream, besides calling her his wife. She had included a smaller replica of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, with the newest telescopes of varying sizes. At a loss for words he flung himself into her arms. "Thank you love, besides a family with you this is everything I have always dreamed of."

"It is certainly my pleasure love, I know how much you love Astronomy and you deserve to practice your passion as much as you want." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her body.

He smiled and kissed her deeply in an attempt to convey his gratitude, and he couldn't help but push her against the wall and wrap her leg around him so he could trail his hand up her thigh.

Bellatrix moaned. "Wouldn't you rather do this in the comfort of our bedroom. I promise it will be worth it." She said huskily.

He pulled back and nodded. "Sorry love, I don't know what came over me." He said softly.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "No harm was done my love, you know I never mind the fact that you can't control your lust when we are alone, but I would rather have a soft mattress against my back than a cold stone wall."

He nodded again and let her lead him to their bedroom, his thoughts now only on making sweet love to his mate in their future home.

The second they entered the bedroom, Bellatrix waved her wand over both of them, sending their clothes to a nearby chair. "Take me, my love. Claim my body as your property." She said with a husky purr.

Usually he didn't want to do such things, wanting to respect her body and her love for him, but for some reason he needed to lay claim to her. He threw her over his shoulder in a quick move and gently laid her down on the bed, latching on to one of her nipples as he slid himself into her, making her moan loudly.

Bellatrix pulled his face from her breasts and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. "I want you to mark me as yours my love, something that will always be visible for everyone to see.

He smirked and kissed his way to her collarbone, biting down on the soft skin enough to draw blood, lapping it up with a soft groan.

Bellatrix moaned in both pleasure and pain as she repeated the action on him.

The action was enough to make them both cum, moaning loudly as Bellatrix felt him spill his seed directly into her womb.

They collapsed against each other, panting heavily from the sudden release of passion they had found themselves in.

After a few minutes they turned to each other, the smoldering passion they saw in each other's eyes dimmed a bit, and one look at the bites they had left on each other was enough to startle them both, since both of their wounds had already healed and showed only the raised skin of the scar they now both had.

"I think Cissy is going to kill me for this. This scar will be very difficult to hide on our wedding day, but I don't care. I want to show it with pride. I love you Fabian." She said softly.

"I love you too, my Bella, and I wish I could show off my own on our wedding day, but I don't think my mothers will let me wear anything else than a tuxedo." He said before nuzzling the fresh scar.

She moaned softly and kissed him. "I wouldn't want you to wear anything else. I can pull off a shoulderless dress with ease, but you will have to look the part of your pureblood lineage as the Black heir."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It's so weird to comprehend that next week we will be husband and wife. It has all gone so fast."

She smiled and pulled him on top of her. "It has, but as long as we are together we can handle everything. Next week will mark the start of our lives together, which coincidentally brings me to a question I wanted to ask you. You know I have always wanted to be a mother, and that I would love to have your children some day, but we both know that it might be years before everything is over, and I'm sure both of us don't want to wait until everything is over and then raise a child as our society is rebuilding, so my question is, do you think you are ready to be a daddy?"

He seemed to think about it for a while, and Bellatrix stroked his back softly to let him focus his thoughts. "No I don't think I am ready, but I am sure no one ever is ready for a child, so the best we can do is see what happens when he or she is born and take it from there. We shouldn't have to put our lives on hold because of a blood purity megalomaniac, so yes, my love, I would love to have a child with you."

She smiled brightly and flipped them over. "Thank you love, you don't know how happy you have made me, and in return I shall give you something only I can give you, but I need you to trust me."

"I will always trust you my love. Do to me what you will." He said with a soft smile.

She kissed him before positioning him on his hands and knees, having exactly the same in mind as what he did for her little more than a week ago.

She quickly cast her spells and started placing featherlight kisses around his now clean rosebud. "You have such a cute ass, my love. I could squeeze it forever."

Fabian blushed and groaned as she started tonguing his ass, stroking his rapidly hardening cock at the same time. The sensation was new, but not entirely unpleasant. "Gods love, that feels amazing, weird but most definitely amazing, I can see us doing this more often."

She said nothing, rather showing her answer through her actions, magically lengthening her tongue so she could reach his prostate, massaging it carefully while she massaged his balls and kept stroking his cock in a leisurely pace.

Fabian groaned loudly and as much as he tried to hold himself back, what his love was doing to him was nothing less than divine and added stimulation of his prostate made him cum harder than ever before, every muscle in his body tensing up as he shot stream after stream of seed into her waiting hands.

She swallowed every last drop before crawling underneath her lover, who was shaking on his hands and knees. She opened her arms for him and he gently settled himself in her arms. "We are definitely doing that again. It felt absolutely amazing." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you are not shy at heart. Other men might have had more problems doing this with their lovers." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I guess by now we have done it all, haven't we, my love?"

She grinned at that. "We have only scratched the surface of things we can do to each other. There was a time my sisters and I were very much into roleplay. We usually did a slave/master game where two would submit to the other's every desire. That is something we can definitely do sometime, as well as some more elaborate bondage. The possibilities are endless."

"And we have a lot of time to figure out what our limits are, we're both young and have almost a lifetime to explore each other." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and nodded as he rolled off her and settled into her side. "You know love, as amazing as that was, it really tired me out, would you mind if we took a nap?"

"Of course not, my love. I would love nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms again." She said softly.

…

When Bellatrix woke up a few hours later she had to smile at the sight of her sleeping lover. They now had a clear vision of the future, and she was sure that she would be pregnant before he would start school, or at least at some point during the school year, since he most likely plan it so that she was due by the end of the school year so they could enjoy their bundle of joy to the fullest, but she had a feeling it she was going to be pregnant before he went back to school.

She gently caressed him abdomen, smiling as he woke up with a soft moan of pleasure. "Good afternoon loverboy. How did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "Amazing as ever, my love. Sleeping in your arms gives me peace and comfort like nothing else in my life can right now."

She smiled kindly at him. "And you have the same effect on me. Having you in my arms is a feeling I have never felt in my life, and I can't wait until we can add a little one of our own to the mix."

He smiled dreamily at that, resembling his sister a lot in that moment. "The more we talk about it, the more I want to start our family as soon as we can."

"Would you be willing to come back to a pregnant Black woman at the end of a dreary day of classes. Black women have more emotional pregnancies than other witches." She said with a soft smile.

"When that woman is named Bellatrix Druella Black and she is pregnant with my child, I would love nothing more. I can handle the fact that you will be more emotional, as long as I get to take care of you and be there for you." He said before kissing her.

She blushed a little and pulled him back into her arms. "I don't think you will be alone in your care for me. Fleur and Dora will be there every step of the way as well and can help me while you have classes."

"I think the entire family will be ecstatic for a new addition to the family. Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle will be very invested and will try to help wherever and whenever they can." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "We'll see my love, we have a lot of things to do before our little cub will make his or her presence known, like a marriage next week."

He only smiled and nodded. "I'm already looking forward to the day I can officially call you my wife."

She carefully touched the mark he had left in her neck. "You've already claimed me as yours, but I will admit that a marriage out of love is another one of my dreams since I was a little girl."

"And you have claimed me as yours, and you know I always love to make your dreams a reality." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him. "Then I think you should follow me love, I have a few more things to show you, and the best part is that we won't even have to get dressed, we can walk around naked in our own home whenever we want."

"I never knew my fiancé was such an exhibitionist, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't love it, I love to see you free, although I think in the first few weeks of us trying this there will be a lot of impromptu love making. I always have trouble keeping my hands to myself when your naked body is concerned." He said before kissing her.

She smiled at that. "Oh no, more sex, whatever shall we do." She said with a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes before rolling out of bed. "You're such a drama queen sometimes, my love."

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled before doing the same. "I have only a few more things to show you, and I promised Cissa I would have us back before dinner. The rest of the Mansion we can explore at our leisure after our wedding, assuming that you want to move into this home after we get married."

He only nodded and let her lead him to the two offices and three extra bedrooms on this floor, noticing she purposely skipped the room next to theirs.

"I have one question love, what is in the room next to our bedroom?" He asked softly once they had gotten dressed again.

She smiled at that. "That, my love is what I plan to use for our baby's room. It's mostly empty at the moment, but it has a similar view as our room has, so our child will grow up with both a loving environment and beautiful surroundings."

He smiled at her before kissing her scar softly. "And we will create that and more. I have always wanted a child of mine to want for nothing in their entire lives."

She moaned softly and smiled at him. "We will make sure they will, because I hope you don't mind my boldness, but I saw us with at least two children."

"The more the merrier my love, I would love to have a big family with you, and perhaps we should get another round of practice in before we go back home." He said seductively.

She moaned softly and pressed herself against him, battling between the lust for her mate and her promise to her sister, and eventually the promise to Cissa won out. "We could, but I made a promise to your mother to have us home before dinner, and we are running late as it is, and she will still flay me alive if we dare to show up late for one of her prepared dinners."

He pouted a little but pressed another kiss to her scar. "I would rather keep you around for as long as I can, so we'd better make our way home."

She nodded and kissed him a last time before doing the last thing she needed to do today, connect the Floo to Black Manor.

…

When they stepped out of the Fireplace in Black Manor they were surprised to see the entire family present, with Narcissa coming towards them.

The blonde witch eyed them both critically before her eyes fell to their marks. "What in Morgana's name happened to you? I swear only you two would manage to hurt yourselves on a day as today."

They both smiled at that. "We did this willingly mother. We wanted a mark to show the world we have claimed each other through the most ancient of methods."

Narcissa sighed softly as Eliza came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife. "You can't really fault them for something we did as well, my love. You know the Bond pushed them to claim each other." Eliza said softly.

"I know, but this will be nearly impossible to cover up on their wedding day." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "I don't want to cover it up Cissa. I am proud to show the world who my mate is. This was not a spur of the moment thing, nor is it something we regret."

Narcissa smiled and hugged her older sister. "I know, I was just surprised to see it on you."

"We marked each other today, amongst other things, we are truly equals now." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa only smiled at her as she went to hug her son, pulling aside his collar to see his mark. "I'm proud of you sweetie. Not a lot of people show this kind of devotion to their future wife."

He smiled at that. "I want the world to know what we are to each other, our marriage is just a formality at this point."

"Perhaps, but it will be a beautiful day none the less, your sisters have been shopping all day to find the perfect dress, but there is one thing you still need to do, am I right?"

Realization dawned on his face. "Yes, of course. I almost forgot." He said before walking to Luna. "Hey sis, do you have a minute?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "For you, always, my brother." She said dreamily.

"I know we talked about this on the last day of school, but it wouldn't do for me not to formally ask you. So Luna, would you stand beside me on my wedding day?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course Fabian, I would be honored." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you sister. It means a lot to me that you want to share the biggest day of my life with me."

She smiled and pulled his head down to kiss the top of it, her eyes alight with mirth and a promise to talk later.

He only nodded and repeated the kiss before releasing her, smiling brotherly at Gabrielle who was pouting at him a bit. He then gave her a similar kiss before he made his way to Hermione. "Hermione, you have stood by me all these years and have always been there for me. Will you stand beside me as well on my wedding day?"

"Like you would have to ask, on one condition. I get to reserve the right to ask you as my Best Man when Fleur, Dora and I get married." She said before hugging him.

He smiled and nodded. "To take a page out of your book, sister. Like you have to ask. Thank you Hermione." He said softly.

The brunette only smiled at her best friend, her brother in all but blood. "Don't mention it brother. I would stand beside you through the fires of hell if that it is what it took to see you happy."

Fabian wiped a few tears away as he pulled back. "I would do the same for you, sister."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his arms in comfort before they parted and returned to their mates, Bellatrix wrapping her arms around her fiancé possessively.

He relaxed into her arms and stroked her arms softly, kissing her cheek as a way to soothe their Bond's jealousy.

"Now that we have all witnessed this beautiful moment, may I ask you to join us in the dining room, Jupi has prepared us a feast tonight." Eliza said with a smile

They all nodded and followed the two blondes to the dining room where they all enjoyed a lovely elaborate dinner together, catching up on what happened in the last weeks of school.

After dinner Bellatrix and Fabian made their back to their room, falling asleep against each other as soon as they hit their pillows, or in Fabian's case, Bella's breasts, which in his mind were always better than any pillow.


	16. Wedding Surprises

**Save Me**

 **C16: Wedding Surprises**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later Bellatrix woke up alone for the first time in a very long time, and while she and Fabian had both insisted on spending their last night as an unwed couple alone like tradition required, it left her feeling a bit empty on several levels. They didn't even get to make love last night and that left her on edge. She had no problems with admitting that she had become addicted to her mate and everything he would do for her.

She sighed softly and stretched lazily as she got out of bed, because she knew that within the hour her sisters would trample into her room to throw her wedding dress on and put way too much make up on her.

She walked towards the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She had not taken the time in recent months to really appreciate her new body and what she saw, she liked immensely. All signs of the malnutrition of Azkaban had vanished and her body overall was something she now enjoyed looking at, which was something she hadn't been able to do since she actually was twenty years old. She let her fingers roam over the raised scar that her mate had left on her shoulder and couldn't help but let out a soft moan. It reminded her of the love and lust they shared on a daily basis, and was probably responsible for her current state. She had felt off, for a lack of a better word in the last week, and as she cast a quick Diagnostics Spell, her suspicions were confirmed, she was pregnant with his child, but she would wait in telling her love the good news until after the wedding. There was no need to make him even more nervous after all.

"If you really are the little girl I have seen in my dreams, then we can't wait to meet you." She said as she softly rubbed her belly with a soft smile.

A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her musings, and she quickly summoned a robe to retain her modesty, even if it were her sisters.

...

In his own bedroom, Fabian woke up with a groan, automatically searching for the warmth of his mate and frowning when he didn't find her. He sat up and stretched, groaning as his bones popped.

He then rolled out of bed and padded into the adjoining bathroom to take care of his morning ablutions, trying to clear his head a little bit and figure out why his mate wasn't in bed with him.

Unbeknownst to him, Luna had entered his bedroom and was patiently waiting for her brother to come back into the room. She wanted to be by his side every step of the way on the biggest day of his life.

As Fabian padded back into his room, still completely naked and noticed his sister sitting in a chair with her ever present dreamy smile, he couldn't help but blush and summon his robe to him. "Good morning Luna. What are you doing here so early?"

She giggled at him as he scrambled to retain some modesty. "I figured you would want to have your sisters by your side as early as possible on your wedding day."

He paled and brought his hands to his face, immediately understanding why Bellatrix hadn't been next to him this morning. "Gods, I am an idiot. I almost forgot my own wedding day. Whatever would I do without you Lu?"

She giggled and hugged him. "It's okay Fabe. All men get some sort of nerves on their wedding day, and we both know you tend to forget things when you are nervous."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, only now noticing she was still in her robes as well. "Thank you for being here for me today Lulu, it means everything to me that you and Hermione want to do this for me."

As if on cue his door opened to reveal Hermione, with a similar robe to Luna's. "I didn't know you had a House Transfer to Ravenclaw, because I don't think there is any other reason for you to be in blue and bronze." He said with a smile before hugging her.

"This happens to be the robe Fleur and Dora gave me for Christmas, and it is enchanted to change colors to whatever I like, so I figured Ravenclaw colors would be appropriate for today."

He smiled at her. "I do hope you two have your dresses on beneath those robes, otherwise this might get a bit awkward."

The two girls smiled and Hermione revealed a small package from the pocket of her robes, which she quickly resized. "We will get dressed after helping you do the same. You don't have to worry about seeing any other woman than your mate naked today."

He smiled and nodded. "We still have plenty of time to get dressed though, and I could use some private time with my two sisters. I feel we haven't had a lot of that in the last months."

Hermione smiled and nodded before summoning two extra chairs for them to sit in so they could talk comfortably.

…

In Bellatrix' room Narcissa and Andromeda were busy preparing their older sister for the biggest day of her life, just like Bellatrix had done for them when they got married. "I must say that you still have an excellent taste in dresses, Bella. Your wedding dress is beautiful." Andromeda said as she worked on taming her sister's hair.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I couldn't be left behind after you two. Your weddings were everything that we had always talked about, and I wanted that for myself as well, and even if this is an intimate wedding with just our family and friends, I want it to be as perfect as the eventual public wedding will be. Fabian has been beyond nervous the past week and I would hate to add to that by piling my nerves on him as well."

"You don't have to be nervous Bella. Today is going to be absolutely perfect, as long as Sirius can keep himself to the service we have provided him with, and if he knows what is good for him, he will do exactly that." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"I'm not nervous about the wedding Cissa. I found out that I am pregnant. I just don't know when to tell him." Bellatrix said in a whisper.

Andromeda and Narcissa gasped softly at that. "You're pregnant? When did this happen?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Last week when we were visiting our new home. We were both lost in the throes of lust and as I counted off the days in my mind, I was sure it was a safe day. I guess I was wrong, but I am happy we get to start our family already." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Congratulations Bella. I am sure you will be an amazing mother, and that Fabian will be an equally amazing father." Andromeda said as she carefully hugged her sister.

Narcissa repeated the action and smiled at her. "I know it is too soon to ask, but what are you hoping for?"

Bellatrix smiled and unconsciously rubbed her belly. "If my dreams are anything to go by, our first child will be a girl, and in the dream I had recently I was pregnant with our second, and I remember feeling it being a boy."

"Another girl in the family. The men are really going to be outnumbered." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I think the men in our family don't really mind being outnumbered, but with that said I think we need to get my dress on. There is no need to make Fabian even more nervous, but I do wonder about something. How do you feel about becoming my mother-in-law now, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled at that. "Probably the same as you becoming my daughter-in-law. You will always be our older sister and I am sure nothing will change between us except the rate at which we will see each other, especially the coming week when you two will probably be occupied with each other."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "We certainly will, and for the foreseeable future every day will be safe for us. I can't wait." She said dreamily.

The two women blushed a little at that. "I never figured you would become even more of a nymphomaniac. It seems my son really knows how to push your buttons in bed."

Bellatrix smiled dreamily at them. "Oh he does. I have never in my life had such a caring, loving and passionate lover. He knows exactly what I like, and sometimes it seems like he can read my mind and will do something that I want without a word spoken between us, which is probably part of the reason we do it so much."

"I also haven't heard you talk so open about sex in a very long time. It seems Fabian has brought you more out of your shell than either me or Cissy could ever have hoped to do."

Bellatrix only nodded as she shrugged off her robe and went to put on her lingerie, another special surprise for her lover tonight, and she was glad to have followed her sister's advice and chose a strapless bra for today. Nothing would look as tacky as thick straps coming out of the top of her black wedding dress.

Andromeda and Narcissa helped their sister into the dress with a smile, each of them resting their heads on Bellatrix' shoulder as they stood in front of the mirror. "You look absolutely gorgeous Bella, although I must admit I am a bit jealous of how you look now." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister through the mirror. "You don't have to be jealous, neither of you have to. I may have regained my youth through my Bond with Fabian, but you two don't need that. You two are naturally beautiful and if I didn't know any better I wouldn't have put you both a day over twenty five."

The two women smiled and pressed a kiss to their sister's cheek. "Thank you Bella, but you don't need to flatter us." Andromeda said softly.

"I'm honestly not Andi. I think you and Cissa are still as beautiful as ever." Bella said with a slight blush.

The two women smiled as Narcissa zipped up the dress and Andromeda secured the black opaque veil in Bellatrix' hair.

"There, you look ready as ever to marry your nephew. Are you ready for this too Bella?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded and accepted another hug from her sisters. "Almost, there is one last thing I need to add to make it a complete picture." She said before pinning the brooch to her dress.

They smiled and then hooked their arms with those of the bride, the three sisters making their way downstairs with a smile.

…

Fabian, Luna and Hermione were waiting in the living room, that had been amazingly decorated by Fleur, Gabrielle and Draco under the watchful eye of Eliza, while Astoria and Nymphodora welcomed the remaining guests, although not many people would be in attendance today.

His nerves had lessened considerably thanks to the talk he had with Hermione and Luna, and now he was anxiously waiting for his mate to enter.

Sirius and Marlene had just arrived and were talking quietly to Eliza while they waited for the bride to make her entrance.

"How are you feeling Liz? I can imagine you must have mixed feelings about your youngest leaving the nest already." Marlene asked softly.

Eliza smiled at her. "I do have mixed feelings about it, but I knew they would get married before Draco, because of their Bond and the fact that Cissa and I have pushed them together from the beginning, so I had six months to warm up to the idea, but having said that, I do feel a bit sad that my little boy is leaving home so soon, but it's not like he won't be close by, and after we have given them some time to work out their… urges."

"You make it sound like they are only driven by sex at this point, and I understand. Fabian is young, and Bella's newfound youth has made her even more beautiful." Sirius said with a knowing smile.

"Don't let Fabian hear that, he is rather protective of Bella, and I know for a fact the are only driven by sex, they told us they have done it every day for the past six months, on weekends having entire marathons, and don't forget that Bella is still Fabian's first, so I get they feel the need to explore every facet of their relationship, I believe we have all been there." Eliza said as light blush spread across her cheeks, which now matched Marlene's.

Sirius smiled at that. "I never thought he had it in him. I must say I am impressed."

Marlene smiled knowingly at her husband, but kept quiet for now, knowing her husband was more than impressed with the confession and regretted not having the stamina that he had in his youth.

One look at the groom told her more than a thousand words could ever say. He carried himself with so much confidence now, such a far cry from the boy she knew. It seemed Bellatrix had a very positive effect on her nephew, something she had always known her to have, but was now amplified because of their Bond.

By now Sirius was directing everyone to their seats, since it could not be long before Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa made their grand entrance. He had already enchanted the grand piano to start when the doors opened, since the only one of the family who would otherwise play it, was the groom today.

As if on cue the music started as the doors swung open, and Fabian could not bring himself to look at his bride until she was next to him, when her hand was placed in his own by his mother, who gave him a big hug. "Keep taking care of her like you have done for the last months, my son. She will need your support for everything that is still coming."

He smiled and nodded. "I will Mom, I would be so lost without her by my side."

Narcissa smiled and kissed his cheek before taking her seat next to Andromeda, Luna and Hermione.

Sirius then took his spot on the small dais and smiled at the couple in front of him, who by now looked closer to each other in age than ever before. "Dear family, we have gathered here today to bare witness to the marriage of my nephew Fabian Black, and my cousin Bellatrix Black, the first two people Bonded in our family in almost three centuries. They have shared love and loss in their own ways in the last years but eventually love will always conquer all. Now, I do believe you have written your own vows for today."

The couple smiled at each other before Fabian started. "My love, I have thought long and hard about this, and I couldn't think of anything to write down, so I am going to say what lies in my heart. We have been through a lot in the past months, and I know our life together is only beginning. I love you so much and I will do anything in my power to make you happy for as long as we all shall live. I will dedicate my life to yours, now and forever."

Bellatrix blushed a little from the heartfelt words of her mate, knowing she couldn't say what she had prepared for him now, it did not do him justice. In stead of that, she chose to say what her heart told her. "Fabian, I have all loved you from the first moment I saw you when you were just a baby, and as our Bond has grown over the past six months, so has my love for you. I promise to always love you, protect you and hold you like you deserve. I also promise you the same thing you promised me. To make you happy to the best of my abilities and I will be yours for the rest of my days."

Fabian smiled and squeezed her hand softly, both of them turning their attention back to Sirius, who was smiling at them both. "Those were beautiful vows indeed, such words of love have not been spoken since Eliza and Narcissa gave each other their vows. As you both know today cannot be an official ceremony, but due to the Bond you share there is no need for one, so I will not elaborate with official speeches and get to the part we all are waiting for."

He cleared his throat before he continued. "Do you Fabian Orion Black, take Bellatrix Druella Black to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health from now until death do you part?"

Fabian smiled at his soon to be wife. "I do."

Sirius then turned to Bellatrix. "And do you, Bellatrix Druella Black, take Fabian Orion Black as your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health from now until death do you part?"

"I do." She said softly.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Ancient and most Noble House of Black, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, but please, keep it chaste for the sake of present company." Sirius said with a kind smile.

The couple blushed and turned to each other before Fabian captured her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss, which made her see stars behind her closed eyes.

When they separated there was a loud applause and cheers from their family, and as he had expected his mothers and sisters had tears in their eyes.

Sirius stepped down from the dais and gathered them in a hug. "Congratulations, you both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Sirius, and I promise we will be by soon to talk about succession." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He grinned at that. "That's okay, but please take your time in enjoying your husband. Your mother in law told me you are truly a lucky woman."

Bellatrix glared at Eliza, who merely shrugged from her spot next to Narcissa. "It seems I have to have a talk with my new mother in law about keeping secrets, but you don't have to worry, we will take plenty of time to enjoy each other. We are quite good at that."

Sirius smiled at her. "I'm sure you are Bella, but I think there are more family members who want to congratulate you two, so for once I will not be myself and step aside."

Bellatrix smiled at him as the newly wed couple was swept up in a wave of congratulations and hugs from the rest of their family, while Jupi, Dobby and Kreacher made sure the feast was set for them.

…

The celebrations lasted throughout the day, and by the time it they were ready for their inaugural dance, everyone had already been filled with enough drink and food to last them a few days.

Hermione was so kind to play a classical tune on the piano for the to have their dance to and as they swayed gently to the music, having no eye for anyone but each other, staring lovingly into each others eyes as others joined them, even Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora finding a way to dance together.

Fabian of course danced with both of his mothers, his cousin and his sisters, but saved the last dance for Luna, while his wife saved the last dance for her youngest sister, and he had to admit the looked almost natural dancing together.

Later in the evening, after everyone who did not live at the Manor had left, Bellatrix and Fabian were relaxing after a very long day, both of them exhausted beyond reason.

"I know you must be exhausted after such a long day, and we understand if you want to spend the night here and go to your home in the morning. It is fine if you want to consummate your marriage tomorrow in the comfort of your own home." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

They both smiled at that. "We'll be fine after a bit of rest. Chances are that even if we stay here, we will do it anyway, and since it is so special for both of us, we wouldn't want to keep the entire house awake, so consummating our marriage in our own home is a bit of a tradition, so yes we will do that at some point during the next twenty four hours, probably several times, knowing us." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"That's understandable Bella, we were merely worried about you and your husband." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"We know you are Mum, but we'll be fine in about an hour or so, if you aren't tired of us yet." He said in a teasing tone.

Eliza smiled sweetly at him. "You and Bellatrix will always have a home here. I do hope you know that, and while it will be quiet without you two here, I am sure we will manage."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "We do know that, and I am sure we will be around plenty in the coming weeks, just not in the coming days, as you may understand."

The two women smiled and nodded as they went to hug them. "Feel free to stay as long as you want, but we're both dead of our feet. We'll see you soon." Narcissa said softly.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled and hugged them tightly before they made their way to the Floo, both of them excited to start their marriage on a high note.

When they stepped out of the Floo in their home, Fabian pulled his new wife into a passionate kiss. "I think we skipped one step of our wedding night already my love. I haven't been able to carry you over the threshold of our home."

"That doesn't matter. You can still carry me over the threshold of our bedroom. Chances are that we are going to be spending a lot more time there than in the rest of the house." She said with a dreamy smile.

He grinned and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom. "I must admit I had dreams that started out like this, my love, but they cannot do justice to the reality of how beautiful you look in your wedding dress."

She blushed and kissed him. "I had plenty of dreams that showed me what happens when this dress comes off, although we should keep it in one piece, Cissa will never let me live it down if we destroy it."

"I think our daughter would love to wear it when she gets married. It is a timeless design." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that, knowing she still had to tell him her little secret, but again decided to wait until they were naked and comfortable.

Fabian took his time undressing his lover, having to resist drooling when he saw the sinfully sexy lingerie she was wearing. "Sweet Morgana, I think this is the most sinful lingerie I have ever seen."

"I can assume you like it, my love. I picked it out with this night in mind." She said shyly.

"I absolutely love it. It's almost a shame to take it off. I could admire my Goddess' body all night when she is wearing this." He said with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him, pulling him onto the bed with her. "If it is all the same to you my love, I would like to wait with consummating our marriage until tomorrow, because I can't promise that I will stay awake for much longer."

He only nodded and smiled at her as he let her undress him before she slowly took off her lingerie, making sure he saw everything.

Once they were both naked and in bed, Bellatrix pulled her husband into her arms. "I have one more surprise for you, my love, although this surprise is still a few months away. I am pregnant."

He paled a little but quickly fell into her arms, kissing her with everything he had. "That's wonderful news my love, and while I am a bit nervous about being a father, I know we will be more than fine. How long have you known?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "I found out this morning, but I think I have been pregnant for a week, ever since we first made love in our home."

He smiled at that. "Well, it was only to be expected after the passion we shared that day. I can't remember a time we felt the need to fuck like that."

"It was a first, even for us and I think I speak for the both of us that the result is amazing. Our little girl will want for nothing when she's here." She said as she nuzzled her nose in his hair.

"Isn't it a bit early to know whether it will be a boy or a girl?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the top of his head. "It is, but since I started dreaming about our family, a little girl was always in the forefront of those dreams. A raven haired girl with your eyes and my curl to her hair. I distinctly remember her name, Carina, and from what I gathered from those dreams she will adore you."

"Carina, that sounds like a name we would give our daughter. I love it. What else do you remember about her?" He asked with a dreamy smile.

"From what I remember, she came to our room when there was a thunderstorm and slept in our bed for that night, and she commented on how you make funny sounds when your sleep is disturbed, and I clearly remember being pregnant with at least our second child, but maybe she'll surprise us even more and our first children will be twins." She said with a smile.

He smiled and turned around in her arms, kissing her softly before he spoke again. "Could you imagine that, us being the parents of twins. We will certainly have our hands full if that happens."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly as she moaned softly as his hands made their way to her breasts. "Love, please don't. I can't stay awake for much longer, and I really want our first time as husband and wife to be a memorable experience."

"I was merely getting comfortable love, I can't stay awake for much longer either. So I think we should get some sleep and have the best sex of our lives tomorrow." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and kissed him softly before she guided his head to her breasts as they fell asleep, both of them with dreamy smiles on their faces as Fabian's other hand unconsciously made its way to her belly, and for once the selfish hope that it would be a little girl came to him, and as he fell into a deep slumber a dream of the potential future showed itself.

 _ **Dream Scene**_

 _He was sitting in a reclining chair in their living room, a small bundle in his arms that slept peacefully. It was a young boy with wisps of raven hair and the same chubby cheeks he used to have when he was young._

 _Through the door burst the little whirlwind that was his eldest daughter, Carina. "Daddy! We're back from shopping." She said excitedly as she ran up to him._

 _He couldn't help but smile at her as he put his finger to his lips. "Shh Carina, your brother is sleeping. Did you have fun with Mommy?"_

 _She nodded demurely and took a seat on the armrest of the recliner, smiling down at her brother. "Hey Orion. I've missed you." She said as she softly caressed his chubby cheek._

 _The little boy whimpered softly and leaned into the soft touch, as if he sensed his sister was there._

" _He adores you already, my sweet. I see that you two will become really close once you get older." Fabian said as he repositioned his son and pulled his daughter into his lap, the girl giggling softly as she relaxed against her father._

 _To this sight Bellatrix entered the room, smiling blissfully as she saw her daughter cuddled up to her father while he held their son close._

 _As if sensing his mother coming in, the little boy started whimpering. "Well, it seems little Orion wants his mommy. It's heartwarming to see I am so easily replaced." He said with a fake pout._

" _I still love you Daddy." Carina said softly as she cuddled even more into her father._

 _He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "And daddy loves you, Princess, now and forever."_

 _She blushed and hid her face in his shirt while Bellatrix took Orion from her husband, after kissing him softly. "You know perfectly well that I provide him with food at this stage of his life, but he will always sleep better when he lies with you, he is just like his big sister in that sense."_

 _Fabian smiled at her as Bellatrix took a seat on the couch so she could feed their son, and as always it fascinated Carina immensely. Although she was only five, she already had a very good understanding of the differences between boys and girls, although that was mostly her Aunt Hermione's fault, who was far to indulgent with her childlike curiosity._

" _Why don't you tell your father what we have done today while I feed your brother, my sweet." Bellatrix said with a smile._

 _Carina nodded excitedly and took a seat in her father's lap. "We went to Diagon Alley today, and I saw so many beautiful things. Mommy bought me candies and new clothes and it was the best day ever." She rattled off without even taking a breath._

 _Fabian smiled at his daughter. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun."_

 _Carina only nodded before cuddling into him again, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck as she slowly fell asleep._

 _ **End of Dream**_

He woke up to a clap of thunder, and as he shook off the last remnants of the amazing dream, he couldn't help but smile at his wife who was still slumbering next to him, and he could only hope that the dream was going to become a reality. To have both a son and a daughter with Bellatrix as his wife had been one of his many fantasies when he was younger and now it seemed like that future was closer than ever, and for the first time in a very long time he could look to the future with a smile.

Figuring there was no other reason for him to be awake at the moment, and knowing he had a long day ahead of him, he cuddled back into his wife and quickly fell asleep again.


	17. Wedded Bliss

**Save Me**

 **C17: Wedded Bliss**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Bellatrix woke up from the soft kisses her husband was placing on her stomach, making her giggle a little. "That tickles." She said with a yawn.

"Sorry love, but I wanted to wake you up a bit more sensual today." He said before kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You definitely succeeded with that my love. It's just as heartwarming as the way you held me last night."

He smiled and cuddled back into her. "I love you Bella. Thank you for everything you have given me so far."

"I love you too, Fabian, but I should be thanking you. You have given me so much besides saving me from my past." She said with a loving smile.

Fabian kissed her softly as he straddled her carefully. "I didn't do anything special. I just treated you like I felt you deserved to be treated, like the Goddess that you are."

She blushed a little. "You're really a tease my love, I've never known you to procrastinate for sex."

He smiled at her. "Maybe we should get some breakfast first. That way we can go on for longer."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "If you can detach yourself from my hips for a moment. I have one more surprise for you. A member of our family that I want you to meet."

He got off her and settled himself at her side, wrapping one arm around her waist under the thin sheet she had just pulled up to cover her breasts. "Edi, could you come in here please?" She asked loud enough to be heard through the door.

A young female House-Elf popped in and smiled brightly at Bellatrix. "Welcome back Ms. Bella. I have missed you." She squeaked out.

"As I have missed you, my sweet. I want you to meet someone. My new husband Fabian." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

The elf eyed him a bit critically before making the connection. "Congratulations Ms. Bella, I hope you two will be very happy. How can I help you?"

"Could you please make us a nice simple breakfast?" Bellatrix asked with a kind smile.

Edi nodded at her. "Of course Ms. Bella. I will prepare something immediately."

"Thank you my friend. It is really good to see you have been well in my absence." Bella said with a smile.

Edi smiled at her before popping out of the room again. "I never knew you owned an elf."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her mate softly. "I do not own her, but she is bound to this house. She is paid well for her work. I saw to that myself. Edi is Kreacher's sister and has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She practically raised me, Andi and Cissa when we were little girls. Which is probably part of the reason we turned out the way we did."

He smiled and kissed her. "I for one can't argue with the results. All three of you are amazing women."

She blushed at that as Edi popped back into the room again, a tray with sandwiches and a carafe of orange juice floating next to her, floating both of the to the bed with a smile. "Enjoy your breakfast Miss, do you require anything else?"

Bellatrix smiled at her. "No Edi, thank you. We won't need anything for the remainder of the day."

Edi only nodded and bowed before popping out of the room again, leaving the newly weds to their breakfast.

They fed each other bits and pieces of each other's sandwiches, sharing shy smiles throughout breakfast, almost acting like two virgins on their wedding night.

After breakfast Bellatrix floated the tray and the empty carafe to her dresser, pushing her husband to his back and straddling him afterwards. "You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of, my love, and I want to thank you properly on our first day as a married couple. I am going to ride you until you shoot every drop of seed inside of me."

He smiled and groaned softly as she lowered her already soaking pussy onto his dick, making her moan loudly.

She started riding him slowly, wanting them both to enjoy this as much as they possibly could, and because they both knew this would hardly be the only time they would do it today, she could afford to take control for once.

Fabian always loved it when she rode him, mostly because he had the best view of her bouncing breasts and her face in ecstasy. He let his hands roam freely over her body eventually coming to rest on her hips. "I still can't believe how beautiful you have become over the last few months, my love."

She blushed and bent down to kiss her husband. "I'm glad my body still pleases you my love. I was afraid we might fall into a rut at some point."

He grinned and squeezed her ass softly. "I do enjoy rutting with you, my love."

Her blush only darkened as she nuzzled the scar she had left on him. "I know you do, which is probably part of the reason I am pregnant right now."

He only nodded before gently flipping them. "I do have a feeling I have spent too much time on my back recently, I've been dying to make love to you again."

She smiled at him. "Wouldn't you rather have your way with me, my love. My ass is craving your cock again. It's been too long since I felt the sensation."

"All in due time, love. I intend to worship my Goddess first." He said as he pulled out and started peppering kisses all over her body, making his wife moan loudly, and as always he spent a lot of time worshiping her breasts, but he also made sure to spend quite a bit of time kissing her belly, almost as if he wanted their baby to be part of today."

Bellatrix smiled sweetly as he kissed his way back up her body. "You're so sweet baby. You will be an amazing father when she is born."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "I hope I will, I certainly have perfect examples from my mothers how to treat a child."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I know you will, we Black women have very sensitive pregnancies and heightened maternal instincts. I know you will be an amazing father."

He blushed a little as Bellatrix sat up and kissed him again. "How about we curb the heavy talk for now and continue what we were doing. I believe you were going to fuck my ass again." She said with a husky tone.

"If that is what my Goddess desires." He said with a smile as she turned around for him. He then cast his Cleansing and Lubrication spells before giving her winking rosebud a lavish lick before he lined up his throbbing cock with her still winking entrance.

Bellatrix moaned loudly as he slowly slid his cock inside of her. "Gods love, that feels amazing. Why don't we do this every time?"

"Because nothing else would get done if I had the opportunity to fuck your gorgeous ass the entire day, and if we would do this every time, it would lose its shine pretty quickly. Something like this is something we should do when are in the mood for something more." He said softly.

"Does that mean now that I am pregnant any rough stuff is a no go as well?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her against him. "As long as it is safe for our child, I am game for anything. I think we are comfortable enough in our relationship to know what we can and cannot do safely, so if you want something rougher now, I am most certainly interested."

She moaned loudly from the deeper penetration. "I would love it Fabian, please treat my body as your personal property.

He grinned and shuffled forward, so that they were closer to the headboard, where he bound her wrists to the bedposts and conjured up a blindfold over her eyes. "You wanted it rough, my love, and now you will get it. Get ready for the assfuck of your life."

She only moaned as he picked up his pace, slamming into her while he stimulated her clit with one hand and pinched her nipples with the other.

Because he increased his pace, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted his wife to cum first, he owed it to her to let her have her pleasure first, and knowing she loved it when he spanked her, he slapped her ass hard enough to be felt, but not hard enough to really hurt her.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and shuddered as she came, and at the same time her husband shot his load inside of her, driving his cock into his lover as far as it could go.

The entire tryst had taken a lot out of them, and after he pulled out of her and had vanished her bindings they sagged down to the bed, falling asleep soon after.

…

Later that evening, after dinner Fabian and Bellatrix were relaxing in the bathtub, both of them spent and sated like never before, which was not all that surprising since they had spent most of the day make love to each other.

"I can't recall the last time I felt so exhausted after a day of sex. Perhaps we were a bit overzealous." Bellatrix said as she relaxed against her husband.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think our baby is draining your energy a bit, my love. Which is understandable when you say that Black women have a more sensitive pregnancy."

"I guess you're right, just imagine how it will be when I start showing and start getting my cravings, things will really kick off then, and just so you know, I will become a lot more possessive of you as well." She said with a soft smile.

"I think I can handle that my love, but we will see how it all develops in the coming months."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "We'll see how you will react when I start questioning everything you do. By the time I hit the fifth month, the baby will have eaten my brain and I will not be able to think clearly. I don't think I will react well to seeing you close to your sister by then."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss to the scar. "We'll be fine love, I think Fleur and Dora will tend to almost all of your needs while I am in class. And after classes I will be right by your side."

She moaned softly and relaxed against him, letting her tired muscles soak in the warm water, while she played idly with her necklace, smiling softly as his arms wrapped themselves a bit tighter around her waist.

"I still can't believe your first gift to me was such a beautiful necklace. I still have to blush every time I see Aphrodite's breasts between mine."

He smiled at her. "It was the only gift that was worthy of my Goddess, and perhaps it was a bit of foresight, because you are truly the Goddess of love and sex in my eyes."

She blushed a little as his hands slowly started massaging her thighs. "Love, please don't get me started again. I'm so sore from today."

"That's why I wanted to massage you while your muscles are still warm. Trust me that it will be more than worth it. Mom did this for me all the time when I overextended myself in my training again."

She moaned softly and gave herself over to his ministrations, feeling herself relax even more as his hands kneaded her sore muscles into jelly.

Fabian took his time with his wife, making sure she was as relaxed as possible, so they could get a good night of sleep tonight.

They had been running on hormones for the entire day, and now that they could both think clearly again, he wanted to show his wife nothing would have to change in their relationship now that they were married."

As if sensing the mood he had wanted to set, she leaned back contently against her husband. "I'm glad we can still find the time to be sweet with each other."

"I think that will never change, my love. We have been like this for as long as we have been together, and it will only get worse as our family grows, I am sure of that." He said softly.

She smiled and took his arms to guide them back to her waist. "I love the fact that you are already thinking of the future so much. I can't wait to see it all unfold."

He only smiled and kissed her neck softly. "Neither can I my love, but we should get out before we start to prune. It wouldn't really do for us to already start looking like McGonagall.

She smiled and kissed him before standing up. "That wouldn't do indeed my love, shall we dry ourselves and then go to bed, perhaps one more round of lovemaking before we go to bed?"

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss as he dried them magically. "Insatiable as always, aren't you my love?"

She blushed and nodded. "I can't help it. Something drives me to be intimate with you as much as possible, but I understand if you are too tired."

"I will admit that I am a bit spend from today, but I would love to watch as you pleasure yourself, I don't think I ever had that pleasure." He said as he carried her bridal style into the bedroom.

That darkened her blush. "There have been many nights I dreamed of letting you watch as I fingered myself, but I will admit I never dared to ask you, I was so afraid what you would think of me."

"Why would you ever be afraid of what I thought? I would think by now we have no more secrets for each other, certainly not when it comes to anything we do in the bedroom. I thought you knew that I find everything gorgeous when it comes to your body." He said lovingly.

She kissed him before propping herself against the headboard, spreading her legs to give her husband a good view. "Are you sure that you don't want to join me love?" She asked coyly.

He smiled and nodded. "I am sure, but I want you to tell me what you are thinking about when you play with yourself, every word, every desire."

She smiled and slowly let one of her hands trail down her body, pinching her nipples with the other. She then slipped two fingers inside of her already wet pussy and slowly started to finger herself, moaning softly before she started speaking again. "I see us together at Hogwarts, where you have me pushed up against the Castle and have your way with me, not gently as we usually do when we do it outside, but I mean really have your way with me, and while you use my body as a sex toy, the fear of being discovered only makes you take me harder."

He smiled and crawled towards her. "What else, my love. Your kink for public sex is well known. Tell me your deepest desires."

She moaned softly and desperately wanted to kiss him, but he kept himself out of range. "I've dreamed of you tying me to a table and just do whatever you please with me. By the end of it I am oozing cum out of every hole."

"And where does this happen my love?" He asked huskily.

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, wanting to feel her husband close. "In the living room of your Mum's house, and while you take a rest between rounds, Cissa and Andi walk in and act like it is normal that their sister has been fucked out of her mind and tied to a table." She said with a loud moan as she shuddered in orgasm.

He grinned and pulled her still shaking body into his lap. "I think that is a fantasy we better not act out. Not only would we be insanely jealous, but my mother would never be able to look either of us in the eyes again."

Bellatrix smiled and cuddled into him. "I know, but we can always make it happen in our own home, with the help of a few illusions. No one would need to know about it."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "We'll see what we can do about that little fantasy of yours, as long as we are careful, we wouldn't want to hurt our child." He said as he softly rubbed her belly.

"I would never endanger her in any way, shape or form. Sometimes fantasies should stay just that." She said softly.

He nodded as he laid down with her in his arms, her still erect nipples pressing into his chest delightfully. "You're right, not acting out our fantasies will make our lovemaking only sweeter, but with that said, I think it is time we went to sleep. I am sure you are as tired as I am."

She nodded and kissed him softly before she got comfortable and quickly fell asleep, Fabian was not far behind her as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up with a groan and as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his wife riding him, a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

"Good morning my love. I hope you don't mind my wake up call, but you were grinding against me so much I just couldn't help myself." She said with her usual morning husk.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I will never in my life complain about being woken up by my beautiful Goddess with sex."

She smiled at that. "And your Goddess has deemed you worthy to cover her body with your seed, cover me my love."

"As much as I would love to, I'm not quite there yet, my body needs to get to an equal level of awareness." He said with a soft smile.

"Then tell me what your Goddess can do to hasten your orgasm, I'm game for anything right now." She said huskily.

"If I could feel your divine lips around my cock I am sure it will hasten my first load of today." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and got off him, giving him a sultry wink as she slid down his body, making sure to let her breasts touch his cock before she took him into her mouth again, moaning at the combined taste of her juices and his cock.

Fabian groaned and tried to tease his wife by delaying his orgasm, but as was usual this early in the morning, he had very little willpower. "Bella I'm going to cum, my love."

She pulled back and gathered her breasts together. "Then shoot your seed over my breasts love. I want to feel it again."

He nodded and stroked his cock, although it only took two strokes before he shot his first load across her breasts and body, even getting some on her face, sagging back to the mattress afterwards.

Bellatrix gathered his seed from her body and licked it off her fingers with a moan. "Hmm, delicious. Your seed still has that addictive quality, my love."

He blushed as she cast a quick Scourgify to clean herself before cuddling up to him again. "I think we should look into something to curb my sex drive a bit. Because at the rate we are going you will be shriveled up before your mother's anniversary."

"I don't think that will be a problem. A thing that I have noticed is that when I pleasure you, your sexual drive evens out. I will pleasure you as much as you want and need if that makes you feel better." He said before kissing her.

Bellatrix smiled and cuddled into him, nuzzling his neck with her lips. "That wouldn't be fair to you though, you are just as entitled to your pleasure."

"Love, I have to hold myself back every single time not to make a mess of the sheets every time I eat you out, because it wouldn't do for us to sleep in our own juices all night." He said as he lovingly stroked her back.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I never knew that. Now I feel even more guilty about being so selfish."

He smiled at her. "You are anything but selfish, my love. Your sexual drive is just increased because you are pregnant, and I don't mind fulfilling your desires a bit more."

"You are too selfless sometimes, my love, but we will talk about this another time, because I would love to go somewhere with you today, if you are okay with that of course." She said with a soft smile.

He only nodded and kissed her before rolling out of bed to get dressed, Bellatrix directing him to the shower before he got the chance to put on his boxers.

"We need to shower first love, I don't mind our family knowing what we do to each other on a daily basis, but strangers don't need to smell that we smell of sex, they are not worthy." She said with a soft smile.

Again he nodded as he waved his had to start the water and get it up to an enjoyable temperature for them both.

Unable to take separate showers, they were also unable to keep their hands to themselves, making out the entire time they were in the shower.

…

They appeared in Diagon Alley two hours later, since their shower had turned into another passionate lovemaking session for them.

"Why Diagon Alley love? Do you want to go supply shopping already?" She asked with a sweet smile.

He shook his head at that. "No love, I just need to pick up something before we go to London. We won't be long." He said before leading her to the Jeweler's.

She blushed a bit as they entered, knowing he was probably going to buy her something outrageously expensive.

To her surprise he didn't buy anything, but he got handed a long rectangular box from the clerk, who smiled pleasantly at her.

"What's that, love?" She asked once they were outside again.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "A surprise for tonight. I ordered it long before I bought your ring and I am sure you will love it when I give it to you tonight, although I suppose its meaning has changed a bit now."

She smiled at her husband. "You should know by now that I love every gift you give me, my love." She said as she unconsciously rubbed her belly.

"You might want to be careful with that movement thought. Nobody outside of those we trust should know you are with child already." He said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed his cheek. "I know, but it was a subconscious thing, I'll try to pay better attention."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as she apparated them to London, neither of them noticing they had been watched from the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

When they appeared in their usual alley next to Harrods, Bellatrix excitedly led them in, her arm wrapped around his waist and her hand casually in the back pocket of his jeans, which was something she already loved. He looked amazing in Muggle clothes, and jeans were an invention that she loved immensely.

"I love the fact you are not like your brother and are willing to wear Muggle clothes, these jeans look amazing on you." She said before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at her. "You can thank Hermione for that. She was rather insistent on me wearing Muggle clothes, something about not hiding what I have."

Bellatrix smiled brightly at that. "And here I thought she was a true lesbian."

Fabian smiled at that. "I think none of them are true lesbians, they can still appreciate a man's form, but the ones they appreciate are sown very thin, I sometimes think they just like watching me, as selfish as that thought may be. They love each other so deeply mostly because of their mating bond, but even a blind man can see how deep that love goes, as Ron and Bill Weasley can attest to."

Bellatrix' expression soured a bit at that. "I really hope they are caught soon, I just can't help but think they might jump us, or anyone of our family."

"They won't. They won't bother coming to Muggle London on a whim. Ron and Bill are terribly old-fashioned and wouldn't come into the Muggle World unless they absolutely needed to, so I think we are safe for the time being." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and squeezed his butt softly, making him jump a little.

He gave her a playful glare and wrapped his arm around her waist a bit tighter. "We're getting you a pair of jeans as well, because I can't wait to return that favor." He whispered in her ear.

She smirked at that. "I thought you would like that, but I am not sure I can pull that off without the proper underwear, and I would hate to soak through them on our first outing."

"And what pray tell is the appropriate underwear for jeans, Bella?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"A thong of course, but if you really want to see it on me, and give Cissa a heart attack when we go and visit later today, I don't mind making a bit of a detour." She said huskily.

He grinned and led her to the section men didn't usually got to go to, and he was more than content to let his wife browse a bit. He would get to see it soon enough.

As Bellatrix looked through the immense choice of underwear and bra's, she couldn't help the sultry smile that spread across her face. She was going to enjoy teasing her husband when they finally got to their bedroom tonight, because she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Picking out a few skimpy sets for the bedroom, and a few sets for every day wear, she made her way back to her husband, who was waiting patiently on one of the benches, and she couldn't help but smile at the domesticity of the image, and she imagined them being back in a couple of years with him sitting there with their daughter on his lap.

"I think tonight is going to be fun, my love." She said with a smile.

He only smiled and kissed her as he stood and followed her to the registers, and he could not hide the shock of the price of the seemingly few items.

Bellatrix noticed and kissed him softly as they stepped out of the store. "Beauty is expensive my love, and being sexy costs at least twice as much."

He blushed a little as they continued through the spacious warehouse, holding hands and generally enjoying each other's company.

…

When they appeared in their home hours later, after giving Narcissa a shock of seeing Bellatrix in skin-tight jeans, they were both exhausted, but giddy to continue their day.

It was almost dinner time, and Fabian realized they had to hurry if he was going to make his reservation for tonight, but it was kind of difficult when his wife was trying to get his clothes off. "My love, as much as I would love to ravage you now, we are on a bit of a timetable. I promise to do anything you want when we get back tonight."

She groaned softly at that. "But I'm so horny love, couldn't we do a quickie before we need to go?"

"I'm sorry my love. You know I would normally do anything for your pleasure, but I am afraid I have to put my foot down today in favor of my surprise for you." He said with a soft smile.

She pouted but pulled him up the stairs anyway. "I will go and change in the bathroom, because I do not trust myself not to jump you if we change here."

He smiled and gave her a kiss before she walked into the bathroom with one of her best dresses, while he got dressed in one of his better suits.

When she stepped out he had to try his best not to get hard and rip that dress from her gorgeous body. "You certainly know how to tease my love." He said with a smile.

She winked at him and hooked her arm with his. "You should know that by now Fabian, now I believe you had a surprise for me to get this dressed up."

He nodded and apparated them back to London, to the most high end magical restaurant the city had to offer.

After they had steadied themselves a bit, they quickly composed themselves as the purebloods they were before walking in.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs Black, how wonderful to see you tonight. Your table is ready for you." An elderly wizard standing at an elaborate podium said with a friendly smile.

Fabian merely smiled as they were led to a private table in the corner, which was obscured from most of the restaurant.

Fabian then pulled out a chair for his wife and slid it towards the table once she sat down, kissing her cheek before taking his own seat.

She blushed slightly and reached across the table to take his hand. "I just realized we never had a proper date that didn't involve school before we got married, so I figured a nice intimate dinner was long overdue." He said with as he softly stroked her hands.

"A bit backwards, but it suits us perfectly. We have not done anything by the conventional relationship rules since the moment we figured out we were mated, so why shouldn't we have our first date after our wedding." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at her. "It certainly fits us, doesn't it? I really wanted to wait until your birthday next year, but it has been burning a hole in my pocket the entire afternoon, so happy early birthday, my love." He said as he slid the rectangular box towards her.

She smiled and squeezed his hands lovingly before opening it, revealing a beautiful dark green and platinum bracelet, with its clasp being a dark blue. It was also studded with small sapphires and emeralds that gave it an almost royal feel. "It's so beautiful love. Thank you." She said as a few tears sprang into her eyes.

Fabian leaned over the table and kissed her. "Not as beautiful as you though. Will you let me put it on for you while I explain its meaning?"

She only nodded as he carefully clasped it around her wrist. "I chose this composition for a number of reasons. The bracelet itself is all for you, the green and platinum colors of Slytherin, and the dark blue of the clasp is for my Ravenclaw roots. The gems represent that as well. Emeralds for you and Sapphires for me. If you want we could commission another one that incorporates our daughter." He said with a loving smile.

She kissed him deeply before she answered. "Only if I can pay for it. One part of having wealth is knowing how to keep it."

He smiled and nodded before he kissed her again, at which point their waiter arrived to take their orders.

Their dinner was filled with loving looks, almost shy touches and plenty of laughs, almost looking like a couple on their first date, and after paying they made their way back home, because Fabian could see his love was dead of their feet.

Appearing in their bedroom ten minutes later, Fabian took great care in stripping his wife. "I can see you are dead tired my love, shall we postpone the post date sex until tomorrow?"

Bellatrix nodded and gave him a soft kiss before she padded to the bed, asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

He smiled as she got comfortable, and quickly joined her knowing she would toss and turn until he did. It had been something she had done from the moment she had first spent the night in his bed.

He cuddled up behind her and slung an arm around her waist, falling asleep with his nose nuzzled against her neck, which was his favorite spot when he was lying behind her.


	18. News From The Order

**Save Me**

 **C18: News From The Order**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I know I'm a bit late in uploading this, but life has been crazy busy lately, barely even leaving time to write anything at all. It's slowed down a bit, so I hope to resume my semi regular upload schedule**

A week later Bellatrix and Fabian were cuddled up on their living room couch when an owl pecked on the window, and Bellatrix saw it was Sirius' owl.

She groaned softly as she stood from the couch and her husband's loving embrace. She then let the owl in and took the letter from its beak, offering it a treat before opening the letter.

She couldn't help but smile at how formal Sirius had written the letter, which led her to believe he only dictated whatever came up in his mind and let Marlene put it to parchment. Her writing style has always been more eloquent than that of her cousin.

"Who is it from love?" Fabian asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She smiled at him. "Sirius, or rather Marlene invites us to and Order of the Phoenix meeting in three days time. I think it is going to be an update on the state of everything. With most of his most influential Death Eaters either dead or in Azkaban, Voldemort is sure to become a bit reckless, maybe push his plans forward."

He smiled at her as she wrote her reply, giving the owl another treat before sending it on its way again. "We'll deal with him appropriately, but there is something I want to ask of you."

"You can ask me anything love, but our cuddle time was interrupted, mind joining your wife on the couch again?" She asked sweetly.

He only nodded and situated himself on the couch again, so she could lean against him like she wanted to do. "What I wanted to ask you, now that you are comfortable again, is why you still call Tom by his chosen name?"

"It's habit I guess. He spent so much time indoctrinating me that it scares me to call him anything else, even though I know he can not hurt me anymore." She said as she pulled his arms around her even more tightly.

He placed a soft kiss against he scar. "I know I can't take the memories away, but could you try for me?"

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "I will try, not just for you, but for our little one as well. She deserves a mommy that is not scared of a name."

Fabian smiled and nuzzled her neck. "You won't be afraid forever my love, I will be there every step of the way. I promised to keep you safe when we got married, and to keep you safe from your past is a part of that."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Thank you love, your support means everything to me."

"I swore to love and support you until death do us part, my love. I will not break that vow after everything we have already been through." He said softly.

"I know you won't, because you are an honorable man, that I love more than anything in the world. I just worry about Him and his plans. I couldn't handle it if I lost you to this war." She said as she buried her head in his chest.

A cold chill ran up his spine when he heard her say that. He never thought about what would happen if things went wrong. He always assumed that they would win this war, preferably before it even started. He knew they had dealt a massive blow to Tom during the battle at the Ministry, but that it was only the tip of the iceberg. "We'll do everything in our power to win this war before it begins, my love. We will protect our family, and we will see it grow and bring forth a new generation for Hogwarts and our family."

Bellatrix had a few tears in her eyes as she crashed her lips against his. He had alleviated a lot of the worry she had felt for so long with just those few words that she couldn't help herself in kissing him with everything she had.

Fabian moaned softly into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her as she turned around. "Bella, baby, what's wrong? It's been a while since I have seen you this emotional."

She smiled at him and cuddled into him a bit more innocently. "I think it has something to do with our little one. Heightened emotions come pretty early in the pregnancy for the Black women, soon enough I will be crying about dirt in our pool."

"We have a pool at this house? Why haven't I seen it yet?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Because we haven't made the time to go and see the basement yet. It is an indoor pool with magical heating, so we can swim all year if we want to."

He grinned and scooped her up in a fluent motion, carrying her down to the basement. "I've heard it is good for pregnant women to exercise regularly, so why not give our pool a test." He said before disrobing them with a flick of his hand.

She smiled at him and yelped in surprise as he jumped into the heated pool, with her still in his arms. "You could have warned me love. What if your grip had slipped, or my own for that matter?" She asked with a slight pout.

"Sorry love, but you know I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure that it was safe for all three of us." He said before kissing her.

She sighed contently and lowered her legs to his waist. "You know what the best part of this room is? We have a hot tub as well, whenever we want, we can just soak our pains away."

He smiled and kissed her. "Is there more I don't know about, or were this all the surprises our home has."

She thought about it for a moment. "I think this is everything, there is just the empty room next to our room, where our little one will want for nothing their entire life. And if I am not mistaken, there are a few other empty rooms left, which I am sure we will find a use for."

"It's almost a shame we can't bring the hot tub to Hogwarts with us, because I think it would help you immensely as your pregnancy progresses." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "You seem to forget we have magic, my love. I can easily conjure up a working hot tub in our bathroom."

He smiled and kissed her as they floated around the pool, sharing soft kisses and intimate touches between them. "This seems awfully domestic, doesn't it love?" He asked with a soft smile.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him softly. "It is, but I think that is what we need, as much as we would both love it, we can't fall into bed, or on the couch, or against the kitchen counter every time we feel the need to be close. Sometimes romantic moments like this are exactly what we need."

He nodded and rested his head against her breasts, loving the feeling of their softness against his cheek.

Bella giggled at the slight tickle of his growing facial hair. "You will need to start shaving soon love, your facial hair tickles."

"Soon love, not today." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed the top of his head as they floated to the edge of the pool, their troubles soaking away in the water, and soaking in each other's presence.

…

Later that afternoon, after a long shower and getting dressed in some comfortable clothes, they decided to pay their family a visit.

Bellatrix had opted a comfortable emerald colored summer dress while Fabian was dressed in loose jeans and a shirt, both of them not looking anything like the purebloods they actually were.

As they stepped through the Floo to Black Manor, they were greeted by the sight of Hermione and Fleur making out on the couch, and judging by their state of dress, they had been at it for a while.

"And here I thought Bella and I were the exhibitionists." Fabian said with a smile.

The two girls jumped apart and covered themselves as good as they could. "Most people would announce themselves a bit differently when entering a room by Floo, brother." Fleur said with a slight blush.

Fabian smiled at her. "You don't have to cover up on my account, sis. It's nothing I haven't seen before, although I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Fleur smiled but put on her blouse anyway. "You don't get to ogle other women's goodies anymore brother. Your wife is quite the jealous type. And for your information, all three of us got one with the date we got together."

He smiled and gave them both a hug when they were dressed again. "I am not one to judge sister. I was merely teasing you."

Fleur and Hermione smiled at him. "We know brother." They said softly before kissing his cheek, making him blush adorably before repeating the action with Bellatrix.

"It's good to see you again too, we missed you all very much." Bellatrix said as she embraced them.

The two girls smiled at them as they walked to the living room. "It must have been so hard to make endless love to each other for the better part of a week." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

Bellatrix smiled at the brunette. "Honestly, we've spent more time cuddling and being sappy than anything else. We had a very domestic swim this afternoon."

"Wow, given how much trouble you two had at keeping it in your pants at school, I would have figured you two would be inseparable until we had to go back to school." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and shared a quick look with his wife, who only nodded at him. "We actually came with news in regard to that, but we'd rather tell everyone at once. It is pretty big."

The two girls smiled at them as they entered the living room, seeing the rest of the family either cuddled up together, or talking quietly.

"Bella, Fabian. It's so good to see you two again." Narcissa said as she went to give them a hug.

"It's good to see you again too Cissa. We have amazing news to share with everyone." Bellatrix said with a knowing smile to her sisters.

The two women nodded as Bellatrix and Fabian took a seat on the couch next to Luna and Gabrielle. Bellatrix then took a deep breath and smiled at their family. "There is no easy way of saying this, so I am just going to do it. I am pregnant, or more accurately, I've been pregnant since the week before our wedding."

There was a collected gasp from everyone before the couple fell into a storm of congratulations. "I suspected something when I didn't see you drinking at the wedding. Usually at such an occasion you would be the first to be sloshed." Eliza said with a smile.

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at her sister/mother-in-law. "In the past perhaps, but the only reason I drank was to not have to deal with all the shit in my life. Both of your weddings were far before my husband was born, and I think we can all agree that I have changed a lot in the last year. I haven't had a drop of alcohol since the dinner we had after we came back from school."

The others smiled at that. "We know sweetie, but we've missed teasing you two a bit. It's been too quiet without you two trying to test the structural integrity of the house." Narcissa said with a smile.

The two smiled at that. "Why does everyone assume that Bella and I do nothing else but have sex all day. Sure we have seen little of the downstairs in the first couple of days, but even we can't have a week long marathon. Most of our week has been pretty domestic for our standards." Fabian said with a smile to his wife.

"And what exactly do you see as domestic, Fabian?" Eliza asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at his mother. "Well, we went shopping, had a lovely lunch afterwards, we've spent most of yesterday cuddling and today we took a dip in our pool. I would call that a pretty idyllic and domestic view."

"That indeed sounds rather tame for you two. But I never knew your home had a pool, Bella." Narcissa said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I asked Edi to conjure one up in the basement, it has a hot tub as well, something I will be making generous use of in the coming months, but of course you are all welcome to use it as well. It would be prudent to Floo first though, otherwise you might see more of us than you might want. We have taken a liking to walking around naked in our home."

"We'll keep that in mind Bella, thank you for the warning, but we will definitely come and test this pool, perhaps we can make it a family day. I am sure everyone here has seen each other in a bathing suit or bikini at some point." Narcissa said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Fabian nodded at that. "In some cases even more." Fabian said with a wink to his mothers.

"You were seven Fabian, that doesn't really count." Eliza said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix sensed a story here. "Did I miss something Liz?" She asked innocently.

Eliza blushed a little at that. "Fabian caught us having sex once, in the living room, and while he understood, it was still quite embarrassing."

"I seem to remember it wasn't just once. I caught you two at it at least five times, but the first time was when I was seven, but that was not the thing I was talking about. I was talking about that time when I caught Fleur, Dora and Hermione getting busy." Fabian said with a wink to his sisters and cousin.

The three girls blushed at that. "In our defense, we thought we were alone in the house." Nymphadora said softly.

Fabian grinned at that. "Well, I suppose that is a perfect excuse to leave the door wide open."

Their blush darkened at that. "Like Dora said, we didn't expect anyone to be home, and like with you two, once the lust hits, it cannot be denied. We merely forgot about the door being open." Hermione muttered softly.

Fabian only smiled and moved to give the three a quick hug. "I was only teasing you. You three were such a tangled mess of limbs that I did not see anything for the entire two seconds I noticed you were all naked."

The three girls slapped him upside the head for that. "You are absolutely incorrigible, brother." Fleur said as she pinched his arm.

He smiled and retook his seat next to Bellatrix, who wrapped her arm low around his waist, pulling him flush against her side.

He kissed her cheek and cuddled into her side, an apologetic look in his eyes.

She only flashed him a wink and a quick kiss to the cheek before they again fell into an easy conversation, all teasing forgotten as the topics turned more serious.

…

Three days later Fabian and Bellatrix were preparing to go to their first Order meeting, and for once her husband was the one that was making them late.

"Fabe, are you ready, love? Your wife and unborn child are getting restless." She said in a teasing tone.

Not a minute later he came down the stairs, looking immaculate, even if he was wearing mostly comfortable clothing. "Sorry love, my hair just didn't want to go the way I wanted to. Long hair is such a pain sometimes."

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "As long as you don't cut it, we'll be fine. I love this long hair that I can run my fingers through."

He smiled at that. "I wouldn't dream of cutting it, it took me years to get it to the length I wanted, and I know that you are a big fan of my long hair, so I will not cut it off any time soon."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist as they stepped through the Floo, appearing in 12 Grimmauld Place with a smile.

"When we are done with the meeting, I will show you my old room. There is something I need from there." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I would love to see the room where you grew up in. I don't know a lot of things from when you were younger."

She smiled at that. "We can do a lot of things there my love. There are powerful silencing spells around my room, my parents did that on purpose so they wouldn't have to hear my tantrums."

"Are you really suggesting to have sex in your old bedroom?" He asked with a soft smile.

Bellatrix shook her head at that. "Of course not, that would be weird, but I was hoping to show you at least a few pictures that the three of us made of each other during our childhood. I think you will find them… inspiring to say the least."

He grinned and kissed her before she led him to the kitchen, where they could hear Sirius joking around with Harry.

As they walked into the crowded kitchen, they couldn't help but smile. "It seems your material has not improved in the last ten years, cousin. You told the same one to us when we were at school together." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Oh shush Bella, it's still funny enough for the new generation." Sirius said as he came to hug her.

"Sorry to say this Uncle Sirius, but they really are not, we've all heard them plenty of times already." Fabian said after he hugged Marlene.

Sirius smiled and hugged his nephew. "You're just bias because of your wife Fabian, you used to love my jokes."

Fabian only smiled and took his spot next to his wife again. "The first and second time I heard them, sure, but they get a bit tedious after a while."

Sirius pouted a little, much to the amusement of his wife and cousins. "Fine, I know when I'm beaten." He said with a dramatic wave of his arms.

"I swear, sometimes it's like I married a woman instead of a man." Marlene said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

Sirius grinned and led them to the others so they could take a seat at the big table, where most of the other Order members were already present, they only ones still missing being the Headmistress and Snape.

The look on Arthur and Molly Weasley's face was very telling for how they probably felt. They looked tired and like they hadn't eaten much in recent weeks, which was telling enough of itself. They also looked a bit shocked to see Bellatrix sitting so intimately next to Fabian, but they gave the couple a faint smile none the less. "I almost didn't believe it when Eliza told me everything, but I can see that you are not the woman we all were led to believe you were. How you two brought back Frank and Alice is telling enough." Arthur said with a friendly smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I have always known my Bella was not that woman, and have always defended her from those idiots. From the moment we found out we were Bonded, it has gone so incredibly fast that we hardly had time to look back on that dreadful time. We have only looked forward to the future, and for now it looks good."

"I wish we could say the same. I still can't believe that Ronald and William have betrayed us like this." Molly said as she nursed a cup of tea, her thoughts clearly somewhere else.

Bellatrix smiled kindly at her. "They chose their sides for very stupid reasons, if I may be so bold. They believed that the girls they should be with had no other choice but to be with them, and when those girls found their mates with someone else, they couldn't handle that, and what puzzles me is where they got that mindset from."

Molly smiled at that. "Both Ronald and William have always struggled with inferiority complexes, and it seemed that all our help was not enough. I agree that their mindsets are old fashioned and bigoted, but at the end of the day they are still our sons, and never seeing them again, even if they live through the war is a bitter pill to swallow."

"I can understand, but chances are that they will be ordered to stage an attack against you, to test their loyalties. Given the fact they had no qualms in attacking Ginny in the Ministry, I think any familial loyalties are dead for them. They've thrown everything in with Tom at this point." Fabian said softly.

"Is that true Ginny, did your brothers attack you?" Arthur asked softly.

Ginny nodded at that. "They did, but they did not get anything through, they were casting to inflict damage though."

"We didn't know, why didn't you tell us, sweetie?" Mollie asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you when I didn't get hurt. Yes Ron and Bill surprised me with their viciousness, but in their rage their spellwork suffered." Ginny said softly as she cuddled into Harry's side.

At that moment McGonagall and Snape stepped into the kitchen. "Good day everyone. I trust you are enjoying your holiday so far?" McGonagall asked with a smile.

Everyone nodded as she took a seat. "That is good to hear, so we'll get this over with as quickly as possible so you can all go back to enjoying your free time. Severus, what can you tell us in regards to his plans?"

"He is regaining his power quickly, but his most powerful followers have fallen away since the raid at the Ministry. Robert, Rodolphus and Lucius are either dead or useless to him, and as much as he tries to replace them, he can't. Without Lucius' funds and connections he is crippled and without Robert and Rodolphus' influence, the Death Eaters have turned into a rather flaccid bunch and rather sit around all day than follow orders, which leads Tom to kill them if they do. He still believes he doesn't need them to take over, but he will. I am also very close to finding out how he keeps coming back, and it revolves around an ancient Dark Ritual that he seemingly learned about from Horace Slughorn, but he is reluctant to tell me about it."

"I think I might know Professor. When I found the spell to strip someone of their magic, I found something called Horcruxes, which splits the soul into a physical container by way of killing someone. It said it is dangerous to do it more than once, but it is likely that Tom used this method." Fabian said softly.

Most adults gasped at that. "If this is true, we need to find out what he used and how many he made. Could you get started on this Severus?" McGonagall asked kindly.

Snape nodded at that. "I will start on it as soon as possible, and perhaps I could borrow that book your found it in, Fabian?"

Fabian smiled at that. "I could if it were possible, but when we copied the book from my mother's library to ours, the enchantments were copied as well, and therefor those type of books cannot leave the library, you are more then welcome to visit us though."

"That is acceptable. I'll Floo you two in the next coming days, if that is okay?"

Fabian and Bellatrix nodded at that. "That's fine Sev, we'll make sure everything you need is ready for you." Bella said with a smile.

Severus nodded and smiled at her. "That is one part of our problem solved, now for the other. At this moment we lack several staff members and most accredited teachers are too afraid of Tom's impending war to come to Hogwarts, which leaves us in a bit of a predicament." McGonagall said to bring everyone back to their meeting.

"What posts are you looking to get filled, Minerva?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

Minerva smiled at the blonde. "At this moment we are missing a Potion Master, since Severus will for the time being teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, We will need a new Muggle Studies Professor since Charity Burbage went into hiding as soon as the year ended, and we are still looking for a Transfiguration teacher, because I am unable to teach my classes and be the Headmistress, it really is more work than I thought."

"Well, if you and Kingsley agree, we might be able to help. Cissa is amazing at Potions, Andromeda knows plenty of things about the Muggle world to create an interesting curriculum and Transfiguration has always been my best subject, so if you would have us, we will gladly help out." Eliza said with a smile.

Minerva seemed to think about it for a moment. "I think that will work wonderfully. Is this okay Kingsley?"

Kingsley nodded at her. "In light of everything, I think it can be arranged, and am I right in presuming that Felicia will also be at Hogwarts during this time?"

Felicia nodded and shared a look with her wife, who nodded at her. "Since Andi doesn't want me wasting away at home, I think I will."

"And Bellatrix, did you have any plans for this year, since I know you will be at Hogwarts as well?" Minerva asked with a smile.

Bellatrix shared a look with Fabian, who only smiled at her before she answered. "Since Fabian will want to be with me every step of the way during my pregnancy, I will probably confine myself to our shared room."

The ones that were not family gasped a little. "Well congratulations Bellatrix, I know you two will be amazing parents, but I will admit it is a bit soon." McGonagall said with a smile.

"We actually had little say in that, our Bond pushed us towards procreation from the moment we discovered Fabian was seventeen already, and when we came home we just went with it. At the moment I am at three weeks, and besides the occasional bout of morning sickness it's been great." Bellatrix said with a dreamy smile.

Minerva smiled at her. "If you want, we could have Madame Pomfrey check up on you once a week to see how your pregnancy is progressing. It's the least we can do for you."

Bellatrix shared a quick look with her husband before nodding. "That would be great, especially since my usual midwives has just become your Potions Master, Transfiguration Professor and Muggle Studies Professor." She said with a wink to her sister.

Narcissa and Andromeda both giggled at that. "We will still be by your side every step of the way, Bella. We'll just be a lot closer by now, and of course my darling wife will also be close by to help you once your pregnancy progresses." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her sisters before McGonagall called them to attention again. "I think that is all we can discuss for now, unless someone has another point to raise?"

Everyone shared a look with each other before shaking their heads at the Headmistress. "Very well, unless something major comes up, we will not meet again this summer. You all deserve to have as much free time as we can give you. I will see most of you in September." McGonagall said before standing up and bidding them a good day.

Most of the others also left, leaving only the Black Family, Harry and Ginny at 12 Grimmauld Place.

After a bit of small talk with their family, Bellatrix led her husband upstairs to her old bedroom, having a few ideas for him that for once not involved sex.

As she pushed open the heavy wooden door and led her husband in, she had to smile as she saw the look on his face.

"This is really not what I had expected, but I can see a lot of you, my Mom and Aunt Andi in here." He said as he looked around the room.

Bellatrix smiled and took a seat on her bed, patting the spot next to her for her husband to sit. "We tried to personalize it as much as we could. I'm glad Sirius kept it intact."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you have at least some happy memories from your childhood."

She blushed a little and reached under the bed, pulling out an ornate wooden box. "Almost every happy memory I have from this home are in here, and in honor with out little tradition, I want you to see this."

"I don't remember a tradition like this to be very honest." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "It's not ours love. It is one my sisters and I have. We would only show these to our spouses once we got married out of love. Rodolphus never got to see these because that was an arranged marriage."

He smiled and got comfortable against her while she slid the box open, revealing several pictures of much younger Black sisters in various stages of dressing up.

"All of these were taken at some point during our years at Hogwarts, and as you can see our conservative views were forced on us, because in private we loved to goof around." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and looked at the picture of the three sisters in probably way too short dresses for their age, which he guessed his wife was only ten, maybe eleven years old. Picture Bellatrix was kneeling and leaning against an also kneeling Andromeda, creating a gap between them where a young Narcissa was lying on her stomach and grinning broadly with her legs kicked up in the air, revealing a hint of her underwear, although that might have something to do with Bellatrix lifting the skirt of the dress. "You were so scandalous my love, purposely putting your younger sister in her underwear for a picture."

"She deserved it, she enchanted my diary to unlock on her touch, and my diary was my everything back then, but she had to be nosy, so I made sure she would never do it again." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and replaced the picture in the box, laying down with his head in her lap. "Could we just rest for a bit love?"

She smiled and cuddled up behind him. "Of course we can my love. We have all the time in the world."

Fabian smiled and cuddled into her, when there suddenly the door opened. "I thought I might find you here. Were you showing him the pictures, Bella?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded at her. "Yes, and apparently his favorite was the one we took after you 'borrowed' my diary."

Narcissa blushed at that, remembering the picture and the indecent pose she had been in. "Why am I not surprised. You do love your indecent poses, don't you sweetie?" She asked her son with a smile.

He blushed a little as his mother took a seat next to them, softly running her fingers through his hair. "This reminds me a lot of when you were born, we were in a similar position then."

Bellatrix smiled and rested her head against her sister's shoulder. "How far we've come, haven't we Cissa?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled at her sister and son, the love they held for each other almost palpable in the room they used to share so much laughter in, and for once she was content to bask in the relaxing aura they gave off.


	19. What's In A Book

**Save Me**

 **C19: What's In A Book**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later Bellatrix and Fabian were relaxing on their couch, awaiting the arrival of Severus, who had Floo'ed the day before, even though they had already agreed that he would come by soon, he figured it would be safer, as he didn't want to catch them at it.

"What are you hoping to find today love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I don't know love, hopefully some more insight in what Tom used that he keeps coming back, from there we can move forward with the information we have and plan accordingly."

She smiled and cuddled into her husband, his arm almost automatically coming around her waist, stroking her belly softly. "How I wish we could meet our little one already. I already love her so much."

"So do I Bella. I can't wait to meet our child and watch him or her grow, and show her all the love a father should." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly as the Floo burned green and Severus stepped out, smiling at the couple. "I never thought I would see the day I would see you be so at peace Bella."

Bellatrix smiled at her long time friend. "Thanks Sev, I can honestly say that for the first time in ten years I am exactly that, I am married to the love of my life, pregnant with our first child and everything is making me happier than I have ever been."

Severus smiled at them. "I thought from the first time I saw you two together that you complimented each other perfectly, and seeing you two now, I can honestly say that you are the perfect couple."

Both Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at him. "Thank you Uncle Sev, that means a lot to us." Fabian said with a smile.

Severus only smiled at them as he was given a quick tour by Bellatrix, while Fabian prepared some sandwiches and tea for the three of them.

"This house is amazing Bellatrix. You two have really put your personal touch on it in the short time you lived here." He said as he looked around in awe.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Thanks Sev, I have a few good memories of this house, and I wanted Fabian and I to have a place that we can explore our relationship to its fullest, and being that this house is the only thing my parents left me that I give a damn about, it was really a no-brainer to live here once we got married."

Severus smiled at her. "That alone surprised me, I figured you were done with marriage after everything Rodolphus put you through."

"Well, I am still against the idea of arranged marriages, but you know I have always wanted to marry for love, and I have found true love with Fabian. He saved me from the darkness and pain that had been a part of my life for so long, and to now be his wife has so far been everything I have always dreamed of, and to know that by this time next year we will be the parents of our own little miracle, is the icing on the cake. Everything has gone so incredibly fast since we discovered we were Bonded, that I barely had time to look to the past. How could I when he and our little one are my future." She said with a dreamy smile.

"You deserve to be happy after everything, Bella, and let's be honest, you could do a lot worse than Fabian as your husband, and speaking of which, we should probably go to the library, we have a lot to do after all." Severus said with a smile.

She nodded and led him to their library. "I really hope we can find something useful today. I have a feeling that He will start his war soon."

"He will, there has been talk among the Death Eaters about invading Hogwarts, but there are several things he still needs to ensure his success, but most of those are either permanently or currently out of his reach, so he is planning around those things at the moment, but he will push for an invasion during this year." Severus said softly as they entered the library.

Bellatrix only nodded at that. "He will be in for quite the surprise when he tries. He won't expect the school to fight back the way they will."

Severus only nodded as he took a seat. "Like I said, his plans have been thrown into a loop due to recent developments. With Albus' retirement and him passing on his wand to Minerva for some reason, He is now hell bent on obtaining that wand, since he believes it is the Elder Wand, and He also believes he has the Resurrection Stone."

"Does that mean the Hallows exist?" Bellatrix asked a bit confused.

Fabian smiled at her as he put some books on the table and then took a seat next to his wife. "They do love. Luna and I have done a lot of research on them over the years. Harry has the Invisibility Cloak that was passed down through his father's family, and Tom has the Resurrection Stone passed down through the Gaunt family. Dumbledore won the Elder Wand from Grindlewald, I believe."

Severus smiled at that. "I should have known you two would have researched that at some point. You and Luna are really two of the most inquisitive people in your year, and if we add Hermione to that, we have a real Golden Trio, as much as Harry tries to be a part of that."

Fabian smiled at that. "Harry is the one person we do it all for. Everyone knows his story and we know that Tom wants to finish what he started. We heard the Prophecy in the Hall of Mysteries and we know one of them has to die before this can end."

Snape paled at that, if that were even possible. "Could it be that a part of Harry is a Horcrux? Is that the secret of his scar?"

"I don't know Uncle Sev, that is something we are hoping to find out today, but it could be possible given how He died and Harry got his scar." Fabian said as he slid one book to Severus and opened another one himself.

Bellatrix meanwhile poured them a cup of tea before cuddling up to her husband, falling asleep as one of his hands ran through her inky curls.

…

Hours later, after having scoured most of the Dark Magic books in their library, Snape had a big pile of notes in front of him. "I'll go and sort through these and let everyone know what I found at the next meeting, but I am sure this will help our cause tremendously." He said before standing and stretching.

Fabian smiled as Bella stirred in his arms, but didn't wake up. "We will look forward to your owl, Uncle Sev, and please be careful when you go back to Tom."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I will Fabian, he trusts me enough at this point. The truth is that he is much weaker than he was the first time and is now throwing everything on a last assault, hoping someone will kill him so he can try again later."

"We'll stop him for good this time. No ifs, ands or buts about it." Fabian said softly.

Severus smiled before he apparated away, figuring Bellatrix would still be asleep for a little bit longer.

Fabian relaxed back into the couch and smiled as his wife cuddled into him even more, muttering softly to herself. "You're so precious my love. You are going to be a great Mommy for our little one." He said as he slowly repositioned himself so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

She snuggled into him as she opened her eyes. "And you will be a great Daddy." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "How long have you been awake, love?"

"I woke up when you called me precious of course." She said with a dreamy smile before kissing him deeply.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled his wife on top of him, but to his surprise Bellatrix pulled back. "Let's not defile our library, love. It has always been my favorite part of the house."

He smiled at her. "We won't, but making out a bit does not count as defiling it, now does it?"

She smiled and nodded before kissing him again, and they spent most of their afternoon cuddling and making out on that couch in the library, when the door was swung open to reveal Narcissa. "You two have to come with me. Something has happened that will change everything." She said almost erratic.

They blinked a few times before they were off the couch and following the blonde through the Floo, not even knowing where they were going.

They appeared in Grimmauld Place, where they could hear the raised voices of most of the Order, Snape included.

"Well, that didn't take long. He only left a couple of hours ago." Fabian said softly.

Narcissa only smiled as she led them into the kitchen. "Ah Fabian, Bellatrix. How good of you to come on such short notice." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

They both smiled at her as they took a seat. "Cissa said something has happened that will change everything, so of course we came as quickly as possible." Bellatrix said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at her before turning to everyone. "Severus has already found information that will shed some light on what the Dark Lord has used as his Horcruxes and how many he created, and one of those will shock everyone. Harry has destroyed one of them when he destroyed His diary in second year, and we know he used three artifacts of the Hogwarts Founders, namely Hufflepuffs Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem and Slytherin's Locket. We also know he wanted to make six, but ultimately created seven. Five of them are accounted for, which leaves two more for us to find."

"You said five were accounted for, but with the Diary and the Founder's Artifacts, there are only four. What is the fifth?" Harry asked softly.

McGonagall sighed and smiled kindly at him. "Unfortunately Harry, when you killed him so many years ago, a piece of his soul attached itself to you, thus making you an unwilling Horcrux, which explains your connection to him. We are looking for ways to destroy this Horcrux without killing you, and I promise to keep you up to date with our progress and involve you every step of the way. As for the Founder's Artifacts, we have Slytherin's Locket in our possession, but we do not know where the other two are."

Everyone gasped softly at that, and Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "It'll be okay Harry, we'll get through this together." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "I know we will. We both know how it is to hear him in your head. Thank you for being there for me Gin."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will always be there for you, as you have always been there for me."

"I know where Hufflepuffs Cup is. The Dark Lord placed it in the Lestrange Vault to make sure it was safe, but it has since been moved to my own Vault after the Goblins learned the truth. We can retrieve it before the new year starts and bring it to Hogwarts." Bellatrix said softly.

"That would be amazing Bellatrix, thank you. I can't even imagine how it must be for you to deal with him again in any way, shape or form." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "It's not as bad as it used to be, since I got together with Fabian I have found something new to focus my dreams on."

"If I may Headmistress, I might know someone who knows where the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is." Luna said with a smile.

"Please enlighten us, Luna. Everything that can help us in this war is welcome." McGonagall said kindly.

Luna smiled and shared a look with Fabian. "Fabian and I have talked a lot to Helena Ravenclaw in recent years, and she told us that her mother's Diadem is hidden in the Room of Requirement, where we held the DA meetings last year."

"Could you ask her that again when you get back to school, just to confirm?" She asked with a smile.

They both nodded at that. "Of course we can. We both have a lot to tell her when we get back. She is always so kind to us." Fabian said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that. "Thank you everyone. With our combined effort we can end this before it starts. Only a few Horcruxes now remain and the sooner we know what they are, the sooner we can work on acquiring and destroying them."

At this point Sirius spoke. "Albus told me a few days ago that he destroyed one just before he retired. Apparently He used Marvolo Gaunt's ring."

"If my calculations are correct then only one remains that we don't know about what it is. Severus, could you discreetly find out what this last one is?"

Snape nodded at that. "I think I know what it is, but I will let you know when I am sure."

McGonagall nodded and smiled at them. "Well then, I think we have stolen enough of your time. I will see most of you in a month. Enjoy the remainder of your holiday." She said with a smile before making her way back to the Floo.

The Weasley's minus Ginny also left after bidding everyone a good day, and after Snape, Kingsley and Moody did the same, the remaining family members gathered in the den, mostly to process what they had just heard.

"So I have a piece of Tom inside of me. That is not reassuring." Harry said softly.

Hermione smiled at him as she relaxed against Fleur and Nymphadora. "We happened to have found a few hidden spells in Fleur's Veela books, spells that are only available to Veela's and their mates, and it taught us a lot about White Magic to destroy such presences."

"Why didn't you tell McGonagall, 'Mione? It could have helped us all a lot at this moment." Harry said a bit confused.

"Allow me to answer that Harry. Veela's and their mates cannot talk freely about this information to anyone else but their family. Veela's are a very private race and thus have created powerful enchantments on anything written about them. We are not sure if we can destroy it by ourselves, but I am sure if we work together as a family, we can do this. Fabian and Bella could help us because they have become so strong in recent months." Fleur said with a smile to the newly weds.

Fabian smiled at his sister. "We would love to help you guys with that. We do everything for family, you should know that, Unitum Fortes Sumus."

Fleur smiled at that. "Indeed, brother, and united as a family we will help stop this great evil that is Tom Riddle."

Everyone smiled and nodded at that as the conversation flowed to lighter topics, they were glad to be together as a family.

…

Later that afternoon when Bellatrix and Fabian were back home again, accompanied by most of their immediate family, being Eliza, Narcissa, Andromeda, Felicia, Draco, Astoria, Luna, Gabrielle, Fleur, Hermione and Nymphodora, who wanted to see their home and take a dip in their pool.

While Fabian showed his brother, sisters and their lovers their home, Bellatrix and the others were changing into their bathing suits. "I have to say Bella, you really fill out that bikini. It's little wonder Fabian loves you in it." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at. "Thanks Andi, but you two also still look as beautiful as you were twenty years ago, and I am sure you two could pull off a bikini just as well as I could. You two should be proud of what you've got, even more so than me."

The two sisters shared a glance with each other. "What do you say Andi? Shall we see how my son reacts to seeing all of us in bikini's?" Narcissa asked with an almost devious smile.

Andromeda nodded and transfigured her bland one piece bathing suit into a black bikini with a yellow trim.

Narcissa smiled and did the same to her own bathing suit, transfiguring it into a green bikini with silver trim.

Wanting to go a step further than her sisters to try and make her husband blush, Bellatrix transfigured her bottoms into a thong, grinning at her sisters. "You look absolutely scandalous in that bikini, if it can even be called that." Narcissa said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled at her sisters as she slung her arms around their waists. "I just can't help but show off a bit for my husband, he loves to see that confidence in me."

Eliza smiled at her. "We all love how much more confident you have become since you and Fabian have been Bonded, and there is no shame in showing off what you got, we all like to do that from time to time." She said before transfiguring her bathing suit in a scarlet bikini with golden trim.

"You know Liz, showing off is one thing, but you seem to forget your son, daughters and their lovers will be joining us soon." Felicia said with a soft blush.

They all laughed softly at that. "Look who's talking with her Ravenclaw colored thong bikini. Just face it love, we all like to show off our bodies every once in a while, and you are no exception, since you have the most toned body out of the five of us." Andromeda said as she kissed her wife soundly.

To this image the others came into the changing rooms, Fabian and Draco blushing furiously as he saw their mothers in such provocative bikinis, stepping into one of the cubicles immediately, much to the amusement of the rest of their family.

"I never figured seeing you two in bikini's would make them blush so much. It's something to remember for the future." Astoria said with a giggle.

"We would gladly give you some pointers on how to tease Draco. He needs it sometimes to let go a bit." Narcissa said with a smile to her future daughter-in-law, because she was sure Draco was already looking for romantic ways to propose to her.

Astoria only smiled as the girls went to change as well, and soon enough the entire family was in the pool. "I have to say that this bikini looks a lot better on you than that swimsuit you wore during the Second Task, sis." Fabian said with a smile to Fleur.

Fleur smiled at that. "Thank you brother, it feels a lot more comfortable too. I swear for all their supposed refinery, Beauxbatons did not know how to dress their students for alternate conditions. The only thing that was comfortable to wear were their uniforms."

"And I have to admit they looked pretty good too, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

Fleur blushed and kissed her girlfriend softly. "Nor could I do keep my eyes of you, love. But I think we both had problems not looking at Dora."

Hermione nodded as Nymphadora swam up to them. "Let's just all agree we had trouble staying apart from day one, before this all turns into a giant sap fest and we won't be able to restrain ourselves."

The two girls blushed a little and nodded as Dora wrapped an arm around their waists under the water, supporting them both on her legs.

Luna and Gabrielle were drifting off a bit in each other's arms, shrieking loudly when they felt something grab their ankles and as they looked down, they could see the grinning face of Fabian.

As he came up for air, the girls smirked at each other and pushed him down again, keeping him under until he managed to get out from under them and swim back up to Bella. "Sorry girls, but I just couldn't resist."

They smiled and swam up to him before kissing his cheek. "We'll pay you back at some point during the next year, Fabian, you can be sure of that." Luna said mischievously.

He only smiled and hugged them both. "I've missed this side of you Lulu."

She smiled at him before he was pulled back into a pouting Bellatrix' arms.

Luna and Gabrielle smiled at her. "Sorry Aunt Bella. We didn't mean to make you jealous." Gabrielle said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and rested her head on Fabian's shoulder. "I should be saying sorry. Since I found out that I am pregnant, I am a lot more possessive of Fabian, and my family should not be the ones to suffer. I know you especially have always seen him as a brother, Luna, and it would be wrong from me to keep you and Gabrielle away from him because I can't control my hormones."

Luna and Gabrielle smiled and kissed her cheeks as well. "There, now we are all even. We know women in our family have more sensitive pregnancies, and we should have known this."

Bellatrix smiled at them. "It's okay. I know in my heart I have nothing to fear from my family when it comes to my husband, but hormones are a bitch, even this early in the pregnancy."

"We'll be by your side every step of the way, Bella. You will want for nothing when we are at school." Fleur said with a smile.

Bellatrix only smiled at them, but was too content to properly thank the blonde witch.

…

Later that night, after a lovely dinner with the family, Bellatrix and Fabian were once again in each other's arms, now in their own bed.

"I'll be showing when we get back to Hogwarts, won't I?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Just a bit, but I think it's good to see that our little one is making her way out to the world."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "I think next week we should be able to tell for sure what the gender of our little one is, so we can do some work on his or her room before we leave for Hogwarts."

He smiled at that. "We'll go shopping for her during Christmas break, until then I just want to enjoy the bliss of upcoming parenthood with you as much as possible."

"I'm just glad my morning sickness has been minimal so far. That could have put a huge damper on our morning activities." She said with a purr.

He smiled and kissed her. "And it would such a shame to put a damper on those, wouldn't it love?"

She pouted a little. "You're making fun of me, aren't you. You do know it is not a good thing to make fun of a pregnant woman, or your wife for that matter."

He grinned and sat up, picking her up off the couch with practiced ease. "Then I shall make it up to you with a preview of tomorrow." He said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed a little as he carried her up to their bedroom, having a very special plan for his blushing bride.

…

The minute they entered their bedroom, Fabian smirked at his lover. "Are you up for something more tonight love, or did you want to wait until morning?"

"Do you have to ask loverboy?" She asked huskily.

He smirked and vanished their clothes with a wave of his hand, pushing her against the wall. "Then tonight you are my plaything, and I will use you in whichever way I please, and you will call me Master tonight, so with that said, start sucking."

She slowly got down on her knees and did as she was told. "Yes Master." She said coyly before she started sucking him off.

He gripped her hair tightly, but not so that it would hurt as he slowly started fucking her throat, Bellatrix giving him full control for the first time.

Fabian on his turn started going down further into her throat then he ever had before, not stopping until her nose hit his pubic bone, making her moan loudly as she tried to work her tongue around his cock.

"You're an eager pet, aren't you. Do you want some more from your Master?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded and took a deep breath as he pulled back. "Then get that pretty ass on the bed, on all fours with your ass facing me." He said with a smirk.

"Of course Master." She said before again doing what he was told, assuming the position he had asked of her.

Fabian slowly made his way over and onto the bed, caressing her ass softly before spanking her. "You're such a naughty slut. So wet from just a simple blowjob. I will bring you to the edge again and again and I will deny you every time until you cannot take it anymore and beg me to make you cum, and when you are on that threshold of losing your mind, then and only then will I give you the biggest orgasm of your life." He whispered in her ear before slipping two fingers into her.

Bellatrix moaned loudly as he started fingering her, removing them quickly as he felt her near her orgasm, making her whimper in need.

He just grinned and spanked her again before slipping his fingers into her again, and once again he used their Bond to feel exactly the moment he needed to stop again.

He kept it up for hours, every time bringing her to the edge before stopping completely. "Master, please, I beg of you, let me cum. I can't take it anymore."

"I think you can handle a bit more, pet." He said softly before again slipping his now soaked fingers into her.

Bellatrix moaned and whimpered in need, close to losing her mind in pleasure.

Sensing this as well, Fabian replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting into her in one stroke, making his wife scream his name over and over as she finally crashed into orgasm after orgasm, no pause between them as she shuddered beneath him and unknowingly milking his cock dry as the muscles in her pussy clenched his cock perfectly, painting her insides with his cum with a smile on his face.

When he pulled out of her, she was still shuddering in post-orgasmic aftershocks, and he worried he might have taken their little game too far.

He cuddled up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay love? I didn't take it too far, did I?" He asked softly.

She tried to relax against him and smiled dreamily. "I'm okay, you just gave me the most intense orgasms of my life, so it might take me a while to recover from those, and no, you didn't take it too far, I loved being your plaything tonight."

"Then rest, my love. I will right beside you the entire time." He said softly.

She nodded and cuddled into him, feeling his strong arms coming to rest around her waist. "You do know that I will get you back for this, right. Because I really want to repay this favor at some point."

He just smiled and kissed her softly. "I look forward to it, my love. The next time you are in the mood I will gladly be your plaything."

She smiled before cuddling even more into him, both of them falling asleep soon after.

…

The following morning Bellatrix woke up early, having a specific plan for their outing today, but first they needed a shower, since she didn't want to go into Gringotts smelling like sex.

Her husband was still cuddled into her back with his cock firmly wedged between her thighs, and she could help but smile at the loving sight it gave.

Fabian stirred as she rested her head on his chest. "Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Amazing as ever, my love. Thanks to your thorough pleasuring, I had aftershocks for most of the night."

He smiled a little at that. "I do hope I haven't exhausted you baby."

"You haven't love, you certainly pushed my limits to their maximum, but I feel more alive than ever, but we do have a few things to do today. We promised McGonagall to retrieve something, and the sooner we do, the sooner we can end Tom forever, but we should have a shower beforehand." She said with a soft smile.

He only nodded as they rolled out of bed and made their way into the bathroom.

An hour later they were dried, dressed and ready for their trip, both of them looking like the purebloods they were. "Do the Goblins know you without the influence of the potion, love?"

She smiled and nodded. "They do, and they know what happened, which is why they moved the Cup from Rodolphus' Vault to mine just after I got arrested, and I requested an inventory list after we got to Hogwarts, and I saw that it was still there, along with a few other things of interest."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as she apparated them to Diagon Alley. "One of these days I am going to teach you how to apparate, love. It can come quite in handy, and pretty soon I am not going to be able to apparate us both."

"We will practice once we are back home, love, although I think it won't be much of a problem with how much more powerful we both have become." He said before wrapping his arm around her waist again.

She only nodded as they made their way into Gringotts, Bellatrix wasting no time in walking up to the Head Teller. "I would like to enter my Vault, please."

"Ah Mrs. Black, we were expecting you and your new husband. May I see your wand please?"

Bellatrix handed her wand over. "Hmm, it seems your wand is out of sync, Mrs. Black, but we can allow you and your husband passage. But I advice to visit Olivander's soon."

"We will do that once we are done here. We won't be long today. We only need a couple of things." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

The Goblin eyed them critically. "Very well, follow me to the carts." He said as he led them out of the main hall and towards the transportation carts.

Fabian and Bella took a seat in the back as the Goblin rode them to Bella's Vault, which lay deep in the caverns close to Fabian's Vault.

A quick and bumpy ride later, he led them to her Vault, which he opened by running his nail along the lock.

When Fabian saw the contents of his wife's Vault, he was stunned. Even in his mother's Vault, which he had seen plenty of times, he had not seen as much splendor.

Bellatrix noticed and smiled at him as she led her husband in. "I know it must seem like a lot, but most of this has come in after our marriage, and we can sort it all out on our leisure. We have a mission to complete today."

He nodded and followed her through the Vault, noticing several boxes pushed to the side. "What's in those boxes love?"

"If I am not very much mistaken it holds several of my dresses from when I was a little girl. I wanted to keep them in case I ever had a daughter." She said with a soft smile.

He only smiled and watched as she put the cup in a satchel she pulled from the sleeves of her dress. "This pouch is specifically enchanted to keep the darkest of magic contained. It will keep the Cup safe until we can find a way to destroy it."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let me guess, another heirloom from great-grandma Black?"

Bellatrix nodded and smiled as they made their way back to the Goblin, who was waiting patiently outside.

After another bumpy ride back, they stepped back out into the August sun, making their way to Olivander's Wand Shop. "I must admit it has been a while since I got to pick up a new wand. I'm a bit nervous."

"You don't have to be love, I will be right beside you the entire time." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him before they entered the shop. "Ah Bellatrix Black, I was wondering when I would see you again. I see a lot has changed since I saw you last."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Olivander. A lot has indeed changed, and it is time to put closure to the past and let a new wand find me."

Olivander smiled kindly and made his way to his enormous collection of wands. "It will be difficult to find wands for both of you today, you have become amazingly strong since I saw you both last."

After a few minutes he came back with a small pile of boxes. "Let's see, Mrs. Black, would you try this one for me." He said as he handed her a light colored wand.

She swished it a few times but felt it wasn't the right one. "I don't think this is the right one for me."

"No, I didn't think it would, but thank you for satisfying my curiosity about something I have wondered about for a while. It seems your family has a preference for darker colored wands." He said before handing her a darker colored wand.

Again she swished it a bit and felt a light in her belly, just as she had when her first ever wand chose her. "It seems you have found your wand Mrs. Black. This is an eleven inch Dark Oaken wand and a Thunderbird feather core. A very powerful wand indeed."

Bellatrix smiled and stuck her new wand away, stepping back so her husband could receive a new wand as well. "Thank you, Mr. Olivander. I am sure it will serve me well in what is to come."

Fabian tried out a few wands as well, but ultimately found an eleven inch Ebony wand with a mermaid hair core, which felt even better than his own wand did. "This feels better than my original wand did. Thank you."

Olivander smiled at them. "It was no problem at all. I am always glad to be of assistance, and I look forward to present your children with their first wands as well." He said kindly.

They smiled and thanked him again before paying, leaving a little tip before they left, Bellatrix apparating them back home with a soft smile gracing her face.


	20. New Year, New Problems

**Save Me**

 **C20: New Year, New Problems**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A week later Bellatrix woke up early, cuddled into her husband's strong back with her breasts squished against him, very excited about today, because today they would get certainty about their child's gender, even though she already knew in her heart.

Because women in their family had a more sensitive pregnancy, they had a closer connection to their children while they were still in the womb, and her heart told her they were having twin girls.

Next to her, her husband stirred with a moan as he turned around. "Good morning, my Goddess, how did you sleep?" He asked softly.

"Amazing as ever, my love. I had my most devoted worshiper next to me after all." She said before kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss, and when she pulled back, he kissed his way to her belly, a new habit he had recently picked up. "Good morning my sweet." He said as he lovingly stroked her belly.

Bellatrix cooed at him, finding it incredibly sweet that he was already so invested in her pregnancy. "You're so sweet love. I can't wait until I am far enough that you can feel her move. I am willing to bet that she will know that her Daddy loves her so much."

He smiled at her before cuddling back into her. "That's because I do love her already, just as much as I love her Mommy."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Then am I right in believing you are just as excited as I am about today?"

He only nodded and kissed her. "Do we need to do something special for it, or can we do it here?"

"That's completely up to you my love. I can easily do the spell myself, but I understand if you want the rest of the family here." She said softly.

"I think we should let the family know after we know the results, no doubt that our family will want to buy presents immediately." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "There is one thing we need to do beforehand though, we need a shower after yesterday. I feel so dirty after handling that Cup."

He smiled and kissed her before rolling out of bed and lifting her into his waiting arms with a wave of his wand. "I think that's the first time I saw a Leviosa charm being used for that." She said with a giggle.

"It was the easiest way to get you in my arms again, my love." He said before carrying her into the bathroom, while she turned on the shower with her wand.

They spend quite a while getting each other clean and making out a bit, but after one and a half hour of getting each other clean, they made their way downstairs, wearing nothing but their underwear at the moment. They weren't expecting visitors after all.

Bellatrix and Fabian made their way to the soon to be baby's room, which she found a fitting spot to reveal her surprise. "Love, as you know women in our family have more sensitive pregnancies, and that includes a strong bond with our unborn children. What I am trying to say is that I have a very strong suspicion of what we will have, but we'll perform the spell anyway if you want."

"I trust your instincts love, but we do want to be sure." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and cast the spell, showing two pink lines floating up from her belly. "My instincts were right, we're having twin girls!" She said excitedly.

Fabian smiled brightly and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "Twin girls. I can't believe it."

"You better believe it love. We are going to have our hands full in a couple of months. I'm so happy right now, I just don't know what to do with myself." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I know a couple of things, but then we would have to take another shower afterwards." He said with a wink.

She blushed a little and kissed him. "Let's try and get through the day without fucking each other senseless."

He pouted a little and kissed her again. "Whatever my Goddess desires, if you think you can keep that promise to yourself as well." He said with a wink.

She smiled at that. "I think I can, but we are still at a loss on what to do now."

"How about we go and visit my mothers and share the news with the family. They are bound to be as excited as us, if not more." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed her husband. "We'll be swamped with gifts soon love, I think we are going to need more room."

He smiled at her. "We can figure that out soon, my love, I'm sure this house has not revealed all its secrets, and even if it has, it's nothing a little magic won't fix. We can easily create a few more rooms when we need them."

She nodded and pressed herself against him. "Hearing you talk about our future does so many wonderful things to me, even though I never expected us to have twins."

He only smiled and kissed her deeply. His arms wrapping themselves around her waist as they made out for a bit, for once not feeling the need to go further.

About an hour later, once they had dressed and eaten breakfast, Fabian apparated them to Black Manor, something he had been taught by his wife a few days ago.

Appearing in the living room of his mother's home a while later they smiled at the sight they were greeted with. Everyone was cuddled up together with their significant others, with the exception of Hermione, who was reading quietly while her lovers rested against her.

The sharp crack made them look up in surprise. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. We figured you two would be busy with each other the entire day." Eliza said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and went to hug her sisters and sister-in-law. "That was the original plan, but we were given a very pleasant surprise today, that we wanted to share with our family."

"Well, don't keep us all sitting here in suspense, what is the news?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"Keep your frilly panties on Cissa, and move over a bit. You must never keep a pregnant woman standing after all." Bellatrix said as she wriggled herself in between Andromeda and Narcissa while Fabian took a seat next to Luna and Gabrielle.

Narcissa blushed at that. "You know very well my underwear is not frilly, sister."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister, who she had always loved teasing. "I do, I just love the fact that I can still make you blush with that, but I'll tell you all the big news. We now know what we can all welcome into the family in a couple of months. Fabian and I are expecting twin girls."

The couple was then swept up in a wave of hugs and congratulations from their entire family. "We're so happy for you two. Of course you know those girls are going to be spoiled rotten in the first months. It has been too long since we had new blood born into the family." Eliza said with a bright smile.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her sister-in-law. "That is most certainly true, and we will discuss the details when we come home for Christmas. For the time being they are safely growing in my belly and we have a year at Hogwarts to look forward to."

"We understand Bella. We have plenty of time to make preparations. December is still months away." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix only nodded as they fell into easy conversation, mostly about the two new family members that would be joining them next year.

…

On the first of September, Bellatrix and Fabian once again boarded the train to Hogwarts, and Bellatrix was struck with a bout of nostalgia as she and her husband stepped into a carriage which already seated her sisters and their wives.

There were two seats left and after sharing a look with her husband, they took a seat next to Felicia. "It is really a nostalgic feeling seeing all of us here right now. It gives me such a sense of peace." Bellatrix said softly.

"It has been twenty years since we last went to Hogwarts in an educational manner, but still I get butterflies again now that we are all on the train together." Eliza said as she relaxed against her wife.

"Perhaps we can abscond a bit after dinner, see if we can bring back some memories that didn't involve us having sex at school." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "One tip though Cissa, don't visit our spot after classes end, Fabian and I will probably spend a lot of time there."

Narcissa and Andromeda both nodded at that. "We'll keep that in mind Bella. I am sure we can find a spot to be alone as well." Andromeda said with a knowing smile.

"If you will let us know beforehand, we'll be fine…ugh." Bellatrix said with a wince as she grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay love?" Fabian asked with worry clear in his voice, his hand joining hers and rubbing her stomach softly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I am love, I think one or both of our girls just moved for the first time." She said dreamily.

He smiled and held his hand exactly where it was, his smile only growing brighter when he felt it too. "It feels so weird now, but it is one of the best things I have ever felt." He said almost reverently.

Bellatrix smiled at him, sniffling a little from the sudden influx of emotions. "You're such a good daddy already, and the best husband I could ever have wished for."

He kissed her softly and cuddled into her. "And you will be an amazing mother, and the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, forgetting they had an audience as she pulled him into her lap, although she couldn't pull him flush against her anymore because of the fact that she was showing a little.

When they broke their kiss a few minutes later, they heard soft giggles from the rest of the occupants. "Even after almost a year of witnessing your interactions, I am still amazed at how sweet you two are with each other." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

They both smiled and repositioned themselves a bit. "I can't believe that we've only been together for nine months. It feels like much longer." Bellatrix said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "It sure does, but I wouldn't change a thing. Our relationship has developed quickly, but I think there are few things we could have done to strengthen it."

Bellatrix smiled against his lips. "I can think of a few things, but those would have seemed crazy at the time, and no, I will not tell you yet." She said softly.

Fabian just smiled and pulled her into his lap, enjoying the closeness of his lover while he still had the chance, since they would be separated for a bit until he would be able to go to their room.

She noticed he needed some closeness and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay love?" She asked softly.

"I am, it's just that I don't want to be separated from you anymore. I just need to be close to you now." He said with a soft smile, rubbing her belly subconsciously.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "It will only be for a few hours, and I won't be alone. Your sister and cousin will be there to help me in whichever way they can or need, but at this stage I can still do enough by myself."

He sighed softly and kissed her cheek. "I know love, but it is our Bond that makes me feel so protective of you. I just have a feeling shit will go down very soon, and that it might not go the way the Order thinks it will."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "We'll be fine love, McGonagall leads the order very differently than Dumbledore did. She has been open from the start and is willing to work with everyone on solutions for the current problems. The fact that your mothers and Aunt are going to be teaching this year is telling enough in how much she has already changed the school. If it were Dumbledore, he never have agreed to that and hired someone who is loyal to him, like Slughorn, the Potions teacher before Severus took the post."

Fabian smiled at her. "I for one am glad Mum is going to be our Potions teacher, she has a lot of wisdom to convey to the younger generations, and I just know Mom will be amazing as our Transfiguration teacher."

"You do realize we are still here, don't you honey?" Eliza asked with an audible giggle.

He blushed a little at that. "Sorry, we sometimes forget where we are when we get emotional." He said softly.

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at them. "We know sweetie, we tend to be the same we think we are alone. We just thought it was sweet to see you two interact again. It has been a while since we had the privilege."

They both smiled and relaxed against each other after Bellatrix had gotten off her husband.

…

When they stepped off the train a couple of hours later, Bellatrix gave her husband a long kiss, knowing she wouldn't have the opportunity to hold him until well after dinner. "We'll see you soon, my love."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I'll be there after dinner love, and please ask Fleur and Dora if you need anything."

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her husband. "I will love, I promise, but when we are alone, there are a few things I want to talk to you about, is that okay?"

He nodded and kissed her a last time before reluctantly letting go of his wife to make his way to the carts, where his sisters were patiently waiting for him. "You sure took your sweet time. Did you two manage to say goodbye to each other without losing any clothes?" Luna said with a teasing tone.

He smiled at his little sister. "Of course. It's not like we tear off our clothes every opportunity we get. We know the meaning of decorum."

Luna smiled and sat down next to him, while Gabrielle took a seat on the other side of her brother, the two blondes cuddling into him a bit. Hermione, Harry and Ginny took a seat across from them and smiled at them. "Won't Bellatrix be angry that you are so close to Luna and Gabrielle? I can imagine she can get quite jealous." Harry asked kindly.

"She won't be angry. She knows what Luna and Gabby mean to me as sisters, and they on their turn know that Bella tends to be a bit more jealous now that she is pregnant." He said with a dreamy smile.

Harry and Ginny both smiled at that. "Do you know the gender of the baby already? When is she due?" Ginny asked curiously.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "We do, Bella is pregnant with twin girls, and we couldn't be happier at the moment, and as for when she is due, we suspect late April or early May."

Ginny smiled brightly at that. "That's so sweet. I just know you and Bellatrix will be amazing parents. It is so easy to see that you already love your children, even if they're not born yet, but to have two babies to take care of during O.W.L. exams is quite the task, you do know that, right?"

"I know, but I'll manage. I am sure the Crazy Siblings will make a few appearances this year." He said with a wink to Hermione.

Hermione only smiled at that. "You saw what happened last year, and while I didn't mind the way we were distracted, by the time you have your O.W.L. exams, Bella will either be nine months pregnant, or a full time mother. You especially can't do that to Bella, she might actually try to hex you, or worse for you deny you."

He blushed a little at the last statement. "She won't go that far, but I get what you mean. I'll just have to find a way to stay ahead this year without angering my wife."

The other smiled at him as they arrived at school. "I am sure Bellatrix will talk to McGonagall at some point, the Headmistress will understand."

"Indeed I do, Mr. Black. We will talk about this in the coming months." McGonagall said with an audible smile as she appeared behind them to usher them into the school.

They turned and smiled at the Headmistress. "Thank you Headmistress, we appreciate that." Fabian said with a smile.

She gave them a quick smile as she led the students to the Great Hall, with the exception of the first years.

Fabian and Luna took a seat at the Ravenclaw Table next to each other, with Gabrielle seated across from her girlfriend, a deliberate action so they could still touch in some way without being noticed, while the three talked quietly amongst each other until the first years were led in.

They watched with interest as the first years were sorted, clapping when the Sorting Hat announced new students for Ravenclaw.

"It seems that we have a lot of eager youngsters in our year. It will be interesting to see what they will bring to the House." Luna said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "I think they will bring plenty of things to Ravenclaw, it's just a pity we won't see most of it happening. We will have plenty of things to worry about with our O.W.L.'s."

Luna only smiled at him. "That's true, this will be an important year for us, and for you in more ways than one."

"This year is important for our future in so many ways. If we do not stop this war from happening, my daughters will grow up in a world not worth living in, and I will do everything in my power to stop it from happening." He said softly.

Luna took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "We will all do that Fabe. My nieces deserve a loving world to grow up in."

He smiled at her. "And they will, and we will start tearing his walls down this weekend. We need to have our talk with Lady Helena as soon as possible and find her Diadem. I'm sure she will tell us where it is."

Luna only smiled and nodded at him. "I'm sure she will. She always has quite obliging to us after all."

He nodded and smiled as dinner appeared on the tables, their conversation turning to lighter topics as they ate.

…

After dinner they made their way to their room, Fabian beyond excited to see his wife again. The past couple of hours he felt the pull in his heart, and he wondered if they weren't getting too dependent on each other, since he knew it could go very wrong once her hormones would really take over.

He gave his younger sisters a hug and made his way into his bedroom, his jaw dropping when he saw how his wife was splayed on the bed, not a stitch of clothing on her gorgeous body. "Hello loverboy. Did you have a nice dinner?" She asked sultrily.

Fabian nodded and vanished his clothes with a flick of his hand, stalking closer to his lover with a lustful smile on his lips. "I did, but I think I will enjoy dessert a lot more."

Bellatrix smiled sultrily and motioned him closer with a come hither motion. "Then dig in, my love." She said as she spread her legs for him.

Fabian slowly crawled onto the bed, kissing his wife soundly before kissing his way down her body, making her moan loudly.

She was wet beyond belief and Fabian wasted no time in drinking deeply from his lover. "You taste so amazing, my love. I could lie between your gorgeous thighs forever."

She blushed and tangled her hands in his hair, keeping him exactly where he was. "And I wish I could keep you here forever, but unfortunately you need to go to class at some point." She said with a playful pout.

He smiled and kissed her clit lovingly, getting another moan from his wife. "Sweet Morgana how I live for those moans of yours. It's almost enough to sustain me through the day."

"Only for you, my love. Any sounds in the bedroom are only for you, now and forever." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and kissed his way back up her body. "I want to make love to you again, instead of the lustful sex we usually have."

Again she blushed at her husband. "I'm craving that as well. I think my body has finally caught up with my actual age and got all of it out of my system, so to speak."

"We can still do everything we want in bed, my love. If we want to do something more, we can do that." He said before slowly lining up his dick with her soaking pussy.

Bellatrix whimpered in pleasure as he slid his cock in. "Even after all the sex we had, your pussy is still so unbelievably tight. I love how you squeeze my cock."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, my love. When I push two girls out of there, it will never again be as tight." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thankfully we have magic and are stronger than most witches and wizards. I am sure we can invent a spell that can tighten you up again, if you want to, that is."

"I will always want to pleasure you, so yes, we will work on that in the coming months." She said softly.

He only smiled and kissed her softly before setting a rhythm they would both enjoy, and unable to help himself, he bend down and took one of her nipples between his lips, sucking it softly.

Bellatrix moaned and pulled him close to her body, loving the feeling of his tensing and relaxing muscles beneath her hands.

They rarely took their time with their lovemaking anymore, and to be able to make such sweet love to her husband again was an amazing feeling, and she couldn't help but think how it would be in a few years, when their girls would brighten their lives each day.

Fabian suddenly pulled back from her breasts and smiled at her. "I just heard your thoughts. I can't wait for that either." He said lovingly.

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. _I love you so much._ She thought, hoping he would hear her.

"And I love you Bella." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and moaned as her orgasm overtook her from out of nowhere, Fabian not far behind with painting her insides white with his cum.

They rode out their orgasms while staying close to each other, only cuddling up together when their breathing had evened. "That was amazing, my love, and an interesting development to say the least. I never knew we could become this powerful." She said as she traced light kisses across his chest.

"I don't think this is our Bond making us more powerful. I was thinking while I was walking back to you if we're not getting a bit too dependent on each other, and knowing how much something like that can ruin even the strongest relationship, I think our Bond found a way we can still talk to each other and not be attached at the hip the entire time." He said softly.

Bellatrix frowned and sat up. "Does that mean you want some separation?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course not love. You know there is nothing I love more than being in your arms, but both of us have to admit that we are emotional and sometimes a bit volatile people and that we have a tendency to jump to conclusions." He said with a soft smile.

"You say that now, but in a few months I'll be all fat and hormonal, and you will finally realize how big of a mistake you made when you married me." She said as tears filled her eyes and she tried to choke back a sob.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. "Marrying you was the best and easiest decision of my life, Bellatrix Black, never think otherwise. I love you and only you. I am only trying to protect you from unnecessary arguments. Now that we can hear each other's thoughts and found out we can communicate in this way, you can talk to me anytime you want, even when I am in class. You won't have to feel lonely again."

Bellatrix smiled softly and kissed him. "Sorry for being annoyed with you. It seems the girls don't want us to fight, they must have picked up on my emotions."

"It's okay my love. You had every right to be annoyed. I shouldn't have sprang this on you out of the blue. I love you and that will never change. Our little family is what matters most to me, not school, not everything else going on, just you and our little girls." He said softly.

Bellatrix blushed and rested her head on his chest. "You're too sweet sometimes, Fabian, but you know we must stop the coming war, because I refuse to raise our children in a world ruled by Tom, or one that is rebuilding after a devastating war."

He only nodded and cuddled into her as they laid down again, one hand going to her slightly bigger belly automatically. "We should start thinking about some things for them though. Names, and perhaps godparents."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Godparents will be easy, don't you think. Mine are pretty obvious, and I think I can hazard a guess on who you will pick, and as for names, I have some ideas that are both in the family tradition and to your satisfaction, but if you want, we can start a list of names that we can choose from."

Fabian smiled at that. "I guess you're right, godparents should not be a problem for us, because I know you will pick your sisters and I will definitely ask Luna and Fleur. But I am a bit on the fence about honoring the tradition of naming children after constellations."

"I understand, but fortunately we have plenty of time to choose names for our daughters, which might be very important if they turn out to be identical twins. But now I have a question for you. Do you want more children after the twins?" She asked hopefully.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "I would love to have a big family with you, so yes, I want more children with you after we have the twins, although it might be prudent to wait a few years."

She only smiled and kissed him. "I agree, girls in our family are prone to tantrums in their early years, and even more so if they come from my genes."

"That was partly the fault of your parents and how they raised you. Our children will have very different upbringings." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her husband softly, the two of them cuddling up under the covers as they made out. "That they will, they will only know love and understanding from us, and will be surrounded by a loving family."

Fabian smiled and nodded as he cuddled into her. "And with their undoubtedly curious minds, we will make sure to stimulate the intellectually as well."

"Of course we will, and I think their Aunt Hermione and of course their Godmothers will help plenty with that as well." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He only nodded as he rested his head on her chest. "I know they will, but we should really get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be hard enough."

"What did you have planned love?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Luna and I are going to ask Helena Ravenclaw where we can find her mother's Diadem, so we can find a way to destroy another Horcrux and get one step closer to ending this war."

She smiled at that. "While you two do that, Gabrielle and I will go to McGonagall and deliver the Cup, it has been a while since I had the opportunity to talk to my youngest niece."

"I hope there won't be negative effects on having more than one in the same room. I wouldn't want something to happen to McGonagall." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. "I know there aren't, he used to keep them close to him, all at the same time. Only when he got killed the Death Eaters spread them out across Britain, so I am sure McGonagall will be safe from Tom's influence."

Fabian smiled at that. "I'm glad, she's too good of a Headmistress to be hurt by this."

"She won't. We still have to see the look on her face when we tell her we are expecting twins, and if you add the children of everyone else in a few years, she will have a lot of work on her hands." Bellatrix said softly.

"Even if everyone starts a family right after they leave school, there will still be at least a two to three year gap between them, I think she'll do fine." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at him. "That's most certainly true, but we really should get some sleep. We both have a busy day tomorrow."

He only nodded and gave her a good night kiss before again resting his head on her chest, placing one hand on her belly as they fell asleep.


	21. Delivering His Doom

**Save Me**

 **C21: Delivering His Doom**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know it has been a month, but all I can say is life happened again. I found myself with little to no time to write that past month. Can't promise any improvements on that front in the near future as well. I'll try to get another chapter of Revenge Is A Dish Served In Numbers out before the holiday's hit, but that will probably be the last chapter of any story for this year. I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble, and I will see you for the next one.**

The following morning Bellatrix woke up early, wanting to have as much physical contact with her husband before they separated for the day. At the moment he was still blissfully asleep and was trying to pull her on top of him, like he usually did in the early morning, but for once she did not indulge him, otherwise they wouldn't be out of bed the entire day, and she couldn't have that today.

He groaned softly as he opened his eyes. "Good morning my Goddess." He said softly.

She kissed his cheek lovingly and smiled at him. "Good morning love. Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded and stretched his muscles, much to the appreciation of his wife. "I love that as you are getting older your muscles are getting even more defined, and yes, I slept amazing."

"And you keep getting more beautiful with each passing day my love." He said as he kissed her.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "Stop trying to make me blush this early in the morning. I'm already hormonal from our daughters being fussy in the mornings, and with your sweet words make it very difficult for me to not keep you in bed all day."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I can't help it. You are so adorable when you blush."

Bellatrix pushed him back down to the bed. "If you wanted a quickie, you only needed to ask, my love, because this is what your teasing brought you." She said before kissing him deeply.

Fabian groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist before he flipped them over. "As much as I would love to indulge you, Luna will be here in ten minutes, and I can't pleasure you the way you deserve in ten minutes, as much as I would love to."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine, but at some point today, you will be mine to do to whatever I please, your Goddess demands it."

He only smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. "Of course my love. When we are both done with the things we have planned, I will be your willing slave for the rest of the day."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him before she made her way into the bathroom to get dressed, it was safest that way for both of them.

Fabian in the meantime also went to get dressed, choosing something comfortable from their immense closet, since Bella had asked Edi to bring some more clothes for them to wear.

A little while later Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "I will miss you today, my love." She said softly.

"I will miss you too, my Bella, and my mind will be open at all times if you want to talk or have something you want to share with me." He said as he relaxed in her arms.

She smiled and kissed him softly when there was a knock on their door.

They gave each other a last kiss before making their way to the door, revealing Luna and Gabrielle with smiles lighting their faces. "Good morning you two. Did you sleep okay?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

"We did, thank you, it's just that the girls are a bit fussy in the mornings, even this early in the pregnancy." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Luna smiled at that. "That will get better as your pregnancy progresses, I'm sure of that. Soon enough they will pick up on the calm you both radiate and will settle down when you two are close to each other."

Bellatrix smiled at the blonde. "You sure seem to know a lot about pregnancies, Luna."

Luna blushed a little. "Since Gabrielle and I also want to start a family as soon as we are out of school, we have been researching a lot of options, and one of those researches mentioned Bonded pregnancies, although that was in the same book Fabian used to find out he was Bonded to you."

"I think everyone in our family is thinking along those same lines, and to help with that, Gabrielle and I will go and deliver the Cup to the Headmistress, it has been too long since we spent any kind of family time together." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Luna smiled at Gabrielle's blush. "You don't have to be embarrassed love, it will be good for you two to reconnect a bit."

"It's not that love, I want to reconnect with Bellatrix, but I am just afraid of what people will say when they see us walking through the Halls. Everyone knows what is going on and I worry that people will talk even more about us than they already do." Gabrielle said softly.

Bellatrix smiled kindly at her. "They won't talk, we are just two women catching up a bit, no one has any right to butt into our business, except perhaps Eliza and Narcissa."

Gabrielle smiled at her. "You're right of course. Opinions of people outside of our family don't really matter."

Bella nodded and gave her husband a final kiss before she grabbed the satchel that held the Cup and then linked her arm with that of Gabrielle, the two of them making their way to the Headmistress' office after Gabrielle had given her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

That left Fabian and Luna alone in the room. "So Fabe, tell me, how is it living with a pregnant woman? I'm terribly curious."

He smiled at her. "It has its ups and downs of course, but at the end of the day Bella is still the same woman, and her hormones are manageable at this point. I know they will get worse the further she get in the pregnancy, but I will take that in stride, she is pregnant with twins after all, and that concept alone is something I still can't grasp."

Luna smiled at that. "I can understand, having twins must seem like a mountain to climb at the best of times, but I think the reward will be well worth it. You will finally have the princesses you always wanted."

"Indeed I will, which reminds me of something I need to ask you. Will you become a Godmother to one of our little girls?" He asked softly.

Luna squealed and jumped into his arms for a hug. "Of course Fabian, I would love to be the Godmother to one of your little girls, but now I am curious on who else you and Bella got in mind."

He smiled at her. "Well, Bella wants to ask her sisters, and I am still on the fence about asking Hermione, Fleur or Draco."

"Fortunately you two still have plenty of time to decide that particular choice, and I am sure whoever you choose, it will be the right one, just because our family will provide anything they might need." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "That is most certainly true, but we should really go and see Lady Helena, knowing us we will talk the entire day otherwise."

Luna smiled and linked her arm with his as they walked back to Ravenclaw Tower, a route now mostly strange to them.

…

As they climbed up the stairs to the Tower where they usually found Lady Helena they caught up a little, having seen little of each other in the last few weeks before school started.

Out of nowhere Lady Helena appeared. "I thought I heard two familiar voices. How has the summer of my two favorite students been?" She asked with a smile.

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at her. "It has been wonderful Lady Helena, we have a lot to tell you, not in the least that I have gotten married a while ago."

Helena looked a bit shocked at that. "Married already. You are still so young dear Fabian, this must really be true love." Helena said kindly.

"It is, Lady Helena. I found out I share a Soul Bond with my Aunt Bellatrix last Christmas and we haven't spent a night apart since." He said with a dreamy smile.

Helena smiled at him. "I remember Bellatrix well from her days at school, I am glad she finally found the love she deserved, although I wonder why you didn't bring her today."

He smiled at her. "Bellatrix and my sister Gabrielle went to the Headmistress to deliver an important artifact, which is part of the reason we are here today, besides catching up of course. We seek your mother's Diadem, so we can destroy what Tom Riddle put inside of it and restore it."

Helena frowned a little at them. "I want to believe you, I really do, but I have been betrayed before for my mother's Diadem. Do I have your word that you will do everything in your power to restore it?"

"We promise Lady Helena, and we promise to keep you updated on our progress if you choose to share its location with us." Luna said with a sweet smile.

"Very well. It is located in the Room of Requirement, its darkness alone should be enough to guide you to it. Just envision a Storage Room, but please be careful you two, I would never forgive myself if I lost my only friends to darkness." Helena said softly.

They smiled at her. "We promise to be careful, Fabian especially has plenty of reason to go back to Bellatrix unharmed." Luna said sweetly.

"Oh? Do you have something more to tell Fabian?" Helena asked intrigued.

He blushed a little at that. "Bellatrix is well over a month pregnant with twin girls, so yeah, I've got plenty of reason to be careful."

Helena floated up to them and smiled as she gave them as good a hug as she could give him. "And here I thought you two would eventually end up together, but the love you two share is a clear sibling love. I am sure you will be a wonderful father, Fabian, and that Luna will be an amazing Aunt."

Fabian smiled at that. "I know she will an amazing Godmother to one of my daughters."

Now Luna blushed a little, but kept quiet for now, which made Helena smile at her, although she now flickered a little. "It seems my time is up for now. We'll talk again soon, and again, please be careful."

They nodded and watched as she disappeared. "I should have known it would be in the Room of Requirement. That storage room we found at first would be perfect to hide something that important." Luna said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at that. "Tom has always been pretty obvious in his plans. All we need now is a way to destroy them, but I am sure Hermione, Fleur and Dora are working hard on that particular part of this puzzle."

Luna smiled at him. "I think they are doing that right now, I heard Gabby and Fleur discussing the books they would need for the ritual."

He smiled and linked his arm with hers, like they usually did when they were alone. "Well, well. It seems like Ravenclaw's resident freaks finally made it out of their room. Did that blonde bitch finally get tired of you, Looney?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

They turned to the person who had spoken, unsurprisingly it being Cho Chang, who always had something to say about how close they were. "Have you been talking to Ron Weasley, Chang? If you did he might tell you what happens to people who insult our family. You know perfectly well Gabrielle is my sister, and you do not want to fuck with me right now." Fabian said darkly.

Cho merely smirked at him. "I'm not afraid of you Fabian. I am still older than you and better in magic that you or Looney will ever be."

"Do you really want to test that Cho? I seem to remember that both Luna and I sent you flying more than once last year." He said with a smirk.

"That was in a controlled environment, neither of you stand a chance against me in a real fight." She said as she drew her wand. "Stupefy!" She yelled as she cast her spell at Fabian.

In an instant he had pushed Luna behind him and deflected it with a wave of his hand. "I'm not fighting you Cho, you're not worth the effort."

She smirked at him. "It seems you don't have a choice, Black."

He sighed softly at that. "Fine, have it your way. Petrificus Totallus!"

Cho tried to deflect it, but it was too strong for her, and so she fell backwards, although Fabian flicked his hand to soften her landing.

"Let's take her to Professor Flitwick and let him deal with her. We've got more important things to do." Luna said softly.

Fabian nodded and Levitated the girl off the ground as they walked to Professor Flitwick's office leisurely.

When they arrived at the office, Luna gently knocked on the door, hearing a faint shuffle before the door was opened. "Mr. and Ms. Black, what can I do for you today?" He asked kindly.

"Ms. Chang thought it was a good idea to attack us in the Tower, I merely defended myself and Luna by petrifying her. We figured you could dispense appropriate punishment." Fabian said matter of factly.

Professor Flitwick nodded and took over his Levitation charm. "I will deal with her and inform the Headmistress. You have done well Fabian, I know how protective you are of Luna, and I think Ms. Chang can consider herself lucky she did not speak out against your wife." He said as he revived the girl.

Fabian only smiled at that. "She wouldn't dare to because she believes what the Prophet wrote about her, much like Ron Weasley did, but if you would excuse us, Professor, we have some information to gather."

Flitwick only nodded and led Cho into his office, while Fabian and Luna made their way to the Seventh Floor.

…

Bellatrix and Gabrielle were casually strolling through the halls, making their way to the Nurse's office after having delivered Hufflepuffs Cup.

"It's really nice that you invited me to go with you to Madame Pomfrey. I figured you wanted Fabian to come with you." Gabrielle said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her niece. "Fabian and Luna needed some time to talk about everything, and I feel it has been too long since we talked as well."

Gabrielle smiled at that. "That's most certainly true, but also very understandable given the situation you and Fabian found yourselves in from the day he came home."

Bellatrix nodded at that. "It all went so fast, and then considering how Apoline threw you out and everything connected with that, it is little wonder we hardly found the time to talk, but now that our lives have settled a bit, we can finally take the time to rekindle things."

Gabrielle nodded at her Aunt. "In our case it would be more like building a friendship instead of our Aunt/niece relationship, given how much your husband and my girlfriend care for each other."

"They really are like twins, aren't they? Has no one ever accused them of being together before since you have come to school?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "They did ever since the Tournament, and it has been our own little inside joke to act like a threeway couple for most of third year, and just laugh at the looks we would get. Even Hermione believed it was true for a while, although that was before they learned Dora was a part of their relationship, and Fabian just sold it so well that sometimes even Luna and I believed that we were actually in a similar relationship to my sister and her mates."

"Really? I never figured he would do such a thing just to get a reaction from people." Bellatrix said softly.

"He did it to protect us from idiots and bigots, and while he could have done that in a lot of ways, like Draco did by being a protective older brother, he wanted us to feel comfortable in exploring our relationship while he took the brunt of the idiotic comments. Both Luna and I said it wasn't necessary, but it was the one time I saw him saying no to Luna. He always said that we deserved a relationship without having to deal with those bigots." Gabrielle said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That does sound like something Fabian would do, although I can't imagine him saying no to Luna."

Gabrielle smiled at that. "It's been known to happen on a rare occasion that they deny each other anything. Usually it is because they want to protect each other from something. It is honestly the only thing I have ever seen them argue over, which by all accounts is not much."

"I must say that I have not heard a raised voice between them for as long as Fabian and I have been together." Bellatrix said softly.

"They haven't had a reason to argue over the past couple of months, but I think when everything is going to happen, they will. He wants to keep her safe, and she wants to do her part." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I am sure they will talk that through at some point, I actually think it is impossible for them to stay mad at each other."

Gabrielle smiled at her. "I know it is, I have never seen them angry at each other, and even when they argue, it lasts for an hour, if they make that. They really can't live without each other."

Bellatrix smiled at her niece as they arrived at the Medical Wing, pushing open the door with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at them as they walked towards her. "Good morning Mrs. Black, Ms. Black. I hope you find yourselves well on this beautiful day?"

"We are well Poppy, thank you. I trust you are well too?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and smiled as she motioned to one of the cots. "I am, thank you for asking. The start of the year is usually pretty quiet, but tell me, how have the past couple of weeks been. Any discomforts or things you think I should know about?"

Bellatrix shook her head and smiled at the nurse. "Nothing noteworthy happened. Fabian has taken really good care of me this past month, and after discovering that I am pregnant with twin girls, he makes sure that I eat healthy, get plenty of exercise and take my potions every day."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at that. "That is good to hear, although I expected nothing less from your husband, but shall we get on with this check-up? I am sure you two have other things to do."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Nothing is more important than our babies, Poppy, we have nowhere else to be today."

"Very well, this won't take long either way." Madame Pomfrey said as she cast her Diagnostics Spell.

She studied the results closely and smiled at them. "The results are looking good Bellatrix, you're right on schedule and so far the twins are growing like they should. For now I think it is enough for an appointment once a month, unless something drastically changes. Once you enter your third trimester, we should switch to weekly appointments."

Bellatrix nodded at the nurse. "That's fine Poppy, we don't expect too much drastic things during my pregnancy. Our Bond should not interfere with that as far as we have been able to deduce."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at that. "If it happens and you start feeling unwell or anything out of the ordinary, I want you and Fabian to come to me immediately. I want to keep a close eye on your pregnancy since this will be the first time I get to experience a Bonded pregnancy, and it will be a very educational experience for the Wizarding World."

"That's more than okay, we certainly don't mind providing the community with more information on our Bond, but I hope you understand that some things will stay within our family, because as far a we know the Bond only forms in our family." Bellatrix said with smile.

Poppy nodded and smiled at her. "That's understandable, but we shall hope it won't be necessary and you can share anything you want when they are born, and just out of professional curiosity, what are you and Fabian expecting?"

Bellatrix smiled dreamily at that. "We're expecting girls, and I couldn't be happier about that fact. Not that we wouldn't have loved boys or a boy and a girl, but I know Fabian would love to raise those girls as his princesses."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at that. "I have no doubt both of you will be amazing parents."

Bellatrix only smiled at her. "I am starting to believe that more and more thanks to him, but we'll take our leave now, I am sure you have more to do than just talk to us."

Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded. "That's okay Bellatrix, I'll see you next month, and please, don't hesitate to come to me if something changes."

Bella nodded and together with Gabrielle, who had been looking at some of the potions and available books while her Aunt had her conversation with the Nurse, they made their way back to their room.

"Sorry for ignoring you Gabrielle, I really didn't mean to." Bellatrix said softly.

Gabrielle merely smiled at her. "It's okay. I want to become a Healer after I graduate Hogwarts, and Madame Pomfrey lets me read some of her books whenever I want, and next year she offered me an apprenticeship with her, so I am getting all the experience I can get."

Bellatrix smiled kindly at her. "Still, I feel a bit bad about ignoring you. I shouldn't have done that."

Gabrielle smiled and gave her a side hug. "It's okay Bella, you didn't do it on purpose, and I really didn't mind."

Bellatrix only smiled and linked her arm with her niece, the two of them walking back to their room in relative silence.

…

Later that afternoon, Bellatrix was lounging on the couch, talking softly to Fleur and Nymphadora, while Hermione helped Gabrielle with her Ancient Runes homework, since that was a subject the blonde sometimes struggled at. She was waiting for her lover to return with Luna, and since it was taking so much longer than was supposed to be the case, she was getting worried and several scenarios were playing in her head.

"Don't worry Bella. They are probably taking a bit longer to find the Diadem than they anticipated." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix frowned a bit but kept quiet as the door opened, revealing a slightly frazzled Luna and Fabian. She hurried over to him and gathered him in her arms, nuzzling his scar and inhaling his scent deeply. "I was so worried about you love." She said softly.

He smiled into her inky curls and kissed her softly. "The Diadem proved a bit difficult to find. Tom really found the best spot for it to never be found, and I tried reaching out mentally, but I think the close proximity of the Horcrux prevented it."

She smiled and kissed her husband deeply, needing to feel close to him again. "I'm glad you think of my sanity enough to at least try it. I was conjuring up horrible images in my mind."

Fabian smiled as they sat down, after he hugged Luna, who joined her girlfriend and Hermione in quiet study. "I will always have your best interest at heart, my love. That is why I have to tell you about what happened after we talked to Lady Helena, and since there is no easy way of saying this, I'll just be blunt for once. We were attacked by Cho Chang after our talk, although she fired a very weak Stupefy at me, which I easily deflected before petrifying her and bringing her to Professor Flitwick."

"I'm glad you put her in her place and that she didn't hurt you, otherwise I might have had a word with her about attacking my husband." She said as she cuddled into him.

"You won't have to love, she is not worth it. We are so much better than her, and Flitwick is now going to keep a very close eye on her, given what happened to Ron." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly before relaxing into him. "You know, every time I see you two interact, it seems you keep getting more adorable. Someone that is not a part of our family is guaranteed a sugar shock." Nymphadora said with a grin.

"Like you and my sisters are any better, and just so you know, it is probably going to be a whole lot worse the further Bella's pregnancy progresses." Fabian said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her scar softly.

Bellatrix moaned softly. "Don't start now love, or we might give our family a show."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It's nothing they have never seen before, or have done themselves in some way, shape or form. I've heard Hermione is fond of Dora's shaping abilities." He said with a wink to his sisters.

Hermione blushed at that. "You just wait Fabian. There will come a time one of us will catch you and Bella at it, and then we will be laughing."

He just smiled at her. "Ah, but is no secret that Bella and I are very much addicted to each other and that we have no secrets about our sexual escapades."

Fleur and Nymphadora giggled as Hermione turned a nice shade of scarlet. "You two should be on my side." She muttered before turning back to her homework.

Fleur smiled and walked towards her lover. "We are on your side, but you should know by now that you can't win a game of banter with Fabian, he learned that from the best." She said as she kissed the brunette just below her ear.

Hermione shivered and shut her book to kiss the blonde deeply, the two girls losing themselves in each other quickly.

"I think we will excuse ourselves as well, I'm suddenly feeling inspired." Bellatrix said as she stood from the couch and almost pulled her husband to their bedroom.

Fabian grinned and tipped his sisters and cousin a wink before the door closed and he was pushed against it. "I'm craving you right now love. I'm game for anything right now."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then let me make love to you baby, we've been slaves to our desires for too long, and it is high time we take back some control over our urges."

She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her against him. "You're right, and those desires and hormones will eventually tire us out, and that might endanger our little girls."

He smiled and carried her over to the bed. "And that is something we both don't want, so instead of fucking each other senseless, how about we take a nice hot shower and then cuddle up in bed."

Bellatrix pouted lightly but nodded none the less. "You're right, we can't keep ravaging each other until we keel over. A nice night of loving each other differently will sate us just as good."

Fabian smiled and picked her up in bridal style as he carried her to the bathroom, while Bellatrix flicked her hand to fill up the bath. "I just love how much stronger and confident you have become with your magic, my love. Wandless and silent magic is something not a lot of people can do with that ease."

"Since we helped Frank and Alice both of us have become much more powerful, which will help us both tremendously in the coming months. The stronger my magical core is, the easier the pregnancy and birth will be, and more importantly for you, the less possessive I will become of you." She said softly.

A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine and he smiled at her. "You should know by now that I love it when you are possessive of me, but I understand what you mean."

She smiled and kissed him as he lowered her into the water, which was the perfect temperature for how she felt right now, and as he joined her and he locked his arms around her waist, she couldn't help but moan softly in contentment. "Sweet Morgana I needed this, and to have you in here with me is its own very special kind of heaven." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I can't do anything else but agree with you love, this is heavenly."

She leaned into him and smiled as today's stress drained away. "What really happened today love, because I get the feeling you didn't tell me the whole story." She asked after a while.

"After we talked to Lady Helena, Cho was waiting for us behind a corner and started taunting us like she usually did when Luna and I were still living in the Tower, but this time she actually backed her talk up with spells. It really was an absurdly weak Stupefy that I didn't even need my wand for. I then petrified her and hauled her to Flitwick, and after that we made our way to the Room of Requirement, where we really spent hours looking for the Diadem. How did it go with Madame Pomfrey?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix giggled at his little rambling. "It went well. The twins are growing as they should and until I hit my third trimester, we agreed on one appointment a month, although I would like to have you there next time, I felt kind of guilty towards Gabrielle for ignoring her while we were there."

He smiled at that. "I'm sure she understood, but I will come with you next month. I want to be there for as many moments as possible."

"I'll remind you of that when they are born and need to be fed or changed in the middle of the night." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"You know that I won't mind that. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. I actually look forward to doing my share of the work." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "I know, I was just teasing you love. I know you will do everything to be a good father to them, and any other children we decide to have later on."

He nodded and kissed her, pulling her flush against his body as they relaxed in the bathtub and let the warm water wash their stress away.


	22. Restoring The Diadem

**Save Me**

 **C22: Restoring The Diadem**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up before his wife for once, which was a rarity on a Sunday, and he decided to treat his wife to a nice breakfast, which would be a lot easier if his wife wasn't clinging to him like a koala, and it didn't seem she was going to release him anytime soon. He then got an idea. "Edi." He called softly.

The elf appeared and smiled at him. "Good morning Mr. Black, what can Edi do for you today?"

"First of all, please call me Fabian, you're family and should not have to call me Mr. Black. Secondly, could you prepare a nice breakfast for us, since Bella has me a bit indisposed at the moment?" He asked softly.

The elf smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll be back soon. May I use the facilities here, or would you prefer something from home?"

"Either is good, I just want to treat her to a nice breakfast, but unfortunately she won't let me go for now." He said with a smile.

Again the elf nodded and popped out of the room, while he prepared a space where their breakfast could be served.

Figuring his wife would be asleep until at least Edi returned with their breakfast, he started rubbing circles on her stomach, making her moan softly as she stirred against him. "Stop it Fabe, let me sleep in a bit." She muttered sleepily.

He smiled and started kissing his way down her shoulder. "You might miss my surprise though." He said softly.

Bellatrix perked up a bit at that. "A surprise? What did you get me, love?" She asked before kissing him.

Fabian pulled her into his lap and smiled at her. "It will be here soon love."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, when Edi popped in with a big tray of food for them. "Good morning Ms. Bellatrix. As requested by your husband, I have made you a nice breakfast."

Bellatrix smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "You had a surprise for me, eh?"

"In my defense, you were clinging to me like a koala, because I really wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but I couldn't get out of bed without waking you and ruining the surprise." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "You're so sweet, my love, and thank you Edi for making us this lovely breakfast."

The elf smiled at her as she floated the tray to the small table Fabian had prepared. "It was no problem, Ms. Bella, it was my pleasure, as always. Enjoy your breakfast, and don't hesitate to call when you need me."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded as the elf popped away, turning to her husband afterwards. "I think it is really sweet you wanted to make me breakfast in bed."

He smiled and kissed her as he took a sandwich from the tray and handed it to his wife. "Thank you love, I really wanted to make this myself, but it seemed you really didn't want to let me go."

Bellatrix nibbled on her sandwich a bit before she answered. "I had a dream last night that really shook me up, and I needed to feel you close." She said softly as she shifted closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "Do you want to talk about it love?"

She nodded at him. "I do, but after breakfast if you don't mind, it is bound to be a lengthy story and I would hate to let Edi's hard work go to waste."

Fabian nodded and poured them a cup of tea as they quietly ate breakfast, while he also looked at her sporadically to discern a bit of what she was about to tell him, but for the first time, he didn't see anything in her facial expressions or eyes.

After breakfast he floated the tray to a side table and gathered his wife in his arms, making her smile at him. "Can we stay like this for a while. I think I will need all the strength I can muster."

"Of course we can, but you are starting to scare me a little, love. It has been such a long time since I have seen you like this." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Sorry love, but I can't help it. It all seemed so real."

He slowly started rocking them, rubbing her belly with his free hand, hoping to soothe her and their daughters, who were probably picking up on her emotions.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Thank you love. I think I am ready to tell you now. I dreamed of the night of Tom's invasion. I saw all of our friends and family dead, except for you. Tom had captured you and was threatening to kill you to if you didn't kill me and joined him, and what shook me up so much was that you did it too without seemingly a second thought."

He pulled her into a deep kiss before he answered. "Love, I want you to listen closely to me. I would rather throw myself off the Astronomy Tower or endure endless Cruciatus Curses than to ever even think about hurting you. What you mean to me and the things I feel for you cannot properly be put into words. You are my Goddess, the mother of our children, my wife, my one true love and my mate. I could never live without you and the idea of losing you makes me physically ill."

Her eyes filled with tears and fell against him, sobbing her eyes out as she grasped any part of him she could reach. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you, all I know that it just hurts my heart so much to even think about it. Every time you call me your Goddess it sends this warmth through me that I just can't describe. To me such a level of devotion always seemed something out of a fairy tale, but now experiencing it each and every day makes me sometimes feel unworthy of it all, even when you convince me every single day that I do."

He smiled and kissed her again. "And you do. After everything you have been through at Tom's and Rodolphus' hands, you deserve all the love and affection in the world. That is why I treat you like the Goddess that you are."

Bellatrix smiled with tear filled eyes and kissed him as she pushed him down to the mattress again. "Then let your Goddess show her most devoted worshiper how much favor he holds." She said as she slowly started to kiss her way down his body.

Fabian groaned in pleasure from her ministrations, tangling one of his hands in her hair to have some form of contact with his wife.

Bellatrix lost herself in pleasuring her husband, purposely ignoring his raging erection for now. He deserved as much pleasure as he thought she got from him on a daily basis.

"Bella, love, please stop teasing me." He moaned huskily.

She smiled up at him. "But you like it when I tease you, my love. You will get your reward soon."

He groaned loudly as she started licking the tip of his cock teasingly. "Still as delicious as the first time I tasted your cock. Are you ready for your surprise, my love?"

He only nodded and moaned in pleasure as she took his entire cock down her throat in one smooth move, while she also played with his balls, something she had found prolonged his orgasm.

Fabian meanwhile had trouble keeping his composure. He was very well aware that she was using her entire pleasuring repertoire on him, and she was purposely prolonging his orgasm and was doing a very good job of it.

Bellatrix noticed his inner turmoil and smiled at him when she came up for air. "I bet you are bursting already, aren't you love? You will have to wait a little bit longer though." She said sultrily.

He groaned and grasped at the sheets as she slowly kissed her way back up his body before finally slipping his cock inside of her. His hands immediately grasped her hips as she started to ride him, bending down to kiss him passionately. "I wanted to tease you a bit more, but I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to feel you inside of me again."

He smiled and kissed her. "I think I will add seduction to your Goddess title." He said before he took one of her nipples between his lips.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and pushed him closer to her breasts. "I think you deserve a new title as well, your attentions are worthy of godhood, so if I am your Goddess, then you are my God. I love you Fabian."

"And I love you, Bella, now and forever." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and slowly picked up her rhythm, while kissing her husband deeply.

Fabian moaned into her mouth as they leisurely explored each other again, no words needing to be said between them as they drew closer to their climax.

"Do you have any idea how amazingly hot you look when you're riding me like that, my love?" He asked huskily.

She smiled and kissed him. "I think I have a general idea, since you look equally hot when I see you lying like this, but I can feel you are close to cumming, and honestly so am I, so I was hoping you would fulfill one of my wishes."

"Anything for you, my love." He said with a groan.

She smirked and kissed him softly. "Spray my tits with your cum, my love. It has been so long since I have been coated in your first load of the day."

He only nodded as she slowly got off him, while he tried very hard not to cum inside of her.

When they had both assumed their positions, it barely took two jerks before he moaned out his orgasm, coating her breasts with several thick ropes of cum, which made her moan loudly.

When he had shot his load, Bellatrix wasted little time in sucking the last drops of his seed from his softening cock, making him shiver in post orgasmic bliss, and only when she was sure she had every drop she smiled up at him. "That was an amazing way to wake up, wouldn't you say love?"

He nodded and kissed her softly. "It was, and I think a perfect way to finish it would be a nice shower together."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded before he picked her up in bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, where they spent another hour getting each other clean.

…

Later that afternoon a freshly showered Bellatrix and Fabian made their way to the Headmistress' office together with Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora since they had been asked by the Headmistress to destroy one of Tom's Horcruxes today.

"You two sure took your time together this morning, did you just sleep in or did you have similar troubles as we did?" Fleur asked with a smile.

He smiled at his sister. "I think you can hazard a guess, sis. We were a bit preoccupied with each other, although it started innocent enough."

Fleur smiled at that. "It usually does, doesn't it?"

He only nodded at her. "Usually we're just in the mood for something a bit more amorous, but today I just wanted to make breakfast for my beautiful bride, but since she was clinging to me like a koala, I asked Edi to make it for us."

"I still think it is appalling to own elves, even if you treat them as family." Hermione said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at the brunette. "I don't own Edi, Hermione. She is paid well for her services and chooses to work for our family, as does Jupi I might add."

"I know, and I was not specifically talking about Edi and Jupi, but about House-Elves in general." Hermione said softly.

"Maybe in the future there are opportunities for you in the Ministry, I am sure Kingsley will jump at the opportunity to have you there, and I happen to know that the Department for the Care of Magical Creatures is one that Kingsley desperately wants to change, but he lacks a person to lead that Department. I really think that you could be the one to lead it." Nymphadora said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "I'll talk to Kingsley about it at some point, first I want to finish my education."

"We know love, it is just a thing to think about when you've graduated." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled as they arrived at the staircase to the Headmistress' office. "The Headmistress is expecting you, please continue on up." The gargoyle said kindly, which was another new one for them.

"That's a new one. I have never known that gargoyle to be so kind to students." Fabian said softly.

"That is one of the things I first changed when I became Headmistress, Mr. Black. The gargoyle reflects the school's Headmaster or Headmistress and I intend to let it be one of the changes that I intend to bring to the school." McGonagall said from the doorway to her office.

They all smiled at her as they were ushered into the office. "Welcome everyone, I'm glad you were able to make time for me today."

"We will gladly make time for you Headmistress. You have done so much for us and have permitted us so much over the years that we are glad to help in any way we can." Hermione said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at them. "Still, it is Sunday and I hate encroaching on your free time like I am."

"It is good for us to have something to do on the weekends, otherwise we would be otherwise engaged for two days." Fabian said with a smile.

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at that. "Mr. Black, I have changed your diapers when you were a baby, I do not need to know about your bedroom exploits with your wife."

Fabian blushed a little at that as he was pulled into Bella's side, who shared a smile with the Headmistress.

McGonagall smiled at her and then turned to the pedestal in the center of the room. "For today I have prepared Ravenclaw's Diadem, and if it goes well with the five of you, we'll do the others in the coming month. I think it would be good to have some rest between the destruction of these things, I can only imagine the amount of power it must take to destroy them."

"I think between the five of us we will be fine. Thank to Fleur's heritage and our mating bond we have become much more powerful, and I know the same goes for Fabian and Bellatrix." Nymphadora said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that. "Then there I no time like the present to test this, and if something even appears to go wrong I will be right here to help.

They all nodded and gathered around the pedestal, both couples summoning their purest magic before focusing it on the Diadem while McGonagall watched what happened.

Without conscious thought they took each other's hands as their magic washed over the Diadem, from which a black mist arose with two bright red eye shapes in the center of it. "Foolish children, one will not make a difference. I will live forever and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Tom's voice hissed at them.

No one said anything but instead they kept focusing their magic on the spirit, which dissipated with a loud scream.

Once the last bit of smoke had dissipated they opened their eyes and let out a combined breath of relief, seeing that the Diadem once again gleamed and sparkled like it was only forged yesterday.

They then sat back down on the couch, all five of them looking utterly exhausted. "I can see this has taken a lot out of you, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I think after a glass of water and a bit of rest we'll be fine. If there are any side effects we will let you know." Bellatrix said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded and summoned a tray with five glasses of water. "You have done admirably today, we have taken a step towards winning this war before it can even start. Tom will not know what hit him by the time he will try and invade the school."

"We will do everything in our power to prevent him from invading the school. The sanctity of Hogwarts shall not be destroyed by a megalomaniac." Hermione said with determination.

"I expected such an answer from you, Ms. Granger, and after destroying the next Horcrux in two weeks, we will be another step closer, and Severus has informed me that Tom is planning his invasion for the new year, and that his Death Eaters are working tirelessly to gather forces beyond witches and wizards." McGonagall said softly.

They all nodded at that. "We'll be ready for anything he can throw at us. The battle last year was a very good learning curve for most people. We know what to expect from him and can improvise our way through the rest. Our family especially knows how to keep each other and our friends safe, and we will do everything in our power to keep everyone safe." Fabian said with a smile as he pulled Bellatrix close.

McGonagall smiled at them. "I'm sure you will, but I have take enough of your free Sunday, I have to think about what to do with the Diadem now that it is restored."

They all nodded and smiled at her. "Then we wish you a good day, Headmistress and we shall see you soon." Hermione said as they stood and took their leave.

…

While Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora made their way back to their room, Fabian and Bellatrix decided to take a walk outside, since the weather was still nice enough to do so.

Of course their destination was predetermined and as they walked to their secret corned of the Black Lake, and Bellatrix knew exactly what she was going to do when they got there.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asked softly as he noticed she was wearing that typical dreamy smile of hers.

"Nothing much love, just thinking about our baby girls a bit." She said softly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How I sometimes wish we could meet them already, even though I know it is safer the way things are now."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded as she rubbed her growing belly. "You're of course right love, our girls deserve to grow up in peaceful and loving environment."

Fabian kissed her softly as he pushed away the branches that hid their alcove, and once they were sufficiently hidden, Bella pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her breasts and belly, which made him smile at her. "Isn't this a bit much love?" He asked as he settled into her side.

"It feels so good though. The girls are a bit fussy and giving them a bit of freedom to move is a good thing." She said as she leaned against their tree.

He smiled and rubbed her belly softly. "Perhaps they need both Mommy and Daddy close to settle down again, but you won't hear me complaining in the slightest, I always enjoy looking at your body."

She blushed and kissed him softly. "I figured you wouldn't, but I do hope we can share such a moment for once without fucking each other senseless, I'm still quite sensitive from this morning."

"That is your own fault though. Your teasing this morning was well beyond the norm for us." He said with a loving smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It was the only appropriate response to such a lovely breakfast, and we were long overdue for such a teasing round of sex."

Fabian nodded and rested his head against her breasts, which he swore had become bigger in the last few weeks. "I just love the fact that your breasts have become bigger, my love."

She giggled at that. "My body is preparing for motherhood, so it makes sense that my breasts are starting to fill with milk. Mother's milk is always better than that formula Muggle's created or those substitute potions that are growing in popularity, and I think we both want the best for our little girls."

"That we do, they will want for nothing their entire lives. They will know only love and will never have to live in fear. They will grow up with a loving family, like it should be." He said as he softly rubbed her belly.

Bellatrix smiled as the girls settled themselves as well, which they always seemed to do when her husband was close. "I don't know how, but every time you are close to me, the girls settle down. It's almost like they know when you are there."

He smiled at that. "With the way they were conceived and our Bond, I would not be surprised that they feel exactly what we do and act accordingly."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "That I know they do, and I can only imagine how it will be in a couple of years when they start talking. I think they will those twins that don't need words to communicate, just a look between them will be enough."

Fabian smiled at that before kissing her softly. "We will need to learn what those looks mean if that happens, it will help us when they get older, and it will help us understand our daughters better."

"I personally think that our daughters will be very open and honest with us, and in return I feel we should do the same. They will be strong girls, they come from our genes after all." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded at that. "That will mean they will be quite the handful in their early years."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "That they will, but we will be able to handle it, especially when we have the help of our family. Eliza will give us plenty of pointers on handling any tantrums, although I think those will be rare."

"We'll see, my love. We still have plenty of time to decide on their upbringing. We have at least seven months before the sleepless nights begin." He said with a soft smile before placing a soft kiss on her breast.

"Don't start now love. I'm still a bit tired." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then how about we go back to our room and I draw us up a hot bath, followed by me giving my beautiful wife a loving massage?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I would never say no to you wanting to pamper me, my love."

Fabian helped her up and hooked his arm through hers, the two walking back to the Castle with a smile.

…

When they were back in their bedroom and after an early dinner, Fabian prepared a bath just the way his wife liked it, hot and with plenty of bath salts, mixed in such a way that it created a lovely scent that relaxed her tremendously.

Bellatrix was waiting patiently in the bedroom until he would come and get her. She had already undressed and smiled dreamily as she rubbed her slowly glowing belly. "Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you, my sweets. You will know nothing but love in your lives."

She felt a bit of a flutter in her belly and gasped a little. Feeling them move was one thing, but feeling them respond to her words was another and she couldn't help herself as she softly started sobbing.

As if summoned Fabian was by her side in an instant, taking her hands in his own. "What's wrong love?" He asked softly.

She smiled through her tears. "Just hormones, love, nothing to worry about. I was talking to the girls while you get the bath ready and for the first time they sort of responded."

He smiled and kissed her tears away before he kissed her belly. "You girls never stop to amaze us. We really can't wait to meet you two."

Again there was a slight flutter and Fabian felt it against his hand, which made him smile brightly as he picked her up in bridal style. "Your bath awaits, my Goddess. Is there anything I can do for you while you soak your pains away?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I would just like to have you close. Will you stay with me?"

He nodded and kissed her softly as he lowered her in the tub, having already taken off his shirt before he went to get her. "You know there are few places I would rather be than by your side, but I do have a question though. How are you feeling after today? I can imagine a lot of things came back."

She smiled and squeezed his hand with a content sigh. "Honestly, nothing negative came back today. All I could think of was our future and that of our daughters. He has no more power over me anymore, only one man does, and that man is you."

"You hold similar power over me, my love, and I'm glad you are okay. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't." He said as he kissed her hand lovingly.

Bellatrix blushed from the gesture and relaxed. "Morgana how I needed this. It seems the girls are really sapping my energy already."

"After what we have done today, I am not surprised that you are tired. Perhaps tomorrow you could ask Madame Pomfrey to give you a check up, just to be sure." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I will, I am a bit worried about what using so much magic could have done to the girls."

He smiled at her. "Since it was pure white magic, I am not as worried, but it still won't hurt to check."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded, letting her troubles soak away in the warm water, while her husband waited on her hand and foot, with the only exception being that he wouldn't bring her a glass of wine, which she craved at the moment.

After her bath and drying off, Fabian carried her back to the bedroom, still fully intent on giving her the massage she deserved.

As he gently laid her down on the bed, he encountered a problem. Because she was showing a bit, it was getting harder for her to lie down on her stomach. "You don't have to give me a massage my love, that bath did a wonderful job at reducing my stress already." She said sleepily.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Are you absolutely sure, my love, I don't mind improvising a bit.

She smiled at him. "I am sure love. While I love your massages I don't think I can feel anymore relaxed than I feel right now, although I wouldn't mind cuddling up to you tonight."

Fabian smiled and rendered himself naked with a flick of his hand before crawling into bed with her and gathering her in his arms. "You know I will never object to that, my love."

Bellatrix smiled and turned in his arms so she could kiss him. "You're so sweet for doing this for me today, and it seems our daughters agree with this as well.

He smiled and caressed her belly. "It seems our daughters really pick up on our emotions already. I can't even feel them moving now."

"They are probably asleep, my love, like we should. You have a busy day of classes tomorrow." Bellatrix said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "You're right of course. I wouldn't want to be late with my mothers and Aunt teaching classes."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him a last time before cuddling into him. "Sweet dreams, my love."

"Sweet dreams to you too, my Goddess, do you promise to see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"I will, my love." She said before they fell asleep.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up to an empty bed, but he could hear the shower running and the angelic humming of his wife.

Noticing that he only had a little while before breakfast, he scribbled a quick note to his wife and got dressed for the day, making sure he looked his best for today, his mothers expected that from him after all.

As he stepped into the living room, he saw the smiling faces of his sisters. "Good morning Fabian, ready for another day of classes?" Luna asked with a smile.

He nodded and hugged them. "Where is Hermione? Already in the Great Hall?"

The two blondes nodded and smiled. "Yes, she left about five minutes ago, much to the chagrin of her mates." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"I can imagine that, but I think they will find a kindred spirit in Bella, perhaps they want to accompany her to Madame Pomfrey."

"Is there something wrong with Bellatrix?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and shook his head. "No there isn't Lu, we are just worried about the impact yesterday may have had on our girls."

Luna and Gabrielle smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that she's okay. We worry about her as well."

He smiled and hooked his arms through theirs. "If there was something wrong, we would have felt it through our Bond, but what do you girls say to making our way to the Great Hall, we have a busy day today."

The two girls nodded and smiled as they walked through the Halls towards the Great Hall, ready for another day of classes.


	23. Clarity

**Save Me**

 **C23: Clarity**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few weeks later after destroying another one of Tom's Horcruxes, this time Helga Hufflepuffs Cup, Fabian and Bella found themselves in the Infirmary, ready for another check-up after destroying one of those Dark items.

The last time had shown that the girls had grown a little bit faster than they should, and they wondered if that is what would happen every time they destroyed one of Tom's Horcruxes.

Bellatrix was lying on the bed, a soft smile gracing her face as Fabian held her hand loosely in his own. "You're nervous love, I can feel it." She said softly.

He only smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course I am, I worry about you and our girls every single day, even more so when something like this has happened."

Bellatrix smiled up at him, squeezing his hand softly. "I'm okay love, and I can feel the girls are too."

He nodded and kissed her again as Madame Pomfrey walked up to them. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Black, how are you doing today?" She asked with a kind smile.

"We're doing well Poppy, thank you for asking, and by the feel of it so are the little ones." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I would believe you are right, your vitals look good and it seems their growth of last time was only a one time occurrence, they are right on their regular growth pattern again. Would you two like to listen to their heartbeats?"

They nodded at her. "We would love to." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in an intricate pattern and touched the tip of it to Bellatrix's exposed belly and soon they three could hear two distinct and strong heartbeats.

Both Fabian and Bellatrix gasped softly and squeezed each other's hands. "It's so beautiful." Fabian said in a whisper.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at them. "It is, isn't it. It has been a long time since I had the privilege to use this spell for a pregnant couple, and it never fails to get this reaction. I consider it one of the best perks of my work."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, this has already been the highlight of our day." Fabian said softly, still enraptured with the steady sounds of their daughter's heartbeats.

The nurse smiled at him. "I can imagine that Mr. Black, but due to the nature of your Bond with Bellatrix, I would like to see you both weekly as from next month. I want to keep a very close eye on your pregnancy. For now keep an eye on your diet and make sure to drink plenty of water. You should also start developing your cravings soon, and my advice is as long as they are safe, you should give in to them. It will make your pregnancy easier."

"Thank you Poppy, I will follow your advice to the letter."

The nurse nodded as Bellatrix pulled down her shirt and put her robes back on, waving them goodbye as they left the Infirmary.

As they walked back to their room they felt the change in the atmosphere, it felt foreboding, like everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop, which was probably right at this moment. They had yet to hear from Severus when Tom wanted to invade and it played on their nerves a bit.

Fabian especially had a tense look on his face, and it didn't go unnoticed by his wife. "Are you okay love? You seem tense." She asked softly.

He only nodded and kissed her softly. "That's because I am nervous. It has been too quiet from Tom's end recently, and with two more of his Horcruxes destroyed, there is no telling what he is going to do now, or when, and that scares me a little."

She smiled and pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. "You don't have to be scared of anything my love. We are going to get through this and Tom will get everything he deserves. There is no point in getting worked up over things that might be months away."

He moaned into her mouth and pulled her leg up so he could pull her closer. "I don't even know if I want to be a part of that final battle anymore. I have always seen it as my duty, you know that, but if he attacks when you are nine months pregnant, or the girls have already been born, I need to be close to you three and protect you, because that is what a loving husband and father should do."

"Does that mean you would be okay with your sisters and their mates getting hurt?" She asked softly, knowing where this was probably heading and what would follow it.

"Of course I would not be okay with that, and I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening, but you know my first priority will always be you." He said softly.

Bellatrix sighed softly at that. "You don't have to do everything alone anymore. I know it has been you and Luna against the world for a long time, but our entire family will be present for this fight. We will all keep each other safe, so there is really no point for you to worry over this all by yourself. You've got three sisters a cousin and your best friend in the same room that you can talk to, not to mention your wife."

"I know, but it is so hard to break those old habits. I know I can talk to them, but I just know this will spark an argument. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them, especially Luna, but I know realistically they will be right there at the front lines with Harry and Draco, and that scares me, let alone what it does to me to even think if anything happens to you. I will actually lose the will to live if I lost you." He said as he teared up.

She kissed him deeply, a promise more than anything else. "Now you listen here Fabian Black, we promised each other a lot of things when we got married, and that included a now and forever at some point. We will continue to drive each other crazy for many years to come and no one will screw with our happiness. You are not alone, not now, and not in the future."

He nodded and kissed her, not knowing how else to deal with the influx of emotions.

"Ehem, would you two mind keeping such activities for your bedroom, we wouldn't want anyone to think Cissa and I raised a sex addict." Eliza said with a smile.

They broke apart slightly and smiled at her. "Hey Mum, I mean, Professor Black." He said with a slight blush.

Eliza smiled at him. "Good afternoon sweetie. How has your day been?" She asked softly.

"It went well. We got to hear their hearts for the first time. It was amazing." He said with a dreamy smile.

Eliza smiled at them. "I can imagine, but I am sure that could not have been the reason your wife had you pushed up against the wall of the Castle."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "There was a good reason and we weren't doing anything your other son and girlfriend haven't done a thousand times before in similar situations. You know perfectly well that Fabian and I know decorum and do not tear each other's clothes off at every opportunity, but it is impossible for us to keep away from each other with these kind of emotions running through us."

Eliza only smiled at them. "I know, but you know I can't show favoritism to my sons and daughters."

They both nodded and gave her a quick hug before they made their way to their room, holding hands the entire way.

…

When they entered their room the only people that were there were Gabrielle and Luna. "You go and have a talk with your sisters, I'm going to take a quick shower." Bellatrix whispered in his ear.

Fabian nodded and kissed her cheek before making his way over to his sisters, Gabrielle immediately knowing that her brother and girlfriend had something important to discuss.

Luna noticed it too and gave Gabrielle a quick kiss as Fabian took a seat next to her. "What's wrong Fabian, you look like you want to talk to me about something."

He smiled at her. "You know me almost better than my wife does. You're right, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You know that Tom will invade this year, and as much as I want to keep everyone safe, Bellatrix had some very good arguments why I shouldn't try to do this alone. I know we argued a lot about this particular subject, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to keep you and Gabby from this fight. I had no right to do that."

Luna smiled at her brother. "Thank you for apologizing Fabian, but I should apologize too. Like you always want to protect Bellatrix, me and Gabrielle, so do we want to protect you too. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or Bellatrix. I want to do my part for our family and I would be devastated if something happened to anyone of our family. I was being stubborn in this and I am sorry."

"We're both pretty stubborn at times, and I think our significant others know this as well. You have always brought out the best in me, and I know that will never change. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you or Gabrielle, and to be very honest, I don't think I will be participating in the fight as much as I used to want. I have a wife and two unborn children to consider and I would actually kill myself if something happened to Bellatrix or the girls." He said softly.

Luna hugged him tightly. "You and Bellatrix are doing plenty already by helping Fleur, Hermione and Dora destroy his Horcruxes. I know you want revenge against the Death Eaters for what they did to Bellatrix, but it will help no one if you get seriously injured in that revenge. The best thing we can do is do the work behind the scenes and help our friends win this for all of us."

He nodded and hugged her back, smiling as he felt her relax against him. "Thank you for always being there for me Luna. I don't know how I would have survived without you all these years."

"The same goes for me. You have protected me all these years and I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that." She said softly.

"Luna, my sweet Moon, you are my sister, you don't need to thank me for things that come natural. I will always protect you from ignorant people." He said with a kind smile.

She kissed his cheek softly and cuddled into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Will Bellatrix be okay with this Fabian? I wouldn't want to upset her."

They heard a giggle as Bellatrix joined them. "If you are willing to share your brother, I am more than okay with it. I know you two have always been and will always be close. I accepted that fact well before Fabian and I got married. You will be the only woman I will never feel jealous of."

Luna smiled and repositioned herself so Bellatrix could lie against his other shoulder. "How were the girls. Was everything alright?" She asked with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix nodded at her. "We heard their heartbeats for the first time, and it was amazing to hear it so clearly."

"I can imagine that. We can't wait to meet them." Luna said dreamily.

Bellatrix smiled at that as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "We are beyond excited to meet them as well, I can already feel them moving around so much whenever Fabian and I are at peace. It's almost like they want to comfort us already."

Fabian smiled at that as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure they do, my love, and we in turn make sure they will have a world they can grow up in, with all the safety and love we can provide for them."

His wife only nodded as she cuddled into him. "And don't forget Fabe. The entire family will provide the same thing for them. They will want for nothing their entire lives." Luna said softly.

He only smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know Lulu. And I will try my best to be a bit more open with my concerns. Bella was right, I am not alone anymore, nor have I ever been. I just always felt like I had to do everything myself."

Both Luna and Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek, giggling at his blush. "You're so cute when you blush, Fabe." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

His blush darkened a bit as he hid his face in Bella's hair, much to the amusement of his wife. "Why are you so embarrassed, love? It's not like you to be so easily embarrassed by us."

"I don't know, it's like my mind can't play catch up with everything happening right now, and thus I can't keep my composure around those I care about." He said with a slight pout.

The two women shared a look at that, a bit of worry in their features as Bellatrix pulled him into her lap. "What's really bothering you love? I can feel you are contemplating something."

He sighed and cuddled into her, one hand coming to rest on her belly. "I'm worried about what will actually happen when Tom invades. We can plan all we want, but I just have this feeling that everything will go to shit and all our plans will count for nothing in the end."

Bellatrix and Luna both hugged him. "Listen here love, we've talked about this before your mother interrupted us. You are not alone anymore. We'll leave the planning to Hermione, Fleur and Dora, who will be much closer to the action than we will be, like we agreed upon. I have a feeling our little girls will want to come into this world a bit earlier than planned, so we will probably have other things on our mind. We have to protect them from Tom and his assholes."

He nodded and rested his head against her shoulder. "And don't forget Fabe, you can still make sure no one gets hurt by helping everyone prepare, which I know you want to." Luna said softly.

He only nodded at that, but Bellatrix felt there was something more to it, something he couldn't tell Luna. "I can see you're exhausted, my love. How about we take a nap before dinner?" She asked softly.

Fabian nodded and almost mechanically walked towards the bedroom. "There is something he can't tell you because he is scared how it will affect you. I'll try and make him feel better."

Luna smiled at her sister-in-law. "I know, we usually tell each other everything, but I know there are some things he won't tell me because he can only tell you those things. Please don't try to pull it from him, because he won't say anything if he doesn't want to. He can be quite stubborn." Luna said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and hugged the young blonde tightly before following her husband into their bedroom.

…

When she stepped through the door she saw a sight she thought she would never see. Her husband was lying on top of the covers and was crying his eyes out, and for the first time in a very long time her Aunt instincts kicked in.

She made her way to the bed and gathered in her arms rocking him slowly. "What's really bothering you love. It's not like you to be so emotional out of the blue."

He shrugged and buried his head in her neck, nuzzling the scar of her mark. He felt like every bit of his control was slipping from his grasp and that only Bellatrix could anchor his sanity to the present, and so he clutched at her with everything he had.

Bellatrix felt through their Bond how he was descending into madness but she couldn't understand why it was happening all of a sudden.

She flicked her hand and disrobed them before she picked him up bridal style and carried him towards the bathroom, hoping a soak in their hot tub would help him settle down a bit, and if it didn't she would have to ask her sister what to do.

As she lowered them into the tub, he immediately settled against her side, one hand still firmly on her belly as he kept sobbing. "Love, what is really bothering you, you're scaring me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you, but I really don't know what is happening. In my mind it just feels like a complete whirlwind. Nothing makes sense anymore. All I know for sure is my love for you." He said softly.

Wanting to try something, she put on hand on the side of his head, focusing on their Bond to help her lover. She felt the chaos in his mind and the source felt familiar somehow.

She then touched her forehead to his and kissed him softly as she tried to pinpoint the source. It felt dark and immediately she recognized the signature, and she knew she couldn't do this by herself. This required his sisters and cousin as well. "Stay right here love, I'll be right back."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself as she quickly donned a robe and made her way to the bedroom of Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora.

She knocked frantically and sighed in relief when Fleur opened the door. "What's wrong Bella?" The blonde asked worried.

"It's Fabian, there is something inside of him that is causing him pain, a piece of Robert that I can't remove by myself. I need you three to help me make him feel better." She said softly.

Fleur only nodded and closed the door for a moment, opening it a minute later showing Hermione and Nymphadora in colorful robes, the three following the raven haired witch to the bathroom of their bedroom, where they found a still lightly sobbing Fabian with his arms wrapped around himself.

Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora gathered around the hot tub holding hands while Bellatrix got back in, cradling her young lover close to her bosom.

Soon a white light filled the room and engulfed the pair, and they could clearly see how dark particles floated from Fabian's shaking form before they disintegrated.

Once nothing more seemed to come out of him and he had stopped shaking, the three let go of each other, sitting down at the edge of the hut tub. "Are you okay brother?" Fleur asked softly.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I am, thank you Fleur. I don't know what came over me."

The three smiled and kissed the top of his head. "The important thing is that you're okay again. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Take this night with your wife to talk about things." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded, not wanting to get them wet by hugging them.

Bellatrix mouthed a thank you to them as they left the room, turning to the now relaxed form of her husband. "You really scared me love. I didn't know how to fix things for once."

"I'm sorry to have worried you love, I really didn't mean to. It was almost as if my actions were not my own." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him against her. "That's because they probably weren't. I found hidden inside you some influence of Robert. It must have lain dormant since you stripped him of his magic."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I am glad you and my sisters got it out of me. Will you let me thank you first, my love?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him softly. "Of course you may, but first we are going to soak our troubles away for at least an hour. Your daughters started to become a bit fussy with all these emotions rolling around."

He smiled at that. "Then will you at least switch places with me so that you can lie against me and I can hold you and our daughters?"

She nodded again and kissed him softly before switching places with him, relaxing against his strong body with a smile, sighing contently as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

He kept gently stroking her belly and placed soft kisses against her neck, reaffirming their Bond again. Even without his magic, his father had almost found away to damage it. "I love you Bella. Now and forever."

She smiled at him. "I know you do, you show me every day. I love you too Fabian."

He nuzzled her scar and lovingly kissed it. "How did you know it was a piece of Robert that was inside of me love?" He asked softly.

She moaned softly from the intimate contact and smiled at him. "It felt familiar when I felt it inside of you. Apparently I can feel something like that with intimate contact."

He smiled at that. "It seems there are several aspects of our Bond that we never knew about. Should we be worried about these developments?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I don't think we should. We can always do some more research once Christmas break rolls around."

Fabian nodded and kissed her neck as he relaxed, and he could feel his wife doing the same against him.

About an hour later they were back in bed, cuddled up together and trading soft kissing amongst each other. "I believe I made you a promise in the tub, love." He said huskily.

She smirked at him. "I believe you did, but are you willing to work for it. I'm feeling a bit depraved from intimate contact with you today, so I would really like to do some things for you first."

"Like you have to ask, my love." He said with a smile.

"Then get on all fours and trust me, you'll love this." She whispered in his ear.

Figuring it was something similar to what they had done at home, he quickly complied, groaning softly as Bellatrix softly stroked his ass cheeks. "This will be a bit different from last time, but I think you will love it none the less, afterwards I'm yours to do with as you please." She said before sucking one finger into her mouth and casting her cleansing and lubrication charms.

She then kissed both cheeks lovingly before placing kisses around his rosebud, getting lovely groans from her husband as she slowly stroked his cock with her other hand. She wanted him to last until her big finale, and knew he would last a long time with the pace she had set.

Slowly she introduced her lubricated finger to the equation, drawing slow circles around his tight hole, probing it ever so often, again getting lovely groans from her husband, who was even slowly gyrating his hips into her hand.

Figuring he was ready for her surprise, she once again sucked her finger into her mouth, making it wet enough for her surprise. She then slowly probed his asshole, slipping her finger in with a smile as she found his prostrate.

Fabian groaned loudly and arched his back while his wife kept stimulating his prostate. "Morgana that feels amazing. I never thought I could enjoy something like this."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I have been planning this for weeks. Ever since I gave you that rimjob at home, I wanted to see how far we could take this, and before you ask, no I will never put anything bigger than my finger up your butt."

He smiled back at her and groaned as he exploded in her hand, Bellatrix milking him with expert movements.

When he stopped shaking, Bellatrix kissed her way up his back, lying down beside him with a smile. "Did you enjoy yourself, my love?" She asked softly.

Fabian only nodded and kissed her, quickly continuing his way down her body, as always paying special attention to her nipples, which he knew kept getting more sensitive by the day.

He then nuzzled his nose in the trimmed bush of her pubic hair, getting a load moan from his wife. "Love, please stop teasing me." She said with a plea.

He smirked at her and kissed her just above her clit. "In a bit, my love. I just want us to take our time. A Goddess needs to be worshiped properly after all.

She moaned again as he started eating her out with slow and deliberate strokes of his tongue.

When he felt that his wife was on the edge of her orgasm, he placed a last kiss just above her clit before sliding his throbbing cock into her wet heat, making her moan even louder.

"Sweet Morgana Fabe, I thought I was losing my mind for a moment. It feels so good to feel you inside of me again."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "And it feels amazing to feel your tight pussy around me, my love.

"That's because you have brought me so close to the edge, my love. I'm so close to cumming." She said with a moan.

"Then let go, my love, I can't hold it much longer." He said before kissing her.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close as she moaned into his mouth as she came, moans that were only prolonged by his own orgasm. She loved it when he shot every drop of his seed inside of her, and ever since they had found out they were pregnant, he had some trouble finishing anywhere else, which she was more than okay with.

They made out for minutes after coming down from their orgasmic highs, only breaking their kiss for need of air. "That was amazing love. It has been awhile since you gave me multiple orgasms."

He smiled and cuddled up to her. "It was my pleasure to pleasure you, my love.."

Bellatrix kissed the top of his head. "I know you do, which is part of the reason I am pregnant right now, and it seems our little girls have settled down too."

"I'm glad for that, but I still feel bad for making you worry." He said softly.

"That wasn't your fault, my love. You could not have known this would happen, hell, I don't think anyone would have expected that a part of Robert's magic would attach itself to you." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I could have known if I had read the book better."

Bellatrix smiled sweetly and pulled his head to her breasts. "There was a reason that spell was so well hidden even in our library. Can I trust you not to use this again?"

He nodded and kissed her softly before relaxing against her, both of them falling asleep soon after.

…

The following morning the two lovers were woken up by a soft knock on the door, but being to content to get up, Bellatrix simply flicked her hand to open the door, revealing Eliza and Narcissa, wearing smiles on their faces. "Good morning lovebirds. I see you two had a wild night judging by your hair." Narcissa said with a giggle.

"Oh shush Cissa. We had a bit of a rough night." Bellatrix said as she waved off her sister.

Both women smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "We heard what happened from Fleur and Luna. Are you two okay?" Eliza asked kindly.

Both Fabian and Bellatrix nodded at that. "We are now. Fleur, Hermione and Dora made sure any traces of Robert's magic were eradicated."

"I told you that it was dangerous to meddle around with that book, Fabian. I hope you learned not to do so again in the future." Eliza said softly.

He nodded at his mother. "I know, and it still wasn't a conscious decision to even use it in the first place. My Bond just reacted when I saw Robert preparing that Killing Curse, but apparently it didn't want me to stoop to his level, so it chose the most permanent non-lethal method. I never intended to use it, and will fight my urges to ever using it again."

The three women smiled at him. "I know you speak the truth because I remember feeling the same, and as we discussed at length last night, we will work from behind the scenes to help everyone win this." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He kissed her softly and relaxed against her. "We actually came with news, so if you could refrain from falling asleep, it would be appreciated, sweetie." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian nodded and rested his head a bit more neutrally on his wife's shoulder, making the three women smile at him. "We received news from Severus. Tom has gone mad and has pushed his plans forward. He plans to invade within a month but is planning everything on a single assault on the school. If we act swiftly, we can stop even that from happening."

"Who else knows about this. Has McGonagall been informed?" Fabian asked as he sat up a bit.

Narcissa smiled at that. "She does, and most of the teachers know. McGonagall is planning to make an official statement tonight at dinner, as well as a start of a plan. She will steer on an ultimate defense and give everyone willing a chance to weigh in."

Fabian and Bellatrix nodded at that. "That's a rather good plan, since he doesn't have that much of his faithfuls left. But it means we will have to hurry in destroying those Horcruxes of his."

"Actually, we came with news on those. Severus mentioned that Tom is at his weakest, and that his Horcruxes have suffered because of it. Harry had the brilliant idea to strike Slytherin's Locket with the Sword of Gryffindor, and destroyed it. Only the one inside of him and that snake of his remain. Severus confirmed it to be his last recently." Eliza said with a smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "That is good news. If we can find a way to destroy His connection with Harry we'll be ready for Tom."

Eliza and Narcissa nodded at that. "I am sure you two together with Hermione, Fleur and Dora will find a way to destroy that connection."

They nodded at them. "We'll have a talk with them about this soon. If all goes well, we can destroy it next week." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled and kissed them on the top of their heads. "That's fine, we'll leave you to your day. But we would appreciate it if you two would show yourselves at dinner tonight. It will be important for everyone."

Again they nodded and gave them a quick hug, Bellatrix for the first time shedding some of the sheets to do so. "I see pregnancy is already changing your body a bit, sister. Your nipples have become a bit darker." Narcissa said with a smile.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "They seem to be a lot more active too, especially in the mornings."

The two women smiled at that. "Well, you two might want to get used to that. Early mornings are bound to be a part of your life for at least some time."

The two groaned at that. "We know, and we are trying to be better about our mornings, but it takes time." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at them. "Then we'll leave you two to wake up properly. We'll see you tonight."

They only nodded and relaxed against each other again, falling asleep for a bit longer as they processed the information they had just heard.


	24. Planning Stage

**Save Me**

 **C24: Planning Stage**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Two weeks later Fabian and Bellatrix were relaxing in their room, both of them more than content to stay like this for the entire day when there was a knock on the door. "Fabe, Bella, are you two decent?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

Fabian merely flicked his hand to open it, far to comfortable in resting against his lover, Hermione peaking around the corner before she entered.

"Why are you so careful sis. Would I really open the door like that if we were busy?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled and took a seat across from them. "I suppose you wouldn't with Bella's pregnancy."

"Indeed he wouldn't, because my husband knows exactly what will happen then." Bellatrix said with a wink to her lover.

Hermione giggled at that. "You two really are adorable together, but I actually came with news. We managed to destroy the Horcrux in Harry's scar and are going to prepare for the battle now, and we would appreciate it if you two could give some advice."

They both nodded at her. "We would love to give you all some advice, the fact that neither of us are going to be participating in this battle does not mean that we don't want to be involved." Bellatrix said as she rested a protective hand over her belly, which was quickly joined by one of Fabian's.

"We've scheduled a meeting with the Order here at school in two days, after classes end so that everyone is on the same page." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at her and nodded at her. "We'll be there of course, wouldn't want to miss anything."

Hermione smiled at them. "So, how have you two been. It's been a while since we talked."

Fabian smiled at his sister. "I know, we've all been so caught up in everything that it has fallen to the background a bit, but we are doing well, the girls are healthy and growing steadily, and my darling wife keeps getting more beautiful by the day."

Bellatrix blushed at that. "I have to say I agree, Bella. You are positively glowing." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you Hermione, that's sweet of you to say, but your brother enjoys teasing me too much." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione smiled at her. "Perhaps, but in this instance he is right. You are absolutely beautiful, and I like to think that I have gotten a keen eye for beautiful women in the last two years." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix's blush darkened at that. "Should you even be looking at other women, my nieces are very possessive women at times."

"We can all appreciate a womens form, I know that they would say the same if they were here. We love each other deeply and know there is no one alive that can break us apart, so we don't think there is anything wrong with appreciating another woman's beauty." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Then you three are bigger women than I am. I don't think I could cope with Fabian looking at other women, especially not now that I am pregnant."

Hermione smiled and quickly took a seat next to her. "Bella, you two share a bit of a different Bond then Fleur, Dora and I do. Your relationship came together even quicker and therefor is deeper connected than ours. The fact that all those horrible things happened to you beforehand certainly did not help matters. I have never seen or read about a mated couple more devoted to each other than you two are to each other."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged the brunette. "I never thought of it like that, thank you Hermione."

Hermione only smiled at that. "I'm glad to be of assistance, Bellatrix, you two deserve to have as quiet a pregnancy as we can offer you."

"So far it had its ups and downs, but as the girls keep growing and seem to be establish a rhythm, for lack of a better word, we are able to time things a bit better, and the one thing we have both noticed is that when are at peace, they are too, which helps tons too." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled at her. "How amazing it must be to feel your daughters moving around inside of you. I can't wait to feel it for myself."

"Have you three talked about that at all?" Fabian asked with genuine curiosity.

She nodded at him. "We have, and we have decided to try and get pregnant at the same time, that way our children will be born around the same time and will always have someone to talk to, but we really want to wait until we are out of school until we start trying."

He smiled at that. "We intended to do the same thing, but it seems fate has deemed us worthy to be parents already."

Hermione smiled at that. "We feel the same pull as you guys, and as much as we would love to be parents already, we want to wait until it is safe."

Bellatrix smiled at that, having said the exact same words not a few months ago. "We said the same thing after we got married, but we quickly figured that it was pointless to do so. You know better than most how much damage has been done to Tom, and the chances that he will get a victory are slim to none. You shouldn't have to put your life on hold because of the whims of a madman."

Hermione nodded at that. "I know, but we have a lot of plans once I am done with school. It is only one more year and then our first priority will be marriage. We want to do this the right way, befitting our family."

Both Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "I can imagine Fleur and Dora are waiting for that moment with some nerves, neither of them were ever very patient." Fabian said with a smile.

"They still aren't, and I am sure they are planning various ways to propose to me, knowing them they probably made a competition out of it." Hermione said with a smile.

"They have done that since they were little. I have seen them fight over Draco's attention countless times, and even more so when Fabian was born." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "I can just see a little Fleur and Nymphadora screaming and then pouting for not getting to play with their nephew's, given how much they adore Draco and Fabian."

Bellatrix only nodded as she pulled her blushing husband closer, making Hermione smile at him. "Why are you so embarrassed Fabe, do you even remember those things?"

He smiled and nodded. "I remember everything that involved Bellatrix back then. They are my best memories before I saw her again."

Hermione smiled at that. "I can imagine that, but I will leave you two to your afternoon and see what my own mates are up to. We'll see you tonight for dinner."

They both nodded at the brunette before she left, the two again relaxing against each other with a smile.

…

That evening Fabian and Bellatrix made their way to the Great Hall, both of them a bit nervous about what tonight might mean for them all.

As they stepped into the crowded Hall and made their way to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna and Gabrielle had already saved seats for them, Bellatrix pushed herself closer to her lover, a bit nervous of the feeling of so many eyes on her.

Fabian noticed and squeezed her waist softly in reassurance, which made her smile at him. "You don't have to worry love. I will make sure nothing happens to you, and the others are not far away either." He said in a whisper.

She smiled at him as they sat down next to Luna and Gabrielle, who also gave her a supporting smile.

Once everyone was seated the Headmistress walked to the podium, her usual stern look on her face. "Good evening everyone. I shall get right to business and inform everyone of the current situation. We have received word that The Dark Lord is pushing his plans forward and wants to invade the school within two weeks. We as staff have discussed this at length and we have agreed to give everyone willing the opportunity to weigh in on a plan to end this war before it begins. Anyone who wants to pitch in can schedule an appointment with their Head of House, who will then pass it on to me. Your ideas on a piece of parchment are also acceptable. There is a basic plan in place but we would appreciate your input. Are there any questions so far?"

No one raised their hands, but Fabian noticed that Cho Chang was fidgety and almost inconspicuously rubbed her arm, a dark look on her face, like she hadn't slept in a while.

Bellatrix noticed it too and shared a look with her husband. _"It seems Cho is hiding something, could she have gone down the same path as Ron and Bill?"_ She asked mentally.

He nodded at that. _"I think she has, we should discreetly inform Professor Flitwick. I don't trust her not to try something against us or Luna and Gabrielle."_

She nodded and kissed his cheek softly. _"We'll go and talk to him and Minerva after this. They will want to take immediate action."_

He nodded at her as McGonagall once again gathered everyone's attention. "There is one more thing I would like to say before you may all continue your evening. Anyone who is found to be in contact with the Death Eater movement in any way, shape or form will not only face immediate expulsion, but will also be brought in front of the DMLE. We have all seen what happened to Mr. Weasley and his brother last year, and I want to give anyone who thinks it is smart to throw their lot in with the Dark Lord one chance to come clean. It will help your case." She said as she critically eyed her students.

No one stood of course, but Bellatrix saw the look in the Headmistress' eyes that she had her suspicions. _"I think we don't have to do anything love, I know that look all too well."_

" _I know that look too, I have seen it leveled at Harry a few too many times."_ He said mentally.

She smiled and nodded at him as she squeezed his hand under the table. "We should also talk to her about our situation." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "She'll understand and I think she'll allow it, as long as I keep up with my schoolwork, which I don't think will be a problem."

Bellatrix nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to the other things McGonagall had to say.

Once the speech was over and the students started leaving the Great Hall, Bellatrix and Fabian made their way to the Headmistress, who was talking softly with Narcissa, Eliza and Madame Pomfrey. "Just the couple we wanted to see. How are the Mr. and Mrs. Black." McGonagall said with a stoic smile.

"The Mr. and Mrs. Black are doing well. Our little bundles of joy are making their way out into the world after all." Bellatrix said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded at them. "That actually brings me to the reason I wanted to talk to you two. I understand your reluctance to join in the coming battles given your situation. If you can keep up with your classwork, I will allow you to stay with Bellatrix until the threat has passed, starting next week."

They both smiled at that. "Thank you Headmistress, it has indeed been a topic of discussion in the last weeks. As much as I would love to do my part for the school, I know my place is at my wife's side. I could not bear it if something happened to her or our daughters, and while the pregnancy so far has been relatively easy, I worry about the stress the coming fight may put on her and the girls."

"That is why we came to this solution. I know you are a very studious young man and will have no issues keeping up with your schoolwork, and that your wife can easily help you with spells and potions." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

He nodded at that. "Thank you Headmistress, that means a lot to us."

She smiled at them. "Think nothing of it Fabian. I am glad to help you in any way I can. I am your Godmother after all and I see it as my duty to keep you and your wife safe. You two have done so much for the cause already, and you deserve to enjoy the coming months of Bellatrix' pregnancy I all the peace and quiet we can offer."

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at her. "With what you have offered us I don't think that it will be a problem." Bellatrix said with a smile as she rubbed her belly.

Minerva smiled at them. "There was one other thing Headmistress. I have suspicions about Cho Chang. She was very fidgety and nervous when you mentioned the consequences for potential Death Eaters, and we noticed she kept rubbing her arm, and since she has attacked me and Luna before when we were gathering information on the Diadem, I wouldn't put it past her to throw her lot in with Tom after being rejected by Harry and myself on multiple occasions. She has always been spiteful after all." Fabian said softly.

"I know, I will keep a very close eye on her in the coming days. If I see anything out of the ordinary with Ms. Chang, I will take immediate action. I will not let this battle be dictated by luck or traitors." McGonagall said softly.

They nodded at that. "I am sure everything will be fine. Everyone has been more than cooperative, and with most of the Order here, victory will be ours, I just know it." Bellatrix said softly.

McGonagall smiled and nodded at them. "I am sure it will, but I have taken enough of your evening. I will see you tomorrow for class."

Fabian nodded and gave his smiling mothers a quick hug before he and Bellatrix made their way back to their bedroom, both of them so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

"This is where this ends, you bastard. You will pay for everything you have done!" Cho screamed as she jumped from a hidden alcove and leveled her wand at them.

"If you really think that you can win this, you are sorely mistaken Cho."

She smirked at him. "I know I can win this, because you are not going to do shit if you want that bastard inside of your whore to live. You will come quietly and then we will see what the Dark Lord wants to do with you, if you struggle I will kill that slut you call a wife and your unborn bastard."

From the corner of his eye he noticed a very familiar head of blonde hair, and when Cho suddenly fell silent and went stiff, his sister and her mates stepped into view.

"Are you okay, brother?" Fleur asked with a smile.

He smiled at her. "We are now Fleur, thank you."

Fleur eyed her brother critically, seeing shock in his eyes. "You know better than to lie to me Fabian, so I will ask you again, how are you feeling?" She asked a bit more stern.

Fabian eyed his wife and sighed. "Shook up, but not hurt. She threatened us and our little girls several times, so my main priority is not going absolute ape shit on that bitch, because I know that would only hurt Bella more."

Fleur and Hermione smiled as they wrapped their arms around them, while Nymphadora levitated Cho off the ground and to the Headmistress' office. "Dora will take her to the Headmistress, we will take you two back to the room, we believe it would be safer."

Bellatrix and Fabian nodded and followed the two women to the room, and it was clear to both Fleur and Hermione that it was bothering them more then they were letting on, and Hermione sent a quick Patronus to Dora to find Eliza and Narcissa and bring them back with her.

Fabian and Bellatrix didn't notice. They were too wrapped up in what just happened and they kept each other's hands tightly locked together. What just happened had hurt them deeply and he wondered what it would take for them to have a peaceful life, and he knew there was only one answer. Tom had to die together with everyone that followed him, it really was that simple.

Bellatrix on her turn cradled her growing belly with her remaining hand, feeling their daughters kicking up a fuss inside of her. "It's okay my sweets, no one will ever hurt you, not while Mommy and Daddy have breath in their bodies." She said in almost a whisper.

Fabian heard her and squeezed her hand softly as they entered their room. He then led his wife to a couch and pulled her into his arms. Caressing her belly softly.

"Now that we are alone, we want to know what happened." Hermione said with a smile.

"As you saw, Cho tried to attack us, outing herself as a Death Eater in the process. She threatened to kill me and the girls if Fabian resisted coming with her, and from there you girls stepped in." Bellatrix said sniffing softly.

Hermione and Fleur shared a look at that. "Surely there were signs. One does not become a Death Eater overnight." Hermione said softly.

Fabian nodded at her. "We saw she was very fidgety during McGonagall's speech and she kept rubbing her arm. We of course informed the Headmistress immediately, but we could never have expected that she would try something already."

The two girls smiled at his honesty. "We're glad that you can finally be honest with your sisters. We were a bit worried we might have to go to more extreme measures like involving Luna."

He smiled at them. "I was going to be honest with you, but not in a hallway where we could be overheard by everyone. Not everyone should be privy to our inner workings."

Hermione and Fleur only nodded when the door opened to reveal Nymphadora, Eliza, Narcissa and the Headmistress. "I heard what happened Mr. Black, how are you feeling?"

"Shaken and angry, but otherwise okay. I never expected her to do something this quickly." He said honestly.

McGonagall nodded at that. "Understandable, and you Bellatrix, how are you feeling?"

Bellatrix managed a faint smile. "Shaken and tired, but mostly scared. She threatened to kill me and the girls if Fabian wouldn't come with her to Tom."

"I'm sorry I didn't do something immediately. I thought she would have timed her attack better if she chose to attack at all. It is clear to me that we can't take any chances anymore. You and Bellatrix have suffered enough already. Stay here with her until everything is over. I will arrange for homework to be brought to you." McGonagall said with a kind smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "Thank you Minerva. It means a lot to us that you will allow this. I understand it is far from common practice to do this." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

McGonagall smiled at her. "I think we can all agree that this situation is far from ordinary, and the fact that you both have been targeted multiple times already, I think this is the safest option."

They nodded at that, but one thing did not sit right with him. "Does that mean that Harry and everyone else that has already been targeted is different from us?"

"Of course not Mr. Black, but unfortunately Mr. Potter is the only one who can kill Tom in the end because of that Prophecy. Your sister and her mates said that they wanted to be a part of this, mostly because of the betrayal of Ronald and William Weasley. Luna and Gabrielle will also not be a part of this battle at their request, but have asked to continue their classes for as long as possible. The sole reason we decided on this is because of your powerful mating bond with Bellatrix and the fact she is pregnant." McGonagall said kindly.

"And don't forget sweetie. Emotional stress can be bad for the babies, and given the fact that Black women have a more sensitive pregnancy than normal witches. The impact of the coming battle might cause her to miscarry if you are not by her side. Your Bond with her is so strong that you two feed off each other's emotions and your daughters on their turn feed off of Bella's." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Fabian gasped softly at that as he pulled his wife closer. "I never knew that. If I had, then I would never made such a big deal about it."

His mothers smiled at him. "We found out about this recently. A pregnancy in such a powerful Mating Bond is a mystery to us as well, so we spend most of our free time doing research on that subject." Narcissa said with a smile.

"We have spent a lot of time doing research as well, but we never really found anything on the effects of stress." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's probably because we get sidetracked quite easily, my love."

He blushed at that, much to the amusement of the women in the room. "We'll talk about this some more soon. I think you two are desperate to be alone again. We'll keep you informed of the progress." Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

They nodded at her and gave Narcissa and Eliza a hug before they left with McGonagall.

"We'll also give you two some time alone, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Hermione said with a smile.

Again they nodded, giving the three women a hug before they made their way to their bedroom.

…

The first thing they did when they stepped into their room, was hug each other. They hadn't had time to process anything that had just happened with just the two of them present, and the need to be close to each other was overwhelming.

"Are you okay, my love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Now that I am back in your arms, I am. I won't lie to you, tonight shocked me to my core. To hear someone so young utter such threats against us without provocation is something I never expected, especially not here at Hogwarts."

"We're safe now, my love. No one will ever hurt us again. I will stay right here at your side for as long as you will have me. I will protect you and our daughters with every fiber of my being." He said before kissing her.

She moaned into his mouth and pulled him flush against her. "I don't know what I would do without you, my love. My life would certainly have no meaning without you brightening my day."

He smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "Shall we take a nice relaxing bath before we go to bed, my love. I think we have earned that."

"I was thinking that after that bath, sleep will be the last thing on our minds. I know you feel the same thing I do, and I need to feel you inside of me." She said softly.

"I figured that was a given, my love. We can easily combine a bath and a good round of lovemaking. We haven't done that before." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled as she rested her head against his chest. "I would love to feel that, my love, and when we are home, we can try this in the pool as well."

He smiled at that. "Looking forward to it already my love. I can't wait to spend a few weeks at our home again, knowing by then Tom and his minions will be dead or imprisoned. We won't have to look over our shoulders in the new year."

She just smiled as he lowered her into the bathtub, making sure to keep enough room for him to crawl in behind her, which he did without a second thought.

Fabian then wrapped his arms around her and quickly found his way to her breasts, toying the nipples erect. "Someone is eager to get started." Bellatrix said with a moan.

"I am always eager to get my hands on you, your body is a drug that I am happily addicted to, and probably always will be." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

Bella wiggled a hand between their bodies and quickly found his steadily hardening erection, stroking it to full hardness slowly.

Not wanting to be outdone by his wife, he let one of his hands glide down to her pussy, running his fingers through her well groomed curls and then to her folds. "Fabe, love. Please don't tease me too much tonight. It is very hard not to ride you until we are both exhausted. I need to feel you inside of me."

He smiled and moved in front of her. "It is taking all of my control not to just take you now, my love, I want tonight to be as special as is deserves to be."

"Then just take me, Fabian. We both crave it, and I am still not made of glass." She said before capturing his lips with her own.

He groaned into the kiss as he lined up his erection with her pussy. "Are you ready love, because I don't know if I will be able to stop after one time."

She only smiled as she moved her hips forward so he slipped inside, making her husband groan.

He kissed her deeply as he started thrusting into her, making her moan as she moved sultrily with him, but soon they found it was hard to keep their position stable. "Shall we move to the bedroom, or did you want to do this in the shower?" He asked softly.

"I think we were a bit quick to want to do this in the bath, so let's move to the shower. We know we can do that without issues." She said softly.

They quickly got out of the bath and made their way to the shower, Bella flicking a hand to drain the bath as they stepped in.

Fabian then picked her up and pushed her against the smooth wall, impaling her on his cock as he set a relentless pace.

Bellatrix moaned as she ran her nails over his back, leaving angry red scratches in her wake.

Not wanting to be outdone by his wife, he bit her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to be felt.

She moaned loudly before capturing his lips again, one of his hands coming up to her breasts, squishing the soft flesh between his fingers. "I love you Bella, now and forever."

"I love you too, Fabian. You have been the light that has illuminated my life for so long. Saying 'I love you' for the first time was the most heartfelt thing I have ever said to anyone." She said lovingly.

He smiled and slowly lowered her back to her feet, now slowly thrusting into her as they made out passionately.

She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her husband flush against her body.

It didn't take long for them to cum, but as they were both still running very high on emotions and lust, Fabian stayed sheathed inside of her, thrusting in a steady rhythm.

"Fabian, love. I'm too sensitive for another fucking, but I would love to feel your cock in my ass again." She said with a soft moan.

He only smiled as he pulled out and she turned around for him, spreading her legs as far as she could while she tried to wink her asshole, which she knew he loved.

As expected he groaned softly as he slowly slipped his cock into her ass, after casting his cleansing and lubrication spells. Once he was fully inside of her, he kissed her neck softly. "It feels good to be home again." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "I've never heard you say that in all the time we've been together. Do you really enjoy anal that much?"

"You have gotten me addicted to your ass, my love. But you should know that any part of your body is home to me." He said with a soft kiss to her neck.

Bellatrix moaned softly as they once again found a rhythm, all evidence of their hard fucking gone as they made sweet love to each other, the need for closeness overriding everything else at the moment.

For over an hour they made sweet love to each other, switching positions as they saw fit with Bellatrix ending up on her knees in front of her husband as she sucked him to another orgasm while she at the same time stimulated his prostate, something she had found made him cum even harder then usual. She also loved the fact that he loved to experiment with her, since most men would be put off by anything put up their butts.

He saw was thinking of something and let his hand run through her raven colored tresses which still felt like silk between his fingers every time he touched them, but soon all sensible thoughts left him as his wife took all of his cock down her throat and massaged his prostate at the same time, making him cum hard down her throat.

When she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she pulled back and smiled at him. "Was that to your satisfaction, husband?" She asked coyly.

He helped her to stand and kissed her deeply. "Amazing as ever my love, but I must admit I am spent from making love to you for such an extended period of time."

She only smiled and flicked her hand to turn off the now cold shower. "Then might I suggest drying ourselves and find the warm comfort of our bed? You have tired me out as well."

He smiled and kissed her before drying them magically and then following her into the bedroom, where they cuddled up in bed almost immediately. "Do you feel better love, no mind to murder Cho anymore?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"I am calm enough not to go after her. She will get what is coming to her one way or another. All that matters to me is you and our daughters, so the real question is, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm a lot better now that we have had a chance to reconnect intimately. The girls were kicking up a storm when we got here, but now they are sleeping quietly again."

He smiled and caressed her belly. "My three girls should not have to worry about anything anymore. For the foreseeable future I am going to be right here with you."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "And I love the fact that you will, but I hope you know that I will personally help you with your schoolwork."

"Then I will have the most beautiful teacher in school, and I will do anything for extra credit." He said with a wink.

She blushed a little at that. "You know, you should never tease hormonal women, you never know which way it will go."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Since that hormonal woman is my wife who I know better then I know myself, I know exactly how to safely tease you."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him before cuddling up to him, Fabian wrapping a protective arm around her belly as they fell asleep, his nose buried in her raven curls.


	25. The Shoe Drops

**Save Me**

 **C25: The Shoe Drops**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

In the weeks that followed, Fabian and Bellatrix fell into a nice routine. In the morning they focused on each other, sharing breakfast and a shower before Bella tutored him in a subject of her choosing, and because of the lead he had on every subject, she started tutoring him on sixth and even seventh year subjects, because she was sure he could do it. In the afternoons she would usually tutor him in a more practical subject, like Potions or Transfiguration and she just loved how he ate up her every word like it was gospel for him. The evenings were for them, no more schoolwork, but just relaxing against each other until they received word on the day's events from Luna and Gabrielle.

Right now she was observing how he was reading through the seventh year Ancient Rune texts, which she knew were not his favorite, but were a big part of his N.E.W.T.S in a few years, so she made it a point to prepare him for that, especially if she was to keep her end of the bargain she had struck with Minerva.

She had to smile as she thought back to that afternoon she had spent with the Headmistress about Fabian's future. They had come to an agreement in regards to his further education when the girls were born. If he could finish both the fifth and sixth year material, then he would be granted the opportunity to do his final year with Hermione and Harry.

She was brought out of her inner musings by a soft groan and the sounds of his bones popping. "Are you okay love?" She asked as she walked up to him.

He smiled and accepted a kiss from her as she slowly knelt next to him. "I'm okay love, just a bit tired from this homework. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

She smiled at him. "Ancient Runes was never a favorite of mine either, but unfortunately it is important for your O.W.L.'s. So let's see what you did here." She said as she took his parchment and scanned it, seeing no mistakes on it. "You did well love, Professor Babbling will be proud when she sees the care you've put into these."

He smiled at her. "I try to do well on every subject, no matter how much I dislike it. Hermione made sure of that in the past few years."

Bellatrix smiled and crawled into his lap. "Hermione is not the only reason for your academic prowess though."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her chest, letting the rhythm of her heart soothe him. "So what's next love? Did you have anything else planned before lunch?"

She shook her head and kissed him. "We can have lunch and then do our Potions lesson afterwards. Your mother gave me the perfect recipe as a lesson today."

He smiled and kissed her. "And I bet she has made it a hard one as well, albeit not as hard as you get me on a daily basis.

Bellatrix blushed and slapped his shoulder. "You're incorrigible, my love. How can I still make you so horny when I start looking like a whale more with each passing day."

"Is that really what you see, because all I see is my beautiful wife, round with child, and that alone makes me more than horny." He said honestly, kissing her softly as he softly caressed her belly.

Bellatrix moaned softly and pulled him as close as she could these days, and she knew it was only going to get harder as her pregnancy progressed. "You really are too sweet sometimes, one of these days you're going to have me bawling my eyes out."

He smiled and kissed her. "I don't mean to make you cry, love, and I can't even begin to understand what it is to experience pregnancy hormones, so if there is anything I can do to make this easier, please tell me and I will do it without hesitation."

"Crying about everything is a part of pregnancy hormones, my love, you are already running yourself ragged because of your want to appease me, there is honestly nothing else you can do right now, when I get bigger, I will ask for your help, that I promise you." She said as she stroked his back softly.

He groaned in contentment as he curled into his wife. "You seem stressed, my love, would you like a massage?"

"Only if you're up for it love." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "While it is true a traditional massage is getting more difficult, I can be very inventive. Sit backwards on the chair with your back to me and I'll give you a nice massage."

He smiled and gave her a kiss before they both stood and he took his position in the chair, while Bellatrix took up position behind him, taking a minute to admire his muscular back as he took off his shirt.

She then summoned her bottle of oil and poured some into her hands before she started massaging him, getting content groans from her husband. "Sweet Goddess that feels amazing. Your hands never fail to relax me, Bella."

"And I love the feeling of your muscles relaxing beneath my hands love, what has gotten you so tense? Is it the increased schoolwork?" She asked softly.

He shook his head at that. "No love, schoolwork has never been easier with you guiding me, but I'm just stressed about the inevitable battle. What if all the preparation is not enough?"

Bellatrix smiled at him. "It will love. Tom will not stand a chance against everyone combined with the school's natural defenses, his forces have been decimated and his old Faithfuls are not even a quarter of what they used to be. To top it all off Tom is at his weakest. With only one Horcrux left, he has no chance for victory."

"But what if Tom has already planned for that, and instead wants to do as much damage to the school as he can, cripple it so that it has to rebuild for years." He said softly.

She paled a little at that, having not even thought about that. "Our family and friends will do everything to prevent that from happening. They will not allow Tom to wreak havoc on the school."

He smiled faintly at that. "I suppose you're right, my love, but I can't help but worry. We haven't gotten a lot of information recently.

She smiled as he turned around again, and she wasted no time in pulling her lover back into her lap. "No news is good news, my love. That is one of the lessons I learned from Eliza. If anything changes, I am sure they'll let us know. We have to trust our family."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I know they will, and I do, it's just all this sitting around waiting for the shoe to drop is making me antsy, even though I know perfectly well my side is by my wife."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I know it is hard for you, and I can only respect your decision to stay here with me even more because of that."

"When I have to choose between my wife and a fight that might kill me there is really no contest. I will always choose you at the end of the day. You mean everything to me and there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you and the girls safe." He said softly.

She smiled and guided his hand to her belly. "Your daughters are also happy that you chose us. they're really excited right now."

He smiled dreamily at her. "It still feels amazing to feel them moving around so much."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "They only are this active when you are close, usually they sleep for most of the day."

Fabian smiled at her as he slowly pulled down her dress until her belly was exposed, placing soft kisses on it. "Daddy loves you girls so much, and we can't wait until we can meet you. You girls will loved your entire lives and we will make sure you will be safe forever."

He felt two distinct kicks against his hands, making him smile brightly. "They kicked against my hands. They've never done that before."

Bellatrix giggled at that. "It's the first time I felt this too, it feels really weird."

He smiled and kissed her. "Can you imagine that in four months we'll finally be able to hold them in our arms. That we will be parents then?"

"I've had dreams of us being parents for as long as we have been together, but with every day that passes, those dreams come a bit closer to reality, and I just know that once those two girls are born, everything we have gone through will have been worth it." She said softly.

He only smiled and relaxed against her as they reveled in the feelings of their little ones moving around and being active.

…

Later that night they were relaxing in the living room when the door burst open to reveal a ragged looking Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Astoria, all of them sporting various cuts and bruises as they cast several Stunners out the door.

When the five joined them they sagged into the couches. "What happened?" Fleur asked as she and Nymphadora joined them, immediately claiming Hermione between them, and to Fabian's surprise, Hermione let them.

"Everything went to shit, that's what happened. Tom invaded just after dinner, and while he has a small force, they were very vicious. They didn't kill anyone yet, but after everyone scattered, I doubt they will let that go. They will certainly patrol and this corridor will be targeted constantly because Ron and Bill know where it is now. They are specifically tasked with bringing Harry in, along with anyone who associates with him. I heard he has special plans for Fabian and Bellatrix." Hermione said as she tried to relax in her lover's arms.

"How about the teachers? Are my Mum's and Aunt Cissa and Aunt Eliza alright?" Nymphadora asked softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed her. "They weren't in the Great Hall when Tom barged in, and I heard McGonagall say they were safely back at home already."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, but what are we going to do now, I don't think it's safe for you guys to go back to the Common Rooms."

Harry and Draco shared a glance with each other. "That's easy. We plan an attack from here, one last assault against the Death Eaters and Tom. It is the only way we can contain the damage."

"Why even plan at all. Everything we have ever planned has gone to shit one way or another. We do our best work when we improvise. His force is small enough to pick them off a few at a time, and I think Minerva has already put word out to the rest of the Order, so if we can find a way to coordinate with her, we can at least time the assault." Ginny said with a smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix shared a look, nodding at each other. "We want to help too. I know we've had this discussion before, but I have a feeling you will need us."

"Are you absolutely sure brother?" Draco and Fleur asked simultaneously.

Both Bellatrix and Fabian nodded. "We are, we know our family and friends will protect us, and the more people we have standing against Tom, the better it is for everyone. We should also ask Luna and Gabby to join us. They are a very dangerous team that they will not be prepared for."

Everyone smiled at that. "Then we welcome your help, but I think you should get our sisters so they can give some input as well." Draco said with a brotherly smile.

Fabian smiled and gave his wife a kiss before making his way to Luna and Gabrielle's room, knocking softly to get their attention. "Who is it?" Luna's voice asked sleepily.

"It's me Lu, do you two have a minute?" He asked with a smile.

There was somewhat of an acknowledgement as he heard a faint ruffle of clothes, the two blondes emerging in their sleeping robes after about a minute, surprised to see the living room packed with people.

He led the two sleepy blondes to the couch with Bellatrix and smiled as he sat down and they cuddled up to him and Bellatrix. "What's going on, why is everyone here?" Luna asked softly.

"Tom invaded right after dinner, and Ronald and William chased everyone to the room. We're going to throw everything in a single assault once we hear from McGonagall. His force is small enough that it shouldn't be a problem, but we will need everyone, and we were hoping you two would join us as well." Fabian said softly.

Luna and Gabrielle shared a look and smiled at everyone. "We would love to help. Tom hurt us in more ways than one, so we would love to exact some revenge."

"That's great, with our entire family backing us I am certain we will win this." Harry said with a smile.

Everyone nodded when there was a timid knock on the door, making everybody be on alert in an instant.

Hermione quickly cast a spell to make the door transparent on their side, everyone sighing in relief when they saw it was only McGonagall on the other side, with no one else in sight.

Fleur quickly made her way over to open the door to let their Headmistress in, closing it quickly with several locking Charms once she was inside.

"I'm glad all you made it out in relative safety, but in light of everything, I will get straight to the point. It is complete pandemonium out there. Tom has taken control of the Great Hall and intends to make his last stand there. Most of the teachers have gone into hiding, with only the Heads of Houses remaining behind to protect the students. I have contacted Kingsley and he has the entire Order on standby at a moments notice, and since I know you all well enough to know that you already have some sort of a plan hatched." McGonagall said with a tired smile.

Everyone shared a look at that. "We have a plan of sorts, but it is not much different from what Tom is planning. He seems to have it in for us specifically, so why not appease him so we can protect everyone else." Harry said with a smile.

McGonagall sighed at that. "As much as it pains me to admit it, it is the best option we have. It protects the students and will contain damage to the school. Do you have a time in mind?"

Again everyone shared a look. "Tomorrow morning, it might be a bit of poetic justice after everything he has put us through, but we would appreciate it if you could inform Neville of this as well. He deserves revenge for what Tom did to his parents."

McGonagall nodded at that. "Since they will be in the Great Hall and will patrol the school tonight, I suggest you all take this night to prepare. We will speak more after everything has been dealt with, because if you pull this off, you all deserve a proper reward."

They all nodded as McGonagall Disillusioned herself and made her way back to her office.

"In light of everything, I think it is best if we all go to sleep now, and discuss the details tomorrow morning. I think we all had enough excitement for today." Hermione said softly.

"That is for the best, would you mind if we would conjure up a couple of beds here? I really don't want to go back to the Common Room now." Harry asked with a tired smile.

"You are all welcome to stay here, I am sure you can fix something in terms of sleeping arrangements. Good night." Hermione said with a soft smile before she was being led back to the bedroom by her lovers.

Bellatrix and Fabian picked up the again sleeping Luna and Gabrielle as they carried them to their room, for some reason both of them feeling the need to have the two blondes close.

The two blondes in question stirred a little as Bella and Fabian laid them down in their bed, the two lovers wasting little time in joining them, and it didn't take them long to fall asleep themselves.

…

The following morning Fabian and Bellatrix were woken up by two familiar giggles. "Good morning girls. How did you sleep?" Bellatrix asked with a sleepy smile.

Luna and Gabrielle smiled at them. "We slept okay, but why did you guys bring us here?"

Fabian smiled at his sisters. "You two were out like a light after our talk with McGonagall, so we figured it would be better to have you sleep over with us, and both of us felt that we needed you close for what is about to happen."

"We feel the same, although I wonder why." Gabrielle said softly.

Both Fabian and Bella smiled at that. "We've had a theory about that for a while. It is because of how much Fabian needs Luna in his life, and because you have always been close to Fabian and are mated to Luna, it stands to reason we need you too, and more importantly, the girls are calmer too." Bellatrix said with a smile.

That made Luna and Gabrielle smile brightly. "That's sweet of you to say Bella. It means a lot to us."

She smiled at them. "They are pretty active now, do you girls want to feel?"

They both nodded and laid a hand on Bellatrix' belly, their smile only brightening when they felt soft kicks against their hands. "That feels so amazing. Is it always like this?" Luna asked softly.

"Most of the times when Fabian is close, it does. But it seems they really seem to be developing a pattern as to when they sleep and when they are awake, so I can usually plan my business accordingly. It also helps a lot that they I haven't had much of the usual pregnancy symptoms most women in our family suffer from, so that is a big plus as well." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at her. "Being pregnant must such be a magical experience. Sometimes I really can't wait until we can start our own family." Gabrielle said with a dreamy smile.

"I can't wait for that either love, but I think it's best that we finish school first, we wouldn't want to give Mum another surprise, otherwise they might start blaming us for getting grey hair." Luna said softly.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded as she gave her lover a kiss. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that on our conscience, but I think we should get dressed, otherwise everyone will go to war without us."

They all nodded and since Luna and Gabrielle always had a change of clothes in this room too since the first time they had spent the night, they all wasted little time in getting dressed.

When they stepped out into their living room a few minutes later, everyone was already present, now including Neville and his girlfriend Hannah Abbot, and all of them looked ready for what was about to come. "Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep okay?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"We did, thank you Hermione. I trust you all did as well?" Bellatrix asked with a smile as she re-adjusted the magical protector around her belly. She wasn't taking any chances today, especially not when it came to the safety of her unborn daughters, a sentiment she knew her husband shared wholeheartedly. It was pretty obvious that she was pregnant though, and that alone would make her a target today, but she had the utmost faith in her family and friends.

"Are you sure you are up for today, Bellatrix?" Harry asked kindly.

The raven haired witch smiled at him. "I am more than sure Harry. That bastard deserves to pay for everything he has made me do and the things he has done to the community at large. Now it is time for us to show him that our community is stronger than fear and hate."

Harry nodded and smiled at her. "Right, before we go I'll bring everyone up to speed. McGonagall has the entire Order on standby in the Transfiguration classroom, and it seems patrols have stopped. Tom is now biding his time in the Great Hall and is apparently waiting for us to show up, so I think we should not keep him waiting any longer. We need to kill his snake first before we do anything else, otherwise we will not be able to kill him today. I am sure all of you were there when we retrieved the Prophecy so we all know I have to be the one to kill him, and while we all know I am not one to usually listen, I will this time. It is after all for the better of our community. Finally, McGonagall will be waiting for us near the Great Hall so she can join us for this battle."

Everyone nodded at that. "Let's waste no more time then. The sooner we can end this, the better it is for everyone." Fleur said with determination.

Harry smiled and nodded. "We are likely going to get blasted the moment we step foot into the Great Hall, so keep your shielding spells ready."

Again they nodded and then followed him out of the room, the biggest battle of their lives in front of them, and all of them anxious for what today might bring.

As the walked through the silent halls of Hogwarts, the couldn't help but feel the stark contrast with its usual liveliness that usually permeated the halls of Hogwarts. "It's such a shame that Tom managed to suck the life out of the school in one evening. I never heard such little noise in the halls." Bellatrix said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Soon these halls will be filled with life again, my love. We will make sure of that."

She smiled and squeezed his hand softly. "Not just these halls though." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "That's true, our home will soon be filled with noises as well."

She nodded and kissed him softly, drawing courage from the intimate contact with her mate. "Please promise me that you will keep it together love. We can't afford to be reckless today."

"As long as I have you next to me, I know I can keep my composure." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Good, because I need you to keep me grounded as well. Chances are that you are going to see a whole other side of me. It is one part of my upbringing I can't repress, the lust for battle."

Fabian smiled at her. "I want you to let it all out love. You can't hurt the girls if you go all out, our Bond prevents you from going too far with your magic."

She nodded and gave him a last deep kiss as they had arrived at the Entrance Hall leading up to the Great Hall, all of them surprised to see no one even guarding the door, which meant Harry had been right and that they were going to get blasted the moment they stepped inside.

Everyone prepared their best shielding spells before Harry and Ginny pushed open the doors.

…

The moment the doors were fully open, streams of red jets hurried towards them, all of it bouncing harmless off their shields as they spread out and Harry confidently stepped forward. "You're too predictable Tom. We knew exactly what your plan was. We both know how this is going to end, so how about we get to it."

Voldemort glared at him. "You are an insolent boy, Harry Potter, and you are a fool if you think you can defeat me with this gaggle of Blood Traitors and Mudbloods, but if it is a fight you want, it is a fight you will get. Kill them all, but leave young Potter to me." He said menacingly with a flick of his wrist.

The Death Eaters spurred into action, and of course Ron and Bill made a beeline for Ginny, Hermione and Fleur.

From there it erupted in complete pandemonium, everyone of the Order dueling their way through the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix and Fabian were going head to head with Dolohov and the Carrow twins, and he saw what his wife had meant when she said she had another side to her. He was deflecting every spell the trio threw at her, while throwing back plenty of offensive spells herself, and for a minute he looked at her in complete awe before he remembered that they were in a battle to the death, and it didn't take him long to become completely in sync with his wife.

She flashed him a smirk and put even more power behind her spells, and because of that, it didn't take long before the Carrows fell to her wand and Dolohov fell to Fabian's.

They only shared a smile before moving on to their next targets, which by all accounts weren't many people.

Hermione, Fleur and Ginny were having their hands full with Ron and Bill who had been joined by Crabbe and Goyle, while Nymphadora was dueling Rebastan Lestrange on the other side of the Hall.

Luna and Gabrielle felt a bit out of their element, but when they saw that Fleur, Hermione and Ginny were having difficulties, they stepped in without a second thought and since none of the four students the five were facing had been the best duelists and relied mostly on the training they had received with the Death Eaters they were no match for the five women, and soon Crabbe and Goyle were flung back by Ginny's Reducto, and Bill and Ron were severely injured on the floor, quickly bound by a full Body Bind spell courtesy of Hermione and Fleur.

Nymphadora had just done the same with Rebastan, and as she looked towards her mates she saw that they had also dispatched of their attackers, which put a smile on her face and she wasted no time in making her way over to her lovers, sidestepping a few Death Eaters who were lying unmoving on the floor.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall again swung open to reveal McGonagall and the remaining members of the Order, and even the few remaining Death Eaters saw this was a lost cause.

All of a sudden there was a great scream coming from Tom, who was now clutching his head in clear agony, and as everyone glanced to the side, they saw Neville brandishing the Sword of Gryffindor and the smoldering corpse of Nagini, with his parents standing next to him, a big grin on their faces.

Harry was dueling Voldemort one on one and now that he knew the man was vulnerable, he smirked at him. "You've lost Tom, any last words before I end this?"

"You will never be rid of me, Harry Potter. I will always be a part of you, whether you like it or not. My reign my have ended, but there will always be another to take my place. Your fight has only just begun." Tom said with a malicious grin before he started flinging spells at Harry again.

Harry was prepared and blocked it all with a smile, and when their wands connected just as they had a few years ago, he started putting more power into his side.

Tom just didn't have the power left to counter it and as it engulfed him, he started to disintegrate, flecks of his skin falling off until he exploded in a flash of dark green energy.

And just like that it was over, the Dark Lord Voldemort was dead and the few remaining Death Eaters were already bound by the Aurors, and aside from a few scratches, everyone was okay.

McGonagall waved her wand in a grand manner and in an instant the benches were back on the floor, so everyone could take a seat, an opportunity Bellatrix and Fabian took without hesitation. "Are you okay love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I am, more than I thought I would be. I expected this to be a long and drawn out battle, but this was more of a skirmish. The Death Eaters were disorganized and Tom was weaker than I had ever seen him. As soon as I noticed that, I knew this was a won battle before we even started casting our spells, but I have to say it was hot to see you in your element." She said softly.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. "You won't believe how much effort it took to not embarrass myself in battle. You were the epitome of a Warrior-Goddess and it actually took me a minute to regain my composure."

Bellatrix blushed and nuzzled her nose against his scar. "Ehem, you are still not alone. Could you two keep it in your pants until you get back to your room?" Narcissa asked with an audible smile.

"Hush Cissa, we're not doing anything inappropriate. We just need to be close after everything." Bellatrix said softly.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at her. "We were merely teasing you Bella. It seems most couples are having trouble keeping away from each other, but McGonagall wants to have a word with everyone, now that everything is over."

Fabian and Bellatrix nodded at them and followed the two women to the front of the Great Hall, where McGonagall had reconstructed the podium. "I just want to congratulate you all on a well fought battle. I am immensely proud of everyone who participated and I will talk to everyone separately over the next couple of weeks. Furthermore, until we have repaired the damage to the Great Hall, I am postponing classes until after the holidays. I want the Heads of House to inform the students that Christmas Holiday will start a week early while I inform the parents. In that extra week we will have repaired all damages to the Great Hall."

Everyone nodded and took that as their sign to leave, the three mated couples making their way back to their room, all of them beyond tired already, even though it wasn't even lunch time yet.

When they were back in their room and they had seated themselves on the couch they let out a collective sigh. "Even though I expected that to be a very short battle, I'm still dead of my feet." Bellatrix said softly.

"That's partly because you are pregnant love, but also because we fought on an empty stomach, does anyone else want breakfast?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Everyone nodded at that. "We could all do with a good bite to eat. I'll give you a hand, brother." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled and hugged her once she was in arms reach of him. "Thanks for everything you have done for us, sister. It means a lot to us."

Fleur smiled at him. "We promised to keep each other safe, and that is what we did. There is no need for thanks between family."

He smiled at her as they prepared a nice breakfast for their little family, settling on a combination of French and English breakfast foods to give them the energy back that they had spent.


	26. Planning Ahead

**Save Me**

 **C26: Planning Ahead**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When they stepped out of the Floo in their home the following day, Bellatrix and Fabian immediately made their way to their pool and hot tub, wanting to soak their aches and pains away after a short but hard fought battle the day prior.

"Sweet Morgana, I can't remember the last time I was so tired outside the times we've had sex." Bellatrix said as she lowered herself in the hot tub and relaxed against her husband.

Fabian smiled and kissed her scar softly. "I can't even remember the last time I was this tired, ever. Even when I exhausted myself in training I wasn't this sore."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "We really should start training our spellwork once we the girls are born. It will benefit us both in the end."

He nodded and caressed her belly. "Every time we talk about the girls, I get more and more excited to meet them."

"Only four more months, my love. Then we will meet our girls, even though I already look like I am eight months pregnant if I were pregnant with one baby, can you just imagine how I will look in three months." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Wildly beautiful I reckon. You know that you don't have to worry about how I view you, my love. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and everyone else does not matter. Our family will not mind and with everything we have done to end Tom, no one will ever doubt you again."

Bellatrix smiled and leaned back to kiss him. "I still can't believe it is really over."

"Neither can I. We have worked so hard for his end for almost two years, and to have it be over in only an hour, is a bit surreal, but I can't shake the feeling that it isn't the end. His last words were almost like a promise." He said softly.

"I've had the same feeling, but we'll be ready. The Death Eaters are all in Azkaban and at least half of them are going to get a Dementors Kiss while the other half will never see the light of day again, and while blood purity extremists are a given in every generation, someone like Tom won't be likely to stand up for a few years, and when he or she does, we'll be ready." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "That we will, and perhaps this time we will keep our promise to ourselves and stay out of it completely."

She nodded and relaxed against him. "Perhaps, but knowing us we'll get dragged into it anyway, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there, we'll probably have a lot more things to worry about when that time comes, being at least twin girls and perhaps a third child."

"Who knows love, perhaps even four. What if we have another set of twins after the girls." He said softly.

She smiled dreamily at that. "Wouldn't that be an amazing gift, two sets of twins of our genes. It would round out our little family nicely if they were boys as well." She said as she turned around to kiss him.

He smiled into their kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, the two lovers making our for a long time.

About an hour later they finally got out of the hot tub, both of them feeling more relaxed than they had felt in a very long time, and after drying themselves magically, they made their way to their bedroom, not bothering with clothes now that they were back in their own home.

Since they had all the time in the world, they decided to lounge around for most of the day, cuddling up in bed and whispering sweet nothings to each other when Bellatrix suddenly groaned and clutched at her stomach. "Are you okay love?" Fabian asked worried.

She waited for the sensations to pass before she answered. "I am, it seems the girls are moving a bit more than usual." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and rubbed her belly softly, which made their daughters settle down instantly. "Is that better, my love?"

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Loads better, the girls seemed to be in need of some love from their Daddy."

He smiled at that. "I will always want to show my girls the love they deserve, especially if my daughters are moving around so much that they hurt you."

"They didn't hurt me, they just moved around a bit more roughly than usual, I wasn't prepared for that. They weren't the Braxton Hicks or anything. Those will be way worse if I even get them." She said as she cuddled up to him again.

He kissed her softly. "I'll be right beside you as much as I possibly can, my love, but I will be honest and say that I wouldn't know how to handle those. I have read a lot about them in recent months but I don't think I could tell the Braxton Hicks from real contractions."

She smiled at that. "When have you had the time to read up on pregnancy facts?"

"During History of Magic of course. You know that Binns only talks about his Goblin Wars, so Luna, Gabrielle and I usually do our own reading. We've been done with our classwork up until seventh year since Easter, so we have plenty of time to read up on more interesting subjects, and of course I started to read up on everything I could when we found out you were pregnant." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "That is really sweet of you. Most wizards aren't that invested in their wives' pregnancy. Usually it all about getting an heir, preferably male, and I thank Morgana every day that you were raised differently. I just know you will be an amazing father to our little girls from the moment they are out of the womb."

He smiled and kissed her. "Ever since I have been old enough to remember my dreams I have dreamed of being a father, and I always saw you next to me as the mother. I couldn't think of a more deserving woman to be the mother of our children."

Bellatrix smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, kissing her husband deeply as she moved to straddle him. "Every time I think you can't say more sweet and sappy things to me you prove me wrong again."

Fabian smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as they made out for a bit. "I'll never stop saying sappy things to you, my love, and you are the only one I will ever be this sappy with. You are the only woman in the world that deserves to see every side of me, the good and the bad."

"I am honored to be the one that gets to see those sides of you, and for the record, you don't have a lot of bad sides, and the ones you do have usually only show themselves when you are coming to the defense of your family, which I think is not a bad thing at all." She said before lowering herself to his chest.

Fabian only smiled and nuzzled his nose in the raven curls he loved so much, and like this they fell asleep without even noticing it.

…

A few days later Bellatrix and Fabian made their way to Diagon Alley, which was now a lot busier than usual because of the events at Hogwarts, but it didn't deter them from holding hands as they casually browsed the various stores to get some early Christmas shopping in, Fabian finding a book for Hermione that she had been searching for ages for, but could never because of its popularity. For Luna he got a picture necklace which could hold three pictures, one of which he would fill when they got home with a picture of her parents that he had gotten from his mothers. At that same Jewelry store he very stealthily bought the gift for his wife, this time a golden bracelet with a jade inlay of a snake and a raven.

After their trip to the Jewelers they made their way to Madame Malkins, where Bella had to pick up a new dress for Narcissa that she had ordered a few months ago, and she was sure that her sister was going to love it.

Fabian picked up a bit more rare Potion ingredients for his mother while his wife was busy at Madame Malkins, since his Mom had expressed the ambition to do more with her Potions again, and for Eliza he got a book with Advanced Transfiguration Techniques, since he figured that would be useful for at least a few more months, and even if she didn't choose to stay on, it would still be an interesting enough read. "At this pace we'll be home before midday, love. What's the hurry?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"I usually get the Christmas shopping done with quickly because I usually have a good feeling on what everyone wants, but I can slow it down some if you want." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "That would be appreciated, the girls are getting a bit fussy from all this running around."

Fabian smiled and linked his arm with hers. "Then I'll let you dictate the pace, we have all the time in the world after all."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you love, you know I don't mean to nag, but I am five months pregnant and regrettably am not as fast at the moment."

He only smiled and kissed her before they made their way through Diagon Alley at a more reasonable pace, the two sharing loving glances with each other as they carried a few bags each.

After picking up the last few gifts for Fleur and Gabrielle, they apparated back home, wanting to put their purchases away before they went for the second part of their day, the part Fabian had kept a secret for two days, and no matter how much she tried, he didn't want to tell her where they were going.

"Still adamant on surprising me love?" She asked as she relaxed against him.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I always thought you loved my surprises."

"I do, but I'm just curious by nature, you know that. Can you at least give me a hint?" She asked with a slight pout, knowing it usually worked on her husband.

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll give you one hint. You don't need to dress up fancy or anything, and we're going to London, so Muggle clothes would be better."

"Then I better go and change, otherwise I might have to hold you back from attacking someone who makes a comment on this dress." She said with a soft smile before sitting up and making her way up the stairs.

Fabian only smiled as she walked up the stairs, Bellatrix only kept getting more beautiful as her pregnancy progressed and he hoped that their trip today would make her as happy as this coming Christmas would be. He had talked a lot with Fleur, Hermione and Luna over the last few months about decorating the girls' room, and he hoped that Bellatrix had at least somewhat of an idea what she wanted when it came to colors and patterns, because it was one thing he was absolutely rubbish at, but thankfully Luna was an amazing artist and Fleur and Hermione also had amazing ideas. The one thing he wanted to do was to put their furniture together by hand, it was a matter of personal pride for him.

After changing his own clothes with a quick wave of his wand, he quickly got his list of supplies, along with a list of possible color combinations Luna had made for him, since he knew Bellatrix didn't want the traditional pink for their daughters, she had been quite adamant about that.

A few minutes later Bellatrix came down in a pair of jeans and one of the maternity sweaters Luna and Gabrielle had gotten her for her birthday, but when he saw the slight pout on her face, he quickly made his way up to her. "What's wrong love?" He asked softly.

"I'm getting fat. I had to adjust these pants three times before they fit, and it is only going to get worse from here on out. Soon none of my clothes will fit anymore." She said as she stepped into his arms.

He rubbed her back and kissed her softly. "The only reason you are gaining weight is because of our daughters. We knew this was going to happen. You are not, nor will you ever be fat."

She gave him a teary smile and kissed him. "You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up. Every pregnant woman should have a man like you by her side to help her deal with her hormones, but thankfully only a very select group of women will have that privilege."

He smiled at her. "And who would be in this very select group, my love?"

"Like you have to ask. We both know you will be by Luna and Gabrielle's side when they are pregnant, and the same goes for Dora, Hermione and Fleur. I know you want to help them if they ask, and I don't mind that. Your sisters and cousin have always been calmed by your presence." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "If they ask I will of course help them as good as I can. But it will be quite a while before they are pregnant."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Perhaps sooner than you think, my love. Luna and Gabrielle share a similar Mating Bond to us and Fleur, Hermione and Dora, soon enough that need will be undeniable."

He only smiled at her. "As much I love my sisters, I would rather not think about that right now, and while I know I won't have to kill people for getting them pregnant, it doesn't mean I am comfortable talking about it."

"And here I thought you would be more comfortable with this kind of talk now that I am pregnant and you are so involved." She said teasingly.

He blushed a little at that. "In any other circumstance, I wouldn't mind, but we are talking about my sisters and cousin here. We know so much about each other that this topic is just embarrassing by default."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll stop love, you're just so cute when you blush."

He smiled and kissed her before wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating them to London, much to the surprise of his wife.

…

When they appeared in a dark alley, she slapped his arm. "Don't do that again Fabian. Sudden apparition can really hurt someone. Splinching can be very dangerous for a pregnant woman."

"I knew, and I made sure you were stable before I apparated us. I didn't mean to surprise you with it. I'll be more careful from now on. Perhaps it might be an idea for us to learn how to drive at some point." He said softly.

She pouted a little as she took his hand. "Why can't I ever stay mad at you? It's just not fair."

Fabian only shrugged as they made their way out of the alley and to the entrance of a big Do-It-Yourself store that made her smile brightly. "I take it you like my surprise?" He asked softly.

She nodded as they made their way inside. "I shouldn't even be surprised anymore, you want to do most things by hand, am I right?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "At least the furniture. I'll admit that I am absolutely rubbish at painting and decorating, Mum even banned me from ever touching a brush when I still lived at home when I tried to paint my room."

"We'll think of something for that then, or did you have something in mind?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her. "I happen to have a list with colors and patterns that you get to choose from. Luna made it for us and she has offered to do all the painting and decorating for us with Hermione and Fleur's help."

"Well, we would be fools to reject that offer, so we'll tell them on tomorrow when we visit your parents that they are welcome to decorate their nieces' bedroom. Luna told me about some of the ideas that she had for that when we were talking about it and I instantly loved them."

Fabian smiled at that. "She is an amazing artist and I am sure she will create a masterpiece for our girls, but with that said, shall we go and look at some colors?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand as they walked leisurely to the paint department, sharing sweet smiles with each other as they looked at their options. "I'm glad we went here to look at our options, we wouldn't have as many choices back home." She said with a smile as she looked at a sample of a soft yellow.

He understood her meaning as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. "Some things really are backwards, aren't they love?"

"I used to think we were superior because of what we can do, but ever since I started talking to Hermione, I realize that we would be at a serious disadvantage would it ever come to that point. Tom was too foolish to realize that in the end." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "Thankfully we will never have to worry about that anymore. He is gone and we can focus on things that are more important, like our daughters."

She nodded and kissed his cheek before her eye fell on a soft green color, which made her smile dreamily. "I think this would look great on the wall with some silver accents, wouldn't you agree love?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "I agree, but perhaps we could somehow combine it with a nice shade of blue and bronze."

She smiled at him. "I think we can manage that, and I think we should get some more colors as well, I want to ask Luna if she would wanted to paint a sort of fairy tale castle."

He only nodded at that. "We can get whatever you want love, like I said, I am rubbish at decorating, but I like the idea for a sort of mural for their room, and I am sure my sister would jump at the opportunity for that type of a project."

Bellatrix smiled at him, selecting a few more colors that would compliment their selection of green and silver.

After placing that particular order, they made their way to the building materials, where Fabian would get the wood and supplies he needed to build their furniture, cribs and eventual beds.

He spent a lot of time scrutinizing each and every single peach of wood, while Bellatrix had taken a seat on one of the benches that were displayed in the department.

She had to smile at the look of concentration on his face, imagining the same look on his face in a couple of months as he tried to change a diaper or clothe them for the day. She had many dreams recently that involved him being a very sappy father to their daughters, admiring every little thing they did. One of her favorites was them sitting on the couch in each others arms as they watched their daughters crawl around their living room, chasing each other in a fit of giggles.

Now more than ever she started to realize that she had made the right choice when she chose to tell Fabian everything that night and start their relationship, as much as it had frightened her in the beginning, because looking at him now, the man that he had become as he was inspecting the wood he was going to use for their daughter's room, she knew that he would be an even more amazing father than he could ever know. Their children would want for nothing their entire lives, and that made her smile even brighter.

Fabian meanwhile didn't notice the dreamy smile his wife was giving him as he made sure to pick only the best wood for his daughter's room, wanting them to only have the best available materials in their place of comfort and safety.

By the time he was done picking out wood, nearly an hour had passed, and now pleased with his choice, he made his way back to Bellatrix, who had been leafing through a home decorating magazine for the last twenty minutes. "Interesting reading love?" He asked with a smile.

"Very, I have gotten some amazing ideas from this. Are you ready to go, or was there more we needed to get?" She asked as he helped her up.

"Just tools and other necessities, but that won't take nearly as much time as picking out the wood." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him as they made their way to the tool section, where he spent half an hour picking out everything he would ever need.

Once everything was paid for and was loaded onto a cart, they made their way back to the alley they had appeared in, asking Edi to bring the materials to their home and put it in the empty room beside their own.

Once that had been done, Fabian apparated them to central London, where he would treat her to a nice dinner, which she deserved for putting up with his antics for most of the day.

He had purposely chosen a restaurant with very little wait so they could just eat and go back home. It had been a long day and through their Bond he could feel she was very tired and that the girls were a bit fussy. "I'm sorry my little surprise took so much of our day love." He said once they sat down to eat.

"It's okay. I'm a bit tired but the girls seem to be okay for now. It might be a different story when we get home though." Bellatrix said softly.

"If they start acting up we'll just cuddle up in bed and make it an early night, that usually settles them again, right?" He asked with a soft smile.

She smiled and nodded. "The girls usually settle down when you are close to me. If that continues when they are born it will make a lot of things a lot easier."

He smiled at that. "They are children of our combined genes love, nothing will be easy in their early years. We are both strong willed and very curious about everything so it is a given the girls will be too. We'll have our hands full for at least a couple of years."

"Thankfully they will have an Aunt Hermione that will help them sate that curiosity, whether they want to or not, and I am sure Luna and Dora will help plenty with that as well. As for the strong will, we will just have to wait and see how that will present itself." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"You're right of course, perhaps fate will be kind to us and have that strong will set in during puberty where we can manage it a bit better." He said with a similar smile.

She only nodded and leaned over the table to kiss him, the rest of their conversation during dinner revolving mostly around their daughters.

…

The following morning Bellatrix woke up early due to the girls moving a bit more than usual, and as expected, her husband was still out like a light.

She slowly got out of bed and padded into the bathroom to take care of her morning necessities. "Calm don you two, Mommy is doing everything she can to make sure you two are comfortable in there." She said as she rubbed her still growing belly.

She felt a slight flutter in her stomach before they calmed down again, making her smile at her unborn daughters. "You two will know nothing else but love in your lives, and Daddy will make sure that your rooms are nothing less than perfect. So many people are waiting to show how wonderful life can be."

Again she felt a slight flutter in her stomach and it was all she could do not to break down in tears at the feeling of her daughters already being able to hear her.

She rubbed her belly softly before making her way back into the bedroom, smiling as she saw that her husband had clutched her pillow and was nuzzling it as he slept.

Feeling mischievous she snuck to the bed and crawled onto it, pulling the pillow from his grasp and leading his groping hand to her breasts. "Wake up love, your Goddess is feeling giddy this morning.

He groaned softly as he opened his eyes. "I can feel that, your nipples are hard enough to cut glass, my Goddess." He said with his usual morning husk.

She smiled and pushed him to his back so that she could straddle him. "I think you should do something about that then, I can feel your cock throbbing beneath me.

"That is entirely your fault though. That nightie you are wearing might as well be translucent, because I can see everything without even trying. You know what your body does to me." He said before capturing her lips with his own.

She smiled into their kiss and let him gently flip them over. "May I make a request love?" She asked softly.

"Of course, my love, anything you want." He said as he vanished the nightie she wore.

"Can you take me from behind, it will make things easier from now on, my belly is only going to get bigger after all." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course love, but why were you so anxious to ask this of me?"

"Because I know how much you love to look at me when we make love, but it won't be as easy to do that for a while." She said softly.

"All I want is for you to be comfortable, my love, and if that means we have to change the way we make love to each other for a couple of months, then I don't mind. I got you pregnant, and it is my job to care for you in every way including your sexual needs." He said as she got on her hands and knees.

He smiled and kissed his way down her back, smelling her juices before he even was halfway.

He knew she was ready for him as he slowly slid himself into her, making her moan loudly as she lowered herself a little, so that her belly was supported by the mattress a little.

His hands made their way to the front of her body to play with her breasts, which they both loved, because it also made sure he could thrust deeper into her.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and started thrusting her hips in time with his thrusts, the two lovers quickly falling into a familiar rhythm. "Sweet Morgana how I've missed this." She said with a moan.

"It has been a while since we took the time to make sweet love to each other, hasn't it love?" He asked huskily.

She nodded and moaned softly as he pulled out of her. "I have an idea that I think you will like, my love. Could you lay on your side for me?"

Again she nodded and wordlessly laid down on her side, smiling as he laid down in front of her and slid his cock back into her waiting pussy, and while the angle was a little bit weird, they could at least look at each other and kiss each other as they made love to each other.

"Are you okay with this position love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply before she answered. "This is more than perfect love. Nothing hurts and having you this close while we make love is soothing for the girls as well, they were a bit fussy when I was in the bathroom."

"I can only imagine how it will be in a couple of years, when the girls start to walk and talk. I wonder how sensitive they will be to our emotions." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Personally I think that once they are born they will be more sensitive to each other's thoughts and emotions, a thing magical twins are known to have more than non magical twins. I think that they will be as close if not closer than you and Luna are."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "At least that won't spark arguments in the house. If they really will be that close, they won't be able to live without each other."

"That is my guess as well, love, but that is something we'll deal with when the time comes." She said with a smile.

He only smiled and pulled her close as he came, Bellatrix moaning loudly as she came with her husband, the two lovers clutching at each other as they rode out their high.

After showering, dressing and having breakfast they Floo'ed to Eliza and Narcissa's house, wanting to spend some time with their family before the holidays while they now that they had the chance to do so.

As the stepped out of the Floo and had dusted themselves off a bit, they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Eliza and Narcissa were cuddled up against each other in the couch while Hermione quietly read against Fleur, with Nymphadora asleep on the blonde's other shoulder. Luna and Gabrielle were positioned in the love seat, with Luna quietly reading while she leaned against Gabrielle, who had an arm slung low around her girlfriend's waist. Andromeda and Felicia were nowhere to be seen, but Bellatrix could hazard a guess where they were. It was their anniversary today and they usually spent that in their bedroom, followed by an intimate dinner, her sister was very predictable in that way. "Well isn't this a sight for a Christmas Card." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Everyone looked up and smiled at them. "We thought to take a page out of your book and be cute today. It has been too long since we had the time to truly relax, but we figured you two would be let's say… otherwise engaged until Christmas."

"That certainly was the plan, but Fabian's surprise yesterday was so incredibly sweet that we had other plans, which is also part of the reason we are here today, besides wanting to spend a little time with our dear family." She said with a smile as she and Fabian took a seat next to Eliza and Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at her sister, who seemed to be glowing in her pregnancy. "Fabian's surprises are always sweet Bella, but I am curious about what this particular one was."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "We spent most of yesterday in a Do-It-Yourself store where we spent a lot of time selecting colors and patterns for our daughter's room, as well as building materials, so we were hoping that Luna and Hermione's offer still stood to help me decorate the room."

"Of course it does. We still have plenty of time before Christmas, and even after that we will have plenty of time." Luna said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at them. "Thank you, that means a lot to us, we kind of forgot that we have a lot to do before the girls are born with everything that has been going on."

Hermione and Luna smiled at that. "We would gladly help you two get the room ready for your daughters. Our nieces deserve nothing but the best after all, and it would be good for Dora to have something to do as well." Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "She did plenty this morning, which you certainly didn't object to."

Hermione blushed at that. "How could you turn this talk of decorating the bedroom of our nieces around to our sex life, it is really a gift, ma belle.

Fleur only smiled and pecked her cheek as the family fell into a more safe topic of conversation, mostly centered around Bella's pregnancy.


	27. Decorations

**Save Me**

 **C27: Decorations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Two days later Fabian was preparing the last few things for the arrival of Luna, Gabrielle, Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora, the latter mostly coming to help Bellatrix, since Fabian would be working on the furniture and would be a bit indisposed to help his wife, who currently was confined to the couch because she didn't feel so good this morning.

They had debated a long time on where he could safely work on the furniture and had finally come to the conclusion to add a room next to theirs, so he wouldn't have to carry it that far.

His supplies were already in the room thanks to Edi, and Fabian had just put the last bags of decorating supplies down in the children's bedroom when he heard the Floo downstairs.

Bellatrix smiled as one by one the five women stepped through, all of them wearing a coveralls and their hair was gathered up in buns, except for Nymphadora, who wore a comfortable outfit for today, with her pink hair loose over her shoulders. "Good morning girls. I trust you are all doing well?" She asked as she slowly got up to hug them.

The girls smiled at her as they hugged the raven haired witch. "We've been doing good Bella, thank you for asking. Are you doing okay?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

"I've been better. Today is the first time during my pregnancy that I feel a bit under the weather." She said with a smile.

Nymphadora grinned at her. "Well then it is a good thing your favorite niece is here to take care of you."

Bellatrix smiled at her as she was lead back to the couch. "I have no favorites Dora, you know that. I love you all equally, except for Fabian of course, but that speaks for itself." She said as she softly rubbed her belly.

"Well that makes sense since you are married to him, but he has always been your favorite, even when he was little." Nymphadora said as she sat down next to Bellatrix.

Bella smiled at her. "He was everyone's favorite. You and Fleur fought for his attention constantly when she was visiting, and I vividly remember how you pouted when he gravitated to Fleur, and later to Gabrielle."

Nymphadora blushed at that. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Even I remember it, my dear cousin. You have always pouted when things don't go your way." Fabian said as he came down the stairs in his coveralls and his hair in a tight ponytail.

Nymphadora's blush darkened as she was pulled into Hermione's arms. "You're so cute when you blush, love, but I am afraid he is right, you can pout so adorably when you don't get your way."

"I hate you all right now." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, much to the amusement of the others.

"No you don't. We love you Nym, and a little teasing comes with that." Fleur said before pecking her lover's cheek.

Nymphadora smiled and kissed the blonde witch, repeating the action with their brunette mate as well.

"After that beautiful Hallmark moment, I think I'll go and start building some furniture. I will see you later, my love." Fabian said as he blew his wife a kiss.

Bellatrix smiled and pretended to catch it, clutching it to her heart afterwards. "Be careful love, we wouldn't want to explain to your mothers why you suddenly have one less finger."

He nodded and smiled at her before walking up the stairs, which in turn made Bellatrix stare at him, getting some very naughty ideas for later tonight.

"We'll check on him during the day Bella, you'll get your husband back in one piece." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled and hugged the girls before retaking her seat next to Nymphadora. "I think this is the first time in all this time that I have seen you voluntarily stay behind." Nymphadora said with a smile.

"It is true that we rarely spend time apart, especially now that I am pregnant, but I can see that right now I would only be in the way. I can't bend over as well, and spending too much time focusing on one spot gives me headaches, so I would rather look at the end result than be in the way at the moment." Bellatrix said honestly.

Nymphadora smiled at her. "What's it like, Aunt Bella? I want to know what to prepare for once we are ready to take that step."

Bellatrix smiled at her niece. "It's been a while since you called me Aunt, but why didn't you ask your Mum first?"

"I did but she doesn't really remember her pregnancy that well. All she remembers is that she was sick a lot." Nymphadora said softly.

Bellatrix nodded at her. "That she was, and I remember how much of a help Felicia was for her back then. Narcissa and I tried to be there as much as possible of course, but unfortunately times were very different back then. But when it comes to a pregnancy in our family, every woman experiences it differently. Narcissa was very clingy when she was pregnant with Draco, and Andi was sick a lot. For me it has been easy so far, but I think that has something to do with the Bond I share with Fabian. So if history is anything to go on, I think you'll be sick a lot during your pregnancy, but maybe your mating Bond with Fleur and Hermione will change that. You'll just have to wait and see, Nym."

Nymphadora smiled at that. "I'm really not looking forward to all three of us having morning sickness, because we do want to try and get pregnant at the same time."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That will certainly be interesting to experience, I don't think our family has ever had such a privilege, and I hope you know that the entire family will be there for you girls."

"We know, and Hermione's parents were also very excited when we told them of our decision, and they want to be very much involved as well."

"We all adore Ellen and Richard, so that won't be a problem. It really is a shame we can't see them more often." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nymphadora smiled at that. "You will see them plenty in the future. They have been talking about moving a bit closer to Eliza and Narcissa soon."

Bellatrix only smiled at that. "That is good to hear, now tell me Nym, now that we have a little time to ourselves, have the three of you thought about marriage?"

"It is all we talk about these days, and I intend to propose to them before New Years Eve, and I think Fleur and Hermione are thinking along the same lines. We feel the time is right to get married, and since Hermione only has one more year after this, we want to get married this summer." Nymphadora said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I think your mothers will be over the moon when that happens, and I am sure your wedding will be just as big as mine and Fabian's public wedding will be."

Nymphadora smiled at that. "I think it will, but speaking of that, when will that happen?"

"We haven't really talked about it, probably once Fabian is out of school, or maybe we will wait a couple of years so our daughters can be flower girls." Bellatrix said with a dreamy smile.

Nymphadora smiled at her aunt as they fell into lighter topics of conversation, both of them wanting to steer away from the heavy topics.

…

After a few hours of work, Fabian looked at the cribs he had built for his daughter. It was very elegantly built and he knew if he kept to his plans, everything else would be just as amazing. He had purposely made a high headboard so their names could be painted on it once they had decided on their names.

As he turned around to put away his hammer, he saw a glass of juice standing on the counter, which made him smile. "Thank you Edi." He said with a smile, knowing the elf could hear him.

"You don't have to thank your elf for something your sister did." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled at her, for once refraining for hugging her since he was covered in sawdust and she had still glistening spots of paint on her clothes. "Hey sis, how's the painting coming?"

"I've been kicked out by my lover and our sisters, stating I was too much of a distraction for Hermione in my current outfit, so I figured I would see if I could help you out for a bit." She said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "i think I could find you something to do. The cribs could do with a bit more sanding, so you could get started on that while I get started on the dressers."

She nodded and hugged him. "The cribs look amazing by the way. I never knew you were such a craftsman."

"Neither did I, but the plans Bella and I drafted up help a lot. The rest just seems to come naturally." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at him. "It is really sweet that you are putting so much effort in their furniture. It speaks highly of you."

He blushed a little at that. "Thanks sis, but when can I start calling myself uncle?"

Fleur smiled at that. "We have been talking about it a lot recently, and we have agreed to wait until Hermione has graduated, and that we want to get married first, although that might be sooner than they think."

"You're already planning a grand proposal, aren't you?" He asked softly.

She nodded at him. "I intend to propose to them before New Years Eve, and if I know them like I know I do, I know they are planning something similar, so chances are that we will propose to each other at the same time."

He smiled and hugged her. "I am sure it will be beautiful. I really don't envy you Fleur. Being mated to two such beautiful women and to feel everything as strongly as you do. I sometimes struggle with the intensity of Bella's emotions alone."

"That's because you and Bella have only each other to focus on and that your relationship is so much stronger than ours is. The type of Bond you share with Bellatrix is one of the strongest in the world, second only to the Magic Mate Bond that has not been recorded for centuries. The Bond I share with Dora and Hermione is different because it comes from my Veela side, and while it is still very rare for a Veela to have multiple mates, it has happened a few times in Apoline's side of the family." Fleur said softly.

Fabian smiled at her. "I understand it is hard to talk about your birth mother, but it gave you the means to find love with not just one, but two beautiful and intelligent women."

She smiled at that. "You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up, brother. It means the world to me."

"I will always be there for you sister, I will be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to or when you need help with anything, and when you three need a babysitter, I hope you know that Bella and I won´t have any problems with that." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at him. "Of course, when our dear mothers are not available we will of course ask you and Bellatrix, and thank you for being such an amazing brother."

Fabian smiled at her. "You have been my sister for longer than just these last two years, Fleur, and I will always strive to be the best brother I can be, because you and Gabby deserve that."

"You really are incredibly sweet, Fabian, it's no wonder so many girls adore you. I've heard Hermione talk about the Fabian fan clubs at Hogwarts." She said with a smile.

He blushed a little at that. "So I've heard, and I still don't know how I feel about that, I'm not anything special."

She smiled at him. "You are kind, caring and beyond sweet, a trait many boys your age lack. You are mature beyond your years, both in wisdom and in actions, and that is something even more rare these days."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you sis, that means a lot to me, but I think we should get to work before we both start crying our eyes out and your lovers and my wife come here to check on us, and I kind of wanted to keep this a surprise for Bellatrix." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and nodded at that. "I understand, but would Bellatrix really feel your emotions in that manner?"

He nodded at that. "Not only that, we know exactly how we feel during any point in the day, and we are able to talk to each other mentally, so she can contact me whenever she wants."

"You two are so strong. I can only imagine how strong you two will be in a couple of years." She said softly.

"We have never done it for the power it could bring us. We did it out of love for each other. I wanted to protect her from those bastards and I will continue to do so until my dying breath. We just want to live our lives like we want and nothing more." He said softly.

Fleur only smiled and kissed his cheek before she started sanding the cribs, while Fabian started working on the first of the two dressers.

…

Later that afternoon, Fabian and Fleur made their way back downstairs, both of the covered in sawdust and wearing bright smiles on their faces.

The others had come down almost an hour earlier, paint stains on their clothes but all of the clearly satisfied with their work, and Bellatrix couldn't wait until she could see it, but she had made a promise to her husband to wait until tonight, and she was going to keep it.

When Bellatrix spotted her husband walking into the living room with his sister, she was a bit shocked at the sight of her usually so proper husband, and she had to admit that seeing him coated in that layer of sawdust and sweat did not do her panties any good, because she was sure she was currently soaking through them.

He noticed the change in her emotions through their Bond and smiled at her. "I would hug you love, but since I like my balls where they are, I will not just yet." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "It is good that you have such good survival instincts, my love. But after you have showered I will collect on that hug, and most certainly more after that." She said with a flirty wink.

He only smiled and turned to Hermione as she let out a rather undignified yelp, and he had to contain his laughter by seeing his best friend being hugged by his sister, getting sawdust all over the brunette.

Nymphadora had no such qualms and was clutching her stomach in laughter, but that quickly died down as Fleur repeated the action on the pink haired witch, who pouted adorably as Fleur released her. "Don't pout, my loves, tonight you can pay me back for this."

The two smirked at each other. "And trust us that we will, love. We have been wanting to try something new, and tonight might shape up to be an interesting night for you." Nymphadora said with a grin.

Fleur smiled at that. "I thought you two knew by now that I can take anything you two can dish out."

Hermione smiled and kissed her softly. "We know, but you've never taken us at the same time."

Fleur blushed brightly at that, much to the amusement of her lovers.

Luna and Gabrielle were the only ones who were still spotless and smiled at their sisters and cousin. "I still don't get how you got so much paint on you in the first place, Hermione."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at the blondes. "Someone had to do the walls before you did your beautiful details, and sometimes that can get messy."

The two blondes merely smiled at her. "And you did an amazing job of it, Hermione."

The brunette smiled at them. "Thank you girls, you did an amazing job as well."

"I can't wait to see it later tonight, but I am sure you girls did an amazing job on the room, just as I am sure that my dear husband has done an amazing job on their furniture." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"That is for you to judge later tonight my love, I can still add things if you want to." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Knowing you the furniture will be perfect, and I am sure the room will be too."

"I think we'll leave you two alone until you two decide to let us witness what pregnant sex looks like." Hermione said with a smile.

"Sorry, but hormones and emotions tend to get the better of us these days." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that. "That is why we shall leave you for now, we could all use a shower and we will see each other in a couple of days anyway." Fleur said with a smile.

Both Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at them. "That we will, and please send everyone our love, and thank you again for everything you have done today."

They all smiled at the couple before they stepped through the Floo, leaving the two lovers alone for the first time that day.

"Before we do anything else today, I hope you don't mind taking a shower with me. Seeing you covered in all that sawdust and sweat does very good things to my body, I really think my panties are ruined at this point." She said once they were alone again.

He grinned at her. "I will never oppose a shower with my gorgeous wife of course, and I think after dinner you can see what we did today, and I have to admit I am very curious about what Luna, Gabby and Hermione did to their room."

Bellatrix smiled and followed her husband upstairs, both of them stripping themselves magically as soon as they were in the bathroom, Bellatrix leaving her underwear on for a very specific reason.

She then took her husband's hand and guided it down her panties. "Do you feel that love? That is the mere sight of you has done to me, and I want to feel you inside of me right now."

Fabian grinned and lifted her against him after tearing off her underwear. "Then you will get what you wish, my Goddess." He said as he carried her to their spacious shower.

She moaned and nuzzled the scar she had left on him, kissing it softly as they stepped under the spray. "I've missed you today love, even if you were only upstairs."

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I felt it, my love, but we won't have time to do this once they are born. It is only four more months, but I managed to get everything done today, so I will be by your side for the remainder of the holiday."

"I'm proud of you for working so hard, and I can't wait to see what you all did." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and pushed her against the wall. "And I can't wait to see your reaction, but I believe you wanted something before that."

She nodded and kissed him before lowering herself onto his cock, needing only a bit of help from her husband, but soon found it was getting too difficult to hold herself against him, making her sigh softly before unwinding her legs from his waist. "This is not going to work unfortunately, my belly is getting in the way."

"We are inventive enough, my love. Turn around, put your hands against the wall and arch backwards a bit." He said huskily.

She smiled at that. "Am I under arrest, officer?" She asked coyly.

He just smiled and slid himself into her. "Perhaps I can look the other way, if you are a good enough girl today."

Bellatrix moaned as he started thrusting into her while his hands came around her body to toy with her nipples. "Sweet Morgana that feels amazing, especially since my nipples are getting more sensitive by the day."

"It feels like every part of your body is getting more sensitive, my love. It feels even more amazing being inside of you right now." He said huskily.

She smiled and led one of his hands to her belly, covering it with her own as they fell into their familiar rhythm, and she was amazed to feel their daughters being as calm as ever as they made love to each other.

Fabian noticed it too and kissed her neck softly. "It seems our girls missed us doing this, my love. It has been a while since I had felt them this calm."

"It happens more and more when we are making love, which makes me dread the future. What if they can feel it when we are in the mood to fuck each other silly, we usually tend to lose sight of the world around us in those moments."

He smiled at that. "Silencing and Locking charms do wonders from privacy, and I think if they are that in tune with us to not disturb us in those moments."

Bellatrix smiled and moaned loudly as he slammed himself into her to the hilt, filling her to the brim with his cum, making her cum at the same time by surprise. "That was quick love, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm okay love, just a bit tired and sore from working all day. It has been too long since I really had any physical activity." He said with a soft smile as he pulled out of her and she turned around in his arms.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Why didn't you say so, you don't need to push yourself to pleasure me."

"You made me horny as well love, and there was no way of getting to sleep with a boner like that, did you at least enjoy yourself?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and kissed him. "I enjoy every single time we make love together, always have and always will."

He only smiled at her as they took their time washing each other, with Bellatrix making sure every bit of sawdust was gone from her lover's body.

…

Later that evening, after a nice dinner, the couple made their way upstairs again, with Bellatrix being very excited to see what her husband and his sisters had made for their daughters, and it seemed the girls were excited as well, because they were moving around inside of her.

Fabian noticed and hooked his arm with hers, getting a smile in thanks from his wife. "Did you already paint them as well, or does that need to be done later?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Everything is ready, my love. All that remains is to fill those drawers with clothes and everything we will need for our daughters, but I asked Luna and Gabby to paint them, to make sure it matched the rest of the room."

Bellatrix smiled at him as he opened the door next to their bedroom, and her eyes widened as she saw the transformation the room had undergone today. The walls were a beautiful combination of light green with silver accents, and it was clear that Luna had painted a beautiful landscape with castles that fit perfectly with the scenery that was clearly done by Gabrielle's hand. Hermione's hand was also clearly recognizable on the walls and furniture, because everything matched perfectly with the overall theme of the room.

The furniture he had made was equally beautiful and fit the theme his sisters had set perfectly. The elegant shapes of the dressers and the beautifully carved headboards on the cribs were stunning and the only thing that was missing were their names. "This is absolutely beautiful. It is all I could have imagined and more. It is almost something that was plucked right out of my dreams." She said as she looked around and let her hands glide over the wood.

He smiled at her as she looked around the room in awe. "I'm glad that you love it. We have worked hard to make it perfect."

"And you succeeded beyond my wildest dreams, my love. Is can see them laughing, playing and fighting here already." She said as she pulled him into her arms again.

He only smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I succeeded in my plan for today. I wanted it all to be done today so we can spend as much time together as we possibly can, although it might be prudent to go and shop for clothes in the near future."

She nodded and kissed him. "We can do that after Christmas, and we should bring your mothers with us, we haven't given them much opportunity to embrace their grandmotherly roles. They will probably want to buy tons of clothes for their soon to be born granddaughters."

He smiled dreamily at that. "It's still such a weird thought that we will be parents in a couple of months. I just hope we can manage school and parenthood."

She smiled at him. "I am sure if anyone can do it, it is you, my love."

He blushed slightly and hugged her to him. "I know I can, but it will mean that I will be very occupied with studies for two years and that will take away from time with you and our daughters, and that is something I want to avoid. I don't want to miss a moment of their lives."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "Baby, I will make sure that you won't. Your studies are important too."

He nodded as she led them back to their bedroom, sensing he was beyond tired and really couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Once they were both naked and in bed, Fabian wasted no time in cuddling up to his wife. "Are you okay love?" She asked once she too was comfortable.

She quirked an eyebrow when he didn't respond, but soon she found out that he was already asleep in his favorite spot between her breasts and one arm protectively wrapped around her belly.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer to her naked body. "You've earned your rest, my love. I am so proud of you."

Sleep eluded her for a while and she spent that time in watching how her husband slept peacefully, smiling at how much he seemed to want to crawl closer to her, which she found absolutely adorable.

She thought about how it would be in a couple of years, when they had both settled into parenthood and their daughters could come in unannounced at any moment, possibly catching them in the act, which was a very high probability given how much they made love in any given week.

She just knew that their girls would get 'the talk' way sooner than most children, probably as soon as they were able to understand it. She also knew that one of the first things they were going to teach them was that they were to knock if they knew that mummy and daddy were in their bedroom.

When she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her belly after a few hours, and she tried to remember what she had read in the books she had gotten from Narcissa, which were the same she had gotten her sister when she was pregnant with Draco.

She focused on her breathing and slowly sat up, careful not to wake her husband, while counting the seconds in her head. It could be the Braxton Hicks, but it could easily be something else as well.

One thing she knew for sure was that it weren't real contractions yet, mostly because her legs were still dry, so she knew her water hadn't broken yet.

Carefully she got out of bed and made her way downstairs after throwing on a robe, to stave off the slight chill that was in the house.

As if feeling the change Edi popped into the library as soon as she sat down. "Are you okay Ms. Bella?" The elf asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her longtime friend. "I am Edi, thank you for asking. The girls are just a bit restless at the moment, and I might have the Braxton Hicks."

"Do you want me to take a look. Us House Elves can feel what is wrong with our Masters." Edi said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and lifted the robe a little so that Edi could place her tiny hands on her bare belly.

There was a slight glow beneath her hands before the elf smiled. "It seems they are very active at the moment and are moving around a lot and that one of the accidentally kicked you in a sensitive place."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It is amazing that you can feel all of that."

Edi smiled at her. "I have always been able to feel if you or your sisters needed anything, much to the anger of your mother. She always thought I was merely a servant, but your grandmother made it very clear to her that I would always be a part of the Black Family, even after her passing."

"You have been a wonderful friend and an even more wonderful mother to me and my sisters. I admit I was a bit concerned when I introduced Fabian to you." Bellatrix said honestly.

Edi smiled at that. "I was a bit weary at first, mostly because I remembered how much you suffered in your previous marriage, but just by the way he looked at you and was holding you I could see that he loved you very much, and that is all I ever wanted for you and your sisters, to be safe and loved."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged the little elf. "Thank you for everything Edi. It means so much to me that I will never be able to repay you."

"You repay me every day by living your life to the fullest, and if it is okay with you, I would like to volunteer myself to care for your children when you and Master Fabian need some time alone." Edi said with a kind smile.

"I will gladly accept that, on one condition. If you ever want some time off, or need anything, I want you to tell us." Bellatrix said with a smile, knowing Edi was entirely too selfless sometimes.

The elf smiled at her. "I can accept those terms, Ms. Bella."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Then it is settled, but I think it is best if I return to bed, I wouldn't want to worry the father to be too much and I will need my rest now that I can still get it."

Edi smiled and nodded. "I will make sure that there will be a nice breakfast for you and your husband tomorrow."

Bellatrix nodded and gave the elf a last hug before making her way back upstairs, the girls having quieted down so that she could finally get some sleep.

When she entered their bedroom, she couldn't contain a giggle at the sight. Her husband had claimed her pillow and had it clutched against him in a death grip.

She ran a nail lightly over his exposed arm and kissed him as he groggily opened his eyes. Without saying anything he smiled and let go of her pillow so she could crawl in with him, and after sharing a last kiss, they both succumbed to a dreamless sleep.


	28. Christmas Day

**Save Me**

 **C28: Christmas Day**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A week later Fabian was helping Bellatrix get into her dress, since she had been dealing with sore muscles for most of the week. "Out of everything that I could have gotten from my pregnancy, this was not even on the list. Vomiting my guts out every morning was on the list. Why am I feeling like this Fabian?" She asked with a pout.

He just smiled and kissed his way up her back as he zipped her up. "It was something that could happen, my love. Aren't you glad that you've got a doting husband to help you through it?"

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "Of course I am. I wouldn't know what to do without you by my side, even if I wasn't pregnant right now."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think if you weren't with me, you wouldn't be pregnant right now, nor would I become a father this soon, so this really works both ways. I've had so many dreams where you were by my side. I never thought I could be with anyone else save Luna."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I think if we hadn't found out about our Bond, you two would have been together already. Yours is such a relationship where you can't live without each other."

He only nodded at her. "It is true that Luna and I have always been very close, but we have always known that we are better as brother and sister then we would have been as lovers. We pretended to be together until she started spending time with Gabrielle because I needed to protect her from those idiots in our House. Most people feared me because of who I am, and by pretending to be together with Luna, people left her alone."

She smiled at that. "So you were waiting for me all these years? You're too sweet, my love."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It still does funny things to my insides every time you call me sweet, Bella, but shall we go and see if my mothers, sisters and Aunts are decent by now?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and kissed him deeply. "I don't think they will, but we better get going anyway, otherwise we'll miss breakfast."

Fabian smiled as he got dressed in his best Christmas clothes, which for the first time involved a Christmas sweater with reindeer moving across his chest.

"Can you imagine next year my love, when our girls are born and will be mesmerized by everything that is happening around them?" Bellatrix asked with a soft smile.

"I can't stop thinking about it love. With every day that passes I think about how it will be once the girls are born." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "You need to shave before we go though, I don't think your mother would like the beard that you are to trying to cultivate."

He smiled and waved his wand over his face, the hair just disappearing. "Better love?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix only nodded and smiled as she once again kissed him deeply. "Much better. I would rather have nothing tickling against my face when I kiss you."

"Don't you think I look too young when I'm clean shaven though?" He asked with a soft smile.

"It doesn't matter that you look young, you are mature in all the right places." She said as she gently cupped his crotch.

He groaned softly and hooked one of her legs over his hip, so he could glide his hand under her skirt. "Are you sure this is a good idea love?" He asked softly.

"No, but my sisters will understand if we are a bit late. My hormones are going to be a big part of my sexual drive soon, so we might want to get some practice in before that." She said with a sultry smile.

He smiled at her. "Like we don't do it at least once a day as it is. Would you really be up for even more sex at this moment?"

She nodded and kissed him deeply. "It's not a matter of me wanting more, our girls seem to want it. They make my hormones go crazy at the moment." She said with a slight pout.

"And as much as I would love to ravage you, I don't think my mothers will be very happy with either of us if we are late for Christmas breakfast. Tonight, when we are home again, I am all yours, my love." He said softly.

She smirked and kissed him. "And believe me that I will hold you to that, stud." She said before backing up a bit. She needed to put some distance between them now to give her libido time to cool if she wanted to face her sisters with at least some dignity.

He just smiled and gave her all the time she needed as he made his way downstairs, where he was greeted by a smiling Edi. "Good morning Mr. Black." She said politely.

He smiled at her, knowing it was futile to get her to call him by his first name. "Good morning Edi. Merry Christmas."

"A very Merry Christmas to you too. Is there anything I can do for you or Ms. Bella today?" She asked with a smile.

"No Edi, thank you, we will be at my mothers home for most of the day, but you are welcome to join us there, if I remember correctly Jupi is your brother, right?" He asked with a kind smile.

Edi smiled at that. "Indeed he is, and it has been too long since I have seen him, even though we technically work for the same family."

"Then come with us today Edi, you deserve a day off for everything you have done for us." Bellatrix said with a smile as she descended the stairs."

Edi smiled brightly at her. "Good morning Ms. Bella. Merry Christmas."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "A very Merry Christmas to you too, my friend, but did you want to join us today? I am sure Jupi will be very happy to see you again. Eliza and Cissa usually don't let him work on Christmas, so you've got plenty of time to catch up with him."

Edi only nodded and smiled at them. "I would be honored, but I will insist that I bring you there, it will be safer for the babies."

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at that. "I know better than to argue with you about safety, so we would love it if you apparated us there."

Edi only smiled at them and held out her hands for them to take, which they did with a smile before they apparated away.

…

When they appeared in the living room of the Manor, Bellatrix had to smile at the sight that greeted her. Narcissa and Eliza were both dressed up in their best Christmas dresses, while Andromeda and Felicia had opted for comfortable but still stylish jeans and Christmas sweaters.

Only Luna, Gabrielle and Fleur were in the living room, adding the last pieces to the ornate Christmas tree that took up most of the western corner of the room, where most gifts had already been displayed, including the ones from Bella and Fabian.

"Well isn't this a sight for a family Christmas card." Bellatrix said in a teasing tone.

Everyone turned to them. "Well good morning to you too sister. I must say you are looking more radiant by the day, although I would have expected you to wear something a bit more Christmas as well." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix pouted a little as she hugged herself. "Nothing fits right anymore. This is the only thing that still fits me at the moment. We wanted to go shopping for some more maternity clothes before we go back to school."

Andromeda and Narcissa smiled as they hugged their sister. "Sorry Bella, it has been so long ago since we were pregnant that we have forgotten what it is like to feel so bloated. I was only teasing you." Andromeda said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "I know, and for the record, I am wearing something connected to Christmas."

"Underwear doesn't count Bella." Narcissa said with a smirk.

Bellatrix smirked right back at her sister. "I was not talking about underwear, because I am not wearing any. It will only slow me down tonight. I was talking about my stockings." She said as she lifted her dress a little to show them her swirling red and green stockings.

Narcissa blushed brightly as she was pulled into her wife's arms. "You know you can't win sexual banter with your sister love. She and Fabian had to much practice over the last year." Eliza said as she rested her head on her lovers shoulder.

Fabian meanwhile did the same to his wife. "And you should not tease your sister so much love." He whispered in her ear, smiling at the shiver of pleasure that he felt running over her back.

Narcissa smiled at him in thanks. "You take all the fun out of teasing Cissa, love." Bellatrix said with a slight pout.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "I know, but you two tease each other way too much sometimes. You know I love a bit of teasing, but it is quickly becoming a habit that will become harder to break. My mothers are going to be grandmothers to our babies soon, so we might want to tone back that teasing a bit."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "You're right love. I'm sorry Cissa. I guess our little teasing games got a bit away from me."

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "It's okay Bella. I know you must be running on hormones, and I remember all to well what they did to me when I was pregnant with Draco. I should have seen that sooner, so I am sorry too."

The two sisters smiled at each other and then hugged each other while Fabian went to hug Eliza. "Hey Mom, Merry Christmas." He said softly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sweetie. I love your sweater." Eliza said after giving him a once over.

He smiled at that. "And I love both of your dresses, and the tree looks as amazing as ever."

Eliza smiled at that. "That credit goes to your sisters, they insisted on decorating the tree."

Fabian smiled as Luna and Gabrielle came up to hug him,. "Hello brother. I hope you are doing well?" The two girls asked with a smile.

He smiled and gathered them close. "I'm more than okay, I've been looking forward to a time where we as a family could be together and not have to worry about being attacked for as long as I can remember."

They smiled and kissed his cheeks, getting an adorable blush from him, which in turn made them giggle at him.

He stuck his tongue out at them before going to hug Fleur, who wrapped him in a protective hug, like a true older sister. "Are our sisters teasing you again, brother?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded as he relaxed in her embrace, which made Fleur's smile even brighter.

Bellatrix had to smile at the sight of her husband and his sister, for once not feeling the pang of jealousy she usually felt when he was close to other women.

When he stepped back into her arms a few minutes later, he smiled at her as they sat down. "So, where are the others? I would have figured everyone would be primed and ready by the time we got here." Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"Hermione has gone to pick up her parents, Draco is picking up Astoria, Sirius and Marlene will here shortly with Harry and Ginny and finally Dora needed some extra time to get ready, apparently they thought it was a good idea to go out until the early hours of the morning on the day before Christmas." Eliza said with a knowing look to Fleur.

Fleur blushed a little under her mothers gaze. "We tried to cut Dora off early, but she felt we had something to celebrate after that hard fought battle."

Just as she finished Nymphadora padded into the living room, looking very tired but still beautiful in her sparkling green dress.

"I must say that green suits your eyes, mon amour." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Nymphadora smiled and gave her lover a kiss. "I'm sure that it matches the bags I have under them at least." She said as she plopped herself down next to the blonde.

Fleur giggled lightly at that. "We did tell you that having so much to drink last night was not the best idea."

"Neither of you certainly didn't mind it last night, love." Nym muttered softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed her lover softly. "That we certainly didn't, and it will certainly be repeated sometime when we don't have t celebrate a holiday the next day."

Nymphadora only smiled at that as Hermione and Jupi popped into the living room with her parents.

Once Sirius, Marlene, Harry and Ginny had arrived, Jupi and Edi served them a lavish Christmas breakfast.

"I must say Bella, you look absolutely radiant today." Sirius said with a bright smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Thank you Sirius, it means a lot to me that you say that."

"It is true though Bella. The further you progress in your pregnancy, the more radiant you seem to become." Marlene said with a similar smile to that of her husband.

Now Bellatrix blushed a bit, not used anymore to such praise from anyone besides her husband, Luna and Gabrielle. "Thank you Marlene."

Marlene and Sirius smiled at her. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Bella. We're all just excited on welcoming two new additions to our family soon."

Bellatrix and Fabian both smiled at that. "And by the feel of it they are going to be a handful. They will be little bundles of energy that will drive everyone crazy, but will also have everyone wound around their little fingers."

Narcissa smiled at that. "That's because they are girls with your and Fabian's blood. They will be a handful by default."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "Well, if they have my personality even a little bit, we can expect plenty of tantrums."

"I personally think it won't be as bad as you think. You feel every day how they act when we are at peace, so if we continue that once they are born, I think we'll have no problems." Fabian said with a soft smile.

She only smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly, not really trusting herself not to go further with their entire family present.

Fabian smiled and rested one of his hands on her belly, his smile only brightening as he felt how his daughters gently moved inside of her. "It seems our daughters agree with you love." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

He only smiled and kissed her softly, still completely entranced by his gorgeous wife, both of them oblivious to their family staring at them.

"Ehem, we all know you two are still floating on the pink cloud of pregnancy, but we have a busy schedule today. Breakfast is merely the first event of the day." Eliza said with a motherly smile.

Bellatrix and Fabian snapped back to reality and smiled at everyone. "Sorry, but this is what usually happens these days. When we feel the girls do something, we usually zone out for a while. It will not be the last time it happens today as well." Bellatrix said softly.

Eliza, Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at that. "We understand that Bella, and it is all very cute to watch, but we would rather not be witnesses to what we think happens afterwards." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix blushed a little as she resumed eating her breakfast, Fabian squeezing her hand softly in comfort.

…

After breakfast everyone relocated to the den, mostly to let their food digest a bit. "Fabian sweetie, it has been so long since you have played for us on Christmas, will you play some for us today?" Narcissa asked softly.

He smiled at his mother. "Of course I will Mom. Will you join me love? I can focus better when you are next to me."

Bellatrix nodded and followed him to the grand piano that stood in the corner. "When was the last time you played love?" She asked softly as they sat down together on the stool.

He smiled at her as he slowly let his fingers glide over the ivory keys. "I last played just before I went to Hogwarts, but I think I still remember the Christmas songs."

Bellatrix smiled at him as the rest of the family gathered around them and Fabian started playing 'The Christmas Song' by Nat King Cole, while Bellatrix provided the vocals.

Soon enough everyone was slowly dancing with each other as the couple shared their musical talents with them, only stopping when Hermione slapped the back of his head when he started 'All I Want For Christmas is You.' by Mariah Carey. "If you don't want your dear cousin to annoy us with this song until well into April, you will not play this one." She said with a stern look.

He smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, one more then?" He asked softly as he looked at his wife.

She nodded at him. "I'm ready for another one." She said softly.

"If you don't mind love, I would like to sing this one. It has always reminded me of you." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed him softly as she slowly stood and made her way to Narcissa, who smiled at her sister as she stepped into Bella's arms, like they had done when they were little girls.

"Now I know this last one is not really a Christmas Song, but I figured it would fit, given how much it reminds me of our family." He said before he started playing.

There was a short silence before everyone could place the song. It was 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen, with a bit of Fabian's own style mixed into it.

Most women in the family had tears in their eyes as he played and sung the beautiful song, and slowly they started swaying to the music, and even Sirius, Harry and Draco seemed surprised by the emotion that Fabian seemed to be able to coax from the women in the room.

"I'll be damned if I know how he does it." Sirius said softly, mostly to himself.

Draco smiled at him. "Because he knows how to relate to people's feelings better than anyone I have ever met." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Not only that. He has always had a way with women, not just in our family but in general." Draco said softly.

Sirius smiled at that as Fabian played the final notes of the song, making a beeline for Bellatrix, who he kissed deeply.

Bellatrix moaned into the kiss and pulled him close. "How are you able to leave an entire room of women in tears with just one song?"

He smiled at her. "Because I have always known what women like and what gets to them, because they are the same things that get to me. It took all of my willpower to not break down while I sang that song."

She only smiled and kissed him softly, the others merely smiling at them. "That was certainly a beautiful song, sweetie. Thank you for playing for us." Narcissa said softly.

"It was really no trouble Mom, I forgot how good it felt to play for my family." He said with a soft smile from Bella's arms.

Everyone smiled at that and all the women gave him a tight hug. "You 'ave to teach us how you do that, brother." Fleur said softly, her accent for the first time in a long time making an appearance because of her emotions.

He only smiled at her. "There is nothing to teach Fleur, the right music will do that for you, what I can do is tell you what music Dora and Hermione love more than anything besides you."

She smiled at that. "Soon then. Because I want to surprise them with it."

He only nodded at her as they broke apart and made their way back to their lovers, who all merely smiled at them.

Bellatrix gathered him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "We are getting a piano for our home as well, my love. Talent like yours should be kept practiced."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "I don't have a problem with that, but I will only play for family."

She smiled at that. "I don't mind that, I would love to hear you play for our daughters and me on occasion."

He only smiled at that as they relocated to the living room to give each other their gifts.

Once everyone had been seated and had been supplied with snacks and drinks, Narcissa walked to the center of the room. "This year we are going to do it a bit differently. We have of course all bought presents for each other, but I think most if not all of us have also bought something for the newest additions to our family, so with that in mind, I propose we save those for last, to keep a bit of surprise in the gifts."

Everyone nodded at that, and with that Narcissa picked up the first box that she gave to Andromeda and Felicia.

…

When most of the gifts had been passed out, only Fabian's gift to Bella remained, together with several big boxes that were addressed to them both.

He took his gift for his wife and handed the box to her, a shy smile on his face.

Bellatrix opened the box with a smile, gasping slightly when she saw the golden bracelet. It was delicate enough that she could wear it for formal occasions that it would not look tacky but it would also make sure that it would draw some attention. She then kissed him deeply. "Thank you love. It is beautiful." She said softly.

"Only the best for my Goddess." He said in a similar tone of voice.

She blushed and cuddled back into his side. "Trust me that I will show my appreciation later tonight, my love."

That made him blush a little. "I'm sure you will, my love." He said softly.

"Now, while we still have your attention, we have all bought some things for your daughters as well. We know you have not had much time to shop for things recently, but we just wanted you two to know that you can always count on your family to be there for you two." Eliza said with a smile as she handed them a reasonably big box.

The couple smiled at her as they opened it, revealing plenty of clothes that they would need for at least the first few months of their daughter's lives, and it was clear to Bellatrix that both Narcissa and Eliza had given them these, since she recognized at least three dresses from when she and her sisters were little.

Next up were Andromeda and Felicia, who handed them an equally big box, again both of them smiling as they looked through the clothes. "I remember these clothes well. Most of these were Dora's right?"

Andromeda and Felicia smiled at that. "Indeed they were, we want you to have them. You can never have enough of them after all." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "And we'll take good care of them too, that way they can be used again if Fleur, Hermione and Dora have daughters."

Fleur smiled at that. "At least one of our children will be a girl, since it is impossible for Veela to give birth to boys."

"Is that why you prefer the fairer sex as well, sister?" Fabian asked with a teasing smile.

Fleur smiled at him. "Perhaps, but you of all people know I like certain boys as well." She said with a wink.

Fabian blushed a little as the memories of that night came back, which got a quirked eyebrow from his wife as she noticed. She was certainly going to hear this story tonight.

Next up were Luna and Gabrielle, who came up with another sizable box, both of them blushing a bit as they handed it over.

Fabian and Bella opened the box and saw several pacifiers and other very useful things that they would need in the early stages of their daughter's lives, but what surprised Fabian the most was the knitted rabbit that sat neatly in one corner of the box, while in the other corner sat a knitted swan. He knew Luna had a similar stuffed animal when she was younger, since he had seen it sitting on her pillow plenty of times when he and his mothers went to visit her and her parents. The swan he distinctly remembered being Gabrielle's, because he had been the one to give it to her for her third birthday and that the blonde had clung to it for the rest of the day. He gathered them in a tight hug. "Thank you two so much. You don't know what this means to us, and even more so to me."

Both Luna and Gabrielle smiled at him. "You don't have to thank us Fabian. Your daughters can use them better than we can. We just want to do right by our nieces." Gabrielle said with a sweet smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at them as Bellatrix joined the hug. "You two are too sweet sometimes. We will take good care of them so you can one day give them to your children."

Luna and Gabrielle smiled before kissing them both on the cheek. "We actually made these ourselves, pouring every bit of love we could muster in them. I know you gave Gabby her swan when she was little, and I know your mothers bought my rabbit, that you gave to me all those years ago. We just wanted to do something in return for the love you have shown us over the last years." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "Stop it Lu, you're going to make me cry in a minute."

She smiled and hugged him. "Like you made me cry just a little while ago, I'd say we're even."

He only smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's fair sis, love you." He said softly.

"Love you too Fabian." Luna said softly before making her way back to Gabrielle's side, while Fabian made his way back to Bellatrix.

Next up were Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora. "I know our gift won't be as spectacular, but we hope you and our soon to be born nieces will enjoy it anyway." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at them. "Any gift for our daughters will be amazing, and we just wanted to say thank you. You all have no idea how much this means to us."

Everyone smiled at them as they opened the box, revealing several blankets and small sleeping bags, some of them even being big enough to hold both girls if it needed to.

Bellatrix took one of the blankets out and held it close. "They're so soft. I think the girls will love them."

"There is one more that we wanted to give you two personally. We have worked every given hour that we had to finish this in time." Fleur and Hermione said as they handed them a carefully wrapped package.

As Fabian carefully opened the gift, he smiled brightly, inside was a handmade quilt in an assortment of colors, but most prominent were the red and gold of Gryffindor, the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw, the silver and green of Slytherin and the yellow and black of Hufflepuff. "It's beautiful girls, thank you so much." Bellatrix said softly, seeing that her husband was too overcome to form words at the moment.

The three women smiled at that. "We wanted both our nieces and you two to have something homemade, so to speak." Nymphadora said with a soft smile.

"This well get a prominent place in the girls room, and they will know who made it from the moment they are old enough to understand." Bellatrix said as she hugged the three women.

"You don't need to thank us Aunt Bella, we were glad to do it for you, just as we were happy to help you and Fabian with their room." Nymphadora said softly.

Bellatrix merely smiled and retook her seat, as the girls were fussing a bit, but the moment she sat down, Fabian stood and gathered his sisters and cousin in a hug, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

The three girls returned the hug with a smile and rubbed his back in comfort. "It's okay Fabian. You don't need to say anything, your actions speak louder right now." Hermione said softly.

He only smiled at them as he stepped back. "I know, but I am going to try anyway. I will never be able to properly thank you for everything everyone here has done for both myself and Bellatrix, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora only smiled and kissed his cheek softly before he sat back down next to Bella, no more words needed between them.

…

When Fabian, Bellatrix and Edi were back home later that evening, after an amazing dinner with their family the couple sank into their couch, both of them content with everything their life had given them lately.

Edi quickly excused herself to bring the plethora of gifts for their daughters to their room, so the couple could have some private time together.

"I don't know about you love, but I am dead of my feet." Fabian said softly once they had gotten comfortable.

She smiled at ran her hand under his shirt. "I'm not tired yet love, and I believe you promised me something this morning, and I intend to collect on that."

He groaned softly at that. "Of course my love, whatever my Goddess desires." He said as they made their way to the bedroom.

When they closed the door, Bellatrix flicked her wand twice, relieving them both of their clothes. "Before we get started I have one question. Whatever happened between you and Fleur. I heard what she said to you and saw that you blushed because of it."

"It's nothing what you may think love. When I was eight or nine we spent a few weeks with Fleur and Gabrielle and she convinced me to go skinny dipping in their pool one night when our parents were out for a night, and while I knew enough about Veela at the time to know that her thrall couldn't affect me, another part of me did react to her body, and it was just a bit awkward at the time." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "And what did you do about it love?"

"What any nine year old boy did. I just let it flag and asked Fleur about what was happening to me, so I got 'the talk' from her before I got that from my mothers." He said with a slight blush.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I figured as much, you and Fleur were always a bit mischievous when left alone, but I think I'll cash in on your promise another day. I'd rather cuddle and talk to you a bit longer before we go to bed."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I would appreciate that love, because I can't promise to stay awake for much longer."

Bellatrix smiled and repositioned herself a bit, so he could rest his head against his favorite pillows, which he did with a dreamy smile.

She then kissed the top of his head as he fell asleep, Bellatrix following suit soon after, a dreamy smile on her face.


	29. New Year's Resolution

**Save Me**

 **C29: New Year's Resolution**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later Bellatrix and Fabian were preparing to for the to them so dreaded Black New Years Ball, and since both Narcissa and Andromeda had insisted on their tradition of getting ready together, Bellatrix had chosen a comfortable maternity dress for now. Everyone was family or close enough to that so that she wouldn't have to mind about her clothes beforehand.

Her dress for the evening had been neatly wrapped in a garment bag and was already downstairs with her husband's tuxedo, who had opted for a comfortable shirt, sweater and a pair of jeans this morning, and once again it did nothing good for her panties. "Sometimes I think you just put those clothes on to tease me." She said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He smiled and at her. "Well, it could also be your hormones, love. Before you got pregnant you didn't seem to have such reactions to me wearing jeans."

"Well they did get me excited to a degree, but now I just want to get fucked by you whenever you wear them, you have ruined more of my panties in the last months than in our entire relationship prior to me becoming pregnant." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Since you have a preference of dresses, maybe you should forgo panties for the time being, especially since your hormones and libido are only going to increase as time goes by."

She blushed at that. "That would certainly make things a lot easier for the both of us, plus it will save us a ton of laundry, but I think I will start after the ball, since I am in no mood to explain to Cissa and Andi why I am not wearing underwear today."

He nodded at that. "I can understand, but I think we need to go, or my Mom will certainly find a way to scold us without the use of the Floo or a Patronus, and I would rather avoid that today."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him before slipping on her shoes, which for today were comfortable ballerina's since wearing heels all day would ensure that she would not make it through the entire night, and she refused to leave early on a night like this.

When they made their way downstairs Edi was waiting for them with a smile. "You look more radiant by the day, Ms. Bella, and you too of course Mr. Black, a proud father to be if I ever saw one."

They both smiled at her. "Thank you Edi, that means a lot to me." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Edi merely smiled at them. "I am merely telling the truth, Ms. Bella. You are positively glowing."

Bellatrix blushed a little at that. "She's right though love, you keep getting more radiant by the day." Fabian said softly.

She slapped his arms softly. "Stop it before I drag you back upstairs and tie you to the bed. You know what those sweet words of yours do to me in this stage." She said with a soft glare.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "While I am not opposed to that idea, I would rather wait until tomorrow. We wouldn't want to be late after all. Your sister would never let us hear the end of that."

She smiled and kissed him. "Fine, but you do know that you are committed to that now, right?"

He only nodded as they made their way to the Floo, while Edi had already popped over to Black Manor with their clothes, shoes and accessories for the day.

…

When they stepped out of the fireplace of Narcissa's and Eliza's home and had dusted themselves off a bit they had to smile at the state of disarray the house seemed to be in. "It's always nice to see the house in such an organized state." Fabian said as he and Bellatrix walked into the living room.

"Hush Fabian, it takes a lot of work to get this Ball together, and due to some developments last night that we were kind of blindsided with, we have to do the last things today, and with that said I need you to help your brother set things up outside, Draco will tell you the rest." Narcissa said hurriedly.

He only nodded and after giving Bella a kiss he made his way outside, while Narcissa turned to Bellatrix. "For you Bella, we have reserved a nice spot on the couch, we wouldn't want to tire you out too much after all."

The raven haired witch merely smiled and nodded as she took a seat next to Ellen, who she gave a warm hug. "Good morning Bella. It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Ellen. How have you been in the past week?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Ellen smiled at her. "We've been doing great. We always close the practice this time of year. We have always dedicated that to our family, even more so since Hermione started Hogwarts."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I know that feeling all too well. Before I was imprisoned Christmas was always the highlight of my year, along with Fabian's birthday. It were the only times I felt free enough to let my other side show, a side that is now more prevalent than ever."

"I've heard a bit of that time from Narcissa and Eliza, but I hope you forgive me my curiosity, would you mind telling me what exactly happened?" Ellen asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded at her. "I won't bore you with all the details, but what it comes down to is that I was given a potion that would basically enslave me to my former husband's every whim and that is how they ensured my loyalty to the Dark Lord. I fought tooth and nail every single day that I was in Azkaban to free myself from that potion, and the only thing that kept me going was the thoughts of my family. The only light in my life has always been my sisters, and when Fabian was born I knew that someday, somehow we would be together. It was just something I felt in my heart."

Ellen smiled kindly at her. "I never knew it was that serious, and I am glad you two have found each other, but one thing puzzles me, and I do hope you won't take offense to this, but I am curious about how your children will look when they are born, at the end of the day you and Fabian are still family after all."

"I worried about that for a while too, but our Bond will make sure our children will be healthy and strong. I made sure to do a lot of research on that while Fabian had classes this year. Incest babies are always a concern, even in our community, but the power of Soul mates will make sure all children born of us will be healthy." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Ellen smiled and nodded understandingly. "I'm glad for that, with all the stories around sometimes it is a bit hard to sift through the lies to come to the truth, and I must admit that I am a bit concerned about Hermione, Fleur and Dora as well. Fleur is family too, isn't she?" She asked softly

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Technically yes, but not in the way you think. Most magical families in Britain have some connection to either my family, the Potters or the Malfoys. The Delacour family is related to Eliza's side of the family and thus not directly related to Dora, at least not in a way that could cause worry. We are talking about bloodlines going back at least a thousand years."

Ellen smiled at that. "That is a relief. Now I am more than okay with their decision to start a family once Hermione is out of school, and I am sure you and Fabian will get all the happiness from your little girls that you deserve. I still remember how Hermione was when she was a little girl." She said with an almost dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "How was she, because I would like to know what we are in for, Dora's childhood for the time I was there was different to say the least because of her Metamorphmagus ability, and the other children born in this generation have only been Draco and Fabian, so most of us really don't have any experience raising girls."

Ellen smiled at that. "Raising girls can be a lot more difficult then raising boys, but it can also be easier. It all depends on the parents and most phases are the same. Girls just tend to be a bit more dramatic at times. Hermione was especially pouty when she would be denied a new book, and she still does that sometimes to this day. She was talking at least a year before other girls her age and it was the same for most other things. She has always been very strong willed and until she met Fleur and Nymphadora, she didn't even think about love or relationships, but having said that, Hermione did have her girly and childish moments at times. I remember vividly when she was about six years old when she at times just refused to wear clothes in the house, and no matter how much we tried, we just couldn't keep her dressed indoors, so you might want to prepare yourselves for that too, most children are slippery when they feel mischievous and catching them can be quite the chore."

"Thank you for informing me Ellen, it means a lot to me." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

Ellen smiled at her. "Don't mention it Bella, it is merely advice from one mother to another. I am sure everyone has told you this at one point or another, but a having a child is the greatest gift a woman can receive."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It has been since the moment we have found out that I was pregnant, and I just know that it will not stop with our little girls. Both of us want a big family and we have talked a lot about having more children after the girls."

Ellen merely smiled at that. "All I can say is that I don't envy you in that wish, raising children can be a hassle at times, but you have always struck me as a woman that can handle almost anything life throws at her, and just from what you have told me today is proof enough of that."

"A lot of it has been thanks to Fabian. He has saved me from the darkness that had enveloped my life. He has been the reason I was able to wean myself off that potion and every single moment we have shared since has been so full of love that I sometimes still feel undeserving of it." Bellatrix said softly.

"If there is anything I have learned in the time I have been around your family is that everyone is deserving of true love." Ellen said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix merely smiled at that as her husband came back in with Draco, both of them looking thoroughly disheveled, but both of them smiling proudly at each other at a job seemingly well done.

…

Later that afternoon Bellatrix slowly followed her sisters upstairs to get changed for tonight, while Fabian spent some much needed time with his sisters. "So, how have you girls been the past week?" He asked as he took a seat next to Fleur.

All three of them grinned and held up their hands, all three of them wearing beautiful rings with different color stones inlaid in them. Hermione's had a ruby, Fleur's had a sapphire and Nymphadora's had an amethyst. His eyes widened at that. "Congratulations! So, who proposed first?"

"Well, we kind of did it at the same time. We went out last night for a lovely dinner and a walk afterwards, and apparently we all had the same idea, so we had a good laugh about all three of us being on one knee before each other once we had overcome our emotions." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled and hugged them tightly. "Again, congratulations, I am sure you will enjoy married life as much as Bella and I do."

The three girls smiled at that. "Oh I know we will, as a matter of fact, we have purchased the plot next to your home, so we can build our own home there. We all miss you and Bellatrix terribly and would love to be close to you again."

Fabian smiled at that. "We would love that as well, and I think we'll do pretty good as neighbors. It will certainly make a lot of things easier."

Fleur smiled at him. "Well, if you can keep a secret, our mothers have purchased another plot there, to give to Luna and Gabrielle when they get married. They are both too partial to this house to leave it, but they understand that you and Luna need to have each other close. She always lights up when you walk in and you are exactly the same. You two are really more like twins then anything else."

He blushed a little at that. "Everyone always says that, and most of the times it was not in the most positive of senses, but I really wouldn't know what I would do without her in my life."

The three smiled and hugged him tightly in comfort. "I think both of you would be lost without the other, and that is exactly why your mothers have bought that plot, but you do need to keep quiet about this. It is a surprise for them."

He nodded at that as the two blondes came into the living room, Luna smiling brightly as she saw Fabian sitting there. She ran up to hug him and relaxed in his embrace. "Hey Fabe. How have you been?" She asked softly.

Fabian smiled as he caught her and hugged her tightly. "Great as always Lulu."

She smiled dreamily and stepped back to let Gabrielle also hug her brother, which she did with a bright smile. "It's good to see you again Fabe, we've missed you and Bella."

"We have missed you all too, my dear sister." He said with a sweet smile.

Gabrielle smiled at him as they sat down again, the two girls wasting no time in cuddling up to him, which made him smile as well. "What's wrong you two, it's been a while since you two cuddled into me like this." He said softly.

They smiled at him. "We just missed you so much this past week. I guess we've grown accustomed to having you around so much at school that it takes some getting used to when you are not here." Luna said softly.

He smiled at her. "Soon enough I'll be around to drive you two crazy again, Luna, and I want you to know that you are always welcome to visit us. Bella and I are working hard to get everything settled for our daughters so we don't have to do anything but care for them once we come home for the summer, which will be hard enough on its own."

Luna smiled at that. "I know, and we'll get used to it at some point, it just takes time, like most things do."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled at them both. "No matter what happens, I will always be your brother and that means that I will always be there for you when you need me, whether you need someone to talk to, or anything else."

They both smiled and hugged him tightly. "We know, and just know that the same goes for you. We'll always be here for you and Bellatrix." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

He only smiled at them. "I know, we'll drive each other crazy for many years to come, but I think I'll go and put on my tuxedo, otherwise Mum might kick my butt upstairs."

They giggled at that. "And that would be a shame of such a cute butt, at least that is what your wife usually calls it when we talk to her."

He blushed brightly at that. "Really, then I should have a talk with my wife on which parts of my anatomy she has discussed with family members."

The two girls giggled as he made his way upstairs. "You shouldn't tease your brother like that girls. You know he gets terribly embarrassed when you do that." Eliza said with a smile.

"Sorry Mum, but sometimes he makes it too easy." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Eliza smiled at them. "Remember that Bellatrix is pregnant and teases him relentlessly at the moment, he just doesn't know how to cope with all that teasing at some point."

They pouted a little and nodded. "We'll tone it down Mum." Gabrielle said softly.

She smiled and gathered the two blondes in her arms. "He'll appreciate that, now, let's get changed, we wouldn't want your brothers to be ready before you two are, would you?"

They nodded and followed Eliza upstairs, while Fleur, Nymphadora and Hermione merely shared a loving look with each other before following.

…

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were having a lot of fun dressing up together, just like they always had, although it took Narcissa and Andromeda a bit of work to find their sister a dress that would not overemphasize her belly, and much to Bella's chagrin, none of the corsets available would fit anymore. "I'm really getting fat now, none of my corsets will fit anymore, and the dress I brought won't work without one." She said with a pout.

The two women smiled at her. "Bella, sweetie, you're five months pregnant with twins, at some point some types of clothes won't fit anymore." Narcissa said softly.

"I know, but I really hoped to keep wearing my dresses a bit longer. I dread those maternity clothes." She said as she sat down in front of the mirror.

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "I might have something to your liking, Bella. I am sure it will fit and I think you will love it." She said as she made her way into her closet.

Andromeda in the meantime took seat next to her older sister. "Are you okay Bella, do I need to get Fabian for you?"

"No Andi, but thank you for offering. I'm just a bit emotional right now thanks to the girls, I'll be okay in a few minutes." Bellatrix said softly.

Andromeda smiled and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder. "I remember the time when I was pregnant with Dora when I used to get so emotional. I could cry over a spilled glass of milk."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I remember, I was there for most of your pregnancy, and I remember very well how Felicia and I helped you through those times." She said with a wink.

Andromeda smiled at that. "I remember those times very well, and I really don't envy our nephew in that aspect. You have always been a very passionate and sexy woman and usually it took both Cissa and I to really satisfy you, Fabian is all alone in that aspect."

Bellatrix smiled dreamily at that. "Perhaps, but he has great stamina, a big penis and the know how to use it. There have been plenty of times he brought me to the edge of insanity just by teasing me, and I can't remember a time before Fabian where I ever begged anyone for sex or to make me cum."

Andromeda smiled at that. "I can remember one time. It was the first time you did it with Amelié, you were so desperate at that point you would do anything."

"I was counting that as well, Andi. Fabian is truly in a league of his own." Bellatrix said with a dreamy smile.

"So Bella, tell me, how big is he really? You never told me that." Andromeda asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "A lady does not kiss and tell, Andi." She said with a wink.

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow at that. "You haven't been a lady for years Bella. So spill, how big is our nephew?"

Bellatrix smiled at that. "When he is fully erect he stands at eleven inches long and three inches thick."

Andromeda blushed brightly at that. "Sweet Morgana that is huge. How does he not split you in two with that?"

"Because he knows how to use it thanks to your daughter's lessons. He is so loving and caring that I never wanted anything less. Every time we have sex he just fills me so completely, even more so when he takes me anally." Bellatrix said softly.

"You let him put that massive piece of meat back there, you really are a braver woman that I am, I still get a bit squeamish about Felicia even putting a finger up there." Andromeda said as her blush darkened.

Bellatrix only smiled at her sister as Narcissa came back with a shapely gown she instantly recognized. "I remember this, you wore it when you were pregnant with Draco. You really want me to wear this tonight?"

Narcissa smiled at her. "I want you to have it. Chances of me being pregnant again are slim to none, and I remember you saying that you wanted more children after the girls, so it will always come in handy."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged the blonde. "Thank you Cissy. I really want to dazzle my darling mate tonight, and this dress is absolutely perfect for that."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. "Think nothing of it Bella. I know you want to impress your mate even though it is not necessary, and I am glad to help with that."

"Speaking of help, there is something I want to ask you. "I know we haven't given you and Liz much opportunity to take on your grandmotherly roles yet, so I was hoping you and Eliza wanted to go clothes shopping with us in a few days?"

"We would love to. I'll admit that we have been looking forward to being grandmothers already, although it makes us feel a bit old." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You and Eliza are not old, and will be the youngest grandmothers of this new generation, you are only forty-one and you look not a day over twenty-five, and the same goes for Liz."

Narcissa blushed at that. "That's enough flattering for one day Bella, or did you want to explain to Eliza why she might be exhausted tomorrow."

Bellatrix only smiled and kissed her sisters on the cheek as she went to put on her dress, twirling around a bit to see how it fell. "It feels amazing against my body. Thank you Cissa."

Narcissa smiled at her sister as she helped the raven haired witch put on the accompanying belt, as it closed in the front and fell over her belly. "It might be a bit tight in the chest because you are more well endowed than I am, but I think you can find a solution for that." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded as Andromeda helped her step into her shoes. "I must say I just adore your shoes for tonight Bella. I don't think I can remember a time where you didn't wear heels."

"Get used to it Andi, because this will be a common sight from now on, heels just hurt too much right now." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

The two nodded and smiled at her as the raven haired witch sat down while they put on their own dresses and shoes.

After that came their make-up and Bellatrix was glad that this was one thing she could still do herself. "Just imagine how much fun this will be next year, when we've got two eight month old babies crawling around."

"I suspect this we have to put this tradition on hold for one year when the girls are born. I can understand you won't want to be parted from them in those early stages."

Bellatrix only smiled and rubbed her belly, nothing else needing to be said right now.

By the time the three were done with everything, it was time for them to go down and Bellatrix was anxious to see her husband again.

"I would say we are dressed to kill, ladies. Let's go and see if our significant others agree with that." Narcissa said as she wrapped an arm around her sisters shoulders.

They nodded and hooked their arms with Narcissa, who then led them down with a smile.

…

When the three women set foot into the living room, the first thing he noticed was how absolutely gorgeous his wife looked in her dress tonight, which he knew was not the one she had brought from their home tonight.

The minute she was next to her lover he pulled her into a deep kiss. "You look absolutely amazing, my love."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "So do you Fabian, you look so hot in a suit."

He smiled at her as they made their way to Andromeda and Felicia. "Good evening Fabian, you are looking dapper tonight." Felicia said with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Felicia, you and Aunt Andi are looking amazing as well." He said after carefully hugging them, since he didn't want to mess anything up this early in the evening.

They both smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you sweetie, so do tell, are you excited to become a father?" Andromeda asked softly.

He nodded at her. "I am, more than anything I want to meet them and show them all the love in the world."

The three women smiled at him and Bellatrix planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're too sweet sometimes. You will be a great Daddy." She said with a soft smile.

He blushed at that, much to the amusement of the three women. "You don't have to be embarrassed sweetie. I will tell you a saying my father used to say to me. Anyone can be a father, but it takes an extraordinary man to be a Daddy." Felicia said with a sweet smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I know, my mothers have been telling me the same for years, and I still don't know if I will be a good father or a good Dad, we will just have to wait and see what happens when they are born."

"Have you two thought about names yet? It won't be long after all." Andromeda asked softly.

Bellatrix and Fabian shared a look and nodded. "We have, at least for one of them. I've had this dream even before I got pregnant and her name was Carina. I personally have no idea about a name for the other one."

"I might have a name that will fit her, and will stay in the family tradition. Cassiopeia. It'll fit well with Carina and both are easily shortened if need be." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "It is a beautiful name indeed. How did you come by it?"

"My love for Astronomy of course. I've always been fascinated by the constellation and I dreamed of it being the name of our second daughter recently. She mentioned how cute Mommy looks when she is sleeping on her stomach.

Now Bellatrix blushed. "I am not cute when I sleep on my stomach. I look like a right mess when I do, usually with one or more appendages outside of the bed."

He smiled and kissed her. "You also kneed me in the balls at one point, but I should have expected it with how I was draped over your back.

"Thankfully that didn't affect your performance in any future trysts." She said with a wink.

He smiled and kissed her again. "No it didn't, the boys are made of sturdy stuff."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Yes they are, and I know you enjoy it when your boys receive some attention too."

He only smiled at that as they looked at the two blushing women opposite of them. "I figured you two would be used to something like that, given how much time you spent between each others legs in recent years." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"We never figured you two would be so open with your sex life as you are. It caught us a little off guard." Felicia said softly.

They both smiled at that as some soft music started playing. "We'll try and tone it down a bit for tonight, but, my love, may I have this dance?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix nodded and flashed her sister and her wife a wink before leading her husband onto the floor, the two of them dancing as close as possible while they swayed across the floor. "I love you Bella." He said softly.

"And I love you Fabian, more with each day that passes." She said before kissing him softly.

They then both felt a slight flutter as they were pressed against each other. "And we love you too." They said simultaneously, which made them both giggle a little.

After the first dance, Bellatrix turned one of her feared looks at her husband, one of those looks he could never deny her anything with. "Could I have one glass of wine tonight, my love?" She asked softly while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He sighed softly, having expected it at some point, and because she had kept herself to her diet so strictly he saw no harm in it. "You don't have to ask permission, but I would feel safer for the girls if you only took half a glass."

She smiled and kissed him soundly as Edi popped up next to them to bring them the beverages, Bellatrix holding the glass triumphantly.

"You're lucky I just can't say no to that look." He muttered as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Tomorrow will be worth it, my love, that I promise you. You will know pleasure like never before." She said as she slowly sipped her wine.

He merely smiled and kissed her, enjoying the fruity taste on her lips again.

For the rest of the night they mingled, laughed and joked around with their family and when the ball dropped, they kissed each other deeply, a sign for the New Years.

By the time they got home, Bellatrix was more than exhausted and being the caring husband that he was, Fabian scooped her up in his arms and smiled at her as he carried her to the bedroom, carefully undressing her with a flick of his hand once they were inside of their own little sanctuary.

Bellatrix stirred a little in his arms and smiled dreamily at him. "If you had blonde hair, you'd be an angel, my love." She said softly.

"I've tried it, didn't really like it. I really looked like Luna's twin brother and I looked too much like Draco to be comfortable with." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him as he put her into bed, and he was next to her within seconds, knowing she couldn't get comfortable otherwise.

Bellatrix quickly cuddled into him and claimed his arms as it came to rest on her belly, and for once she did not try to move it to her breasts. "Another year gone by, my love." She said softly.

"Indeed it has, and it has been a year of so much change for us that I still have trouble wrapping my head around it at times." He said with a soft smile.

"And it will continue to change. Soon enough we'll be parents and our daughters will drive us crazy with worry and a million questions." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed the tattoo in her neck before nuzzling his nose in her raven curls. "Before that there is something I want to do, my love. I have always wanted to get a tattoo and I would love it if you would come with me."

She smiled at that. "I would love to go to with you. We could go to the same place that did mine. They do excellent work there, and I have been wanting to get another tattoo to commemorate our marriage for at least a year."

"Then we'll see if we can do that tomorrow and go shopping with my mothers the day after." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix nodded and squeezed his hand softly, the two of them falling asleep soon after.


	30. Tattoos and Baby Shopping

**Save Me**

 **C30: Tattoos and Baby Shopping**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The next day Bellatrix woke up early, having a very specific idea for her husband in mind this morning. Silently she bound her husband's hands and feet to the bed, smiling when he did not even stir a little. She then ran her nail teasingly down his chest, giggling softly as he tried to get away.

Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Good morning love. To what do I owe the pleasure of being tied to the bed?"

"I for one remember the promise you made to me yesterday, my love, and while you may not remember, I certainly do, and since we have a lot to do today, I want to get started early. You are at my mercy now." She said with a grin.

He smiled at lovingly at her. "I have been at your mercy since the first time you accepted my love, my Bella, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled at him. "While those words are very sweet, it is not what I want to hear right now. Right now I want you to call me Mistress."

He smiled at her. Of course Mistress, forgive me Mistress."

She smirked and kissed him softly, her lips barely touching his. "I will forgive you, but don't let it happen again. There are many parts of your body I want to play with and I would hate to punish you."

"Of course, my Mistress, my body is yours to do with as you please." He said as he gave himself to his wife completely.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "You're such a good pet for me right now. I am going to have a lot of fun with you." She said as she slowly let her nails rake down his sides, making him groan loudly.

She then slowly wrapped her hand around his pulsing erection, stroking him slowly. "A couple of months ago you drove me to the edge time and time again before you let me cum. Today I will return that favor."

He only groaned softly as she also started playing with his balls, a spot she knew was a very sensitive spot for him and a spot he loved having played with.

She massaged them softly and sucked them into her mouth, which again got a lovely groan from her husband. "I know how much you love this, and to be honest, I can't be that bitch anymore. I just want to love you today."

He smiled at her. "And you're doing a great job of it, my love. I really don't mind being at your mercy like this. I think it's really hot."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her way back up her body. "Then I think I will leave you tied up for the moment, but you don't have to call me Mistress. I never was any good at that role. It fit Cissa better."

Fabian only smiled as he accepted her kiss, while Bellatrix straddled him and let his cock slip inside of her soaking pussy.

She moaned loudly and started riding him at a leisurely pace, and she smiled down on him as she saw how much he wanted to touch her body, something he loved when they were in this position. "Patience love, you'll get to touch me soon enough." She said huskily.

"I'm yours to do with as you please, my love. I would wait until the end of time if I could touch you in the end." He said with a similar tone.

Bellatrix herself was just as desperate to feel his hands on her body again, and riding him was becoming more difficult by the day, so with a flick of her hand she unbound him, getting a quirked eyebrow from her lover. "Don't look at me like that. It's getting harder to ride you with how ungainly I have become, but that position we found recently will work perfectly."

He only smiled as she got off him and laid down next to him, facing him as she guided his cock into her again, making them both moan as they kissed each other.

They soon fell into an easy rhythm where they clutched at each other, needing to feel close again, and because they were both very horny from their earlier play and the teasing of last night, it didn't take them long to moan out their orgasms, the two lovers falling against each other with a content smile, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their high's.

Bellatrix pushed her husband to his back after a few minutes and rested her head on his chest. "That was interesting to say the least, wasn't it, my love?" She asked softly.

"It was certainly that and more, and I have to say that it was really hot with how you tied me up. I could definitely go for that again." He said with a dreamy smile.

She smiled at him. "And we shall, once the girls are born and I have my figure and stamina back."

He smiled and nodded. "I can understand that, and I am sure it will keep up our future neighbors."

"Do you know something I don't, because last time I checked we don't have any neighbors." She said with a smile.

"Not yet we don't, but Fleur, Hermione and Dora have purchased the plot next to ours and intend to build their home next to ours when they get married, which will probably be somewhere in the summer, and my mothers bought the other plot for Luna and Gabrielle once they get married." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That is great news. Our little girls will have their Aunties close, you will have your sisters close and I will have someone to talk to when you are at work."

He smiled and kissed her. "Would you really be content with being a stay at home wife, my love?" He asked softly, acutely aware they never really talked about this.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I am more than content to be a stay at home wife and mother until the girls go to school, after that I might apply for a position at Hogwarts if Minerva has something available, but that is more than eleven years into the future, we have plenty of time to think about what we want in life."

He only nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into him.

They laid like that for a few minutes, just sharing soft kisses and touches with each other. "You know love, we should really get up and take a shower. The one that is going to do our tattoos is a good friend of mine and I am not in the mood to get teased all day." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly before he stood and walked to her side to help her out of bed and steady her as she stood, earning him another loving smile.

…

When they appeared in Muggle London a few hours later, Bellatrix kissed his cheek and took his hand in her own. "It's a short walk from here, and we have a bit of time before our appointment, so we can take our time."

He nodded at that. "That's good, I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself, that might not be good for the girls."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "They'll let me know well beforehand, my love. Our girls are very sensitive to my feelings."

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "How did you meet this woman that is going to tattoo us today? You made it sound like you have known her for years."

"She was in Slytherin when Narcissa went to school, and since your mother and I were very close, she quickly became integrated in our group of friends, she and Andromeda even had a brief fling before she met Felicia, but they always stayed good friends. She became a magical tattoo artist when she came from Hogwarts and was mostly left alone during the First War, and after that I kind of lost contact with her." Bella said with a soft smile.

"I think if we both like her work, I would love to get a few more tattoos." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "As long as they have meaning I'm okay with it. You are well over the age of consent so you won't need permission, although I think we are going to have to explain ourselves once we walk in. Jenni has the entrance enchanted to show your age, and technically you are only sixteen."

He smiled at that. "It might be a good way to see how much I have aged in recent months. We haven't checked that for a while. All I do know is that you don't look a day over twenty."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "Keep that charm down a bit if you don't want to explain to constables why a trail of moisture is following us."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad that you took my advice and went commando today, all we have to hope for is that the winds don't get caught up in your dress."

She smiled and led him into an alley, where she could already see the bright lights of Jenni's shop, enchanted in such a way that only witches and wizards could see it. She led her husband into the shop and smiled as she saw her old friend hanging over the counter leafing through a magazine. "It's nice to see you're keeping busy, Jenni."

The woman looked up and grinned, her eyes quickly flashing upwards to look at the partial Diagnostics Spell now floating above her customers. "It's been a bit quiet today, but I am confused Bella. How come my spell shows that you are twenty years old when you are at least two years older than I am." She asked with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and gave her a friendly hug. "I'll explain in a minute. It ties in with what I have told you already over the Floo."

Jenni smiled and motioned to a comfortable couch in the corner. "We've got plenty of time. I've rescheduled everything for you two. I want to catch up with you a bit. It's been so long since I saw you."

Bellatrix smiled as she slowly sat down. "I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't reach out sooner. Everything has gone so fast since I escaped Malfoy Manor."

Jenni smiled and sat in the leather chair opposite from them. "Like I said we have all the time in the world. Just tell me the things you want. The last thing I want is to make a pregnant woman emotional right before I have to work on her with needles."

Bellatrix smiled and took Fabian's hand in her own. "It started when I was accidentally busted out of Azkaban by Rodolphus. I foolishly believed that they wanted me to come so I did. They tortured me Jenni. For three weeks I was subjected to Cruciatus Curses, whips and knives, and when they thought I was as my weakest, they left me alone. I took that chance to escape to Narcissa and Eliza just before Yule. That was last year. Since then I found love with my dear nephew, discovered we share a Soul Mate Bond and got married last summer, and as you can see I am obviously pregnant."

"It's kind of hard to miss at this point. How far along are you?" Jenni asked with a smile.

"Almost six months, and they're twin girls as well, so that is why I look like I'm already at nine months." Bellatrix said with a dreamy smile.

Jenni smiled at her. "And am I right in guessing that this is your husband and the father to be?"

Fabian smiled and nodded. "I am, Fabian Black, pleased to meet you." He said kindly.

Jenni smiled and shook his hand. "I can see why Bellatrix fell for you. You seem like a charmer."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek. "Oh he is, but there are many reasons I love him so much." She said with a wink.

Fabian just blushed a little at that. "Don't worry love, I won't spoil anything else." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad for that, otherwise this might be an awkward day."

Jenni smiled at them. "I know you said you're only married for six months, but you two act like it's been years."

"Well, since I have lost more than twenty years due to our Soul Bond and Fabian's aging has also increased, he hit seventeen before we got married. He was only fifteen when we found out about the Soul Bond." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Jenni nodded and smiled at that. "Well, it might shock you, but my Diagnostic Spell said that he was twenty already."

The couple shared a look with each other. "Well that's a new one. Just wait until Mum hears this, she'll probably faint." Fabian said with a smile.

"Would that be before or after she flays me for letting you have a tattoo. She has always hated them, and I am sure she keeps that thing Muggles use to slice cheese." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled at her. "I think she'll love them if we tell them the reasons why we got them."

"Speaking of, who would like to go first? Bellatrix spoke to me about designs a little and I have a basic draft ready, but we can always make changes to them." Jenni said wit a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I'll go first. That way Fabian can see it is not as bad as he thinks it is." She said with a wink to her husband.

Jenni nodded and summoned a sketchpad to her. "So, you said you actually wanted to do two today, both on your lower arms, correct?"

Bellatrix nodded at her. "Okay, so for the one to commemorate your wedding I had this in mind. A blooming black rose with a starry night behind it, featuring Orion, since both of your names come from that, and the date will sort of come from the rose."

Bellatrix and Fabian gasped softly. "It's beautiful Jenni. I see your artistic talents have grown even more after Hogwarts."

"Thanks Bella. It surely makes up for all the times Slughorn let me serve detention for 'doodling' in class." Jenni said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "He was always wrong to give you detention because of that. He couldn't see potential if it hit him in the face. He only cared to 'collect' the best students."

Jenni merely nodded and flipped the page. "Let's not talk about the Slugman, the mood will not be ruined. It affects a tattoo I have noticed. For the second tattoo for your daughters, I designed two bright pink stars that seem to circle each other within Orion. I'll leave plenty of room to incorporate their birthdays, which will be done free of charge."

"Again these are beautiful, and I see why Bellatrix suggested we come here today. You are a very talented artist." Fabian said with a smile.

Jenni smiled at him. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Shall we get started, these two might take a while."

Both Fabian and Bellatrix nodded at her, when Bellatrix suddenly got an idea. "Could you give me one minute love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Of course love, I'll go and look at some of the other works of art Jenni has made."

Bellatrix smiled and quickly put up a Silencing ward when her husband was away. "You do piercings too, right?"

Jenni nodded at her. "Good, because when we come back to add their birthdays, I would like to have my nipples pierced."

"That can be done easily Bella. But why do you want that?" Jenni asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Because I know he would love it and I have wanted it since before I was forced to marry Rodolphus and everything that has followed that. Fabian loves my playing with my breasts and those additions will improve our sex life even more, even though it is pretty close to perfect already."

"Now you know I want details, Black. Spill it." Jenni said with a grin.

Bellatrix grinned right back at her. "I often call him my God, since he always calls me his Goddess, but that is exactly what he is. No one, and I do mean no one has ever pleasured me more completely or has filled me so fully. He is a very caring and attentive lover, has amazing stamina and a size a small horse would be jealous of."

"How big exactly are we talking here, Bella. You have made me very curious." Jenni said with a soft giggle.

"I am talking huge here Jenni. Eleven inches long and three inches in diameter, and he knows how to use it." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Jenni blushed as she glanced at Fabian. "Wow, that is absolutely huge. I can see how you were attracted to him."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "If I had one Knut for each time someone said that I would be rich, but I fell in love with him for whole other reasons. He gave me this necklace on our first Christmas together, which was just a week after he saw me for the first time in ten years. Our first time was after I broke down on what happened, just after New Year. It was so loving and caring that I just couldn't see myself with anyone else, even if we weren't Bonded."

Jenni smiled at her. "I think it's really sweet that you have found a true love Bella, you deserve it."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Thanks Jenni, we'll catch up in a less formal setting soon, how about dinner at our place. Fabian is also an amazing cook, but please keep quiet about what I said about his dimensions, he gets terribly embarrassed about someone outside of our family knowing."

"My lips are sealed Bella, and I would love to come to dinner. Just say the time and day." Jenni said with a smile.

Bellatrix only nodded before she dropped the wards and walked towards her husband. "Ready love, or did you want to look some more?" She asked in a husky whisper.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm ready whenever you are, my love."

She smiled at him as they were led into a cozy bright lit backroom. "You just take a seat right there Fabian, your wife is in good hands."

He nodded and gave his wife a kiss before taking a seat in one of the leather seats in the room, while Bellatrix took a seat in the chair, flashing him a wink as Jenni made her preparations.

Five hours later, Bellatrix and Fabian walked out the shop again, a charm on their arms to make the tattoos heal within a day, instead of needing to apply cream on it for two weeks. The tattoos had come out beautiful and Fabian had even gotten a third one in his neck, with Bella's birthday and name, like she had done for him.

The had also invited Jenni over for dinner in a couple of days, so Bellatrix and Jenni could catch up in a bit more personal setting.

They had a little while to get to Black Manor, so they strolled through London at a leisurely pace, both of them smiling as they passed Harrods, knowing that a lot of memories lay there.

They sought out the alley next to Harrods and apparated to the Manor, so they could spend a bit more time with their family.

…

After they appeared in the den, and Bellatrix had steadied herself, they made their way into the living room, seeing Narcissa and Eliza cuddled up in the couch, the others nowhere in sight. "Good afternoon lovebirds, how are things?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

The two women smiled at them. "We're doing okay, we were waiting for you to come around, so we spent that time together."

"We would have done the same, and sorry we're a bit late, we had a prior appointment." Fabian said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "We figured, usually Bella wants to get things out of the way as early as possible, that way she can laze around for the rest of the day." Narcissa said with a wink to her sister.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That is true, but today was for a very good cause." She said with a smile.

"I can see when you are hiding something Bella, and I certainly know when Fabian is doing the same. What have you done?" Narcissa asked seriously.

They both smiled and sat down close to the two blondes. "It's nothing bad, I promise. We had an appointment with Jenni, who I am sure you remember Cissa. She did the most awesome tattoos for me and Fabian."

"She always was the artistic one, so let's see them." Eliza said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Fabian pulled up their sleeves and showed their tattoos, the two blondes sidling closer to take a good look at them. "They are beautiful, but I get the feeling this one is not complete." Eliza said softly as she trailed the one of their children carefully.

"That's because we're going to add their birthdays when they are born, and we have left extra room open for any other additions to our little family." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"They are both amazingly beautiful, and you know how I feel about them, but you have made this decision for the right reasons and you are well above the age of consent." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "We found out that I am already twenty, so that was another surprise, but I did get another tattoo, just for Bella." He said as he lifted his hair out of the way.

All three of them gasped softly at the small but still very detailed image of Aphrodite in his neck, with Bella's birthday beneath it. "It's beautiful love. Jenni has really outdone herself." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He only smiled and kissed her softly. "That's why we chose her. Jenni's work has improved so much since she left Hogwarts. The walls of her shop are lined with pictures of tattoos she's done before and each and every one is beautiful, maybe you two should go and see her sometime, even if it's just to say hello."

"We'll see what happens, but I think we should get going, I would hate to get caught up in a rush." Narcissa said with a smile.

Both Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "That's okay, did you two have a destination in mind?"

"How about we go to Harrods and see what their selection is. Some of the options available in Diagon Alley are the same from the time we were little girls, and my granddaughters deserve some more modern clothes." Eliza said with a smile.

Again they nodded and relaxed a little as Narcissa and Eliza went to change, since their dresses would gain them the wrong attention.

Appearing in the alley next to Harrods half an hour later, Narcissa and Eliza looked a bit worried at Bellatrix, who looked like she was going to throw up any moment.

Fabian, having experience with this just rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

She looked better after about a minute and smiled at him. "Thanks love, it never fails to soothe my stomach when you do that."

He only smiled and kissed her cheek as they made their way into the department store.

Narcissa, Eliza and Bellatrix quickly found the children's section while Fabian dutifully trailed behind his wife and mothers while they looked for clothes.

He looked at a few outfits that he thought were cute, and they were quickly added to the growing pile. Bellatrix then hooked her arm with his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "This is nice, isn't it love? Just being able to shop for our daughters without anyone trying to hurt us."

He smiled at her. "It is what we have worked towards for so long, my love, and now that it is here, we can finally have the rest that we have longed for, at least until our little girls are born."

Bellatrix smiled and picked a dress off the rack. "This would look cute when they are a bit older, wouldn't you say, my love?"

It was a black dress with blue accents and green trim, and he had to admit it looked adorable. "I think that will look amazing, but we'll have to find two of them, otherwise there will be fighting, or at least a similar one." He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and took another one from behind the one she had shown him. "I thought of that, but since they will probably be identical twins, we will have to find a way to keep them apart, different colors will help with that, so I found this red and yellow one as well, that way we can tell them apart more easily, and we'll placate their Aunts at the same time." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "Yeah, Hermione would probably give me her McGonagall look if we don't incorporate a bit of Gryffindor in there."

Bellatrix merely smiled at him as they kept finding more clothes, and of course Eliza and Narcissa were having a grand time in picking out clothes for their granddaughters, both women smiling brightly at the selections. "You do understand that we will pay for this, right?" Eliza said with a smile.

They both nodded at that. "We figured as much, and we wouldn't want to deny you the chance to be grandmothers early."

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that. "You know we both love our new roles already, and the girls haven't even been born yet, and I do hope you also know that we would love to babysit them for a night once you are recovered from the birth, since we know from experience how much you two would want a night of peace or passion then."

They both smiled. "We would gladly take you up on that, we could use a good night sleep after six weeks of probably getting none." Fabian said softly.

"Fatherhood will be a whole new challenge for you sweetie, but I am sure that you will be an amazing father and that your daughters will grow up to be ladies." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and hugged her. "That they will, they will have the best upbringing we can give them."

Narcissa smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort, while Eliza and Bellatrix merely smiled lovingly at them.

…

Later that night when they were back home, Fabian and Bellatrix went for a dip in their pool, with Bellatrix leaning against the edge, so that her husband could give her a nice massage. "Sweet Morgana love, that feels so amazing. We are doing this daily from now on."

He smiled and kissed her neck. "Whatever my Goddess desires."

She smiled and moaned softly as he massaged her sore muscles into jelly, all of the day's pains just soaking away in the water.

Fabian on his turn loved the feel of her skin beneath his hands, and that she loved his massages, and the fact that they had once again found a way to give her a proper massage was another added bonus. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I love you so much." He said softly.

She smiled and turned around to kiss him. "I love you too Fabian, more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone."

He smiled and pulled her against him as he laid one hand on her belly. "You and the girls mean everything to me, and I can't wait to meet them and show them all the love a father can give his daughters."

"The same goes for me, my love. I have always wanted this. A loving husband and a family of my own. I always thought I was destined for a life under the thumb of a pureblood idiot, but reality is better than any dream I ever had. Life with you is never dull and so full of love that I still find myself undeserving of it, but then I look in your eyes, or watch you smile at me and then I remember that this is how my life is supposed to be." She said with a loving smile.

Fabian kissed her deeply, needing to feel his lover close at the moment. "From the moment I learned where you were, I made a vow to myself. I vowed to love you like you deserve to be loved if I ever got to see you again, you are such a beautiful and intelligent woman with so much to offer the world that you would be wasted by the side of some pureblood idiot, and I will spend my entire life proving that I am worthy of you."

She smiled at him. "You are worthy, more than anyone else, my love. You saved me from darkness, madness and a life of abuse. You have quieted the voices in my mind that have been with me for as long as I can remember."

He only smiled and kissed her again, stroking her belly lovingly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the two lovers making out like love-struck teenagers.

Bellatrix could feel their daughters moving around a little, and she couldn't help but smile at the movement. "Can you feel that love? Our daughters seem to agree with our love for each other."

He smiled and nodded. "I do, it's so amazing being able to actually feel them moving around."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "How about we get out of the pool and have an early dinner. It's been a long day and I just want to be close to you for now."

He nodded and followed her to the steps after she loosened her legs, helping her out of the pool with a loving smile. "Doesn't it feel like you're helping a beached whale, my love?" She asked softly.

"Of course not, Bella, the way I see it is that my pregnant wife needs a bit of help with some things, and I as your loving and doting husband am more than happy to help you." He said with a loving smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "You always know exactly what to say, my love. I think our girls won't stand a chance against you in that."

He only smiled and dried them both with magic before he put some clothes on, while Bellatrix slipped on her maternity dress again, not bothering to put on a bra again.

After dinner they made their way upstairs, both of them tired but very content with how their day had panned out, and once they were cuddled up in bed, they quickly fell asleep, both of them wearing dreamy smiles on their faces.


	31. Vacation Is Over

**Save Me**

 **C31: Vacation Is Over**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't any of the recognizable characters.**

Stepping onto the Hogwarts Express again after almost a month of vacation was harder than he thought, but thankfully Bellatrix was more than happy to distract him once they had found a cart for themselves and most of their family, since Draco had opted to sit with Astoria, Harry and Ginny. "Are you excited to go back and finish the year, Fabian?" Luna asked with her ever present dreamy smile.

He smiled at her from behind Bellatrix, who had taken a spot in his lap. "Partly, but honestly I am more excited to meet our daughters." He said as he pressed a kiss to Bella's neck.

"Since you two haven't talked about anything else for the past five months, I can understand that, and I think the entire family is waiting to welcome Carina and Cassiopeia into the world." Fleur said with a smile.

The couple shared a smile at that. "I know, Sirius is already planning a party for when we get home, but in the meantime we can admire them in several ways already." Bellatrix said mysteriously.

"We heard Mom say something about it, but she was very vague, so we're curious." Hermione said with a smile.

Since Bellatrix had easier access to the sleeves of her dress, she lifted one of them, showing everyone the tattoo of their daughters. "Fabian and I got the same tattoo for our daughters and another one in commemoration to our marriage. We thought the time was right."

Everyone gasped softly at how beautiful they were, and Luna being the artist that she was, was especially intrigued with the artwork, softly letting her fingers run over Bella's arm. "They're so beautiful, who did these, if you don't mind my asking?"

Bellatrix smiled at the blonde. "A good friend of mine did them, she has always been a great artist and she opened up her own shop in Diagon Alley after Hogwarts. Her tattoo's are amazing and she treats you like a close friend."

Luna smiled at that. "Gabrielle and I have been talking about a tattoo once we are out of school, perhaps we shall give your friend a visit by then."

Bellatrix and Fabian both smiled at her. "You might want to talk that through with Mum first, she was kind of shocked when we showed her these." He said with a content smile.

Luna and Gabrielle nodded at that. "Why I can't understand why you took such big pieces for your first, I can understand why you got them." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"The timing was right, and we wanted to honor our marriage, our daughters and each other in one go." Fabian said softly.

Fleur only smiled at that. "Since both of my fiancés and myself have a couple of tattoo's for each other, I can understand where you are coming from."

Fabian smiled at his sister. "I bet Mum had a fit when she saw them, given how ours almost set her off."

Nymphadora smiled at them. "Not as much your mothers as mine. My Mum has always hated them, even if they represent something beautiful."

"She wasn't always, but I think she saw my tattoo of Fabian when he was born as a claim, and that has been something she has always been against, so I understand her reasoning, but when I explained her my reasoning, she accepted it. Now she just uses that resentment of tattoo's to tease people. I am sure she loves the tattoo's you girls have gotten." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nymphadora, Hermione and Fleur nodded at that. "She did when we told her the why." Nymphadora said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix only smiled at them as Fabian pulled her even closer, resting a comforting hand on her belly. "Careful now love, we might give your sisters a show."

He smiled at her. "They've seen us at worse times, a bit of cute now won't hurt them."

"Perhaps, but seeing as how Bella's nipples are almost poking a hole into her dress, I'd say this might escalate quickly, you two are terrible at restraining yourselves." Luna said with her ever present dreamy smile.

Both Bellatrix and Fabian blushed at that, not even denying the truth of that statement, much to the amusement of the others in the cart.

"It's okay though, it's not like all of us are any better when it comes to our mates." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "True, but some sort of orgy will not benefit us at all. There are some things that should not be shared, even between an open family as ours."

Everyone smiled and nodded at her, and the girls had to giggle softly when they noticed that Fabian had fallen asleep against Bellatrix, snoring softly.

"He still looks so incredibly adorable when he is asleep. I really have to resist the urge to coo at him." Luna said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I know right? Every time when I am in bed with him I have to resist the urge to just make love to him, and that urge is only getting stronger the further my pregnancy progresses."

Luna smiled dreamily at that. "I can't even count the number of times where I woke up with his arm around my shoulder and me being cuddled into him."

Gabrielle pouted a little bit at that, but Luna soothed her worries with a loving kiss. "Don't worry love, that all happened long before we even met, even before Fabian and I went to Hogwarts. We have known each other since we were babies after all."

Gabrielle smiled and pulled the petite blonde close. "I know, but I sometimes can't help the jealousy that my Veela side provokes. I know you are just as much mine as I am yours, but my heritage sometimes rears its ugly head."

Luna smiled and nuzzled her lover's neck, placing soft and loving kisses there. "I will always be yours my love, I love you and only you." She said softly.

Gabrielle moaned softly and pulled her into a kiss, the two blondes forgetting where they were for a moment.

The others merely watched them with smiles on their faces, all of them remembering very well the times that jealousy reared its ugly head in their own relationships.

Figuring she might as well get some sleep as well, Bellatrix relaxed against her lover before she closed her eyes.

…

When they stepped off the train a few hours later, the rain was pelting down on them, and Bellatrix pushed herself close to her husband, going as far as to pull his cloak over her head as they got onto the carts, and she watched him closely as he could now see the Thestrals pulling them, but upon seeing no visible reaction, she would ask him later, when they were alone.

Fabian noticed the inquisitive look on his wife's face and smiled to himself as she buried herself deeper into his side, trying to protect her wild curls from the rain. He just wrapped an arm around her and stroked her sides softly as the cart started moving, and for the first time he could see the Thestrals pulling them. He had heard a lot about them from Luna and she had shown him a ton of drawings she had made of them, so he wasn't to startled now that he could finally see them.

The sight of the school made them all smile, knowing that nothing could happen now that Tom was dead, and it seemed that the school itself was more alive because of it, even from this distance.

When the carts pulled up to the school and they made their way to the Entrance Hall, Bellatrix kissed her lover. "I'll see you in a bit, my love." She said with a flirty wink.

He smiled and squeezed her butt softly before he let go. "That you will, my Bella, and I will be counting the seconds until I can be in your arms again."

She grinned and flashed him a flirty wink before she followed Fleur and Nymphadora to their room. "So, am I right in guessing that we won't see you two until tomorrow morning?" Nymphadora asked with a smile.

"You would be right in that Nym, and I plan to give him a very special surprise tonight." She said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "We'll put up some extra Silencing spells to be sure, knowing you two, you'll find a way to break them."

Bellatrix giggled at that. "It might happen, when we are intimate our magic connects on a deeper level."

"And exactly how many times a week are you two intimate?" Fleur asked with a knowing smile.

She grinned at the blonde. "At least seven times. We still do it once a day at the very least, your brother has amazing stamina, and my hormones make me horny all the time."

"At least that is something we can look forward to as well, I just wish there was something we could do to help." Nymphadora said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I'll be fine girls. I can cope with a bit of frustration, and Fabian has promised me to not go crazy when it is time for him to take his O.W.L.'s. He has actually has worked so hard during the time we were cooped up in our room that he could actually take his N.E.W.T.'s already."

The two women smiled as they opened the door to their room, all three of them smiling brightly when they saw their home away from home again.

"He could have done that last year if he wanted to and still pass easily." Fleur said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and decided to let them in on the deal she had struck with Minerva. "I am going to let you in on a little secret, but I need you two to promise me to keep this quiet to the others. Because of their part in the planning and battle, all four of them will get the chance to make their N.E.W.T.'s this year, which I am sure they will pass with flying colors. I have talked about this with Minerva and both she and Kingsley agreed that they should have the opportunity to pass out this year. They deserve the chance to settle down after everything the last years have thrown at them, and our family as a whole."

Fleur and Nymphadora smiled brightly at that. "Of course we'll keep quiet. The look on their faces will be absolutely priceless when they receive their scores, and you are right, they deserve it."

"That is exactly why I asked Minerva and Kingsley for this favor. The War, however short it may have been, has taken a toll on everyone involved, and the aftermath is only just beginning, a lot of people can expect a great influx of wealth and properties once all the Death Eater assets are divided, Kingsley will make sure of that." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

They smiled and nodded. "That it did. People don't realize it all started sooner than everyone realized. Tom's second rise to power may have really started last year, but it started in Fourth Year, when he was revived by Wormtail. From then on it just became a fight to stop him before he could regain too much of his power." Nymphadora said softly.

"I heard some things when they busted me out of Azkaban and tortured me at the Manor, but I never believed he could come back after the First War, only when I saw him again I believed the rumors. I had also nearly forgotten how much he loves to torture people." Bellatrix said softly as a chill ran up her spine.

Fleur and Nymphadora hugged her tightly, being by her side in an instant. "You are safe now Bella. No one will ever harm you again with Fabian and us around. He would die if it meant you would be safe."

She smiled and relaxed into the hug. "I know, and that is what scares me so much. His devotion to me is so complete that it sometimes passes all reason. I just want him to be safe as well."

"He knows that these days. He has become a lot less reckless since you are with child." Fleur said with a loving smile.

Bellatrix nodded at that as the door opened, revealing the four remaining members of their family, all five of them wearing bright smiles.

Fabian immediately made his way to his wife and gave her a kiss as he laid down with his head in her lap, placing a soft kiss on her clothed belly as well.

She smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "What's wrong love?" She asked softly.

He just smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong, my love. I just want to be close to you and our daughters for a moment, before the insanity of classes start again.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You're so sweet sometimes, but I have an idea that will work even better for us, why won't you follow me to the bedroom."

He nodded and gave her another kiss before giving his sisters and cousin a hug. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then, since I have to perform my duty as a husband and keep the mother of my children happy."

The girls smiled at him as he followed Bellatrix into their bedroom, all of them knowing exactly what would happen in there.

…

The moment the door was closed, Bellatrix pulled him to her body. "So love, did you just want to cuddle, or did you want something more tonight? Because I am game for anything right now."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Honestly love, I am game for anything as well, so my question is, what are you in the mood for?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him. "I want you to make love to me like you have never done before. We haven't gotten creative in a while."

He smiled at that. "I have a few ideas I want to try, all I ask is that you trust me." He said softly.

"With my life, my love. You know that." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and stripped her dress with a flick of his hand, taking a moment to bask in her beauty. He then led her to their four poster bed and positioned her in such a way that he could bind her hands to the bed with silk bindings. "I think this qualifies as different, don't you think love?"

She nodded and couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran over her back. "Yes love, this is certainly new, and I can't wait to see what you have in store for me."

He smiled at her. "Just relax and let me do all the work, my Goddess. This will be a lovemaking you will not soon forget."

She nodded and accepted a lavish kiss from her husband as he let his hands glide slowly over her ass. "Are you okay like this love, isn't it too heavy for you?" He asked softly.

"No love, I am perfect like this. I am anxious to find out what you have planned for me." She said with a husky moan.

He smiled and traced kisses down her back until he reached the crack of her ass, placing a kiss on both of the pale cheeks before casting a cleansing charm.

He then gave her a good spank with both his hands before he started eating her out from behind, dragging his tongue from her soaking folds to her winking asshole, and he just couldn't resist placing a kiss on the puckered ring.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and pushed her ass back, groaning in frustration as he wrapped his arms around her hips to keep her in place.

He smirked and pulled back before standing up straight again. "Are you ready love, it has been a while since I fucked that beautiful ass of yours."

She only nodded and moaned as he cast his lubrication charm and slowly slid his dick into her ass, making her moan loudly once again.

"Still so tight. I love love it." He said huskily.

She smiled at him. "I think my ass will always be tight for you, my love, but I don't think I will be able to say the same thing for my pussy in a couple of months."

Fabian smiled at that and pinched her nipples as he kissed her cheek. "I was meaning to tell you something. I found a spell together with Fleur that will make sure you will become just as tight as ever after you give birth. It is a spell from one of Fleur's Veela books that she has very generously shared with us."

Bellatrix smiled and moaned at that. "That was very kind of her. Remind me to properly thank her tomorrow. I can't think of what I would have done if I couldn't please you with my toy box anymore."

He smiled at the analogy. "Your toy box will always be my favorite plaything, my love, and even if the girls stretch you out a little and we wouldn't have been able to reverse that, I would have found other ways to make sure you would get full pleasure every single time we made love."

Bellatrix smiled at him, and whimpered in need as he pulled out of her. "Don't worry love, I have an idea I think you will absolutely love." He said as he untied her hands and turning her around.

He then retied her hands and with a flick of his hand rendered her weightless before lifting her against him and slipping his cock inside of her again.

Fabian then kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist, so he had his hands free to roam the rest of her body. "I love you so much Fabian." She said with a loving smile.

"I love you too Bellatrix. More with every passing day. The day we discovered our Bond is still one of the most beautiful days of my life, for now topped only by the day that you said 'I do' and that you told me that you were pregnant with our girls." He said lovingly.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled him back into a kiss, both of them not willing to break it until the need for air made itself apparent. "Fabe love, I'm going to cum."

He smiled at her. "Me too love, let's cum together."

She pulled him to her breasts and moaned loudly as the coil inside of her snapped and she moaned out her orgasm, her husband being not far behind as he came deep inside of her once again.

After riding out their high's Fabian slowly let her back on her feet before untying her, steadying her with a hand on her back. "Did you enjoy yourself, my love?" He asked with a soft smile.

She only nodded and nuzzled his scar. "I loved every moment of it, I loved being at your mercy again."

He only smiled and kissed her as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, so they could take a relaxing bath together.

Bellatrix smiled at him as she flicked her hand to run them up a hot bath, both of them moaning contently as they relaxed in the water, with Bellatrix resting against his front and his arms were firmly locked around her waist.

…

In the following weeks they fell into a nice rhythm. During the day Bellatrix would be in the living room with Fleur and Nymphadora, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. After dinner Fabian, Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle would quietly make their homework, while their lovers pitched ideas when needed. The evenings were for them, spending each and every night cuddled up with each other before it would eventually escalate into a sweet lovemaking between them.

The weekends were spent preparing for the exams and just being together as a couple. Fabian was settling more and more into his role as a soon to be father. He doted on her every available second and had even started reading and singing softly to their daughters, and Bellatrix thought it was the cutest thing ever.

She also couldn't deny the effect it had on them, because every time he would read one of his stories, or sing one of his lullabies, the girls would be very calm for the entire evening.

Of course Nymphadora and Fleur were getting more invested in their roles as Aunts and did whatever they could to make Bellatrix comfortable, and Bellatrix on her turn would let them bond with their nieces whenever the two women wanted, and it seemed her daughters seemed to revel in it, because they were quite active whenever the two women would read to them.

Now it was Saturday and Bellatrix and Fabian were relaxing in the living room, waiting for Madame Pomfrey, who was coming for her weekly check-up. They were in each other's arms like they usually did these days, with Fabian dozing a little behind her as his arms were locked just beneath her breasts and above her belly. "I love you so much Bella."

She smiled at the obvious emotion in his voice. "I love you too Fabian, more than anything in the world."

He smiled and kissed the tattoo in her neck softly. "I don't think life could get any better right now. I have the woman of my dreams close and our daughters are growing more and more each day."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You're such a sweet talked love, and you know what those sweet words do to me."

"I do, but we can't run the risk of being caught now that Madame Pomfrey will be here any minute." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix pouted a little at that. "You and your stupid logic. You're lucky I love you so much."

Fabian just smiled and kissed her softly. "I will make it up to you later today my love. That is a promise."

She smiled and cuddled back into his arms, just as there was a soft knock on the door. "I'll get it, you two just relax." Hermione said as she made her way to the door.

Fabian smiled at her as Madame Pomfrey stepped in. "Thank you Ms. Granger, and how is my favorite patient doing today?" She asked with a smile towards both Hermione and Bellatrix, while Hermione walked back to her table to study.

"We're doing okay. The girls seem to be doing wonderful and have clearly developed a pattern." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her as she took a seat next to them. "Let us have a look then, could you lie down for me Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix nodded and did as instructed as Fabian crouched down next to the couch, taking one of her hands in his own. She then lifted up her shirt so that her belly was exposed.

Madame Pomfrey quickly got to work and smiled as she cast her Diagnostics Spell. Seeing that the two girls were indeed right on schedule, and now seeing the due date made her smile. "It seems your daughters are being very considerate already. Your approximate due date seems to be in late April."

Both Fabian and Bella smiled brightly at that. "It seems they are already more like Daddy." Bellatrix said softly.

"That can only mean that they are beautiful like their Mommy." He said lovingly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I can live with that. It will certainly mean a lot less temper tantrums."

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "From now on I want to see you every week Bellatrix, if you are not able to make it, please send someone to me and I will be here as soon as possible, and of course if anything feels out of the ordinary, please don't hesitate to call on me. We wouldn't want to take any risks." Madame Pomfrey said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "We haven't. Fabian and my sisters have made sure that I have kept myself to my diet over the holiday, and I've made sure to take my vitamins and potions religiously. If anything feels only a bit off, I'll send for you."

Madame Pomfrey smiled at the couple before she stood. "I'll leave you to the rest of your Saturday."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, we appreciate your help." Fabian said kindly.

The matron smiled at him. "That speaks for itself Mr. Black. It is my job to take care of everyone in this school, and that includes babies and unborn children."

He smiled at her before walking with her to the door, smiling as the matron walked back to her Hospital Wing.

He then walked back to his lover and kissed her as they cuddled up again, this time Hermione joining them. "So how were my nieces?" She asked with a smile.

"The girls are doing well, 'Mione. In only three months our little girls will make their presence known." Fabian said with a smile.

The brunette smiled at that. "It's good to hear that everything is going well. We're all very excited to meet them."

"Judging by the reactions they have when your mates read to them, I think they feel the same." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "I can imagine, Fleur and Dora have such a calming presence."

Bellatrix smiled and took Hermione's hand, leading it to her belly. "They respond the same to you Hermione, I am sure they will become quite active when you try to read to them."

Hermione smiled brightly at the slight flutter she felt against her hand. "They really are quite active. Is it okay if I read to them for a bit?"

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "You don't need to ask Hermione, they are your nieces. They are going to be a big part of everyone's lives in a few months."

Hermione smiled and quickly went to get one of the books they had gotten for the girls, sidling up against Bellatrix once she returned. "I've never really done this before, so I hope I am any good at this."

Fabian smiled as he cuddled up to his wife. "At this point there is no right or wrong, 'Mione. They'll love everything you do for them."

Hermione smiled and started reading softly to Bellatrix' belly, as weird as the notion was to her.

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile at the adorable awkwardness that Hermione now displayed for the first time since she had met the brunette, but the effect it had on her daughters was undeniable. It was almost as if they had settled inside of her to listen to every word that was so lovingly read to them.

Fabian had fallen asleep against his wife, being tired after a busy week of classes and hellish homework, and the soothing voice of his best friend reading to his daughters was enough to lull him to sleep.

Hermione noticed and smiled. "It seems your daughters are not the only ones that are soothed by my voice." She said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "He's worked so hard the past couple of weeks, both with schoolwork and the care for me that he exhausted himself. He's had trouble staying awake for most of the week. It surprises me that he has been able to stay awake this long."

Hermione smiled at her. "He has a tendency to do that. He has so much love for his family and friends that he puts himself last. I've seen it happen with Luna so many times that I have lost count. Every time someone bullied her or stole something of hers, he made it his mission to make sure it would not happen again. That sparked plenty of rumors of them being together, and he took the brunt of the comments if it meant that they would leave Luna alone, and when Luna got together with Gabrielle, the comments only got worse and again he took the brunt of it so that they could be happy together."

"I know, he told me about all about it, and how it made them a pariah within their House, while they are easily the smartest students in Ravenclaw at the moment. It is a shame that the House of Intellect is more prejudice than the entirety of Slytherin." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded at that. "That is most certainly true, and honestly, I would even dare say that they are the smartest in school at the moment, as much as people like to give me that title."

Bellatrix smiled at the brunette. "I personally think that you three are on a similar level. Fabian is a bit more practical, while you are a bit more theoretical minded, and Luna is the perfect center to that. A true Golden Trio if I ever saw one."

Hermione blushed a little at that. "They used to call Harry, Ron and me that, but you are right. Harry was the Chosen one, but he said that he could never have done it without our help. The entire family pulled together to end this, not just a few people."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded at her. "That's true, but without the friendship between you three, we wouldn't have come together as we have. The Bonds within our family started with the friendship between the three of you."

Hermione only smiled at her, but said nothing more as Fabian woke up. "Sorry about that, I must have dozed off for a moment."

"That's fine love, we had a nice talk while you took a nap." Bellatrix said softly as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "That was long overdue I would say."

Hermione smiled at that. "It was, but it will not be the last time, but I think I will go and see if my mates are some cuddle time, since I can see you two are dying for the same."

Both Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at her, and they gave her a hug. "Thank you for reading to the girls Hermione. It means a lot to us."

Hermione merely smiled at them. "It is what any Aunt would do for her soon to be born nieces, and just so you know, we are planning to spoil those girls rotten."

The two lovers smiled at that. "We know, it will be a common theme in the family. It will be the first born children in the family in fifteen years, so they will be spoiled by everyone. We will just have to watch that they won't turn into spoiled children." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"That won't happen. I am sure they won't. They will know only love and kindness in their lives." Hermione said with a soft smile before she bid the couple a good day.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at her before making their way back to their room, where Bellatrix wasted no time in rendering them both naked. "Now, I believe you promised me some things, my love, and I intend to collect on that promise."

He smirked as he crawled onto the bed. "I'm all yours, my Goddess, come and claim me."

She flashed him a smirk as well before crawling onto the bed as well, wasting little time in kissing him and loving him like he deserved, something he always did for her and now she was going to repay him for those times.


	32. The Early Birds

**Save Me**

 **C32: The Early Birds**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As the months passed, Fabian and Hermione had kept their promises and had planned out their study sessions carefully, spending equal time with their mates, and as they found themselves in the middle of April and Bellatrix nearing her due date of the thirtieth, and honestly she was glad for that since she had become so ungainly that she needed help getting out of bed in the morning.

Her hormones had thankfully settled a little, but that did not really stop Fabian from worshiping her body almost every night, and she was glad for that. The past few months had been hard on her self image, but having the reassurance that her husband still found her more than desirable, did wonders for her heartache.

Fabian was very busy with preparing for his exams and the one thing that had not changed was that she would still tutor and quiz him, and like she expected, he ate it all up.

Now sitting in their shared bedroom at eight and a half months pregnant, her feet were absolutely killing her and the worst part was that she couldn't even get up properly anymore, even if they had lifted the bed onto blocks a month ago.

Thankfully during the day Fleur and Nymphadora were right by her side, and helped her to the living room every morning, where she stayed for most of the day while Fleur and Nymphadora waited on her hand and foot, even going so far as to help her go to the bathroom, which was happening were frequently right now.

Fleur was reading softly to the girls when there was a sharp pain in her abdomen that made her wince. "What's wrong Bella? Is it the girls?" Fleur asked worriedly.

She nodded and winced again. "Dora, could you get Madame Pomfrey, and Fabian too, I think it's time."

The pink haired witch nodded and almost flew out of the room, while Bellatrix tried to feel if her water had broken, but she just couldn't reach it. "Fleur, I would hate to ask this of you, but can you feel if my legs are wet?"

"Of course Bella. It is the least I can do." The blonde said as she reached between the raven haired witch' legs, feeling the wetness immediately. "I think it is time, you water has definitely broken."

Bellatrix tried to focus on her breathing while waiting for her husband and the Matron. "Is there anything I can do for you at this point Bella?" Fleur asked softly.

The raven haired witch smiled at her. "Nothing specifically, just be close until Fabian gets here. I admit I'm freaking out a little bit."

The blonde smiled and took a seat next to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for as long as you need me."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I would hug you if I could, but I think your nieces won't agree with that at the moment."

Fleur only smiled as the door flew open, Fabian, Nymphadora and Madame Pomfrey making their way over to her quickly.

"Hey love, are you okay?" He asked softly after giving her a kiss.

She smiled at him. "I am, our daughters are so excited to meet us that they are two weeks early."

"I have already sent word to a friend of mine at St. Mungo's, she'll be here within the hour to help me with the delivery, and I have sent word to Narcissa, Eliza, Andromeda and Felicia, who are also on their way. I understand it is a tradition in the Black family to help each other with the deliveries, now come, let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Black, I need you to get your sisters and Ms. Granger. I think you can use their support today." Madame Pomfrey said quickly.

Everyone nodded and while Fleur and Nymphadora conjured up a padded wheelchair to get Bellatrix to the Hospital Wing, Fabian raced down the Halls towards the History of Magic classroom to get Hermione, barging in without knocking. "What is the meaning of this intrusion Mr. Black?" The new Professor, a man named Victor Stout asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I really need Hermione, probably for the rest of the day. My wife has gone into labor." He said hurriedly.

Hermione was beside him in a second. "Already, isn't it a bit early?" She asked softly.

He only nodded at her. "I'll be back at a later time to finish my classwork, Professor, I do hope you understand." She said before the pair left to the Defense Classroom, where Luna and Gabrielle were.

The scene was repeated with Professor Snape, who only smiled kindly at them as they rushed to the Hospital Wing. "When did it happen Fabe?" Luna asked softly.

"Just now, Dora came to get me in Ancient Runes. Everyone has already been informed and is on their way." He said with a smile.

The three girls nodded and smiled at him. "Are you nervous to finally be a father, Fabian?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

"Of course I am, I don't know what to do as a father, even with everything I have read about it." He said as he pushed open the doors of the Hospital Wing.

The scene in front of them was one of organized chaos. Bellatrix was laying in one of the hospital beds and Madame Pomfrey was busy making sure she had plenty of privacy.

He hurried over to her and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm here love, and I will be right beside you the entire time."

She smiled at him. "Since you got me this way, you can rest assured that you will, and I will not be held responsible for any broken bones in your hands."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as he sat down next to her. "Thankfully Madame Pomfrey is a very good Healer and she'll be able to heal that damage soon enough."

Bellatrix glared a little at him but accepted a kiss from him anyway. "Why can't I ever be annoyed with you, it's just not fair."

"Because our little girls won't let you. They don't want Mommy and Daddy to be fighting."

She smiled at that. "Once the girls sleep through the night, we'll let your mothers babysit for a night, so I can just once be properly annoyed with you."

He only nodded and summoned up a cup of ice chips, which he enchanted to keep them frozen no matter how long this would take.

At that moment Eliza, Narcissa, Andromeda and Felicia came in, with the Headmistress. "Only you would go into labor two days before the exams start, Mrs. Black. But I do hope everything will go well today." McGonagall said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at the woman. "I am sure it will. I would trust everyone in this room at the moment with my life."

McGonagall smiled at her. "I'll surely hear it when they are born. I will come back then." She said kindly.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled as her sisters came up to her. "Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked softly.

"As any pregnant woman in labor Cissa. Ecstatic and miserable at the same time." Bellatrix said with a smile as she accepted a kiss on the forehead from her sisters.

The two women smiled at that. "If your labor will be as easy as Fabian's was, it will be over within a few hours, on the other hand, it could be a lengthy one like Dora's was, you might be here for a while."

"That's a comforting thought then. I might be here anywhere between two hours and thirty six." Bellatrix said with a slight huff.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey and another woman walked in, the former casting a Diagnostics spell. "By the looks of it they will be here soon enough. You are already at four centimeters, that's almost halfway there."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That's good to hear, is there anything specific you want me to do?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Just keep track of your breathing once the contractions hit. It shouldn't be long."

She nodded at the Matron, when she realized something. "Shit, has anyone informed Draco and Astoria?"

Everyone gasped. "I'll go and get him. I understand you wanting to have your husband by your side." Fleur said with a smile.

She smiled gratefully at the blonde who after giving her mates a kiss, made her way out of the Hospital Wing and quickly went in search of her brother and his girlfriend.

…

The next few hours were absolute hell for Bellatrix, and even with her husband and mate by her side, she just couldn't help but shout and glare at him every time a contraction hit.

Fabian took it all in stride and held her hand through it all, promising to make it up to her when it was okay to do so again and feeding her ice chips.

Madame Pomfrey had by now taken her spot next to the doctor and was ready with a blanket. "Alright Mrs. Black, I can see the first one crowning, you can start pushing when the next contraction comes." She said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix nodded and did as she was told, pushing hard when the next contraction hit, screaming in pain as she felt their first daughter leave her body, falling back panting afterwards.

Fabian quickly cut the cord and smiled at the slight wisp of black hair on her head, although he could only look for a second before Narcissa took her away to clean her, something that apparently was done by hand in their family.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this love. It hurts so much." Bellatrix said with a pained moan.

He kissed the top of her sweaty head and smiled at her. "Love, you fought Tom while six months pregnant. It's only a little while more. It'll be over soon, I promise."

She smiled and kissed him properly. "I hope you are right, my love. I really do."

He smiled as the doctor popped up from between her legs again. "The second one is eager to join her sister, again push when the next contraction comes."

Again Bellatrix nodded and as her contraction hit, she pushed with all her might, and with a chorus of earsplitting cries, she suddenly felt very empty inside.

Again Fabian cut the cord and like her sister, she also had a slight wisp of black hair, and again he could only look for a few seconds before Andromeda took her to clean.

He turned to his wife and smiled at her. "You did it love. Our girls are here and healthy, and of course beyond beautiful."

"Only a few more pushes for the afterbirth Mrs. Black, but these will come out pretty easily, and I must congratulate you. Yours is one of the first times I have seen that there is nearly no external or internal damage. This will also mean that the time to heal will at least be halved, so you should be fine in two, maybe three weeks." The doctor said with a kind smile.

"That is good news doctor, but I really want to see my daughters." She said tiredly.

"Keep your non-existent panties on Bella, we were just cleaning them up a little, here they are." Narcissa said as she handed their first born to Bellatrix, and Andromeda handed the second one to Fabian.

Everyone gave them a little bit of privacy as the couple seemed to be in a world where only they and their daughters existed. "You are beautiful Carina. Welcome to this crazy world where you will be loved beyond reason, by so many people. You are our beautiful Carina Luna Black." She said as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek, the little girl gurgling a little as she opened her eyes, showing them her shining bright green eyes. "She has your eyes, my love. Yours were the exact same color when you were born." She said softly.

He smiled at her, even though he only heard half of it. He was so entranced by the little girl in his arms that he couldn't help the tears that leaked from his eyes. "You're absolutely adorable Cassiopeia. You will have so many people wrapped around your little finger, you and your sister both. You are our little Cassiopeia Narcissa Black."

After a while they switched babies as they were now already completely in love with their daughters, not even noticing that they were now completely alone. "They really are precious, aren't they love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "They are, and I am sure they will grow up to be both smart and beautiful."

He smiled at that, but he could see his wife was exhausted and that two cribs had already been placed next to her bed. "Go get some sleep love, you've more than earned it. I'll wake you when the girls need to eat."

She nodded and handed Carina over to him, and she had to smile at how natural he looked with the two girls sleeping in his arms, but she was really too tired to speak anymore and soon fell asleep, not even noticing how Fabian, Narcissa and Andromeda cleaned her up.

She awoke a few hours later to two already distinct cries coming from right next to her, and as she opened her eyes she saw her husband sitting in the chair next to her, the two girls fussing in his arms. "Calm down, my sweets, Mommy is awake." She said softly as she sat up and opened up her hospital gown.

Fabian carefully handed her Carina and latched onto Bella's offered nipple hungrily, making her wince a little.

"How does it feel love? I'm awfully curious." He asked softly as he rocked Cassiopeia.

She smiled at him. "It feels a very different from when you suck on them. You have never tried to get anything out of there, it feels really weird."

After a little while Carina let Bella's nipple go and yawned. "It seems our angel is tired, could you burp her while I feed Cassi?"

He nodded and carefully took Carina from her, while handing her Cassiopeia, who greedily latched on to her other nipple.

Fabian meanwhile gently tapped his daughter's back, smiling when she burped loudly. "Well, one thing is for sure, she is definitely my daughter." He said as he gently laid her down in her crib, belly down of course, before he covered her with one of the blankets Hermione, Fleur and Dora had gotten them.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "We knew that before they were even born, my love, but this definitely settles any doubts, although our daughter has better control than you did the first time I burped you. You threw up all over my dress."

"It certainly wasn't the last mess I ever left on you, love." He said with a wink.

She smiled and nodded. "It certainly wasn't, but could you take your daughter for a bit, before she falls asleep with my nipple in her mouth."

He smiled at her as he took his daughter, padding her back softly until she let out a far more dignified burp than her sister did. "I can see who is going to be the lady out of you two, my sweet."

The little girl looked at him sleepily, as if she wanted to say. 'Don't stall Daddy, I'm tired."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he put her next to her sister, covering them with the same blanket, and he had to smile even more as he saw that just before he covered them, they were already holding hands, which surprised him a little.

When he then turned back to his wife, he saw that she was also once again fast asleep, and knowing that sleep would be a rare commodity soon, he decided to join her in her slumber, taking her hand as he fell asleep.

…

A few hours later both mother and daughters were awake again, and now it was time for their anxious family to come and visit, albeit a few at a time.

First up were Hermione, Luna, Narcissa, Andromeda and Eliza. "Look at them, they're so precious and beautiful." Eliza cooed with a teary smile as she caressed Carina's cheek.

Narcissa was slowly rocking Cassiopeia with a bright smile. "Aren't you the cutest. You are much like your father when he was born. Congratulations you two."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Mom, but I do think she has a lot of Bella too."

Narcissa smiled at her son. "That's true, but I wasn't at Bella's birth, being the youngest of the three of us."

He smiled at that as Narcissa handed Cassiopeia over to Luna, who cooed at the little girl. "She's so cute Fabian. I could just eat her up." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"I know, and I am sure that once you get the chance you will spoil them both rotten. But I think your big sister wants a turn with her niece and we have to have a picture of you with Carina, her middle name came from you after all." He said with a smile.

The blonde smiled and carefully handed Cassiopeia to Hermione as she walked to the bed where Eliza and Bellatrix were cooing to a giggling Carina.

"Hello Mama bear, could I hold my niece for a while?" Luna asked with a sweet smile.

The two women smiled at her. "Of course Luna, she carries your name after all." Bellatrix said with a smile as she carefully handed Carina to Luna. "I think it will be difficult to tell them apart, they look so much alike it's scary."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I think we'll be fine. A different dress or hairstyle can go a long way with twins. At some point Andi and I did the same and my parents couldn't tell us apart, and we were two years apart."

Luna smiled at that. "I wish I could say the same for Fabian and I, but his hair has always been dark, so it never would have worked.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her. "I think Carri and Cassi will have that too, but I really hope one of them will have inherited my curls."

"I have a feeling Carina will have some curl to her hair." Luna said with a dreamy smile mostly to her niece.

Bellatrix smiled at the blonde who seemed to be already completely enamored by their daughter.

A little while later the grandmothers and godmothers took their leave so that the rest of the family could come and visit them, and surprisingly Sirius was absent. "Please don't tell me that Sirius managed to get detention with Minerva twenty years after graduation." Bellatrix said with a soft smile to Marlene.

"No he hasn't gotten in trouble, he just had to make a sanitary stop first, so of course I directed him to Myrtle's bathroom." Marlene said with a grin.

They all laughed at that. "I figured that he knew of that, but I guess I was wrong, but it is very good to see you none the less. Would you like to hold them?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Marlene smiled and nodded as she gave the raven haired witch a gentle hug. "Of course, it's been too long since I got to hold a baby."

Bellatrix smiled and handed her Cassiopeia, who giggled a little as she was once again placed in another person's hands. "She's a lively one isn't she?"

"That she is, but it was to be expected when you combine my and Fabian's genes. I know we are going to have our hands full in the coming years." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at him. "Thankfully you two have a big family that can help you with anything you might need, and I think we might have to come up with a system, because them being so cute will ensure chaos."

The new parents smiled at that. "Perhaps, but I am sure everyone will have plenty of time to dote on our daughters in about a month, when we come home for the holidays.

They all nodded at that, but when the girls started fussing a little they left the couple alone, so Bellatrix could feed them.

Later that evening Bellatrix and the girls were cleared to go back to their own room, both of them cradling one of their daughters as they walked through the Halls. "I'm surprised that Madame Pomfrey let us go already. I figured you had to heal more." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed his cheek. "Madame Pomfrey has given me a new potion that has healed everything already, my love, and I do mean everything. We could even make love tonight if we wanted to, but given the fact that sleep will be a valuable commodity, I think we should keep it tame."

He smiled and nodded. "I agree. The girls are our first priority at the moment." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded at that as they stepped into their room. "Perhaps in a few weeks I can drain some milk and we could ask Fleur, Hermione and Dora if they want to watch them for a bit so that we can have some private time."

He smiled and kissed her softly as he carefully put down Carina in the crib he had conjured up, where the two sisters could sleep close together, which he hoped would help them a little.

Bellatrix pecked his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist after she had placed Cassiopeia next to her sister. "We've done well love." She said softy.

"You've done all the hard work, my Goddess. I merely supplied the seed." He said with a soft smile.

"You've done so much more, my love. You have been by my side every step of the way during my pregnancy, and you have made sure that I kept myself in shape." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "And still you have done more than I have. You've carried them for eight and a half months and have done everything to protect them, and on top of that you were the one that went to the pain of childbirth."

Bellatrix smiled at him and undressed them both with a flick of her hand as she laid down on the bed. "Let's just agree that we both did enough and that we did well."

He nodded and kissed her as she cuddled up behind her, the two lovers falling asleep soon after.

In the middle of the night Fabian was woken up by the cries of his daughters, and as his wife started to wake, he rolled out of bed and padded over to them. "I'm here my sweets. I will take you to Mommy." He said softly.

The girls quieted almost immediately as he lifted them out of the cribs one by one and carried them over to Bellatrix.

Bella started with Cassiopeia now, and smiled dreamily as her daughter drank from her, and Fabian stood by with Carina, rocking her slowly.

After a little while Bellatrix handed Cassiopeia in exchange for Carina, who also greedily started sucking while Fabian burped Cassiopeia, again the little girl burping very politely. "We'll be sure not to leave you alone with your Uncle Sirius too much, angel. He might teach you to burp like your sister."

The little girl giggled and clung to him a little as he put her back in her crib and covered her partly with her blanket, since her sister would soon join her.

"I heard what you said love, and you are right. Sirius will definitely teach her some bad habits." Bella said as she handed Carina over to him.

He smiled at her as he burped the little girl. "Perhaps we are lucky and he will fear your wrath, not to mention my mother's."

Bellatrix smiled at him as he tucked the girls in, both of them asleep in seconds, and as he crawled back into bed he kissed her softly. "I think even with both my and Cissa's pending wrath he won't stop it, but it is not always a bad thing. You spent significant time with him and you turned out great."

He smiled and kissed her again. "That's true, but that was mostly thanks to Marlene, so I think our girls will be fine."

She smiled and pushed herself against him as they once again fell asleep, only to be woken again a few hours later.

…

Since Fabian had such a great lead in his classes, Minerva had agreed to let him spend a few days with his daughters, and that she didn't expect him in classes until the exams began, something that both new parents were very happy about, because the girls were still waking up at least three times a night, either for a change or for food.

It turned out that Fabian was adept at a lot of things when it came to their children, expect changing diapers, which was fine with Bellatrix. He took so much of the work out of her hands that she would gladly change their diapers.

Right now they were sitting in the living room, each with a baby on their arm, cooing softly to the dozing babies. "They're so precious. I wonder if it will always feel like this." Fabian said softly.

She smiled at him. "I think it will. We'll be there for all of their special moments, their first steps, their first words, their first embarrassing questions, everything really."

He smiled at that. "I really can't wait for that, although I have a feeling they will be talking way before they should, since her aunt Hermione will almost make sure of that."

"I know love, and I really don't mind that. Hermione is a brilliant woman with a heart of gold, and I know she'll be the best aunt she can be for our little girls." Bellatrix said as she fiddled with Cassiopeia's fingers a bit. The little girl giggling profusely.

That set off Carina who was dozing in her father's arm, her green eyes shooting open and giggling with her sister, and she tried to get to Cassiopeia as she squirmed in Fabian's arms. "Calm down sweetie, I'll get you to your sister." He said with a smile.

Cassiopeia gurgled a bit as she made a silly face at her father, who had taken a seat next to Bellatrix.

Their parents smiled and put them in between them, making sure to block of the edge of the couch with their legs.

The two girls just sat there in a seemingly intense stare off, before they cuddled up to each other and closed their eyes. "They're adorable. I think we are in for the ride of their lives with these two." Bellatrix said softly.

"We knew that the moment we found out you were pregnant with twin girls, and I think we both know that they will want to spend every waking moment together." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I do, and we should probably talk about that when the time comes, I mean, if it turns out that they want to be together, will we let them?"

"It would be awfully hypocritical of us if we would deny them, given our own relationship. Love is love and we both know it can't be stopped, especially if they share a similar Bond as we do." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "I figured you would say something like that, and I agree. We have fought enough to defend our relationship, and we should encourage them to pursue whatever love they want, even if it is with each other."

He only nodded and kissed her softly, both of them deepening it quickly, for a moment forgetting where they were.

"Enjoying yourselves there?" Fleur and Nymphadora asked with a smile as they took a seat across from them.

"Of course we are. We might not be able to make love because of the girls yet, but it is impossible for us not to be close right now." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "We understand, and we were mostly kidding. I can't even begin to understand how it must be to be so exhausted from two babies." Nymphadora said with a soft smile.

Both Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "Soon enough I think you will, but if you want a bit of practice, you are more than welcome to babysit them for a night." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "We'll discuss it with Hermione, but I think she'll want to try it, if only to learn about motherhood for a bit."

"Then we'll set something up for this weekend. That'll give Bella some time to prepare some milk." Fabian said with a soft smile.

They smiled and nodded. "That's a date then. I think Hermione will be over the moon for a chance to take care of our nieces for a night. Is there anything we should know already?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "There's a few things. They prefer to sleep together in the same crib, and will usually wake up about four times a night for either a feeding or a diaper change, but once you put them down together, they'll be asleep within seconds, as long as they are together."

The women nodded at that. "I think we can handle that, and we'd expected it that they wanted to be together as much as possible, given how they were conceived. Children of a Bonded couple are usually closer than normal." Fleur said with a sweet smile.

"It seems you know some things about this, would you care to tell us what you know, Fleur?" Bellatrix asked softly.

The blonde smiled at them. "Of course. Since all Veela share a Soul Bond as well, any children born of those will always be closer than is normal, and it is not unheard of for them to find their mate in their sibling. Usually this shows themselves around puberty, when children start to develop their own personalities."

"That helps a lot, thank you sis. Now we know that we made the right decision when the time comes." Fabian said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at him. "And what decision might that be, brother?" She asked with a smile, although she could hazard and educated guess.

He smiled at her. "That we will let them discover love and all its beauties for themselves and that we will be encouraging and supportive of them every step of the way. We want them to know that they can come to us with every question, and that no subject will ever be taboo in our house."

Both Fleur and Nymphadora smiled at that. "We expected that, and we just want you to know that all of us will always be behind you."

"We appreciate that, and we love you for it, and honestly, I can't wait to have you three as our neighbors. The girls will love it to have their aunties so close by." Bellatrix said with a soft smile as the two little girls woke up and tried to pull on her dress.

She smiled and put them both in her lap, bouncing them a little, making them giggle a little. And for the first time in a long time Bellatrix felt truly at peace.


	33. Years End

**Save Me**

 **C33: Years End**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A month later Fabian trudged into their bedroom after his last exam, exhausted, but ready to spend some quality time with his three favorite girls.

Carina and Cassiopeia were thankfully sleeping a bit more steadily now, and seeing Bellatrix with both girls on her arms warmed his heart like nothing else could.

"Hey love, how did your last exam go?" She asked without looking up from a giggling Carina.

He smiled and kissed her softly as he sat down next to her, Cassiopeia immediately holding out her arms to him. He took her from Bella with a smile and placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. "They went well I suppose. We still have to wait a few more days for the results, so until that time I will be right here where I belong, with my wife and daughters."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Your girls are very happy to have you to ourselves for a while."

He smiled at her, but saw that she was dead off her feet. "Love I can see you can hardly keep your eyes open, so why don't you get some sleep and I'll go and take the girls to see the others in the living room."

She smiled and nodded at her husband. "You're right. I'm absolutely exhausted, as much as I love them, they are wearing me down more than you do."

He smiled and kissed her softly as she handed him Carina too before trudging off to bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. "It seems Mommy is more tired than we thought. Do you two want to go and spend some time with your Aunties?"

The twins merely gurgled happily as he made his way to the living room, where he got two bottles of prepared milk from the enchanted cabinet they had conjured up. It would keep the milk at the perfect temperature as well as keep it fresh for a long time. "I'll take that as a yes then."

As he walked into their living room with the two girls, he had to smile. Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle were talking softly amongst each other. "I see you girls are busy."

The three girls smiled at him. "We've all earned a bit of a break after the exams, so hush." Hermione said teasingly.

He smiled and took a seat next to them, the girls squirming a bit in his arms, trying to get to their Aunts. "It seems my daughters want to be held by their Aunties."

Luna and Hermione smiled as they took them from him, Luna taking Cassiopeia and Hermione taking Carina. "They've grown so much over the last month. It is really unbelievable." Luna said dreamily as she caressed Cassi's cheek.

The little girl giggled and tried to grab her hair, pouting a little when she didn't succeed. "I know, and that is exactly the reason I am here. Bella is exhausted and needs her rest, so I figured your nieces would like some time with their Aunties."

The girls smiled at him. "Since we haven't seen much of them in the last month, we have really missed them." Luna said with a smile.

"Fabe, we can see that you are dead of your feet as well, so please, before you keel over from exhaustion again, take a nap with your wife. We can take care of them for a few hours, everything we need is close by."

He smiled and nodded before kissing his daughters on the forehead and making his way back to their bedroom.

The moment he was inside he had to smile. Bella was sprawled out across the bed without a stitch of clothing on her body. He quickly joined her and placed a kiss against her neck, which did make her stir a little. "Hey love, what are you doing here, are the girls okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled and crawled in next to her. "I've been banished to the bedroom by my sisters. They'll take care of our daughters while we take a relaxing nap together."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "They'll be in good hands for a couple of hours, we really need to catch up on some sleep."

He nodded and cuddled in close to her, the two lovers falling asleep soon after.

When he woke a few hours later, Bellatrix had draped herself over her husband and he had to smile at the sight. Her breasts were firmly planted against his chest and her face was nuzzled against his neck.

He felt how she slowly woke up and placed a kiss against her cheek. "Good afternoon, my love. How did you sleep?"

She groaned softly and rolled off him. "Good enough to know that there is something else we haven't done in a while."

He smiled at that. "I know what you mean love, and I am dying to make love to you again, I just need to know if its okay."

She nodded and kissed him softly. "Perhaps you should refrain from cumming inside of me for a while, but I am definitely craving you. Now fill me like only you can."

He nodded and kissed her deeply as he gently tweaked her nipples, making her moan loudly. "I hope you don't mind a bit of foreplay. It's been torture to have you this close and not being able to do something. I want to take my time with you now that we have some."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him. "As long as I get to taste you too, it's been too long since I had the privilege."

"Of course you can my love. It wouldn't be fair if only I got to taste you when I know how much you love it." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and motioned him back up before flipping them and pushing him to his back. "Then let me go first, I can't control my urges any longer, I just have to taste your cock again."

He only smiled as he accepted another kiss before Bellatrix kissed her way down his body, licking his cock almost reverently. "How I missed this taste. I almost forgot how delicious your cock was."

He groaned and tangled his hands in her hair. "And I have missed your lips around my cock, my love. No one could ever pleasure me like you can."

She smiled at that. "I certainly hope so, not many woman are so open with their sexuality to do the things that we have done together, nor would many men allow a woman to do the things I have done for you."

He only smiled at her. "That is certainly true. I remember you saying that Aunt Andi was a bit embarrassed when you told her about our exploits."

"Andi has always a bit two sided when it came to sex. She is very much a traditionalist with anyone beside Felicia, and even talking about something a bit different will make her blush." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled at her as she once again started sucking him off, both of them moaning from the sheer pleasure. "Bella, love, please let me taste you too, it's been so long and I don't want to cum yet."

She smiled and kissed her way back up his body. "Of course my love, my body is yours, you know that."

He gave her a deep kiss before kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples. "Do you still like it love, or have our daughters made this experience different?"

She shook her head at him. "It feels different when you do it, but I will always prefer this. I am still not used to their suckling."

Fabian smiled and tweaked her nipple softly, making her moan with want. "Are you ready love, because I really want to pleasure you again."

"I was ready from the moment you came into the room. Please love, I need your mouth on my pussy again." She said with a needy moan.

He grinned and nuzzled her well groomed pubic hair before he leisurely started eating her out, moaning at her divine taste after not having tasted it for so long. "Still as divine as ever. I could lie between your thighs all day."

"You have done so, my love, repeatedly over the last few months." She said with a loving smile.

Fabian smiled and placed a kiss just above her clit. "And I will do so again plenty during this vacation."

She smiled at him. "I know, and I can't wait for it, but what I have also waited for a very long time is your cock back in my pussy, so please fuck me before I lose what is left of my mind."

He only smiled and kissed her softly before sliding his cock into her, setting a nice and steady pace so they could both enjoy this to the fullest and for as long as possible.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even further into her. "How I have missed this, my love. Nothing beats feeling you inside of me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And there is nothing better than being inside of you, my Goddess, but I really am at my limit."

"Let me taste it Fabian. It's been too long." She said with a moan as she unwrapped her legs from his waist.

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Does Mommy want her milk too?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, suckling it much like her daughters did.

Fabian groaned and it didn't take thirty seconds before he came, and because they hadn't done it in a while, it was a very substantial load, but Bellatrix swallowed it all without effort, only pulling back when there was nothing more to be had.

"Your milk is still as delicious as ever, Daddy. I'm glad this is only for me though." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and laid down next to her. "That was seriously long overdue, my Goddess. I love you."

Bellatrix smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Fabian, more than ever."

Fabian smiled and kissed her as they fell asleep soon after, both of them wearing dreamy smiles as they cuddled even closer together.

…

The following day Fabian and Bellatrix were making their way to Headmistress McGonagall, taking the girls with them in their stroller, and because of their precious cargo, McGonagall had agreed to talk to them in her classroom.

Carina and Cassiopeia were safely strapped in and were cuddling with their toys as they giggled constantly, much to the delight of their parents. "They're so lovably adorable." Bellatrix said with a dreamy sigh.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "They get that from your side, I am more than sure of that."

She smiled at him. "Then they must have their ability to only let themselves be heard when they need something."

He smiled at that. "So far we have been blessed with our daughter's behavior, and I think that will be something that will continue too."

She smiled and nodded at that. "I am sure it will, mostly because of our Bond and the way the pregnancy progressed. We didn't really have many stressful times besides the battle."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "We'll make sure that our girls will have the best lives that we can give them. Never again will we have to look over our shoulders."

Bellatrix smiled at him as they stepped into the classroom, where Minerva was already waiting for them. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Black. I can see that parenthood has done you both good." the Headmistress said with a smile.

They both smiled at her. "Well, to be honest, our darlings make it easy for us. We never hear them unless it is for a meal or a diaper change."

Minerva smiled at the two sleeping girls. "They are very adorable, which I know is a shared trait in your family. They remind me a lot of Fabian when he was just born, but let's get down to business quickly. You may have noticed that your O.W.L. exams might have been a bit more advanced then you might be used to. I had made a deal with your wife that I would allow you to take your N.E.W.T exams as a thank you for everything you have done for the school, and I want to tell you today that you aced every single one of them. So as of today, you have graduated from Hogwarts. We know you two have been through a lot in the last years, and that is why I made this deal with Bellatrix. I knew that there was a high possibility that you could do this, and after consulting with Kingsley we agreed that everyone who did so much for the cause should have the opportunity. So Ms. Granger, your younger sisters and your brother had the same opportunity and I can tell you that your entire family has aced their exams."

He smiled brightly at the Headmistress. "Thank you, I really don't know what else to say right now."

McGonagall smiled at him. "The entire Wizarding World owes your family and everyone who fought a debt of gratitude, a debt we might never repay. I know your family especially has sacrificed a lot in this war and we wanted to show our gratitude. This opportunity was only the first step. Kingsley will be in contact soon to talk about more details of the rest."

Both Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at her. "Thank you for allowing him this opportunity, Minerva. I know it was a bit out of the ordinary." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Fabian has always been an exemplary student, and I knew that he could do this just as I believed that Luna, Hermione and Gabrielle could do it. I know that you both want to devote all of your time to raising your daughters and that played a big part in the decision to even propose the deal." Minerva said with a smile.

They nodded and smiled at her. "Still, it was very kind that you did this for us."

"You are still my Godson, Fabian, and I look forward to seeing your daughters grow and come to school here." She said with a rare sweet smile.

He smiled at her. "I'm sure they will grow up to love their Auntie Minnie, because I am sure that Sirius will teach them that, as much as will try to stop it."

Minerva smiled at them. "I think I'm okay with that coming from them. May I come and see them this summer. I have a few gifts for them that I want to give you in a more informal situation."

"Of course Minerva. We would love to have you come and visit us. You are always welcome in our home." Bellatrix said with a sweet smile.

McGonagall smiled at them. "Very well, I'll Floo you in a few weeks, but I'm afraid that my next appointment is waiting, and I think that Ms. Granger might be a bit annoyed if we kept her waiting."

Fabian smiled at her. "Yes, my sister has quite the temper, just like her mates at times. We'll talk again soon, and once again thank you."

McGonagall nodded and smiled at them as they made their way out of the room, the two girls now awake and giggling merrily.

Seeing Hermione sitting down on a bench next to the door made them smile. "Good morning 'Mione." He said with a smile.

She smiled and hugged them both. "I figured she wanted to speak to you two first. Did it go well?"

Fabian nodded at her. "It was surprising to say the least, but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you, and she is waiting for you, so we'll talk later."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at that but saw no deception in his eyes as always, so she trusted his word and after giving them both a big hug, and her nieces a kiss on the cheek, she made her way inside.

Both Carina and Cassiopeia whimpered a little, but as Bellatrix and Fabian sat down and took them in their arms, they quieted. "Auntie 'Mione will be back soon my sweets. It's okay." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

The girls gurgled happily and nuzzled against their parents, falling asleep in seconds. "Well it seems we are a grounded for a little bit. If we put them back now they'll raise holy hell." Fabian said softly.

She smiled at him as she slowly rocked Cassiopeia. "That's true and that is something they get from both of us. I was prone to temper-tantrums and you could also be quite fussy as a baby, especially if your sleep was interrupted."

He smiled at that. "I remember, and I remember a raven haired beauty that never failed to calm me down."

Bellatrix blushed a little at that as Harry and Ginny walked by hand in hand. "Hey Fabe, Bellatrix. How are you two doing? Still bathing in the bliss of parenthood?" Harry asked with a smile.

They both smiled and nodded. "Indeed we are. The girls are sleeping more steadily with each passing week and we only hear them when they want to eat or want to have their diaper changed."

Harry and Ginny smiled at them. "It sounds like your daughters are a dream, they certainly look like it now, and I must say that I have never seen you in a more natural position, Fabe." Ginny said with a smile.

He smiled at them. "Thanks Gin, I must say I had my doubts in the beginning, but seeing them smile at us every morning makes it all worth it."

"I can understand that, I don't have much experience with babies because I'm the youngest, but I have always adored them. I almost melted the first time I held them." Ginny said with a sweet smile.

"They have that effect on most people so it seems. Our little girls will be capturing and breaking hearts for a very long time, and I don't think either of us will have the power to stop it." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

Harry and Ginny smiled at them. "I don't think anyone will fault you for that Bellatrix."

She only smiled at them. "I don't think they will, but I think we better get these two sleepyheads to bed, otherwise they get a bit fussy."

"We understand, it can't all be fun after all. I can imagine there are plenty of times that you hate it." Harry said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him as he carefully placed Carina back into the stroller. "I could never hate it, but sometimes I wish they would let us sleep in."

Harry and Ginny merely smiled and bid them goodbye before continuing their path through the halls.

…

Three days later Fabian and Bellatrix were back on Kings Cross Station, Fabian walking behind the stroller with a bright smile, and of course Narcissa and Eliza immediately came up to them with a smile. "There are our beautiful granddaughters. We've missed you sweeties." Narcissa said as she lifted Carina from the stroller and cuddled her close.

"You know Draco, you'd think that they'd be here to welcome their sons and daughters back from school." Fabian said with a smile to his brother.

Draco smiled at him. "You should know that we've been replaced the moment our mothers helped deliver your daughters." He said as he wrapped an arm around Astoria's waist.

The two women smiled at them. "You're not replaced boys, we just missed our granddaughters after seeing them for only a few moments."

They smiled at them. "We know, we were just teasing, and we'll be by plenty of times during the summer so that everyone can see them." Fabian said with a smile.

Everyone smiled at that. "And how do you want to do that, you can't apparate with them yet, and the Floo is also sketchy." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix shared a look and smiled. "We've found a spell to teleport in the book where we found our Bond. It is completely safe for Cassi and Carry."

"I've read about teleporting before, but I've read that it takes a lot of power." Eliza said softly as the girls had fallen asleep in their arms.

"Our Bond has supplied us with plenty of power to safely teleport twice a day, so I think we'll be fine." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women nodded and smiled as they made their way out of the station and to the Floo point so they could go home, while Fabian and Bellatrix sought a place where they could safely teleport to Black Manor.

Arriving with a barely audible pop in the living room, they had to smile at their little girls, who were still fast asleep in their arms. "It seems it works perfectly, my love. They haven't even stirred." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I trusted that it would, my love. Our Bond was responsible for us being ready for children, so I knew it would give us a way to transport them safely as well."

She smiled at him as the rest of the family arrived. "I see that your method worked satisfactory, do you want to put them down for a bit?" Eliza asked softly.

"That might be for the best. They ate not too long ago and I think that they might get a bit fussy if they wake up now." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Eliza smiled and led them upstairs. "We've been busy over the last few months to create them a room similar to the one at your home, so they won't have as much readjusting when they stay with us."

Fabian smiled at that. "That's sweet of you. I'm sure the girls will love it once they are a bit older."

Eliza smiled as she opened the door, revealing an almost identical nursery to the one they had at home, with only the mural being different.

Fabian and Bella gave their daughters a soft kiss on the head before tucking them in. "Sleep well my sweets. We'll bring you home soon." Fabian said softly.

The two babies gurgled a little but soon crawled closer to each other, making their parents and grandmother smile. "They're so adorable." Eliza said with a coo.

"We know, it was so hard being away from them for most of the day while I was in class. Everything they do just awes me." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at him as they walked back downstairs. "We felt exactly the same when you were born, sweetie. You were so different from Draco that we were a bit surprised."

He blushed a little as they stepped back into the living room where the rest of the family had now taken a seat. "Now that we are all settled in, why don't you tell us how the exams went. We're awfully curious." Narcissa said as she cuddled up to her wife.

"Well, due to the things we did leading up to the War, I was able to take my N.E.W.T.S already, and I have passed them all." Hermione said proudly.

"Congratulations Hermione. We always knew that you would pass them easily." Andromeda said with a bright smile.

Hermione blushed a little but smiled at them. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"And what about you boys?" Eliza asked with a smile to Draco and Fabian.

The two brothers shared a quick look. "We got to take our N.E.W.T.S as well, and we both passed as well." Draco said with a soft smile.

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at them. "Am I right in assuming that you and Gabrielle also passed your N.E.W.T.S this year, Luna?"

The blonde nodded and smiled at them. "We did, McGonagall said that it was to thank us for everything we did before and during the battle."

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that. "We're very proud of you all, and we want you to know that Kingsley contacted us recently to talk about a further reward in a few days, as a more definitive reward to all of your efforts for the War." Narcissa said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "The Headmistress told us as much yesterday, so if it's okay we would like to stay here until then. It would be a lot less hassle with the girls." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Of course that's okay Bella. You will always have a home here, we told you that when you two got married." Eliza said sweetly.

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at that, but said nothing else as they cuddled up again.

…

Later that evening after dinner, Bellatrix and Fabian were back where their relationship had started, in his bed, but this time with their daughters close by.

"How far we have come, right love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Indeed we have, my love. We've done so much in the last year and a half that it would have been mind boggling if I didn't have you by my side."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I know exactly what you mean, my love. Our relationship has gone so incredibly fast that it sometimes still dazzles me, but now that our daughters have been born, I can't imagine a better life."

Fabian smiled at her. "I never thought I could love someone more than I could love you, and while I still love you more than anything, my heart has two extra occupants."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her husband softly. "As has mine my love. Our little family is complete and I couldn't be happier right now."

He smiled into the kiss and deepened it quickly, figuring it would be okay if they made out for a while.

Bellatrix moaned into his mouth and straddled him. "I know we can't do too much with Cassi and Carry so close, but you know that I can't resist being so close to you and not do something.

"Making out with each other is good enough for now, my love. We never know when our baby girls will need something again." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly before laying down on top of him. "It's been a while since we have done this, so this is fine too."

Just as she said it there was simultaneous wail coming from the cribs next to them, and they had to smile at each other. "They've eaten not too long ago, so this can only be one thing. I'll be right back loverboy." She said before rolling off him and making her way to their daughters, who were staring up at her expectantly.

She smiled at them and lifted Carina out of her crib to change her diaper, doing the same for Cassiopeia after that. She then gave the two girls a kiss on their foreheads before putting them back into their cribs. "Sleep well angels. Mommy and Daddy are here."

The twins gurgled sleepily as they fell back asleep, after which Bellatrix made her way back to bed to cuddle back up to her husband. "Sorry that I can't be of more help with that love."

"It's fine love, you do ten thousand other things for the girls on any given day. You've bathed them without getting soaked. That alone is an accomplishment. You always left me soaked when I used to bathe you." She said with a loving smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Perhaps I just wanted to see you wet before I was even conscious enough to recognize you as my mate."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Well, you've certainly made up for that in the recent year and a half my love. Sometimes you only have to smile at me for me to flood my panties. I've gone through so many underwear in the early stages of our relationship that it borders on ridiculous."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I had to use every single ounce of my willpower not to get a full blown hard on every time I saw you in the first month of our relationship, and sometimes I still struggle not to embarrass myself in front of company."

"Even when I looked like a whale in the last few months of my pregnancy?" She asked softly.

"Especially then. You were so beautiful in those last two months that I had to restrain myself not to worship your body every available minute, no matter who would see. You never looked like a whale, but as the beautiful Goddess that I have always known you are." He said lovingly.

She blushed a little at that. "Keep that up and we'll still be awake when the girls need to eat again, or wake them with what you know will usually follow those kind of words."

He only smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, but I will always be truthful to you, my love. Beauty like yours should be praised whenever possible, and I don't think we could create a Silencing Charm that would still allow us to hear them if they need us."

Her blush darkened and kissed him softly. "You do that every day my love. Let's get some sleep before our daughters decide that they are hungry again."

"We have been running on empty for a while, but I am sure that in a few months it will sort itself out. When they start sleeping longer hours and don't have to be fed during the night we can catch up on some sleep." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "We can always ask their grandmothers to watch them tomorrow so we can take a nap together. They'll understand. I did the same for them on several occasions with both you and Draco."

He smiled and nodded. "I suppose we can ask them tomorrow. I'll admit that I also lost a lot of sleep stressing over my exams, but I guess that now makes sense why that was."

"I'm sorry to have kept it from you love, but it was the deal I had with Minerva. We both believed that you could do it, and you proved us right by acing everything."

He smiled and kissed her. "I don't blame you love. If I had known, I would've obsessed about passing them, and that would have resulted in me studying throughout the night and missing a lot of time with you and our daughters."

She smiled and nuzzled her nose in his neck. "That was one of the reasons I had to promise to keep it quiet. I knew there was a chance the girls would be born before or during your exams so I didn't want to add to your workload."

He groaned softly from the intimate act and returned the gesture. "We can talk about this some more tomorrow. Let's get some sleep before the girls wake up again."

"Fine, but I am staying right where I am." She said before placing a soft kiss against his neck, falling asleep soon after.


	34. Rewards And A Wedding

**Save Me**

 **C34: Rewards And A Wedding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't any of the recognizble characters**

Two days later Fabian and Bellatrix walked into the living room with their daughters, the two girls trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes, but only succeeding in flailing adorably, much to the delight of their parents. "Soon enough you'll be able to chase away the evil sleepies, my angels." Bellatrix said with a soft smile to Carina.

The little girl gurgled at her mother, which made Bellatrix coo even more to her.

Fabian had the more demure Cassiopeia on his arm, the little girl hiding her face in his shoulder as she tried to get more sleep.

He had to smile at his daughter because even in the week they had graced them with their presence, the differences between the two girls was already telling. Carina was a little ball of energy when she wasn't sleeping while Cassiopeia was a bit more demure and shy at times which would be interesting in the future.

Since it was still very early, only Narcissa was awake and she smiled at the sight of a slightly disheveled Bellatrix and Fabian as they padded into the living room. "It'll get easier Bella. Just give it a few months."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I know, but early mornings are still annoying, but seeing them smile makes up for a lot of those sleepless hours, but this little ball of energy is a pain to dress in the mornings, aren't you sweetie?" She asked her daughter softly.

Carina giggled and gurgled at her mother, holding out her arms towards Narcissa.

Narcissa took the little girl from her sister and slowly rocked her, to which Carina settled a little bit, but was still wiggling a little. "You two are going to have your hands full with this one. She is very lively."

"We noticed Mom, but I think her sister will provide plenty of balance to that. She is a lot more dignified." Fabian said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at that. "So I've noticed. I can hear this one all the way into our room when she burps." She said as she bounced with Carina.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at her as they sat down. "Yes, we think she gets that from her father. I remember he was as loud as Carina."

Narcissa smiled at them. "Indeed he was, but it is nice to see that your daughters have the composure to not throw up in anyone's cleavage, like their father once did."

Fabian blushed a little at that. "I cannot be held responsible for the things I did when I was a baby."

The two women giggled at that and Cassiopeia, as if sensing her father's embarrassment tried to hug him, and even Carina pouted a little at both her mother and grandmother.

Bellatrix smiled at her daughter. "I get it sweetie, no making fun of Daddy."

Fabian smiled at that. "I'm glad that my daughters agree that you two should not tease me for something that happened when I was their age."

Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled at him. "Fine, we know when we are beaten. We wouldn't want to annoy these angels this early in the morning." Narcissa said with a sweet smile to Carina.

To this sight Eliza came into the room, and Cassiopeia almost immediately held out her arms towards the blonde.

Fabian handed his daughter to Eliza and she cooed at the little girl. "Good morning sweetie." She said as she sat down next to her wife, and the twins wasted no time in going on one of their staring contests.

Why are you two up so early anyway?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at her. "Well, our room has Andi and Felicia on the left, and Fleur, Hermione and Dora on the right, and especially those three are up early to have sex, and usually it is your sister that instigates it."

"That does not surprise me at all. Fleur is still half Veela and the Veela are known for their almost unending sexual drive." Fabian said with a smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at that. "Unending sexual drive or no, sometimes we would want to sleep in for a bit."

"I can understand, but I know both of you are going to miss it when those three move out." Bellatrix said with a sweet smile.

They both smiled and nodded. "It is going to be really quiet here without them here, but we understand their need of striking out on their own, and I think that it won't take another year before we have another wedding in our family, because I think that Luna and Gabrielle also want to get married as soon as possible." Eliza said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at them, but saw an underlying sadness in her sister and her wife. "Perhaps you two should go on a nice vacation once everything has settled. You two have certainly earned it, and it might take your minds off everything."

The two women smiled at that. "We would love to, but we can't do that now. We would miss our granddaughters too much." Narcissa said with a soft smile to the two girls.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "Already smitten I see. I understand, the girls have that effect on everyone it seems." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"Did you ever have any doubt about that, Bella?" Eliza asked with a smile.

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course I didn't. I knew we were doomed from the moment I first felt them moving around inside of me."

The two women smiled at them as Andromeda and Felicia padded into the living room. "Good morning everyone, how did you all sleep?" Felicia asked with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "We slept okay, our wake-up call was a bit rough thanks to your daughter and her mates."

"We figured that you two would be used to that, given how much you two kept us awake in the past, so we'll call this poetic justice." Andromeda said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa just smiled at them. "The same could be said for you two at most points in your relationship, but I think it is safe to say that our children and our sister have us beaten in that department by now."

The two women smiled at that. "That they have, and the results of that are currently resting in your arms." Felicia said with a smile.

Both Narcissa and Eliza smiled at them, but said nothing more as the two girls started fussing in their arms. "It looks like someone is hungry. Let me hand you back to Mommy and Daddy." Narcissa said as she handed Carina to Bellatrix and Eliza handed Cassiopeia to Fabian.

Carina hungrily latched on to Bellatrix' offered nipple while Fabian softly rocked Cassiopeia so that she would remain calm until it was her turn.

All four women just smiled at them, everyone remembering the time when they had been breastfeeding, but Bellatrix didn't notice as she was once again in a world where only she and her daughter existed.

While she was feeding her daughter, Hermione, Nymphadora and Fleur entered the living room, all three of them blushing when they saw that Bellatrix was feeding Carina. "Good morning everyone, are we interrupting anything?" Hermione asked softly.

"Of course not, it is a very natural and beautiful process that every mother has to go through." Bellatrix said with a smile as she exchanged Carina for Cassiopeia, while Fabian took Carina to burp her.

Hermione walked up to him with a slight blush. "May I give it a try Fabian?" She asked shyly.

He smiled at her. "Of course 'Mione. It will good practice for when you and your mates grace us with your own little wonders."

The brunette smiled and carefully took Carina from her father. "Good morning Carry, are you going to give Auntie 'Mione a nice burp?"

The little girl smiled at her as Hermione gently tapped her back, the girl once again burping loudly, which startled Hermione a little. "I knew she had a good set of lungs, but this is ridiculous. Does she always burp this loud?"

Fabian smiled and nodded. "It seems that the first thing my daughter inherited from me is already making itself known, at least according to my wife and mothers, and apparently she is a bit more decent because she did not throw up down your nightgown."

Hermione smiled at her brother. "That's because this little princess is too much of a lady to actually burp like her father." She said teasingly.

He just smiled at her as Carina fussed a little in her arms, which surprised the brunette. "Apparently both of them don't like it when their daddy is being teased. They did the same to Bella and their grandmother earlier."

Hermione smiled at that. "I can understand that with how in tune they were to both of your feelings and emotions while Bellatrix was pregnant, so we will have to watch with what we say for a while, otherwise we might upset our darling nieces." She said as she cradled Carina close.

"If you are quite done fawning over our daughter Fabian, her sister is waiting for Daddy to burp her." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

He smiled and gave his wife a soft kiss as he took Cassiopeia and gently patted her back, letting out a far more polite burp than her sister, making most women giggle. "Such a lady already. I think you two have a second Narcissa on your hands." Felicia said with a smile.

Narcissa blushed a little as Bellatrix and Andromeda laughed at that. "Perhaps, but I don't particularly think it is a bad thing. I turned out fine under her tutelage." Fabian said with a soft smile to his mother.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you sweetie, I'm glad my son still stands up for his mother."

He smiled and took a seat next to her before kissing her cheek. "As you yourself once said, Mom, I will always be your baby boy, at least until Bella and I have a son, or when Draco gets a son before us."

"If you don't mind, brother. Tori and I want to wait a few years longer before we start thinking about children, until that time we will make due with being Auntie Tori and Uncle Dwaco." Draco said as he and Astoria padded into the living room.

Fabian smiled at him as Luna and Gabrielle also padded into the living room, both of them wearing sleepy smiles. "Good morning everyone." Gabrielle said as she curled up against Luna on the couch.

"Good morning sleepy heads. Did you sleep okay?" Fabian asked softly.

They nodded at him. "We did, we just got to sleep later than we wanted to." Luna said softly.

"I think we all had that problem, and I think we will all take a nap once we had this talk. We have certainly earned it." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and smiled at that, but no one said anything until a certain smell hit their noses, to which Bellatrix and Narcissa stood to go and change the twins.

…

An hour later Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Marlene arrived, and again Ginny was immediately entranced to the two girls now sleeping soundly in the arms of their parents.

"It's so adorable to see them sleeping so soundly. How has the first week been?" Ginny asked softly.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "A lot of sleepless nights so far, but it's all worth it."

She smiled and cuddled into Harry. "I can imagine that. I don't have a lot of experience with newborns, but I do remember my parents telling me stories of how I acted as a baby, but that is was all worth it in the end."

"For a parent it will always be worth it, and I think that it won't take three years before the next generation of Hogwarts students is complete." Eliza said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny smiled at that. "We want to wait a bit, but I think three years is a good measuring point." Ginny said with a smile.

They all smiled at that, but said nothing as they waited for Kingsley, who arrived a few hours later. "Good morning everyone. Thank you for taking the time to talk to us this morning." Kingsley said in his heavy baritone.

Everyone smiled at him. "It is really no problem Kingsley. We are always glad to entertain the Minister." Eliza said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her as he looked around the room, knowing once again that he had come to the right decision. "I have already talked to the Longbottoms and the rest of the Weasley family about a reward for their efforts in the Battle of Hogwarts and the War effort as a whole. They also informed me that the effort of the Black Family has been much greater than I initially believed. I also know that your family is still the wealthiest in all of Magical Britain and that you have no much use for a monetary reward. Therefor, I as Minister of Magic, bestow on everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and the Second Wizarding War, the Order of Merlin, First Class, as well as the insurance that your family will have our support for many years to come. If there ever is anything we as the Ministry can do for you, just say the word and I will personally make sure that it will happen, and as a final thank you, I have righted a wrong that should have happened long ago. I have absolved the criminal records of Bellatrix and Sirius. I am sorry it has taken this long, but Fudge has done everything in his power to conceal them."

Everyone looked at each other wide eyed, since this had not been the way they expected this talk to go. "This is very generous Kingsley, I trust that you offered Neville and the Weasley's something similar."

Kingsley smiled at that. "Of course, Neville Longbottom, all remaining members of the Weasley family who fought in the Battle are receiving an Order of Merlin, Second Class, as well as a significant amount of the seized funds of the Death Eaters. Everyone else who participated are receiving an Order of Merlin, Third class, and the remainder of the seized funds. The properties are to be distributed amongst everyone who participated once they have been cleared by the Aurors and Curse Breakers. We want to be sure that every bit of Dark energy has been purged before we start dividing those."

"We understand that, and thank you for this great honor, Kingsley. We honestly did not expect to be given this much." Sirius said with a kind smile.

"It is the least I could do for everything that your family has given, sacrificed and has been taken from. This is just a first step in righting many wrongs that have been committed over the last twenty years." Kingsley said kindly.

They all smiled at that. "It is still a great kindness you have done for us, and it means a lot to all of us." Sirius said with a smile.

Kingsley smiled at him. "There is no thanks necessary Sirius, but I have more talks to do today, so I will invite you all to an official celebration to the end of the War that has crippled our society for so long. Look for the official invitation soon." He said as he stood.

They nodded and bid their goodbyes as he apparated away. "Well that went better than any of us could have thought." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Do you think that that Order of Merlin goes for our daughters as well, because technically they fought as well."

She smiled at him. "I don't think it does, but I think Kingsley won't mind if they use it for a little while. Any girl wants to be called a Lady or a Princess after all."

He smiled and nodded at that. "I don't think he will make a fuss out of it, and I don't think that our family will mind indulging them as well."

"Of course we don't mind. Although I do think you shouldn't wait too long with telling them the truth once they are able to understand. Otherwise they might get the idea this is normal for girls their age." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "Thankfully they have four Godmothers, two grandmothers and a bevy of Aunts that can help us with that."

The women smiled at that, but said nothing more as they finally could relax a little, and especially Bellatrix and Fabian were glad for that moment of silence.

…

Six months later Fabian and Bellatrix were trying to get Carina to lie still for a moment so they could be dressed. "Could you please be a bit more like your sister today Carry, Auntie 'Mione is getting married today and I don't think she would like it if her niece didn't look anything less than perfect." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The little girl smiled right back at him and quieted down a little, which made him smile at her. "Thank you sweetie."

They had learned that their daughters were both incredibly bright and were incredibly attuned to their emotions and while both of them definitely had favorites when it came to the rest of their family, the girls usually listened to their parents when they asked something.

The difference between the twins was also very striking already, with Carina being the little bundle of energy and being very outgoing, Cassiopeia usually was a bit more shy and stuck to her parent's side until she had a feel for an environment.

When Carina finally had her dress on, he picked her up with a smile. "Let's go and see if Mommy and your sister are ready, then Mommy can get your shoes on."

Carina giggled and squirmed a little in his arms, holding on tightly as they walked downstairs where Bellatrix was waiting with Cassiopeia.

Upon entering the living room, he had to smile at the sight. Cassiopeia was trying to sit up by herself, while Bellatrix watched her with a dreamy smile.

The girls had been crawling through the living room for a couple of weeks now and it was usually very amusing to see them chase each other across the soft carpet, usually in a fit of giggles.

"Hey love, is our princess ready?" She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and gave her a kiss as he sat down. "She is, all she needs is her shoes. I figured you would be better suited for that task. I still can't tell their left from their right shoe."

Bellatrix smiled and took Carina from him, placing the girl in her lap. "That's okay love, but I need you to entertain Cassi while I do it, otherwise she'll find a way to butt in."

He nodded and took a seat on the ground next to his daughter, who immediately climbed into his lap, giggling a little as she cuddled into him.

He smiled and bounced her a little while they waited for Bellatrix to get Carina's shoes on. "I'm glad that you're a lot easier to dress sweetie."

Cassiopeia giggled a little and babbled a little at him, and it was clear to him that she was clearly trying to speak her first words. "You two are going to be speaking your first words way before you're due, sweetie."

Cassiopeia smiled at him "Da."

That caught both of them off guard. "Did you hear that love?" He asked softly.

"I did, well done Cassi. We're so proud of you." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Apparently not wanting to be outdone by her sister, Carina pouted a little. "Ma."

Both Fabian and Bellatrix grinned broadly at that and kissed the two girls on the cheek soundly. "Well done Carry. You didn't want to be outdone by your sister, did you?"

Carina smiled as she glanced at her sister, as if she was saying 'anything you can do, I can do too.'

Fabian and Bellatrix saw the exchange and smiled. "Competitive already, it starts early it seems." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Did you expect anything else from our daughters, love?"

She shook her head and smiled at him as she summoned the stroller to her, putting Carina in it with a smile, Fabian doing the same for Cassiopeia afterwards.

They then held each other's hands to teleport to Black Manor, where the wedding would be held today.

Appearing in the backyard a few moments later, they had to smile at the sight before them. The entire garden was decorated in beautiful blue, red and yellow tints, including colorful roses and tulips that lined the aisle and the tables.

Carina and Cassiopeia also seemed to think it was all beautiful and giggled profusely in their stroller.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at their daughters and gave each other a kiss as they made their way inside, knowing the two girls would love to spend some time with their grandmothers before the actual wedding, and that would give them the time to actually get changed themselves.

Narcissa and Eliza were cuddled up on the couch and smiled as they saw them come in. "Good morning lovebirds. How is the happy little family doing?"

"We are tired but content, and these two never cease to surprise us. They tried saying Mommy and Daddy today." Bellatrix said with a smile as Narcissa and Eliza lifted the twins out of the stroller, cuddling the two girls closely.

"They are both Black's after all, and I think their Auntie 'Mione has been trying to teach them as well. It won't be long before these two princesses will talk our ears off." Narcissa said with a loving smile to Carina, who was wiggling in her arms.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled at that. "I know they will, but if you two don't mind babysitting them for a few minutes, we still need to get changed."

The two women smiled at them. "Of course we don't mind that. These angels are always a pleasure to watch." Eliza said as she placed a soft kiss on Cassiopeia's cheek, making the little girl giggle.

The couple smiled at that. "They always seem to be on their best behavior when they are with you. I think they have inherited my fear of your wrath, Cissa."

Narcissa smiled at that, but said nothing as she bounced Carina on her knee.

Bella and Fabian smiled and made their way upstairs with their clothes to change, since Fabian was Hermione's Best Man for today and he needed to go and see her soon.

…

Half an hour later Fabian knocked on the door to his old bedroom, which was Hermione currently using to change. "Knock, Knock, Best Man reporting for duty. Are you decent 'Mione?"

"Yes I am Fabe, I'm already in my dress. So it's safe." Hermione said with an audible smile.

He entered with a smile as he went to hug her. "Hey 'Mione. How are you feeling this beautiful morning?"

She smiled brightly as she slung her arms around his neck. "Amazing Fabian, I'm finally getting married to the loves of my life, while my brother stands next to me as my Best Man, and if he knows what is good for him, he will have brought his daughters too."

He smiled at that. "Like you would let me live if we left them at home with Edi on a day as today. My mothers are watching them while Bella and I got changed."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "And I must say that you look as amazing as you did on your own wedding day. Don't tell me you are wearing the same suit today."

"Of course not, suits just don't differ very much when your preferred color is the same as your last name. This suit is brand new and custom made for today." He said with a smile.

"That's sweet of you Fabe, but I should have known you would do something like this. When you do things, you do it in style, but I do need your help with something. Could you pin the veil in my hair, and if it's not too much trouble, could you do my garter belt as well? I was too embarrassed to ask Andromeda." Hermione asked softly.

He nodded at her. "I would be honored Hermione, and I have a gift for you too, see it as something new." He said as he showed her a bracelet, similar to the one he had given Bellatrix, but now with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Fleur's beloved blue as its colors.

She gasped softly and kissed his cheek. "It's so beautiful. Thank you Fabian. I will wear it with pride."

He smiled at her. "You should really thank Bella. She suggested this bracelet, and if you want we can have two more made so that all three of you have one."

"After the wedding yes, but for today I would like the be the only one with such a sweet gesture from my brother in law." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and hugged her before pinning the veil in her hair. "It's not as much of a weird notion as I thought it would be. I guess I've had plenty of time to get used to us being family."

She smiled at him as she took a seat and lifted her dress a little. "We've been family for way longer than either of us are willing to admit. I've known you since your first year, and in that time you have really become my brother."

He smiled and knelt down in front of her as he took the garter belt from the table. "I never thought I would see the day that I got to put a garter on a woman, are you sure you want me this close?"

Hermione smiled at him. "There is no one besides my own mates who I trust more, Fabian. Besides, Bellatrix would have your balls in a vice for a year if she found out that you did anything to me, not to mention what Fleur and Dora would do."

He laughed at that. "I suppose you are right, but just to be sure, you are wearing underwear, right?"

She grinned at that. "Maybe I am, and maybe I am not, who will know."

He smiled at her before slowly sliding the garter belt onto her leg, ducking under her dress afterwards to slide it into place, and a quick glimpse showed that she was indeed wearing white lingerie. "I'm glad you have retained at least some of the decorum you are so famous for, 'Mione. I was afraid my sister and cousin may have fully corrupted you." He said as he came back out from under her dress."

"Why thank you Fabian, but I think that your sister and cousin did plenty of corruption in the last few years, I just promised them to at least wear underwear on our wedding day." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "Do you want me to help you with your shoes too, I can't imagine it is easy to bend over in that dress."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Fabian, they are over there in that box."

He nodded and retrieved the six inch heels. "I think this will be the first time I have seen you in heels since my own wedding."

She smiled at him. "That's because I haven't worn heels since your wedding, and I intend to wear them as little as possible, I always feel so wobbly wearing them."

He smiled at that as he slipped them on. "I think you'll get used to it, or you could ask Bella to teach you, her default footwear is either boots or heels, or a combination."

Hermione smiled at him. "Speaking of your wife, I asked her something a while back, about something that I have wanted to do for a very long time, and she was okay with it happening once, as were my own mates."

"And what would that be Hermione?" He asked softly.

She smiled and pulled him into another hug. "Before I got together with Fleur and Dora, I had the biggest crush on you, so I asked them if it would be okay if I kissed you properly just once."

He smiled at that. "I have to admit to the same 'Mione, I had a crush on you for a very long time, and if you are sure about this, I would be honored."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, kissing him like she had once dreamed of, before she had met her forever in Fleur and Nymphadora.

When she pulled back she was sporting a healthy blush. "I must say that Bellatrix was right, Fabian, you are an amazing kisser."

He smiled at that. "So are you Hermione, my sister and cousin are lucky women, but I think it is about time we go, or otherwise you might miss your own wedding."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm almost ready, I have to touch up my lipstick first, and you might want to wipe it off your lips. I promised Bellatrix to bring you back to her immaculate."

He smiled and wiped his lips clean with her offered napkin while she reapplied her lipstick. "I think my mate would indeed appreciate that, are you ready Hermione, I know from personal experience that it is not a good thing to keep my sister waiting."

"I know, she told me, and yes, I am ready. But before we go out there, I just want to thank you for being there for me all this time. I know I am not an easy person at times." She said as she hooked her arm with his.

He smiled at her. "Nobody is perfect Hermione, we all have our little quirks that make us who we are. It is our ability to look past those quirks that makes us decide on our personal relationships."

Hermione smiled at him as they made their way downstairs and outside, where her mates were probably already waiting for her.

…

When Fabian took his seat next to Gabrielle and Ginny, who were the maids of honor for Fleur and Nymphadora, since Fleur and Hermione had vetoed against any ex-girlfriends at their wedding.

Kingsley had already taken his spot on the stage when the music started playing, revealing Richard Granger walking his daughter down the aisle.

Both Fleur and Nymphadora smiled brightly at her as Richard placed the hand of his daughter in both of theirs. "Keep taking care of her like you two have been doing, you three are made for each other."

The two women smiled and nodded before Kingsley called them to attention. "Dear friends, we are gathered here today to bare witness to the union of Fleur Isabelle Black, Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Jane Black. The couple has expressed their intention to not recite vows to each other many times, and will instead let their love for each other speak for itself. Therefor, we will immediately continue to the most important part of the service. Fleur Isabelle Black, do you take Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Jane Black as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Fleur smiled at her lovers. "I do."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Fleur Isabelle Black and Nymphadora Jane Black as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Kingsley asked in his heavy baritone.

"I do." Hermione said softly.

"And do you, Nymphadora Jane Black take Fleur Isabelle Black and Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Nymphadora smiled at her lovers. "I do."

Kingsley smiled at them. "Then by my power as Minister for Magic, I pronounce you three married, you may kiss each other."

The three women smiled at each other and came together in a chaste kiss to loud applause of the entire gathered party of family and friends.

After the wave of congratulations and the reception, everyone was relaxing a little before dinner, the three women having changed into colorful cocktail dresses some time ago, since that would be easier to have their first dance with.

Nymphadora and Hermione were currently sitting with Carina and Cassiopeia, bouncing the two softly on their knees while Fleur was talking with Andromeda and Felicia.

This gave Fabian and Bellatrix a rare moment of peace, and they were taking full advantage of it by just being close to each other and trading soft kisses away from most of the family. "It was a beautiful service today, wasn't it love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "It was a beautiful service indeed. But I have to ask Fabian, did Hermione kiss you before you two came down, she asked me so sweetly for it after all."

"She did and since Fleur and Dora were okay too, I saw no harm in it, and I have to admit that Hermione is a pretty good kisser too." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow at that. "Better than me?"

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Nobody kisses better than you, my love."

She smiled at that. "I was teasing you, my love, and now that our daughters aren't here to pout at that fact, I wanted to take this opportunity, but I do think your sister and cousin want a try at some point as well, and I just want to say that I am okay with that, as I will be when Luna and Gabby inevitably ask the same."

He smiled at that. "We'll see what happens love, I'm just happy we're finally are going to be neighbors. Their home was built in record time."

"You know they wanted it to be done before the wedding, and it came together beautifully. I am sure they will have an amazing wedding night, and I think we can be glad that their bedroom is far away from the girl's room."

He smiled at that. "I think it'll be good for our blood flow as well. We would be blushing constantly if we heard what exactly went on in each other's bedrooms."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I'm sure the five, and I'm sure soon seven of us would find a way around that, but I think we should head back. Cissa is glaring at me and it looks like dinner is about to start."

He smiled and gave her a last kiss before they headed back to the table, where their daughters immediately held out their arms to them.

They took them from Nymphadora and Hermione with a smile. "Thank you for watching them for a bit. I hope our girls were not too much trouble?"

Nymphadora smiled at them. "Of course not, they were perfect little angels, as always." She said as she puffed out her cheeks for Carina, who giggled profusely.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her daughters cheek. "I expected nothing less. They adore you three."

The two women smiled at that as they took to the table, where dinner had already appeared for them all. "What do you think love, is it safe to let them try a few things?" He asked softly.

"As long as we mash it a little it should not be a problem. They'll start eating solids soon enough." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they ate, both Carina and Cassiopeia already having a clear preference for meat and fish, eating it graciously as it was presented to them.

After dinner the newly wed couple somehow managed to do their first dance together, and after Bellatrix and Fabian had put their daughters down to sleep a little, they joined the others in a beautiful star filled night where their family unity showed as never before.


	35. Life Goes On

**Save Me**

 **C35: Life Goes On**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of Save Me. I always planned it around 30 to 35 chapters so I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to take an interest in this story. Unfortunately I don't have anything new planned out except for my new Harem Story. The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale. I am suffering from a bit of a writers block at the moment, so I hope you can all forgive me if chapters on Redemption are also a bit slow. Once again thank you for sticking with me through this.**

In the nine months that followed Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora's wedding everything went very quickly. Luna and Gabrielle's wedding was a couple of months later and it was a beautiful day that fit the two blondes perfectly.

The announcement of Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora's pregnancy was also not a surprise, and now with Carina and Cassiopeia's first birthday coming up, the three women were nearing their fifth month of pregnancy, and the fact that both Hermione and Nymphadora were expecting boys had sent another wave of anticipation through the family, and together with Fleur's girl, their family would only get more love poured into it.

Bellatrix and Fabian had also been contemplating their third child, as not to have too big a gap between their daughters and the new baby.

Edi had been an amazing nanny so far and always made sure that Bellatrix and Fabian at least got to sleep in on the weekends, as well as give them at least an hour of personal time per day.

Today was the twins first birthday, and Bellatrix and Fabian had just finished dressing their princesses in their dresses, green for Carina and blue for Cassiopeia. They were wearing matching shoes since they had been walking at least a month before they were supposed to.

That was exactly why Bellatrix and Fabian were currently cuddled up together on the couch while the girls chased each other through the living room, both of them laughing hysterically.

"The sound of their laughing reminds me of yours a lot, my love." Fabian said with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Thank you love. I'll admit that I enjoy it a lot more than I ever did that cackle I was so known for."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I remember your laughter from many years ago, my love. When I was younger I lived to hear that sound."

She smiled at that. "Before this gets out of hand again, and your sister and her wives catch us again, we should probably prepare for the imminent arrival of our family who probably want to spoil our daughters absolutely rotten."

He smiled at her. "All of it has already been done, my love. Edi put up the tent in the garden so we can have the party outside. it's a lovely day after all."

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow at him. "When did you have time to do that? You hopefully didn't let Edi do everything."

"Of course not my love. "We worked together on this and I did most of the work while you were wresting with Carina to get her dressed, she is her mother's daughter after all." He said with a smile.

She laughed lightly at that. "Very true, but she is most definitely your daughter as well. Just the way she burps is plenty of evidence of that."

"Only after sunrise though. Before that they are yours." He said with a teasing tone.

She glared a little at him. "Don't you quote the Lion King to me. Honestly, I don't know what Hermione was thinking when we watched that."

He smiled and kissed him. "It was fun, and I know you loved it too, although we should wait a few years before we let the girls watch it. We want to have explained the concept of life and death for that."

She nodded and kissed him softly as they heard a soft thump, followed by a wail clearly coming from Cassiopeia.

They looked over and saw her lying sprawled on the ground, with Carina trying to help her sister back up to her feet.

Cassiopeia got to her feet a bit wobbly and was immediately embraced by her sister, which made their parents coo a little at them as they walked up to their daughters.

Bellatrix critically looked her daughter over and gave her a soft kiss as she picked her up and placed Cassiopeia on her hip, while Fabian did the same to Carina. "You two will be so close in a couple of years. I just know it." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Mama pretty." Cassiopeia said with a sweet smile.

Bellatrix smiled and pecked her cheek. "And so are you and your sister sweetie.

Not wanting to be outdone by her sister, Carina cuddled in closer to Fabian. "Dada sweet."

He smiled at her. "You don't have to one up your sister every time, my sweet. We love you both equally."

Carina smiled and rested her head against his chest as they walked outside where the party was going to be held and the decorations had a definite princess theme to it. "I should have known that you would go for a princess theme, my love. But I have to say that it looks absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you love, I promised that our girls would always have the best, and their first birthday should be extra special." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him as Narcissa, Eliza, Andromeda and Felicia apparated into the backyard. "Good morning my dears. I hope we're not too early?"

"Of course not Mum, you are always welcome here." Fabian said as Carina started squirming in his arms to get to her grandmothers. "Do you want to go to Nana, sweetie?"

She nodded vigorously and as he set her down ran into Eliza's waiting arms, Cassiopeia doing repeating the move on Narcissa a few seconds later.

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at their antics and gave Andromeda and Felicia a hug. "Congratulations on your daughters you two. They're getting so big already." Andromeda said with a sweet smile.

"I know, it amazes me too how fast they have actually grown in the past year. I did not expect it to be this much.

Andromeda smiled at him. "They'll grow a lot quicker in a few years when they get their first growth spurt. It is all part of the magic that is parenthood."

He smiled as he hugged Felicia. "I know, but it just surprised me how quick it all really went by. This first year seems only like a month."

The two women smiled at him. "We understand that completely. We had the same with Dora. She went through her clothes like she used to go through girlfriends."

He smiled at her as Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora walked into the yard. "I heard that, and I resent that entire remark. I was never that bad when it came to girls." Nymphadora said as she slowly walked up to them before hugging her nephew. "Congratulations on your daughters Fabian."

"Thank you Nym, how is my nephew doing?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled at him. "He's keeping me awake by stepping on my bladder in the middle of the night, so that's been fun."

Hermione smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "You're just grumpy because he is keeping you from ravaging us like we are used to. It'll be all worth it in a few months."

Nymphadora smiled at her. "I know, but sometimes I wish this little one would let Mommy sleep in a little." She said as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Perhaps it is payback for all the heartburn and sleepless nights you gave us, Dora." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled and hugged her mother. "I know, this is karma catching up with me, but within a year our children will be calling you Nana, and that is something I am already looking forward to."

Andromeda merely smiled at her as she went to hug Fleur and Hermione.

Soon after Luna and Gabrielle also stepped into the back yard, with a big box floating behind them as Carina and Cassiopeia ran up to them, the two blondes catching them with a bright smile. "You two are getting so big already. Happy birthday, sweeties." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

The two girls giggled and settled themselves into their arms as the two blondes made their way over to the family. "Good morning everyone. I hope this beautiful day finds you well?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Amazing as ever Lu, its your nieces' first birthday after all."

She smiled at him. "That it is, and in honor of that we have brought them something to commemorate it. I think you two will love it as well."

"Coming from you two I am sure it will be loved. The girls adore you two." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "They adore the entire family. I have only seem them laugh when we are around."

Fabian smiled at her. "That's because they love the energy that comes with our family. We have noticed that they are very sensitive to certain energies. They usually are a bit fussy after Sirius visits because he has a very chaotic energy, even if Marlene's energy is calm."

Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix smiled at him. "He has always been like that. It used to be a pain when we had to paint a picture with the five of us. Regulus was just bad as he was and they would always find a way to drag at least one of us into it." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian only smiled at her as Sirius, Marlene, Harry and Ginny apparated into the back yard. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear as they say."

"I am a lot of things, dear nephew, but a devil has not been one for a very long time, although Minnie says something else entirely." Sirius said in mock indignation.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow at that, and even Harry looked at him like he had just told the biggest lie in history. "Sorry Padfoot, but I have to agree with Narcissa here. You are an agent of chaos if I ever saw one."

Sirius pouted a little at that, much to the amusement of everyone else. "You're such a child when you don't get your way, Sirius. It's a miracle you ever got through school at all." Marlene said with a smile.

Sirius only smiled and kissed her cheek. "Alright, I know when I'm beaten, especially by my own family."

Everyone smiled at him as the twins were swiftly put in their high chairs for their first birthday cake, which Bellatrix had ordered for them to completely demolish while the adults enjoyed a slice of homemade cheesecake.

Carina and Cassiopeia reveled in all the attention they received that day and by the end of the day, Bellatrix and Fabian had a lot of trouble putting them in bed, until they covered the girls with the quilt Luna and Gabrielle had made, that settled them instantly.

 **Five Years Later**

The slow and soft footfalls coming towards her woke Bellatrix from her slumber, and the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance told her more than enough.

What she had noticed more and more in the last five years Carina and Cassiopeia were very similar in a lot of ways, but had fundamental differences between them as well, one of them being thunderstorms. Carina was still very scared of the phenomenon, while her sister always slept right through it.

"Are you awake Mommy?" Carina asked in a whisper.

Bellatrix smiled at her daughter. "Yes my sweet, Mommy is awake."

Carina smiled at her. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight? It's so loud outside."

Bellatrix smiled and opened up the covers, getting an adorable grumble from her husband. "Of course you can sweetie. You can lie between us. It will be a nice surprise for your Daddy when he wakes up in the morning."

The little girl smiled and scrambled into the bed as another clap of thunder lit up the room, not at all bothered by her parent's nude forms. She was used to such a sight by now after all. She then cuddled into her mother and giggled as her father mumbled something inaudible in his sleep. "Daddy makes such funny sounds when he is asleep." She said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "He has always done that, my sweet, ever since Mommy and Daddy fell in love I have found it adorable."

Carina merely smiled at her as she fell asleep, Bellatrix merely smiling as she unconsciously rubbed her belly. She was two months pregnant with their third child and this time she could clearly feel it was a boy growing inside of her.

Fabian of course knew, as did the rest of the family, but they hadn't yet found a moment to tell their daughters the good news that they were getting a baby brother soon.

She knew it was going to be more than fine because she had seen how they interacted with their Hermione's son Ares, Nymphadora's son Teddy and Draco's son Scorpius. They adored the three boys and especially Ares and Cassi were very close, probably as close as Luna and Fabian had always been.

She had to smile at that thought. When it was revealed that Luna was pregnant with their now three year old daughter Pandora, Fabian had been over the moon with happiness, and was almost as involved with Luna's pregnancy as he had been with Bellatrix' pregnancy, which had amused both Gabrielle and Bellatrix, since that was what they had expected.

It had also not been surprise that Fabian had been named Pandora's Godfather and Fleur her Godmother. The influx of so many new children had done a lot for the family's standing in the community, everyone now more than ever believing that the Black Family had turned over a new leaf.

The following morning when she woke she had to smile at the sight. At some point during the night Fabian had turned over on his back and Carina had crawled on top of her father, while she had cuddled herself into his side, clearly her body wanting to take advantage of this position for as long as it could.

Fabian woke up with a soft groan as he felt two distinct weights on his body, which could only mean one of two things. Either Bellatrix had already gotten up before him and his daughters had taken the opportunity to cuddle with him, or one of his daughters had crawled in with them during the night.

Opening his eyes he had to smile at the sight of Carina sound asleep on his chest with Bellatrix on his arm, and as if on cue the door to their bedroom slowly opened and Cassiopeia trudged in sleepily. "Good morning Daddy, can I cuddle with you and Mommy?"

He smiled and nodded as she climbed onto the bed and cuddled into her father on his right side. "Thank you Daddy. I love cuddling with you." Cassiopeia said with a content smile.

He only smiled and pulled her close as Bellatrix woke up. "Good morning lover. How did you sleep?"

He gave her a loving kiss and smiled at her. "Since I had my entire family here when I woke up, I slept amazing as ever, but I certainly didn't expect Carina to be here this morning.

Bellatrix smiled as she ran her fingers gently through Carina's hair. "There was a thunderstorm last night, so she asked if she could sleep with us. Yet another thing she inherited from me, unlike her sister, who seems to sleep through everything."

He only smiled at her as Carina also slowly woke up. "Good morning Daddy." She said sleepily.

"Good morning princess. Did you sleep okay?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded at him as she noticed her sister was also there. "Hey Cassi, did you come to cuddle as well?"

Cassiopeia nodded and pecked her sister on the cheek, which was a morning ritual the twins had picked up from their parents over the years. "I felt you were here, was it because of the storm last night?"

Carina nodded at that. "Usually I would stay in bed with you because I am getting better with storms, but you were kind of sprawled all over the bed, so I couldn't cuddle."

Cassiopeia smiled apologetically at her sister. "Sorry Carry."

Carina smiled and rolled off her father and into her sister's arms. "It's okay Cassi. I know you need a lot of space when you sleep, and usually I'm okay with that."

"Is that your not so subtle way of telling us you two want a bigger bed?" Fabian asked softly.

They both blushed a little and nodded, much to the amusement of their parents who shared a look with each other. _"What do you think love, are they ready for a big girl bed to share together?"_ He asked through their mental connection.

" _I think they are. We knew this might have been a possibility even before they were born."_

He smiled and gave his wife a kiss before turning to their daughters. "Okay, I'll build you two a bigger bed. Why don't you two get dressed while Mommy and Daddy take a shower."

The two girls nodded and after giving their parents a hug and a kiss, they scampered out of the room, leaving their parents alone again.

"We should probably tell them that they're going to get a little brother soon, my love. Soon I will start showing and they are too perceptive not to notice." Bellatrix said softly as she laid down against him.

Fabian pulled her into a kiss and smiled at her. "We'll tell them after breakfast, but the real question is what will we tell them when the inevitable question of how it happened comes."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "We'll tell them the truth. They're too perceptive to notice the lie anyway. I think they are ready for this."

He only nodded at her as they made their way out of bed and into the bathroom, where they spent at least half an hour making out, teasing and cleaning each other.

 **Two years later**

Fabian was relaxing in the living room with his son Orion sleeping soundly in his arms, while Bellatrix and Carina went shopping with Fleur, Hermione, Nymphadora and their children in Diagon Alley.

Cassiopeia was visiting Luna, Gabrielle and Pandora, which left him alone with his son, and for once he didn't mind.

Orion was adored by the entire family andespecially loved by his sisters and nieces, which was something Fabian had expected. All boys in the family had charisma beyond measure in their early years and already he could see that Fleur's daughter Victoire loved her nephew more than anyone else in the family did.

Fabian didn't mind though, given his own relationship with Bellatrix and how that all had come about, which again made him smile. They had come a very long way since that first night in his bedroom, and save a few things, he wouldn't have changed anything.

With now eight years into their marriage, their love for each other was still extremely strong, and had more than once been caught by their daughters while they were making love to each other.

Thankfully the girls were more intrigued than disgusted, and that made things a lot easier and less awkward in their home. It was also because of this that the girls had 'the talk' years before Fabian had and because no one in their family was shy about sex and everything surrounding it, the examples Bellatrix and Fabian had given could have been considered explicit, but due to their curious nature and understanding outlook, Carina and Cassiopeia understood exactly what their parents had explained to them, and now usually knocked and waited a little before entering specifically the bedroom of their parents.

His attention was snapped back to the present by the slamming of the living room door, and he saw his daughter rushing up to him. "Hey Daddy! We're back."

"I can see that, my sweet, but your brother is sleeping still, could you be a bit more quiet for Daddy?" He asked softly.

She looked appropriately contrite and nodded before she sidled up next to him. "Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay sweetie, you didn't wake him up and I think he'll be very excited to see his big sister again when he does wake up." He said before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

To this sight Bellatrix came into the room. "Hello love, I see our little ball of energy has taken her spot again?"

"Indeed she has love. How was shopping?" He asked as Bellatrix took a seat on the armrest of his chair.

"Your sisters and cousin say hi, and of course your daughter and her niece and nephews got into all sorts of mischief during lunch." She said with a pointed look to a now blushing Carina.

Carina cuddled in closer to her father. "Sorry Mommy, we didn't mean to do it."

Bellatrix smiled at her, not able to stay mad at her little girl. "It's okay sweetie, nothing was broken nor was anyone hurt. Just try to be more careful next time. If you were with Grandma Cissa she would have done much more of a reprimand."

Carina nodded at her as Orion woke up and whimpered a little. "Hello my sweet prince. Did you have a good nap?" Bellatrix asked with a motherly smile.

"Yes Mama." Orion said in his adorable toddler voice.

Bellatrix cooed at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, while Carina did the same on the other side, making him giggle a little. "Hey Orion, did you miss me?" Carina asked sweetly.

Orion nodded and held his arms out to her. "Can I hold him Daddy?"

Fabian smiled and carefully handed Orion to Carina, who immediately made her way to the couch with him, the siblings sittings neatly next to each other.

Bellatrix let herself slip into her husband's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me too, love?"

"Of course I did, I will always miss you when you're not by my side." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck, placing a soft kiss on the scar she had left on him so many years ago. "Do you remember the day we gave each other these marks, my love?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms low around her waist. "Vividly my love. It was the first time we made love in this home, just before our wedding day. I also remember that my mother was pretty pissed that we marked each other so visibly."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I know, Cissa still holds that against me I think, since she insists that it sparked our addiction to each other."

He only smiled at her. "We are quite addicted to each other's bodies, my love. It is probably the reason we have three children now, but I do think that we have been addicted to each other since the first time we made love."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I know, but I wouldn't change anything in our lives right now. It is as close to perfection as it can get."

He only smiled at her as he rested his head against her generous chest. "I would call our lives perfection, my love. Three adorable children, a loving family surrounding us and nothing we have to worry about."

Bellatrix smiled at him as she cuddled into him, the two lovers seeking some much needed alone time with each other. "You know love, we could always ask Edi to watch them for a while after dinner, I'm feeling very inspired all of a sudden."

He smiled at her. "Perhaps my darling sisters won't mind a sleep-over tonight. It's been a while since we had some alone time together."

She smiled and looked towards her son and daughter, who had by now abandoned their spot on the couch in favor of Orion chasing his sister through the living room. "I don't think either of them will mind that. It'll give them the opportunity to spoil their nephew rotten."

He smiled at that. "I don't think he'll mind that. I'll go and ask Luna if it's okay while you pack some things. After that I'll make us a nice dinner."

She nodded and slid off his lap after giving him a kiss, so that he could make his way to the Floo.

 **Four Years Later**

It was the first of September and the entire family had come to see Carina, Cassiopeia, Ares, Teddy and Victoire off to their first year of Hogwarts. Cassiopeia had in recent years become a spitting image of her mother, with raven curls and piercing green eyes, along with an attitude that resembled Narcissa, being always very poised and eloquent.

Carina on the other hand was much like Fabian, having straight black hair, the same piercing green eyes and a constant smile on her face. She had also had inherited her father's ability to charm just about anyone, which sometimes made it difficult for Fabian and Bellatrix to reprimand her.

The two girls had become even closer over the last few years and both Fabian and Bellatrix knew that it would only be a matter of time before their daughters realized that they were destined to be together and that no one else could ever understand them like their sibling could.

"Now, when you get to school, listen to Aunt Minerva and Uncle Severus, and pay attention to what Uncle Harry is going to teach you. It might save your lives one day." Bellatrix said with a loving smile to her girls.

They both smiled at her. "We will Mum, and we'll keep an eye out for each other as well, because I know you were going to ask that next." Carina said sweetly.

Bellatrix smiled and hugged them tightly. "And don't forget, whichever House you are sorted in, we will be proud of you, and you two will have your own room anyway. It has been in our family for a long time."

"We know, we've all heard the stories of how everyone shared the room when Daddy went to school." Cassiopeia said with a smile.

Fabian and Bellatrix both smiled at them. "Do your best, my sweets. We'll see you come December." He said softly.

The girls smiled and hugged him tightly. "We will Dad, we love you both very much." Carina said before she hugged Orion. "Have fun Orion. We'll write as much as we can." She said softly.

The raven haired boy smiled and hugged his sisters tightly. "Have fun you two. I'll miss you very much."

They both smiled and pecked him on the cheek before they boarded the train, leaving their family on the platform.

Fabian and Bellatrix noticed how the other three that were starting this year were not far behind and took a spot next to Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora, who all smiled at their children with a hint of tears forming in their eyes. "They'll be fine. They'll look after each other at school, and if they won't, McGonagall surely will."

"We know, but it's still hard letting them go. Would it have been like this for our parents when we went to school?" Hermione asked softly as she tried to relax in Fleur's embrace, who on her turn was sidled up next to Nymphadora.

He smiled at her. "I am sure it was, but it is an inevitable part of life, I'm afraid. Just think of it like this. They'll be able to enjoy their time at school a lot more than we have. No Umbridge to annoy them, no Dark Lords looming over the horizon, and certainly no controlling plots to put them in life threatening situations."

Hermione smiled at that. "Now all we have to worry about is the betting pool my wife set up, although I am still sure my son will get sorted into Ravenclaw."

Fabian merely smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll have Cassiopeia there to keep him company in those long study sessions."

Hermione only smiled at him as they train came to life and slowly started making its way out of the station, and not for the first time, everyone present was struck with a small bout of both nostalgia and heartache as they watched their children ride off into their next big adventure together.

Once the Hogwarts Express had left the station properly, Luna and Gabrielle took Orion to their home for a sleep-over with Pandora and Dominique, the two blondes knowing Fabian and Bellatrix needed a little time to themselves.

Arriving back in their home, Fabian and Bellatrix made their way to their bedroom, needing both privacy and comfort right now. "I can't believe it's been eleven years already. It seems like yesterday where Carry and Cassi still fit in my arms together." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "And what an eleven years it has been, my love. I never expected anyone to Save Me after Azkaban, but you did not only that, but so much more. You gave me the life I never thought I deserved. I love you."

"I love you too Bellatrix Black, now and forever." He said with a loving smile.


End file.
